Life will Change
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A new life, that was what Kurusu Masumi wanted, but she didn't know how much her life would change after being offered a new lease of life at Shujin Academy. A novelization of a FeMC in Persona 5. Rating due to terms and language.
1. Chapter 1

Life will Change  
Original Concept: Persona 5

Chapter 1

..

Created by: Atlus/Sega

Written by: wrathie

Consultation: DiLost

Cover art by: Aiwa

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, here we go. I hope I can keep a steady update of an update a month for this story. Please enjoy the tale.**

* * *

 **?**

..

"And I demand to see her." Niijima Sae glowered threateningly at the detective that stood in the way of her target, the leader of the Phantom Thieves that they had captured just a few hours earlier.

"And I will repeat again, you have been taken off the case Public Prosecutor Niijima Sae, you have no right or reason to be here. She belongs to us and we will extract what we want from her in due time." The detective smiled grimly and Sae felt even more worried. The longer she allowed her target to stay in this place, the more likely the truth that she so seeks would be twisted and distorted.

"And this was my case, I started it and I will end it. I have reason to believe that the leader of the Phantom Thieves could provide answers to an even bigger conspiracy in the government. So you will step aside, or god help me. I will rain hell all over your agency for hiding the truth." Sae growled, stepping forward into the man's personal space as he hesitated for the first time.

"I just need to confirm something with the suspect."

"Are you Prosecutor Nijima Sae?" An unfamiliar voice called out to her and she turned around to see another man, one looking to be in charge as the first deferred to him by stepping backwards and giving him space.

His arms was folded as he addressed her, "There is a call from your director. Please hurry up and get it over with. To be perfectly frank, you're being an inconvenience."

Sae ignored him and pulled out her phone, which had been ringing for a while.

"I thought I ordered you to stay on stand-by." Her director's voice transmitted over to her and she shook her head.

"There's more than meets the eye, and I told you that. This is MY case." She stated authoritatively and the director sighed, knowing she was not in the mood.

"Good luck to you then. I guess if there's anyone the girl might speak to, it's you."

..

The call ended and she raised an eyebrow to the head thug who sneered at her.

"Ah, Prosecutor, I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short, we can't have you talking with her for long."

He then added with a frown. "It's for your own sake, her methods are unknown. We don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with her."

Sae shook her head and scoffed, knowing that's far from the truth.

"If you've read up on the files we have on her, you'll understand why. She won't be talking to you, you're exactly the kind of guys that she targets. If you want her to cooperate..." Sae brushed against the shoulder of the detective that had stopped her earlier.

"You'll have to have someone like me."

* * *

..

Niijima Sae entered the room and scowled at the figure who was curled up at one corner of the room, shivering and looking all beaten up and defeated.

It was hard to imagine this was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the most notorious group of criminals slash vigilantes that had swept the world by storm.

"Honestly, I've suspected that it was you from the start, but no one would believe me that the infamous leader of the Phantom Thieves could be a highschool girl." Her voice was loud in the interrogation room but the figure's shivering stopped and she raised her head to look at Sae.

Sae couldn't help but flinch at how beaten up the girl was, multiple bruises on her face, a black eye that had turned blue black, multiple abrasion wounds on her cheek and worse, her trench coat and top had multiple tears in it.

What have they done to her, or perhaps, what has she done to herself to make them back off.

But thankfully the girl did not seem that bothered, she only smiled a little at the comment.

"We don't have much time, you'll have to answer all my questions, Kurusu Masumi-chan." Sae took a seat after pulling the other out for her. As she expected, Masumi ambled over, her eyes sharp although it was lidded and Sae was confident that she had escaped the worst of the situation by her own craftiness.

This was a girl who had shaken the foundations of the world and had gotten under the radar for so long before being betrayed by one of her members.

"We can't talk for long, and there are many things you need to clear up." Sae watched as Masumi leaned forward on the table, one hand clutching her head as she kept her eyes on her.

Masumi's eyes glanced down before a small smiled appeared on her face and she spoke.

"Alright." The deal was made and Sae nodded briskly.

"You know why you're here, and if you want to get out of this, you have to tell me everything. No more games, no more diversions, I need to know."

Sae insisted and Masumi nodded her head, not speaking but waiting for her to tell her what she needed to say.

"When and where did you find out about that world?"

* * *

 **?**

..

"No, stop it! Don't, don't come near me!" The cries of a crying young woman filled her mind and she flinched as she recalled things that she had thought she had left behind.

"No... No! I said no! What are you doing!" The desperation she felt then swallowed her again, causing cold sweat to form and she to clench her fist and it was like viewing through a TV screen that was flickering in and out of focus.

Wake up... please, wake up.

She tried to will herself to do so, one of the repeated dreams that haunted her for so long ever since then.

She hated the helplessness then and that's why... she stepped in then to help the woman that was being forcefully pulled into the man's car. She was terrified and the man was relentless, tugging and pulling on her sleeve to get her to enter the car. The blood was

The leering gaze that he had on her, how he was so assured that even when she intervened he was more than willing to grab her with the woman.

It was dumb luck that stopped him from doing so, but she still hadn't gotten clean... after all...

..

"What, are you for real? Mental shutdowns?"

"It's the truth!"

A girl with messy black hair tied up in a ponytail stirred in a train in the voices of two other girls.

"To a person though?" That's gotta be a joke. You really love all of that occult stuff don't you?"

"We are approaching Shibuya Station, we are approaching Shibuya Station."

The announcement shook her out of her drowsiness and she quickly got up and alighted, it was going to be the first stop to her new life in the city.

* * *

 **Shibuya**

..

The sights and sounds of the city was different from what she was used to in the backwater and rural area she grew up in and the girl looked around curiously and cautiously. The people around was used to high school students in this time and she quickly found her way towards the famous Shibuya Crossing, a moniker given to a crossing in the middle of the city.

The sight of so many individuals walking leisurely through the middle of the street was enough to hammer home the fact that she was just one in many thousands of individuals here. Perhaps she'll be able to start a new life here.

As she checked the navigation app, she noticed something she had never seen before, a logo that was similar to that of an eyeball in black and red hovered over her screen and she frowned, wondering if it was adware.

Tapping it garnered no response or it seemed that way until she noticed something odd, the world slowing down and before coming to a complete halt in front of her very eyes.

It wasn't that people were stopping, no, the world was stopped as she could see things in mid air and she looked around anxiously, a feeling of trepidation forming in her stomach as she felt all alone in this world.

There was no sound, nothing at all and she swallowed nervously while adjusting her glasses, not like it'll help for it was was one with no prescription to it, for she had perfect eyesight.

The feeling was deepened when she noticed a figure that was enveloped in black flames right in front of her at the building before the crossing.

The black flames roared and waved about in the air, enveloping the figure before she noticed that she was wearing a cloak. As the figure raised its head, the girl saw the pair of eyes, fire red in color that focused right on her.

The girl would have stepped back if not for how it flickered out of sight and the world resumed, the familiar sounds of the city have never been so reassuring and welcome. The feeling that had gripped her both terrified and angered her, it was akin to that of a predator staring at a prey and it shook her pretty bad. She had enough of being weak and helpless.

Clenching her hand, she took a deep breath before shaking her head and getting a grip of herself, she had a destination to reach and there was no reason to be delayed by it.

But first... she deleted the app, sliding it down to the trash before heading along her way.

* * *

 **Yogen-Jaya**

..

Arriving at Yogen-Jaya station was a relief for her and the girl adjusted her glasses and hair before heading up to the exit of the station. This'll be her new home, and as much as it worried and bothered her to be staying with someone who had minimal relations with her, it was better than being in her hometown where she'll always be judged.

Stepping out of the station she was relieved to find the place quiet and unassuming, similar to her hometown and she walked around, studying the place and the shops around her while navigating with her phone.

Starting today, Sakura Sojiro would be taking care of her and she should be heading to his place.

..

"Oh Sakura-san's place? It should be further down this alley." Getting directions from the police officer on duty, she headed towards the direction of the home and was promptly disappointed to find out Sakura-san was manning a cafe and was not available. The entire district was quiet and unassuming as she thought it'll be, tucked in one corner away from the bustling city life and the people here walked in their own pace.

Retracing her steps, she found the cafe in question and headed straight for Cafe LeBlanc.

* * *

 **LeBlanc**

..

"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with it's customers still in it!"

The sounds of the TV and together with the smell of coffee made the girl pause at the door of the cafe and she stood patiently and quietly while the customers of the cafe chatted with what seemed to be Sakura-san.

As she waited awkwardly, the older man with a goatee looked up and caught sight of her.

"Oh... right." He seemed to gather himself as he muttered. "They did say that was today." As he set the newspaper aside, his customers stood up and left, leaving the payment on the table.

"Thanks for coming." Sakura-san thanked them and the elderly couple nodded in her direction as they left.

"Five hours for just one cup of coffee... sheesh." Sakura-san rubbed the back of his head as soon as the door closed.

"So, you're Masumi?" He appraised her quietly and Masumi nodded before bowing her head.

"I will be in your care." The manners seem to catch him off guard and he nodded while mumbling.

"I'm Sakura Sojiro, you will be in my custody over the next year." He continued while looking confused, still taken aback for some reason.

"I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one huh... you look completely different from the photo I've got." He rubbed the back of his head again while Masumi appeared confused till she nodded in understanding.

She had dyed her hair after all and as it was a rush job, her mother probably hadn't gotten a new photo of her.

"Have you been told?A customer of mine and your parents knew each other and... Well, not that it matters. Just know that you can trust me. Follow me now." He gestured towards her and Masumi followed behind him obediently to the attic.

..

It was a mess, cluttered with stuff and full of dust, and she was looking all over it in disgust before getting a grip on herself. That was the reward of being too optimistic, she was just a burden after all. She should be happy that she got a new start in the first place.

"I'll at least give you sheets for the bed." Sojiro was talking to her and Masumi snapped back out of her funk.

"It's on you to clean up the rest and I'll be leaving after I lock up each day." Sojiro explained before dropping another bombshell on her.

"You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

"You are letting me live alone..." Masumi trailed off and her anxiety and shock must have shown for Sojiro scratched his head and explained.

"It's a safe neighborhood and as long as you lock the door it'll be fine. Look, I know what happened to you in the past, and I think it'll be better than letting you stay in my place since you barely know me. Besides... I don't have a spare room there..." Sojiro seemed embarrassed but firm in letting her stay at the cafe and Masumi accepted with a nod of her head. Sojiro nodded too and huffed, slouching even more as he addressed Masumi.

"Look, I got the gist of your situation... you intervened for some woman from a man forcing himself on her, and when the police came, he said you wanted to sell yourself to him instead? He then had you arrested and charged..." Sojiro sighed as Masumi nodded her head but she flinched when Sojiro continued on.

"And about the issues with your family... I guess your mother must be desperate if she asked me for help... you played a dangerous game there, that's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. Did you know how dangerous that could have turned out? Honestly, you got lucky..." Sojiro was gruff but understanding at the same time about Masumi's situation but she was just glad that he didn't mention what happened in her home though he knew what was going on.

"And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school and the courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your mother also approved." Sojiro sighed and shook his head.

"In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." The words were true but delivered in such a way that it hurt deeper than Masumi had believed it would. She was unwanted huh?

..

Instead of getting depressed, Sojiro's words roused Masumi more and she seemed to straighten up more even as Sojiro started speaking more sternly.

"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business you know. Behave yourself for the year, if nothing happens, your probation will be lifted. Don't give them an excuse to make that false charge a permanent record."

"A whole year huh..." Masumi nodded in understanding and Sojiro nodded in satisfaction at her reply.

"Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvenile prison and that's the least of your worries. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow, the academy that you would be attending." Sojiro paused to make sure Masumi was listening and after seeing she was, continued.

"We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that would take someone like you know?" Sojiro sighed again before gesturing to the box that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Your luggage came earlier, I'll leave it to you to unpack." As he left, Masumi placed her bag down before starting to unpack. She was going to make the best of the situation, even if it was a very bad one.

..

..

"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noises up here, but I didn't think you were cleaning." Sojiro looked surprised as he leaned against the rails of the stairs leading to the attic before scratching his head at how Masumi scowled at him. She had been working on cleaning the place for the better half of half a day now.

"I will get a bell alright kid? It's not like I'm used to having to knock to enter an attic." Sojiro grumbled but looked around approvingly at Masumi's handiwork.

"Actually the place doesn't look too bad, though it's only natural for a girl to want to keep your room tidy. If you're going to go shopping for a closet, you should check the second-hand store just down the street. No use getting new stuff if you're gonna be here for a year. I got some things lying about that I'll help set up for you." Sojiro was gruff but at least he wasn't heartless and Masumi nodded, smiling apprehensively at him.

"I'll get it up if you help me out and why don't you go to bed after that? I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, so take care of yourself." Sojiro nodded when Masumi accepted, the younger girl looking both apprehensive and hopeful and making him soften a little.

..

Sojiro wondered if Futaba should have been like that the first time they met, it had been a difficult time for her but it was the same for this young woman, Masumi, was it?

"Though she is a little older…" Sojiro mumbled and caused Masumi to look at her in confusion while Sojiro cursed his slip up.

"Nothing, nothing.. I'll get the racks setup for a changing area for you, now hurry up."

..

..

As Sojiro closed up the shop, he couldn't help but look up at the second floor where the light had been turned off. She had seemed a nice, if quiet kid and he believed it when her mother had said that her daughter wouldn't do such a thing.

"Prostitution huh… she doesn't seem like the type… but then again, with what happened before…" Sojiro sighed before hoping that the child wouldn't be hard to handle like his own.

* * *

..

Per Sojiro's instructions, Masumi changed to her sleeping wear before laying back onto her lumpy sofa and turning the lights off. The room was stuffy but with the windows open, hopefully it would be aired soon enough. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but remember what happened that night.

..

..

"Ow! P-Please! Stop!" The woman crying out in the night was enough for Masumi to rush towards her direction. She had heard enough similar cries of distress that she was calling the police for help before even reaching the site where she saw a woman struggling with a man. The man was visibly drunk while the woman was terrified.

Even if she was a girl, there was nothing stopping Masumi from intervening as she knew the police would be on their way, all she needed to do was to delay him.

Her feelings of disgust heightened as the man claimed that he was above the law, the police being in his pocket and Masumi screamed for help, stunning the man before charging forward and pushing him away from the woman.

Things after that was a blur for the man had staggered while the woman clung onto her like a lifesaver. As the man ambled towards him threateningly, the sounds of sirens could be heard and Masumi almost sagged in relief.

"Get in the car you bitches!" He snarled and grabbed her shoulders, tugging the two of them towards the car, and thanks to the adrenaline she managed to struggle against him long enough for him to snarl in disgust when the police arrived.

..

The fact that he was right and gotten out of it intact while blaming her only made Masumi angrier and she found herself staring at the ceiling in disgust.

"Hmm…?" Masumi pulled the covers off her and reached for her phone, noticing that the app that she had thought deleted was there again.

"It's so odd…" Muttering to herself, she deleted it quickly before closing her eyes again, praying for a night of dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **?**

..

Masumi woke up to the sounds of chains dangling, and she blinked several times as she stared at the deep blue ceiling that she remembered with certainty was nothing like what she had remembered in the attic that she was currently lodging in. She should know, she had spent at least half an hour staring at the grey and dust coated ceiling before falling asleep.

Her first instinct was fear, she wasn't where she was supposed to be and she clutched the sheets that she was supposed to be wearing before noticing that they too were gone and she was laying on bed without any cover.

Taking a breath, Masumi tried to stop herself from ventilating as she felt cold hard steel resting on her chest, clamping around her wrist and she slowly stood up from her bunk bed, looking down and seeing her clad in a stereotypical prisoners outfit in black and white.

Looking around her anxiously, Masumi stared at the cuffs that she was wearing before pressing a hand against her forehead.  
"Is this… no, it must be a dream." Unless Sojiro sold her out and she was carted to juvie in a night…

The sounds of someone laughing shook her out of her contemplation and she turned her head to the entrance of the cell she was somehow transported to.

Thick chains were placed securely against the cell doors, which were similar to those she had seen in movies, long thick metal bars keeping her from escaping.

Two young children marched in front of the cell, both platinum blonde with matching eye patches albeit on opposite sides. They stood to attention, waiting for her to acknowledge them before shuffling closer to stand besides one another.

Masumi didn't know what to do and so she kept on sitting on the seat, waiting for any change in reaction.

A minute passed as they stared at her and Masumi waited, just as patiently. If they wanted her to do something, they could just ask. It wasn't like she was obliged to do so seeing they had brought her here against her will.

Eventually the twins frowned, the smile they had on their faces fading but they turned as one, clicking their heels together as they stood ramrod straight, facing each other, though their eyes continued contact with Masumi.

As they were no longer obscuring her vision, Masumi could make out another figure sitting on a wooden desk in the distance. He or she, a figure with a long nose had her hands clasped and although facing down, his/her eyes were looking straight at Masumi.

As they made eyes contact, he looked up and with that eerie smile of his, along with those bloodshot eyes, addressed her.

"Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room."

..

Masumi slowly got up from her seat, grimacing at how her legs were chained to a metal ball before walking towards the cell doors. Wary of the twins that were still glaring at her while standing in attention, Masumi choose to lean against the right of the cell doors and bowed to him. It never hurt to greet someone.

"So you've come to, inmate." One of the twins spoke to her abruptly. "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream. You are in the presence of our master, stand up straight!" One of the twins punctuated the statement by slamming a rod against the cell doors which crackled with electricity upon impact, startling Masumi.

Reluctantly Masumi did but still kept a respectful distance from the cell, she had no desire to be electrocuted like that.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter." The man paused as he drummed long bony fingers against the table.

"I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." He paused and Masumi addressed him.

"Let me out please."

"Still, this is a surprise." He ignored her and looked around him, surveying the place while Masumi continued to try and keep calm. She was at the mercy of the strange man and the twins, it bothered her greatly as she did no wrong.

"The appearance of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate." He concluded even as Masumi felt even more confused at the situation, she had no idea what was going on.

"In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Ruin…? Masumi asked, she could at least play along and try to figure out what the man's plan was.

"I mean the end of all things. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate." He paused again, perhaps waiting for more questions but Masumi shook her head, asking him to go on wordlessly.

"You must be "rehabilitated". Rehabilitated towards freedom That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" He asked, and Masumi considered, the word rehabilitation meant that she had done something wrong, which she hadn't. But if it'll help her get out of here…

"I'd rather avoid ruin… and I'll prove you wrong, I do not need rehabilitation." She answered clearly and the man's smile got wider.

"You didn't decline, hm? Very well… that is enough, your declaration shall be proven in time." He nodded in satisfaction. "Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." He chuckled as the twins abruptly turned, changing position to stand face to face with each other.

"My apologies for not introducing the two of them. On your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Caroline was the one who had slammed that electrified rod against her cell, scowled as she challenged Masumi, sneering at her disdainfully. The girl didn't like her and Masumi just kept a neutral expression as she turned towards the other, more quieter girl called Justine.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient." Justine was fairer and quieter to her but she still irked Masumi for she had done nothing wrong and she was kept here against her will.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion." Igor intoned and he grinned at Masumi while the twins turned to face him once more.

"Now then, it seems the night is waning… it is almost time. Take your time to come to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually." Just as he finished there was the sounds of a bell ringing.

"Time's up. Now hurry and return to your sleep!" Caroline growled and slammed the iron rod against the cell just as her consciousness faded.

* * *

 **LeBlanc**

..

"That was a strange dream." Masumi mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes, combing her hair absently as she sat on her pathetic excuse of a bed. Still, the weird dream of ruin and rehabilitation was welcome as compared to the dreams she usually would have.

Standing up, Masumi pulled the curtains closed over the makeshift changing room that she and Sojiro had rigged for her in a corner of the room away from the windows. A girl must have her privacy after all.

"Are you decent? Wait, are you even up?" The ringing of the bell caused Masumi to jump and she called out that she was but she wasn't decent.

"Let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. I'll be waiting downstairs but don't take too long!" He called from the stairs and Masumi called back in acknowledgement as she finished changing, making sure that her sleeves were pulled right and her attire was exactly the school guidelines and some, she even dyed her hair for this… well, her ponytail needed work. She used to like letting it down before it became an easy tar-

"..." Clenching her fist, Masumi counted to ten to get herself to relax, she can't let her emotions engulf her again like the last time. Once was bad enough.

Somehow she managed to meet up with Sojiro without too much difficulty and listened to him as he served her curry and coffee.

..

"The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there this time just for today." He hummed before sighing. "Well you are a woman, but having a child like you sit in my passenger seat is just odd." His remark made Masumi giggle and Sojiro looked taken aback before huffing. He didn't know what was funny but her laugh was nice, though it does feel odd that he was relieved to hear a young girl child.

Perhaps if Futaba… no, he mustn't think that.

"C'mon, time's a wastin. I got to make living you know? He snapped at Masumi, causing the girl to start before wolfing down breakfast as fast as she can.

"This is good curry…" She muttered between bites while Sojiro softened at seeing her like that, perhaps it's due to how lost she looked at the start that made him have parallels to the other child that he had taken in.

Regardless, he didn't expect to soften up so much just over the span of a day, ahh he was weak against girls after all.

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"Do me a favor and behave yourself, alright?" Sojiro stopped before the two of them entered the school and Masumi nodded her head as Sojiro crossed his arms. "It'll be a pain and I don't want you to cause any trouble for me."

Masumi nodded, though a little disappointed. She thought she had made some headway into Sojiro, but apparently she was still a burden to him. No matter, she'll prove her worth… at least he believed her version of what happened.

It'll be difficult for her if he didn't anyway and she followed Sojiro into the school and into the Principal's office.

..

..

"To reiterate, just so we're clear. You will be expelled immediately if you cause any problems." The principal, someone who could compete with the weird old man that she had seen in the dream last night in terms of weirdness, spoke sternly to Masumi.

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side… You might have done a variety of things hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here." He finished and was satisfied when Masumi nodded her head in acknowledgement. He softened somewhat, making him look even odder as he gestured to the woman with messy hair standing besides him.

"This is the teacher in charge of your class."

"I'm Kawakami Sadayo, here's your student ID." As Masumi accepted the ID and looked awkwardly at the picture which still had her in her natural hair color, Masumi looked to to see Kawakami-sensei looking at her approvingly.

"Be sure to read the school rules, any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. I'm glad to see that you dyed her hair dark. You wouldn't want to be caught with dyed hair do you?" Masumi bit her tongue from saying that she had to dye her hair to look 'natural', but it would have looked good on her.

"And if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all. That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" The two adults glanced at each other and Masumi felt unsettled, the teacher in charge of her class wasn't as welcoming as she had thought. Then again, her record spoke for itself even if it was false. Masumi had hoped that her appearance would help give the impression that she was a good student, but even that wasn't enough.

"She is responsible for all her actions."

"But really though, why me…? There should've been better candidates." The two of them started whispering, but sadly Masumi could hear her and she looked to the side while Sojiro just looked disgruntled.

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening."

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we leave? I've got a store to attend to." Sojiro interrupted and Masumi looked up at him in relief for his interruption brought the conversation back on track.

"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her. Don't let her cause any trouble outside."

"Well I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she's in." Sojiro looked at her and Masumi bowed to the two educators again in thanks.

"Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow, I'll show you to your classroom." Kawakami-sensei added before they left and Masumi thanked her again before closing the door behind her.

..

..

Masumi felt exhausted, like she had ran a marathon just standing in the principal's office with all the negativity hitting her emotionally as the two of them stood at the entrance of the school, near the lockers.

"They're treating you like some kind of nuisance. I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go." Sojiro shrugged before adding on. "By the way… if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out, got it? Don't do anything foolish and waste your second chance." Sojiro's words might have came out harsh at the start but it ended on a note that Masumi could be hopeful about.

"I'll do my best." Sojiro snorted at Masumi's reply before shaking his head.

"School never changes huh… well come on, we're going home."

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"Well what a troublesome situation." A ripped male teacher wearing a white T-Shirt and jogging pants commented to Sadayo as she walked down a stairway towards the other end of the school.

"I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better.. Well then again, considering her record… maybe not…" She sighed, crossing her arms as she remembered what kind of record the girl had. It was a pity too, she seemed like quite a studious and serious student. But it was the quiet ones you have to be worried about.

"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" The male teacher sighed before adding. "Well perhaps it would help your record, Kawakami-san, you haven't exactly had a stellar record yourself." His words seemed to make her eyes narrow at the suggestion.

"Who knows… it was the principal's decision." Despite that, Kawakami still backed off from engaging the other teacher directly. "I was told that it's for the school's reputation."

"I would have thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that." The man bragged as he puffed out his chest, causing Sadayo to bit her lip.

"That's certainly true…" It was so troublesome just thinking about it, why would a girl like that even do that at her age? Well, perhaps she had circumstances that caused her to be desperate. If word got out of this, she'll be harassed for sure.

"Be careful okay. Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away." He bragged while Kawakami looked at him uncertainly.

"Well, we'll see how she is like."

"Wait, she…?" The reaction from the male teacher made Kawakami nod.

"Yes, it's a female student… I was surprised too… for a girl so young to have a criminal record… but I shouldn't be gossiping…" Kawakami nodded to the male teacher and he nodded.

"Well I should get back to practise."

"The tournament is coming up, yes?"

"Heh, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself." He chuckled. "We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

Kawakami gave a sigh as she thought of the mess that the track team had gone through and shook her head. The energy of her fellow teacher just made her tired just feeling about it.

"Why'd it have to be my class… well… at least it's better than being in Kamoshida's class. She won't stand a chance there." Kawakami comforted herself, hoping for the best as she noticed the surprised and considering look in Kamoshida Suguru's eyes as the new tidbit interested him.

"Well, I just hope she'll behave, maybe I should find out what happened to her first."

* * *

 **Aoyama**

..

"Traffic's not moving at all." Sojiro tapped the top of the steering wheel before continuing. "You're taking the train starting tomorrow." As the awkward silence dragged on, Sojiro thankfully broke the silence.

"So… how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

"I hope to start anew there." The response from Masumi caught Sojiro off guard and he chuckled softly.

"Still, you were expelled already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. You got lucky." He sighed suddenly though.

"It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you though, there might be a gag order and your situation is bad but… that won't stop tongues wagging." He grimaced, having a headache at the implications.

"Just keep it down… if that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me and the shop in the future too. At least you have the sense to not draw attention. Tokyo is different from your hometown, so watch yourself… things can get out, walls have ears… and it won't get out due to me." Sojiro gestured to her attire and Masumi nodded, looking down again.

"Why did you take me in?" The question came out of the blue a few minutes later and Sojiro startled, looking at her before shrugging.

"I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it. I didn't like your father anyway. I've already been paid for it too, after all." Sojiro then turned on the radio, effectively cutting off the conversation while Masumi shrank into herself, her ears burning as the words from Sojiro helped her to accept the situation a little better.

..

"Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya station, greatly affecting the timetable across the -"

"Another accident? So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of these recently."

* * *

 **?**

..

The news blares in the well furnished office of a distinguished gentleman as he stared at the TV report of the latest incident to strike Tokyo.

"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government." He addressed a smartly dressed woman that was standing in front of his desk, her eyes focused on the TV as well.

"Site inspectors apparently reported all of these six months ago - the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC."

The man paused in his monologue and looked up at the woman who continued listening to the news.

"Seems like the railway company and the ministry of transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top."

The news continued reporting on a string of accidents that had happened recently, causing the elderly gentleman to speak again.

"Everything's linked - that's what you're thinking, correct?" He smiled before lowering his head. "Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."

"Thank you sir, but I have another meeting to attend." The smartly dressed woman spoke for the first time, refusing the offer and bowing to him before excusing herself and leaving.

..

"Did you ask for me? Is it a case?" As the woman made her way down the distinguished stairways, she met up with a well mannered and well dressed boy in a school uniform who greeted her with a smile.

"Not quite, I want your opinion on something." Her reply was to the point and the young man nodded in agreement.

"Sure, your judgement is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late after all."

"Conveyor belt only." Her reply made the boy groan in disappointment as he followed her.

* * *

 **LeBlanc**

..

"Tsk, to think there's so much traffic, I wasn't able to open the cafe today." Sojiro complained as they stepped into LeBlanc. The snarl in the traffic had caused them to be stuck in it for more than a couple of hours thanks to the large number of cars and the huge number of traffic lights they had to navigate.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Masumi apologized and only Sojiro huffed in reply as he looked around the cafe, grabbing something and gesturing to Masumi.

"Well it's not your fault. Just head upstairs, there's something I need to give to you."

..

..

"Talk about a gruesome incident, 80 people were involved." Sojiro mentioned casually as they reached the attic, Masumi's new home. He tossed Masumi a diary which she caught as he leaned against one of the racks. "Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law that is." Sojiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"However I am obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities, just keep the girl stuff out of the book, I don't need to know about these. You've been obedient so far and I Just want to make it clear." He shivered while Masumi nodded in reply as she studied the notebook, wondering how much detail she should write in it as Sojiro took a call, cutting their conversation short.

It quickly became apparent that he had plans as he kept grinning over the phone.

"Well I'm off, I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night except leaving the place. Don't want you to get into trouble when you don't know the place."

Sojiro was halfway to the stairs when he added. "Don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you straight over to the cops. Well the kitchen's stuff is fine if you're hungry, just let me know if you take something." Sojiro scratched his head before adding on. It was obvious he wasn't quite sure how to deal with a teenager.

"You better head off to bed, you got school tomorrow, right?" Masumi nodded to Sojiro and he took off. Left to her own devices, Masumi quickly decided to shower, write her entry and hit the sack. It was quite late in the day and Sojiro had a point, she was going to school tomorrow and she should get as much rest as possible as it had been a stressful day sitting together with Sojiro in the traffic.

..

After unpacking a few more of her spare clothes, Masumi was in the midst of changing when she heard the sounds of a phone ringing.

"It's not coming from my cell though… it should be downstairs." Hastily changing into a sleeping gown, Masumi hurried down stairs and picked up the ringing payphone.

"It's me, that you, kid?" Sojiro's voice came from the other end and Masumi answered in the affirmative before Sojiro continued.

"I closed up the shop, but I forgot the flip the sign to 'CLOSED'." Masumi listened but then raised an eyebrow. Didn't he not open the cafe today at all as they were stuck in traffic for half the day? Still... she didn't want to be a smart ass and kept quiet.

"Well I'm sure no one's going to come even if it says open and I did lock the place up, but better safe than sorry. I would have called you but I didn't save your number on my cellphone… besides, it would be odd to have a kid in my contacts." Sojiro chuckled, finding her joke funny but Masumi just waited patiently till he trailed off.

"Anyway, I'm glad you answered the payphone in the shop. I'll leave the open sign to you then. The spare key is hidden at the bottom of the cash register."

As Masumi hung up, she sighed before hurrying over to the door to flip it right and subsequently realizing that despite all that Sojiro said, she had the key to the place after all and she looked at it fondly. This was at least proof that she had a roof over her head and she flipped the sign over before washing up at the basin and heading to bed.

..

With the covers over her, Masumi found herself staring at the ceiling again, the cold and unforgiving grey ceiling was nothing like the deep blue of the prison that she found herself in last night. The Velvet Room was it? Well - it must be a dream, there's no way that she'll be seeing that weird old man with the long nose at all and those two psychotic wardens.

Masumi let her mind wander to her school tomorrow and she decided to check and memorise the route tomorrow, especially with the possible delays due to the accident in the subway.

Pulling her phone out, Masumi sighed when she saw the same red/black eyeball icon that was flashing within the middle of her apps.

"I thought I erased it… time to delete it again." Masumi rebooted her phone just in case before focusing on her search and memorizing the route to Shujin Academy.

* * *

 **LeBlanc**

..

It was a cloudy morning that Masumi woke up the next day and she yawned before sitting on her bed, drowsy and yet full of energy at the same time. This was going to be the first day of her new life, away from her hometown and thinking about that, Masumi quickly got up before rushing downstairs to wash up.

As she cleaned up, taking time to even floss and gargle, she heard Sojiro entering the door and greeted him with a smile, that he returned tentatively.

"You're awake early huh? Well, you are going to school today so that's expected. You're using the shower then?" With Masumi's nod, Sojiro nodded before digging walking over to the cabinets and pulling out a couple of towels and slippers.

"Here, use these. Just hurry up, I'm going to cook breakfast and if you want some you can have some before the customers start coming in."

As Masumi took the towels from Sojiro, she thanked him again before rushing to the showers to take a quick shower before heading to school.

"Honestly… she's full of energy…" Sojiro grumbled with a smile on his face as he started heating up the curry that he had prepared the day before.

..

"This is great curry." Masumi praised Sojiro's curry as she drank the coffee that seemed to complement it perfectly. There are complex flavors within the bold spiciness and she couldn't describe it besides it was delicious.

"Is it then? Then have some more if you want." Sojiro leaned against the shelf watching her dig in with what Masumi felt to be nostalgia till she finished up.

"Thank you for the meal." Masumi wiped her mouth before bowing to him sincerely and Sojiro snapped out of his somber mood.

"Right, thanks… don't make it a habit to eat my out of house and home." He chuckled but didn't seem to mind as he grabbed her plate and shooed her off.

"Now go off, don't be late for school."

* * *

 **Aoyama-Itchome**

..

Getting to Shibuya wasn't the issue, no the issue was having to take a long detour to get to the Ginza Line that would take Masumi to the right station for Shujin Academy.

It had taken her much longer than expected and Masumi arrived in the station anxious despite being with other students from Shujin, she did not want to make Kawakami-sensei wait for her after all and she rushed out of the entrance only to be stopped short by the rain that was pouring down.

It wasn't heavy at any rate, but it still was enough to make Masumi take shelter to the side of the station in the hopes that the rain would subside a little.

The last thing she wanted was to make a poor impression because she was drenched badly and Masumi sighed, cursing the bad weather as she cleaned her glasses before trying to use the camera app on her phone to check how her hair had ended up being due to the rain.

"Huh...it's here again." The mysterious app had activated in her phone, taking over her usual navigation app and even as she stared at it, it expanded to take up a quarter of the screen, leaving her staring at it in disbelief.

Sighing, Masumi tapped it a few times before noticing someone walking past him to take shelter in the same shop space due to the rain. It was a girl wearing a hoodie that had hair similar to hers, platinum blonde with striking blue eyes. She must be part foreign, which made her stood out among the crowd. Masumi's hands went to playing with her own hair as she looked on a little enviously, she was able to wear whatever she wanted without any care. Well… she shouldn't get too caught up with it.

The girl noticed Masumi staring at her before smiling back at her and Masumi smiled back before gesturing to the rain and shrugging. Her counterpart nodded, giggling a little before looking out at the road, waiting for the rain to stop.

They were just two strangers stuck in the rain after all and Masumi went back to the phone, tapping at it uneasily amidst the sounds of raindrops falling on the tiled pavement.

A few minutes passed with Masumi failing to get rid of the app which seemed to have became part of her navigation app when a car pulled over in front of them and one of the windows was scrolled on to reveal an adult with the squarest jaw Masumi had ever seen waving at them.

"Good morning, do you want me to give you girls a ride to school? You're going to be late." The adult was wearing what appeared to a sports jumper and she looked apprehensively while the other girl nodded in thanks.

"Uh sure, thank you." She headed for the car with nary a pause before the adult looked at Masumi too.

"Do you need a lift too? There's plenty of space." He flashed a smile but Masumi shook her head, bowing her head in apology which he accepted.

As the side windows was rolled up, Masumi caught sight of the sad expression on the other girl's face before it was covered by the window.

She wondered what was going on as the car sped away. Didn't she accept the offer? Who was the man anyway… was he a teacher?

As Masumi wondered, a blonde teenager wearing the uniform of Shujin ran after the car, stopping in front of her.

"Damnit. Screw that pervy teacher." He cursed even in the rain as Masumi repeated his words.

"Pervy teacher? So he was a teacher after all?" She blinked nervously as the blonde teenager turned around to stare at her instead.

..

Even if he was wearing a Shujin Academy uniform, he was not following the dress code as he wearing a yellow tee with a red logo instead of a simple white top. Besides, his hair was blonde despite being distinctively Japanese.

"What do you want?" He scowled as he approached Masumi and the poor girl raised her hands up in front of her as she shaked her head frantically. She did not want to get into trouble even before she entered school.

"You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" He asked roughly, stepping into her personal space even though she's a girl and Masumi shook her head again.

"Well that's fine then, listen, don't trust Kamoshida at all. He likes to hit on girls and he thinks he's a big shot because he's a teacher." At Masumi's confused look, Ryuji blanched and scowled.

"You know, the guy in the car just now? He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is - the king of a castle? Don't you agree?" The boy was badmouthing a teacher and Masumi lowered her head, not wanting to get involved in the scuffle that the boy had with the teacher.

"Ah, sorry… I got carried away. Well, a pretty girl like you should be careful." The boy grinned before narrowing his eyes.

"I've never seen you around, and you don't seem to know Kamoshida… are you for real?"

"I just transferred into Shujin today." Masumi found her tongue to answer and the boy looked her over before nodding in understanding.

"I see. Sorry about that. Well at least now you know to be careful. You're a second year huh? We're the same grade then." The boy nodded in understanding before glancing at the weather.

"This rain aren't too bad, we better hurry or we'll be late. I know a shortcut we can take instead of taking the main road… uh…" He fumbled at the end and Masumi offered her name to him.

"Masumi huh? It alright if I call you Masumi? I'm Sakamoto Ryuji." Ryuji grinned at Masumi before leading the way, with Masumi following behind her.

Despite him looking like a punk, he had seemed genuinely worried for her and she followed him towards school.

..

"Ugh…" As they turned the corner though, the two of them stumbled slightly, feeling light-headed for some reason.

"Ugh… my head hurts. I want to go home now." Ryuji grumbled before soldering on, leading the way forward.

* * *

 **? - Interrogation Room  
**

..

 _"There was a terrible subway accident that day, you remember it, don't you? Nijiima Sae asked patiently to her suspect._

 _"I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the 'psychotic breakdown incidents'."_

 _"... I might." Masumi replied quietly in response to the question as Sae nodded._

 _"You say that like it's none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school." She leaned closer to Masumi. "I've no doubt you've heard about it. On that day, were you still an ordinary student?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Her reply irritated Sae, but she was doped up in drugs after all._

 _"Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy right?" Masumi nodded in response, her eyes getting duller as time goes by._

 _"An ordinary prep school that can be found in the city, at least… that's what it should've been." Sae paused before asking again._

 _"What happened around that time? Tell me everything, truthfully?"_

* * *

 **Aoyama-Itchome**

..

As Masumi followed Ryuji towards school, she did not notice the app that she had tried to delete had activated and taken up the full screen as she kept it to keep it from getting wait.

As Ryuji led them through the alleyways, Masumi felt something different as she stepped on a puddle but before she could investigate further, a surprised cry from Ryuji caused her to run forward to catch up.

The moment she did, stepping out of the alleyway, Masumi knew why Ryuji was shocked. There, in front of her eyes was a giant castle taking up more space than an average shopping mall in the middle of the city.

She would have seen this from school the day before, but she didn't. That was seriously odd.

"We didn't… come the wrong way though. Yeah, this should be right. What's going on here?" Ryuji asked Masumi and she shrugged, looking at the place in a mixture of surprise and awe.

"Well, I guess we can go and ask?" Ryuji's suggestion made sense but Masumi couldn't help feel a little apprehensive as they entered the castle together.

..

"That-that's weird, where's the school?" Ryuji asked the moment they entered the castle, pushing open a large door to get in with the two of them pushing as much as they could.

"Are you certain we took the right turn? Where are we…" Masumi asked, looking around nervously before pulling her phone and trying to activate her navigation app.

"What is going on…" Instead she could only stare at the red/black eyeball app that listed them at Kamoshida Suguru's Palace while in Shujin Academy.

"This should be the school… I think, we took the right turn. Did the entire place get set up as a movie prop or something? Ryuji suggested while Masumi shook her head. Ryuji did the same with his phone and to her disappointed he said it was out of service.

"The sign was for the school, right?" Masumi had to agree with Ryuji on that, she had taken a close look at the sign before following Ryuji, to be honest she had no idea where she was.

"Right, you saw it too!" Just as Ryuji raised his voice, the sounds of footsteps were heard and the two of them were met with a figure wearing a knight costume complete with sword and shield.

"Geez you freaked me out. Who are you, a student?" Ryuji asked, curious and amazed at how genuine the costume was. Even Masumi was impressed at the detail the student had made and she looked on curiously despite how weird it was. Perhaps it was a prop for a play?

..

"Man your costume is impressive. Is that armor real?" Ryuji approached him while Masumi looked on cautiously, she didn't want to be hurt by that sword as it looked so real.

"C'mon, don't just stand there, say something." As Ryuji tried to make small talk, Masumi heard the sounds of another figure and she turned to see another individual looking exactly the same approaching them silently. The guy in the costume hadn't even spoken once yet.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Ryuji looked panicky while Masumi started looking around anxiously. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew a bad situation when she sees one.

"We should be going..." Masumi cried out in worry and Ryuji snapped at them.

"Hey you're scaring her, stop it!" He stood his ground till one of the figure stepped towards him and he got a closer look at the armour.

"This shit's real. Calm down! Time out, man!" As they advanced towards Ryuji, he cried out for Masumi to run, now.

"Got it!" Masumi didn't need to be told twice even as Ryuji ducked under a sudden swing from one of the knight figures and sprinted after Masumi, who was already going for the entrance.

Unfortunately they were cut off by the appearance of two more knights and they weren't able to get away.

"What's with these guys-hrk!" Ryuji complained just as one of them slammed the shield at him from the back, knocking him to the ground.

"You're gonna break my bones dammit, what the hell do you think you're doing!" With Ryuji down and surrounded, Masumi raised her hands in surrender as the guards ordered them to be taken away.

* * *

 **?**

..

"Hey, you alright?" Masumi was roused from unconsciousness by Ryuji, who looked down on her in concern. She fought down the initial panic that she felt when as Ryuji was standing some distance away after shaking her awake and she nodded in response to his question.

It took a while for her to regain her bearings, those guys in the knight outfits weren't playing around when they struck her at the back of her head, after which she couldn't remember anything. Looking around, she found the two of them trapped in a cell that was reminiscent to the one in the Velvet Room and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Yeah, good… I was getting worried there when you didn't wake up."

"I'm okay… are you okay?" Masumi's question made Ryuji nod as he scratched his head.

"More or less… that dude hit me real hard, but I'm tough… but man, this ain't no dream, unless we are having the same dream, ya?" Ryuji commented and Masumi nodded, still coming to grasp with the situation. All she wanted was to start a new life at a new school, but she ended up in a castle and attacked by cosplaying knights. This was as far as she could get from a normal school day. She was terrified for the future, but she couldn't just break down like that. She had to somehow find a way.

"Ugh, what's going on!" Ryuji's cry made Masumi start but she allowed him to rant as he rushed over to the cell doors, banging on it and calling out desperately. "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there."

His rage and anger calmed her surprisingly calmed her down though, it was like he was bleeding out the panic and anger she felt. She wasn't the only one frustrated with the situation, but if the two of them did the same, they won't get nowhere. Especially so if they were kept in a cell, they wanted them here for some reason, if they wanted them dead they would already had been.

Thinking of it logically, Masumi was about to calm down a little, albeit still unable to find a solution but at least she was able to try and take control of the situation.

"Damnit, where are we!? Is this some kind of TV set…?" Ryuji asked angrily while Masumi shook her head but before she could answer him, the sounds of loud screaming could be heard. It sounded far away but it was unmistakable, someone was being hurt in this place, and badly too.

As Ryuji rushed to the entrance of the cell to check things out, Masumi couldn't move from her seat in the cell, blood turning cold at the realization that yes, she might actually die here..

"Woah.. .woah woah… you're shitting me right!" Ryuji cried out in disbelief and Masumi felt that was reassuring in it's own way, Ryuji was able to vocalize his emotions easily while she herself couldn't, her emotional spectrum going from one end to another, from terrified to calm and back again repeatedly.

..

"This is really bad…!" Ryuji cried out again as he ran back to Masumi, the look of desperation mixed with anger in the situation and Masumi nodded as she finally stood up. "Isn't there some way outta here!? C'mon! We got do something!"

"Let's look around." Masumi's suggestion was valid and the two of them started looking around the place, Masumi crouching down to check below the bunk beds while Ryuji went through the barrels that were placed at the side of the cell. Masumi didn't find anything but she wasn't about to give up hope as she stepped over the bed to look for any cracks that they could crawl out of.

"How much time have passed since we got knocked out? Damnit… this don't make any freaking sense…" Ryuji grumbled while Masumi dug for her phone and checked the time.

"We've been out for hours…" Masumi sounded depressed. Miss Kawakami is going to have her hide when she reports to her after they got out. "If they wanted us dead they would have did so… so, we should be prepared when they came back. Should we hide…" Masumi suggested and Ryuji nodded but paused when he pointed out something that Masuji was trying to avoid looking at.

"Hey, those chains are used for like… torturing people and stuff right?" Masumi eventually nodded and Ryuji cursed. "Dammit, this shit ain't funny!" His anger was mixed with desperation to do something, anything and he continued looking around for a way to escape.

A few more minutes passed till they heard the sound of footsteps and Masumi gestured for Ryuji to hide behind the barrels that they had positioned better. It was not going to fool them for long, but if they could just sneak out when the guards burst in…

..

"Where are the prisoners?" One of the guards bellowed and Masumi crossed her fingers as they unlocked the cell, she peering between the gaps between the barrels. There were so many of them though and Masumi held her breath as they filed in. She could count six of them and when the last one entered, she started crawling towards the entrance together with Ryuji.

The cell was small though and they only had a small window of opportunity that was quickly closed when the guards didn't make it all the way in, instead hanging around in the middle of the room.

"Let's go!" She hissed urgently and she pulled Ryuji with him as they tried making a dash for it for the door. It was a terrible gamble and it didn't work for more guards filed in, blocking the entrance and trapping them.

"The decision of your punishment has been decided." One of the guards droned as they pressed in closer, causing Masumi and Ryuji to be back and back against each other. "Your charge is 'unlawful entry'. Thus you will be sentenced to death."

The judgment was delivered with absolute certainty and without any emotion, as if it was an everyday affair.

"Say what!?" Ryuji managed to say something but Masumi was left catatonic with shock. She was going to die? Just like that?!

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." A familiar voice made the two of them look back at the entrance, where multiple guards were flanking an individual that they did not expect.

"Kamoshida!?" The same square jaw teacher that Masumi saw that was driving the car walked towards them, clad in a red and white robe that was topped off with a crown.

He honestly looked straight out of the fairy tale, an emperor's clothes in that outfit and the two of them stared at him in a mixture of horror and shock. Masumi swore that she needed brain bleach seeing him like that.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to thin it'd be you, Sakamoto." The man had glowing yellow eyes that looked seriously creepy as he approached the cell doors.

"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?" He bellowed as he stepped closer to them, a devil-like smirk appearing at the end of his sentence.

"And you brought a friend this time… because you can't do anything for yourself. Why, a cute girl too? My my, what have you been up to, Sakamoto."

"This ain't funny, you ass hole!" Ryuji raged while being restrained by one of the guards, Masumi not struggling at all and they left her be, her hands held up in surrender and the guards only flanking her position and paying token attention to her.

"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all." Kamoshida drawled. "Not only you snuck into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me, the king here. At least your friend is smart enough to submit to me. For you though, the punishment is death." The announcement shook the two of them, with Ryuji's jaw dropping and Masumi looking at the teacher in shock as his expression turned fierce.

"It's time for an execution!" The change in mood affected Ryuji for the harsh reality of what happened truly struck him as the guards tightened their grip on him and kicked at his knees, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"S-Stop it!" He lashed out suddenly, kicking the legs of the guards and freeing himself.

"I ain't down for this shit! We're getting out of here!" He screamed in defiance even as the guards closed rank around Masumi and she called for him to run.

"No way, we're getting out together! I ain't leaving you alone with this asshole." His bravery and loyalty struck Masumi but it wasn't going to help as another guard lashed out at Ryuji who sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Dammit! Even now I can't help my friends.." He swore as he struggled to get up. "Just go… these guys are serious!"

Masumi shook her head, but her body was still frozen up as Kamoshida stalked closer to her.

"What an obedient girl, you didn't just run away because you know that you can't disobey me. Not like Sakamoto here, trying to be brave in front of a girl." He sneered while Masumi shrank into herself.

"I'm not like that… you pervert, get away from her! Go on, run!" Ryuji shouted even as he struggled to his feet despite his injuries. The guards seemed content to be bystanders for now as Kamoshida ignored Ryuji.

..

"What's the matter? Too scared to run? No, you know who's the real ruler here." He walked closer and scrutinized Masumi, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I can't say that Sakamoto doesn't have bad taste. I'll spare you if you spend some time with me later." Masumi's eyes widened at the suggestion as Kamoshida turned to Ryuji again.

"I'll focus on this one's execution first." Kamoshida walked towards and grabbed Ryuji's collar as the guards restrained him. He started wailing on him, raining punches into his gut as he gloated his superiority over a helpless Ryuji.

"Take this! Lowly scum! Useless pest!" As he finished wailing on Ryuji a few minutes later, Kamoshida dumped him to the floor before spitting on him. "Hmph, where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating." Kamoshida sneered as the guards chuckled and they released Masumi, right in the nick of time as she couldn't stand looking at the abuse any further from the distance.

She had been afraid at first, but she had gotten angrier and angrier at the treatment that Ryuji was going through as well as the innuendos that Kamoshida had directed at her earlier on.

It was exactly bastards like these, arrogant and utterly dismissal of her with eyes only on appearance that had landed her in this situation and seeing someone representing all of these ills unleashed the stewing anger that had been buried deep within the fear.

Seeing Ryuji, who had her interest in mind beaten up and about to be killed while she might have to endure through a similar, but perhaps worse fate made something snap in Masumi and she growled while straightening her back to face Kamoshida.

"I'll have you killed right now."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Masumi screamed at him, causing everyone to turn and stare back at her. Her shoulders shook with her emotions even as she glared hatefully at the adult.

"Hm? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." Kamoshida walked closer to her and petted her cheek admonishingly, his yellow eyes looking at her with disdain. "That look in your eyes irritates me! You're wasting your time, girls like you should just kneel down and try to curry my favor." Gloating, he slapped her in the cheeks and dismissed her before gesturing to the guards, ignoring how Masumi was about to hit him if she wasn't stopped.

"Hold her down. After the peasant, I'll have my fun with her."

"Stop it… get your hands off her." Ryuji shouted while still struggling to get up even as the guards held Masumi's shoulders and pressed her down in a kneeling position. Despite his pain, Ryuji was still worried for her, the horror in his eyes as Kamoshida studied him before chuckling and rubbing his chin.

"Well, if you mind so much. Maybe I can have some fun with your friend as you watch. That does seem fun. I want to see that look in your eyes as you failed your friends, again." Kamoshida stressed as he turned around to approach her again.

"Hahaha! You will be a delectable treat." Kamoshida licked his lips as she reached for her, and Masumi snarled in response, spitting to his face as she struggled against the grasp of the guards. She was not going to be in the mercy of this man.

It won't end up like this, it can't! Not after all she had done to get out of her hell.

..

 _This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none._

..

Another voice, a feminine and childish one called out to Masumi and it was as if time stood still again as she saw a blue/white butterfly flying in front of her, trailing sparkles of pollen behind it. The world itself stood still as she followed the butterfly in it's path.

..

 _But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…_

..

Time resumed as the butterfly disappeared and Masumi came face to face with Kamoshida who reached for her clothes and ripped off the ribbon that she wore over her top. She screamed as she felt his eyes looking at her while filled with lust. She struggled in her kneeling position and almost threw up after seeing him wear only in speedos below that robe of his.

 **"What's the matter…? Are you simply going to let him have his way with you?"**

Another voice, just as quiet and feminine but one that sounded much more mature whispered into her ears.

"Settle down bitch, we're going to have lots of fun, just the two of us." Masumi could hear his breath against her ear as he grabbed her blazer, ready to tear her clothes off. In the distance Ryuji was kicking out and struggling just as hard, looking horrified and guilty that this was happening to her due to him.

 **"Are you going to let his filthy hands soil you?"**

The voice called out again but one with more purpose and firm, it seemed annoyed at Masumi.

 **"He risked his life for you and even now he struggles for you despite his upcoming death. Don't you wish to avenge both him and yourself?"**

The voice urged her even as Masumi closed her eyes in defeat, she wanted to do exactly that, but she was weak and she couldn't as she was just one small girl in a sea of man. Kamoshida was stronger than her and had more men that could trample over her immediately.

 **"Was your previous decision a mistake then? Were you wrong?"**

It asked and Masumi was reminded of how she stepped into help the woman despite the danger to her herself. It was the same now, wasn't it? She will put it all to save him too for he had done the same.

Kamoshida had her blazer torn off and he grabbed her hair, lifting her up as he started to disrobe with one hand. Masumi was enrage, the desire to hurt him just as much as he hurt her and Ryuji welled inside her heart

 **"Very well… I have heeded your anger. Vow to me."**

Just as the voice finished speaking, it was as if a knife had pierced her head and Masumi screamed even louder, a primal sound of pain as she felt a splitting headache overwhelm her discomfort and fear of Kamoshida touching her. The scream was even enough to make Kamoshida back away, releasing her as beads of sweat rolled down her face as he looked at her in confusion. The disgusting man barking commands to the guards about her that she cannot hear as she clutched her head in agony.

* * *

 **"I am thou, thou art I…"**

The feminine voice was like a devil and her words made no sense to her, but if it were to give her a chance to strike back...

 **"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own vengeance!"**

She would even sign an agreement with the Devil himself.

 **"Call upon my name, and unleash thy rage!"**

She refused to be weak, she wanted to hit back at those who had wronged her.

 **"Show the strength of thy will to avenge thine own, though thou be labelled by the world itself!"**

She wanted them to understand the extent of her anger!

The headache subsided briefly and Masumi panted in position, the voice of Kamoshida speaking again rousing her from her daze.

"-such a mouthy bitch. I'll make sure you scream for the right reasons later! Pin her down now!"

"I'm going to kill you." Masumi snarled while standing shakily, causing Kamoshida to stare at her in confusion, unbelieving that a girl like her would even believe she got a hell of a chance...

"What was that…?" Kamoshida's expression got dangerous as he gestured to the guards more hastily. For some reason the guards didn't move, perhaps wary of her after such a display but they moved in anyway to secure her against the wall after a moment's hesitation.

"Maybe I should kill you instead for such insolence." Kamoshida gestured to the guards who pinned Masumi against the wall, hands and spears holding her in position as she fought against the raging headache that had struck her again in full.

"Oi! Masumi-chan!" Ryuji shouted at her even as Kamoshida raised his hand and one of the guards readied to slash her throat.

..

Abruptly the headache faded in full and a rush of power surged through Masumi instead in an instant as her eyes opened. A gust of wind originating from her pushed everything aside the next and Masumi felt lighter, the pain gone and as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders as she stood up. It was then she realized that a mask had formed on her face and one hand went up to touch it gingerly. It felt cold to the touch while at the same time felt like it was suffocating her, making it hard to breath.

Masumi grabbed the mask, holding it tight in her hands and started tugging at it, first weakly and then strongly as she felt herself able to breath better the more she pulled.

It was like pulling a scan free, painful but also liberating and she finally tore it free despite her feeling like she tore her own skin off at the same time. The pain that she felt however was more liberating and she smiled in satisfaction as she straightened her back to glare at Kamoshida. She felt light, and powerful like she could do anything in the world. Starting with wiping the smirk off Kamoshida's face and she smiled even as power flooded her body.

..

Black flames obscured her vision, and although it should hurt it just made her feel even better, stronger even as Masumi felt it covering her from top to bottom, protecting her and empowering her, the sounds of the fire mixed with an odd metallic sound.

It was a rush and she leaned down slightly for she felt a slight weight on her shoulders, the same voice that had called her out earlier laughing in her ears even as chains connecting to her arms formed and they rattled and floated in defiance of gravity amidst the crackling flames.

The chains were tied to something, or someone behind her and if she were to look it would be that of the same hooded figure that she had seen a few days ago in Shibuya crossing,

The figure was feminine now that one could see it clearer and it was bound by chains that wrapped around it's petite body as she floated behind Masumi, growing more corporeal by the minute. The cloaked figure laughed despite the restraints as she raised her head to let others see shadows hiding her face behind the cloak, with only two visible glowing red eyes in the pitch black darkness. But the summoning isn't complete as what appears to be a chariot form below her, letting her sit on it comfortable as it floated in the air.

Masumi felt strong, incredible even and she raised both her hands up in a grandiose fashion, willing power to her arms just like how the voice told her to do so and Masumi was rewarded with another surge of power that blew everything around her back and she grinned in satisfaction.

She'll make him pay, all of them pay. Masumi vowed in her heart as Kamoshida whimpered and crawled away in the face of this strength she had somehow awakened to.

"Wha… what the…" Ryuji stared at her in shock as Masumi's eyes turned to glare at Kamoshida when another voice interrupted her, the cloaked figure from behind her speaking to her.

..

 **"I am the Witch of Vengeance, Medea."**

Medea called out behind Masumi, settling down to simply float on the air as she gestured towards her as Masumi looked up at her.

 **"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. Since you desire vengeance, I shall consider granting you the power to go through this crisis if you so agree.."**

She spoke in a soft but certain voice and Masumi nodded, understanding and feeling the same emotions Medea felt about getting even with Kamoshida. It was a deal that she was happy to make with Medea, even if she was worried about the cost.

 **"Hmph, very well. The cost is to let yourself free, show the world your RAGE and not try to swallow it like you did before!"**

Medea cackled even as Masumi noticed for the first time what she was wearing now. Her school uniform has been replaced by another uniform that was reminiscent to that of a ship captain and she felt that she had another layer, perhaps a cloak settling at her back that was fastened to her by a decorative rope around her neck. Besides her clothes, Masumi felt the weight and saw the rim of a cap over her head and she grabbed the front of the cap, tilting it so that it hid part of her eyes. It made her feel confident and strong, like this was the ideal image she would need to face Kamoshida. Turning, Masumi narrowed her eyes at Kamoshida, who was now standing uncertainly at the cell doors as he yelled at her.

"Who the hell are you?! Guards! Start by killing that one!"


	2. Chapter 2

Life will Change  
Original Concept: Persona 5

Chapter 2

..

Created by: Atlus/Sega

Written by: wrathie

Consultation: DiLost

Cover art by: Aiwa

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I would like to those who reviewed for your support. This is the update for June 17, please look forward to an update only on Jul 17. Please do enjoy the tale. I noticed there's some formatting errors. Unfortunately the formatting errors come from the site itself. I'll do my best to rectify them, but it is really difficult and I might miss stuff.  
**

* * *

 **?**

..

"Kill that first!" Kamoshida Suguru raged as he pointed in Kurusu Masumi's direction and the teenager stood firm against the guards that changed form right in front of her eyes. Things had officially gone the way of the weird after summoning or calling upon Medea and she stared down at the Jack-o'-lantern things that were now eyeing her warily. The confidence and surety that she had felt after summoning Medea had not subsided and Masumi stared them down as they hovered between her and Kamoshida.

"You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Kamoshida roared as they attacked, dashing towards her aggressively and despite the odds, Masumi didn't feel she would lose. No, she won't lose.

"Hate the enemies before you! Change the anger inside you into power, and unleash it!" Medea called behind her and she felt power gather into her mask as Medea instructed. Power gathered along the edges of the mask power that formed around her mask before it became too much for her to bear.

"Eiha!" Medea called out the name that came to her and spears of darkness stabbed through one of the Jack-o'-lantern from below, causing it to fade away.

"Swing your blade!" Medea cried again as the other Jack o Lantern continued it's rush towards Masumi, intent on attacking her and a knife did appear in her hands as she readied herself for his charge. She did not wish to kill but if they were there to kill her, then there was no holding back as she sidestepped the Jack-o'-lantern and attacked it from behind, stabbing and slicing away at it's pumpkin head and she watched it fade away as well.

"This power of mine, I shall grant it to you." Medea cackled. "Make their suffering legendary, do not hold back your anger. Let them feel your rage!" Medea encouraged and Masumi nodded in response. It felt cathartic letting her anger loose like this and Masumi turned her target to Kamoshida who was staring slack jawed at her even as she felt Medea fade from behind her.

Masumi could still feel her presence however and she turned to Ryuji, who was the same as he stared at her in abject shock.

"W-Wha? What was that just now?" He asked and Masumi shrugged, choosing instead to pull the cap off her head to study it. It was similar to that of a captain's cap, and Masumi shrugged. She had always thought that the outfit that sailors wore were cool and she wore it snugly over her head, tucking her ponytail beneath it before pulling Ryuji to his feet easily.

"Ah, your hair color… it's the same as Takamaki's-" Ryuji trailed off as he noticed Kamoshida walking up to them again, anger in his eyes as he snarled.

"You dare…!" Before he could speak further however, Ryuji slammed his head against the adult's forehead, headbutting and stunning him while Masumi rammed her shoulder against his, knocking him down and she noticed that he had dropped a set of keys on the floor.

"You like that, you son of a bitch!? Good teamwork there, Masumi."

"Grab the keys!" She shouted even as she landed a few more kicks in his abdomen just because she could, he deserved much more anyway before heading to the cell doors.

"You mean this!?" Ryuji caught on and grabbed the keys before hightailing to where Masumi was standing, right and Ryuji quickly locked the doors , trapping Kamoshida before he could stop them.

"You little-" Kamoshida raged as he grabbed the bars of the door. He was the captive now and Masumi couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him even as her clothes and hair color returned to normal with a flash of white light.

Feeling a little self conscious about her hair, Masumi adjusted her ponytail even as Ryuji's mouth went wide open again at the odd display.

"Woah, it went back to normal-… Uwaah!" Ryuji exclaimed as Kamoshida slammed his fists against the cell door in frustration, his facial features twisted in anger as he glared at the two of them.

"You bastards! I'm the king of the castle! How dare you!" His cries of rage was ignored as Ryuji nodded to Masumi in response.

"God, this is effin' nuts, anyway, let's scram! I'll just hold you back so you lead the way." Ryuji tapped one hand against her leg and gestured for Masumi to go even as he tossed the cell keys further away so it would be difficult to retrieve.

"God damn you thieves…! After them! Don't let them escape! Do you think you can get away with doing this to me!?" Kamoshida roared after them even as Ryuji hobbled after Masumi, his leg still injured after all the punishment he took. Kamoshida seemed to take great pleasure in targeting a specific leg of Ryuji's to hurt the most.

"I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this! I'm pulling you back aren't I? You should go." Ryuji shot back to Kamoshida before addressing Masumi. He was trying to be brave yet again.

"You idiot." Masumi grabbed his hand and placed it around her shoulders before starting to job, leaving him struggling before managing to keep up with her pace.

"Man you're quick! You'll be great in the track team! Well let's get out of here!" Ryuji cheered as he adapted quickly to the pace and the pair dashed through the darkened hallways that was only lit by torches.

* * *

 **?**

..

The atmosphere of the place was creepy and with how quiet it was, Ryuji and Masumi were on tenterhooks as they traverse the hallways of Kamoshida's castle. There were a few close calls where they had to hide to avoid being detected by the guards that were dragging other individuals around in the castle.

"I'm good now, Masumi." Petting her hand, Ryuji eased herself off Masumi and he scratched his head just as they jumped over the river that would lead to the other side of the dungeon.

"Thanks, I just need to take my weight off my leg a little." He winced a little but kept up with Masumi as they ran towards another drawbridge that would hopefully get them out of the place as it led to a long flight of stairs that the two traversed as fast as possible.

"Alright… so let's hope the stairs get us out." Ryuji panted as they took a breath rested after climbing that long stairway, confirming Masumi's suspicion that they were kept underground and in a dungeon.

The Castle was huge from what she remembered of the outside but hopefully there wasn't a vast underground complex below or this would only be the beginning.

"Are you doing alright?" Masumi asked, concerned about her friend and Ryuji nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, I'm just a little out of breath. Been awhile since I've ran so much." Ryuji stretched a little before scrutinizing Masumi again.

"Hey, well… I never said thanks for helping me out of the jam earlier… I would have died if you hadn't done that superpower thing." He scratched his head while Masumi's cheeks flushed, that wasn't her intent as well and it felt odd to be thanked like that. It did feel good, but they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"I didn't know I could do that either. And… I was saving myself too, I didn't want to get raped by Kamoshida." Masumi admitted, looking to the side while Ryuji nodded in understanding, knowing it's awkward to talk about that.

"Well, whatever magic or power you used, it got you your clothes back… we'll just have to avoid Kamoshida from now on. He's going to be intolerable… I wonder if we can report him to the police for trying to do that to you." Ryuji wondered while Masumi's mood just spiralled downwards at remembering what had almost happened. She won't be given the benefit of doubt at all.

"Not with my record… but we should be going now, let's hope this leds us to the exit." Masumi tried to smile at Ryuji before pushing the door open, ignoring Ryuji repeating what she had said.

"Your record?" Ryuji look perplexed but decided that getting out of there was more important and hence followed her.

* * *

 **?**

..

"Dammit… how big is this place is anyway?" Ryuji lamented and Masumi agreed with him, they had to have spent 15 minutes running and ducking about the place after exiting the doors at the end of the long spiral staircase. The place is huge and added on with a drainage system that was comparable to what she had seen at her home town, Masumi was getting more and more worried as they explored the place. There was no way that this was built in a day, especially if they were at where the school was.

Well, unless Shujin had an elaborate underground complex as part of its facilities, but Masumi was sure that it would stand out in Japan.

"Where the hell is the exit?" Ryuji had started leading them while Masumi watched the back, looking around for any way to escape when she pointed a drawbridge out in front them in the distance.

"Good idea, Masumi!" The two of them ran towards it, sparing a few glances at the empty prison cells till they reached it.

"It's drawn up, is there anyway to get it lowered?" Ryuji asked while Masumi looked around the place, and turned up empty. A lever would be a dead give away but the drawbridge didn't even seem to be held up by ropes or the like, another mechanical device must be used to keep it up.

After a few minutes of searching, Ryuji gave up with a snort and started looking at the cells before exclaiming, scaring Masumi out of a few years' growth.

"What's a volleyball doing with the prisoners? In this one too?" Ryuji looked on sadly as he couldn't free the prisoners, not that they paid them any attention as Ryuji tried pulling at the bars.

"We can't save them if we can't escape ourselves, Ryuji." Masumi called out to him before she blushed, unsure whether it'll be okay to call him Ryuji just like that.

"Yeah I guess… but man, Kamoshida really got to them huh? I wouldn't have let him stop me no matter what." Ryuji growled angrily and Masumi nodded in understanding, Kamoshida was a bastard, she would never let him win.

As Ryuji moved from cell to cell, Masumi accompanied him and her shoulders slumped when she saw another dead end even as Ryuji rushed to confirm it.

"Dammit, another dead end!" His words were like the final nail in the coffin and Masumi pinched her nose to keep herself calm.

"... Hey, you there." An unfamiliar voice called out and Masumi started, turning herself to face the direction of the voice from the last cell.

"Oho, good reflexes there miss! The blondie there won't know where to start looking." The voice sounded happy that she was sharp and she walked towards the cell apprehensively. This would only be the second time that she had heard someone speak besides the two of them and as such Masumi was surprised to see a cat-like thing waving at them while grabbing the cell bars.

"What is this thing!?" Ryuji echoed her sentiments of Masumi as she knelt down to look at the cat-like figure in the eye. Well, things were weird enough without adding this new unknown being but Masumi could roll with the punches.

"The two of you aren't soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here!" The figure spoke in a male-like voice before adding after Masumi frowned. "Please? You are a kind hearted lady aren't you? And the key is right there too!" He grinned cheekily at Masumi.

"We're trying to get the hell out of here…! I mean you obviously look like an enemy too!" Ryuji snapped back at him while Masumi considered the being's request. If he was imprisoned then that meant that he was an enemy of the enemy, and an enemy of my enemy was my friend, at least in theory.

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!" The being took the words out of her mouth and she smiled at it.

"Ah so you get it too huh, miss. I mean, lady." The being nodded to her and Masumi nodded.

"However that doesn't mean you are an ally or can help us though." Masumi's question made the being pause before it knelt down in front of them.

"I'm begging you; you have to help me. They've tortured me too, see?" He showed his paws to them and Masumi saw that there were multiple lacerations on them as well as his wrist, he had been hung up on them, that much she was sure of.

"How could they…" Even if the cat like being was not human, it was at least a person and seeing what they did to him made Masumi angry and she swore that Kamoshida won't be getting scot-free for his actions.

"You see, you would help me right, pretty lady?" The being begged again, pressing his head against the floor and Masumi's heart softened.

"We should help him… they hurt him so badly."

"But he… argh…" Ryuji couldn't say no to Masumi who looked like she was begging him too and he looked to the side, not used to having a pretty girl talk to him like that.

"It's decided then." Masumi quickly freed the weird cat like thing and it popped out off the cell before stretching himself just like a cat.

..

Now that he was out of his cell, Masumi and Ryuji could study this mysterious being closer and it was an anthropomorphic and biped cat like being. It's head was much bigger and wider than her shoulders and it was wearing a black mask that hid half of his face that matched with the black leather full body suit that he wore. He had a yellow bandana around his neck along with a utility belt around his waist.

"I am forever in your debt, lady, and blondie." He bowed to Masumi while insulting Ryuji at the same time, causing the boy to scowl and stamp his feet in annoyance.

"May I have the name your name? I am Morgana." He dropped down to one leg and made a passable attempt to ask for her hand, which Masumi obliged.

"Masumi, Kurusu Masumi. And this is Sakamoto Ryuji. It's nice to meet you, Morgana." Masumi's response made Morgana smile as he placed another paw on hers, his ears and tail twitching as he spoke.

"What a wonderful name Lady Masumi, I will pledge to assist you in your endeavors as repayment for freeing me. Now, am I right to assume that the two of you wish to escape this place?" Morgana was very sharp and he picked up on the two's dilemma almost immediately.

"Yeah we are, so you know the way out, Monamona?" Ryuji smirked when he pronounced his name wrong and Morgana hissed at him, jumping up and down and getting into an argument with him.

Boys will be boys..

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"It is the fourth period already…" Kawakami Sadayo looked both worried and tired as she considered the absent Kurusu Masumi. She had read the files that were provided as part of Masumi's enrolment and found the charges to be way more serious than she had imagined. Blackmail, soliciting, prostitution and resisting arrest? Sadayo felt that the charges were much serious than she had imagined and she sympathized with the young girl if her claims on it were true. She had never pleaded guilty to those charges after all.

"Sakura-san said that Masumi-chan left the house this morning. Should I contact the police? She might have gotten into trouble or lost…" Sadayo stared at the file before shaking her head. "It'll be too much of a hassle… I just hope she's fine."

* * *

 **?**

..

"Shh- someone's coming!" Masumi interrupted their argument for more urgent matters, namely someone approaching them.

"Crap, I didn't think they'll catch up so quickly!" Ryuji groaned while Morgana hummed before grabbing her hand again.

"Well then, let's escort the fine lady out, shall we?" He led Masumi to the drawbridge and to the odd statue shaped in a rough imitation of Kamoshida before stopping. Ryuji, who was still scowling at the cat-like figure, just watched curiously as Morgana looked up at Masumi.

"Will you do the honors?" He gestured towards the square jaw of the statue. "Check around the mouth, my dear lady Masumi." Confused, Masumi did just that, feeling around it till she realized there was something there. It was a lever of sorts and she pulled down on it, causing the statue's mouth to open, eyes turn yellow and the drawbridge to slowly lower as a result.

"How were we supposed to know to do that!?" Ryuji was as surprised as Masumi was, but she quickly chided Ryuji for making so much news, a sentiment that Morgana agreed as he took point, jumping to the front and looking back at Ryuji smugly.

"Hmph, amateur. Allow me to lead the way Lady Masumi, please follow me." Morgana rushed forward after seeing Masumi nod and the three of them crossed the drawbridge as quickly as possible.

..

It was the most stressful few minutes of her life as Masumi knew that they were being pursued still by the guards that had no doubt reached Kamoshida. Thus it was a relief when they navigated past the drawbridge without any incident. Ryuji had taken the lead together with Morgana but Masumi was warily keeping a lookout behind them as well.

That was when their good luck ran out, for before they could even think of scouting or looking around, a knight popped out of nowhere.

"A-Aah! Shit! It's them!" Ryuji's outburst made the discovery inevitable as the knight turned around to face them. Masumi knew first-hand that the armor, sword and shield of the knight was the real deal and he swung straight for them without any hesitation.

Masumi grimaced as Ryuji leaped back, only to fall on his bum in front of her as the knight's sword embedded itself into the ground, cutting a line straight into the concrete.

"Hmph! You amateur!" Morgana exclaimed as he leapt from beside Masumi, land briefly on Ryuji's shoulders before back-flipping to the front of him.

"Stay still!" Morgana commanded Ryuji, facing the knight fearlessly and Masumi felt a twinge of jealousy. If only she could call upon that strange power she had obtained earlier on.

That strength and surety that she felt was a rush and besides that, Masumi wouldn't be a sitting duck like this.

"Woah!" Just as she thought that, black flames covered her body, obscuring her sight for a reason before she felt that again. That confidence, courage and certainty that she had while wearing the mask and the outfit from before.

"Lady Masumi?! Such an impressive form!" Morgana's voice shook her out of her high and Masumi looked down to see Morgana looking at her happily, giving her lip service before bowing once again to her.

"May I humbly ask for your assistance in this battle?" The knight was going to attack again if she didn't stop him and Masumi nodded in reply, causing Morgana to grin confidently.

"Then allow me to lead the way, Lady Masumi." Morgana couched down before arching his back and calling a name.

"Zorro!" A masked figure wearing in black colored with very broad and muscular arms formed behind Morgana. The figure was wearing a belt with the alphabet "Z" on it and it waved a rapier in front of himself confidently.

Morgana stood in front of the figure, "Zorro" confidently and it caused the knight to falter as it looked from Masumi to Morgana, unsure of who to target first.

'Y-You got one of those things too!?" Ryuji's cry of surprise was promptly ignored as Masumi had more things to worry about.

Despite Morgana's assurances and confident poise, Masumi still walked up to stand besides him even as the knight shuddered before breaking apart in a floor of thick red and black liquid. If not for Masumi seeing first hand the end result, she would have imagined that she'd have thought the battle was won.

But it was truly only beginning as the liquid would give form to strange monsters that were hostile towards them.

"Hmph, you will not lay a single finger on Lady Masumi." Morgana declared as he pulled out a large sword that he held behind him from nowhere.

Masumi hadn't realized it before, but she was gripping onto a dagger in her right hand the moment the weird but cool outfit appeared for her.

"Damn Shadows, they've taken up positions to intercept us! It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!" Morgana declared but the mood was somewhat dampened when Ryuji shouted back in frustration.

"Which part of execution does not scream that to you!" He swore even as he slowly got to his feet and stood behind them, legs shaky but determined.

"I'll take the lead, would Lady Masumi have my back?" Morgana grinned when Masumi nodded, feeling confident about her chances just like before. She wasn't afraid, she was eager and she could sense that Medea was too.

"I'll fight with my life on the line! Let's go!"

..

The two enemies that they were facing were consisted of the same Jack'O Lantern that she had dispatched off earlier and another one that looked like the traditional description of a devil only pink/purple in color.

"Death, death to the intruders!" The Jack'O Lantern crowed before charging forward mindlessly at Morgana.

"Now look closely to me, Lady Masumi. This is how you fight!" Closing his eyes, Morgana lowered his head in concentration before crying out: "Garu!".

"Zorro" waved his sword forward behind Morgana and the result was of a visible green burst of wind knocking the Jack'O Lantern off it's charge.

"Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again when they are off balance! That's the most basic of basics! Do remember that, Lady Masumi!" Morgana explained confidently before charging forward, cutting through the Jack'O Lantern like it was paper.

Emboldened by his success, Masumi focused on that sensation of power and released Medea's power once more. "Eiha!" She cried and small blades of darkness stabbed through the Devil like figure that Morgana called a Shadow before it could react.

..

"You'll pay for that!" It shouted as it flew towards her and Morgana moved to intercept. "Lady Masumi, watch out!" He cried but was woefully too slowly as it struck her, knocking her backwards with it's claws on her shoulder. The grip hurt but what's worse was how it awakened memories in her of what happened then.

"Ugh, get off me!" Masumi cried out, not in panic but in anger as she felt sick in her stomach, as if she had ate something sour as the Devil leered at her.

"Well well, I didn't notice it was a pretty girl." He cackled and Masumi felt something snap in her as someone overlapped that Devil's features.

* * *

..

"Lady Masumi!" Morgana gnashed his teeth as she saw the Incubus grab hold of Masumi. He had been careless and now she was suffering for a result. She was still an amateur at battling despite having a remarkable strong Persona. Ryuji was useless too, gasping as he rushed over to her only to be batted away easily by the Incubus.

"Let her go!" He cried again, knowing that an Incubus would have unnatural interest in members of the opposite sex and charged forward, blade at the ready as he couldn't risk a skill at that close range.

However it turns out that he didn't need to do anything as black chains materialized around the two of them.

"Woah-" The burst and surge of power shocked Morgana as it was both abrupt and overpowering, forcing him to stop and cover his eyes in the wind pressure as the chains wrapped themselves around the Incubus.

"W-Wha- are yo-" The shocked Shadow cried out in shock before the sounds of things ripping could be heard. Morgana couldn't see a thing and when he felt the pressure drop, he saw Masumi standing there alone, gripping the dagger she had shakily.

"Are you alright, Lady Masumi?" He hurried over to her in concern even as she nodded in response, face pale but still seeming fine as she looked towards Ryuji. As expected of her kind nature, Masumi helped him up even as Morgana jumped in front of her in excitement.

"Wow that's amazing, Lady Masumi. I was worried for a moment there, but you handled that Incu- I mean, Shadow very well! You have a very strong Persona!" Morgana had only gotten a glimpse of her Persona, but it rivaled his in strength at the very least, not counting that absurd power peaking from nowhere.

Morgana was aware that Lady Masumi had great potential in her, be it in combat or in her strength of will.

"Shadow, was that what it is? It spoke… I killed it, didn't I?" Lady Masumi asked, looking slightly ill and he was quick to reassure her.

"That was not real, it was a shadow born from the cognitive mind of the Ruler of this Palace. It may talk and seem like a real person, but it certainly is not real. It's an image that the Ruler of the Palace created to interact with this world." Morgana explained. "But you will die if you are killed here, you are 'real' as you're not part of the castle even though you can interact with it, and they with you. The easiest way to explain it for blondie there is that any individuals that enter the Palace are real, everything else are not. So you don't need to worry about them, you should worry about you yourself!"

* * *

..

"Persona? That thing the two of you used are Personas then? That thing that comes out of you guys all dramatic and the like?" Ryuji's question and Morgana's reassurances made Masumi relax a little, the Jack'O Lantern that she had faced in the room where they were kept captive had been killed as well, but she was high on adrenaline and couldn't care less then.

But this kill, she had accomplished right in front of her eyes as she tore the terrified demon in half. Sure, he was there to hurt her, but she had enjoyed that moment a little too much for her not to feel a little queasy even if it was a monster.

"Exactly. You did see how Lady Masumi ripped off her mask when she summoned it right?" Morgana adopted a lecturing pose with his stubby hands on his hips as she looked up.

"Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…-" Morgana's eyes widen when Masumi felt the transformation end, the confidence and surety she felt fading along with the outfit that she wore.

"Huh, she turned back to normal." Ryuji looked at her worriedly even as Masumi shook her head to clear the sudden dizziness she felt.

"Hmm… it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation should not normally dissolve like that after all. Your outfit is the expression of your rebel's soul and it would materialize in a Palace like this if you plan to go against the Ruler's wishes for you." Morgana nodded his head but then scratched it as well.

"Well, it might be due to how you must have awakened your powers just recently… and it's odd, your Persona and your outfit is different. Well, I guess I can still see some similarities." Morgana's eyes furrowed but Masumi didn't have any answers for him.

"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Ryuji snapped, looking and feeling frustrated and she gave Masumi a dirty look when she replied him with: "It hadn't make sense since I was able to summon Medea and defeat monsters that come from slime from human shaped knights."

"Touchy…" Ryuji scratched his head even as Masumi asked him to take a chill pill while Morgana jumped up and down as he glared at him.

"Can't you just pay attention for once, blondie? You don't need to understand all of it, but all of your shouting i going to get us caught! We're fugitives remember?"

"You too Morgana., the two of you behave." Masumi reminded them and the two boys lowered their head in apology.

"Lady Masumi is right, we have got to get away now while we still can in one piece." Morgana paused to dig out some bottles from his utility belt before passing it to Masumi.

"Take these, Lady Masumi. Take them when you feel tired. It'll help. Do please use them carefully. We should hurry, it's not much further to the exit." Morgana rushed off in another direction and the two of them followed quickly at his heels, with him taking point.

* * *

..

They made a quick turn to another corridor that was filled with rooms to the side.

"Please make sure you feel fine physically, Lady Masumi. There's still a chance we'll end up having to fight in here. I would not be certain that I could defend you against two enemies." Morgana grinned cheekily as they ran further into the castle. "But I'll do my best nonetheless for your sake."

"I'm thankful for that, Morgana." Masumi smiled at the cat-like being and Morgana jumped up and down even as he was running, bouncing everywhere in excitement.

"Of course, anything for you, Lady Masumi! Entrust your life with me!" He beamed as he pick up the pace, his stubby legs going faster and faster to keep up with them.

Ryuji however was lagging behind, running a little awkwardly and Masumi slowed down for him to catch up.

"Ryuji, are you okay?" She asked in concern before adding to explain to Morgana. "He was beaten up earlier by Kamoshida…" She trailed off, sounding sad but was filled with anger instead. The man was a teacher and he had complete disregard for his students. It sickened her thinking about it.

"That man is a monster, even if he was treating only cognitive versions of people, he is still a deviant." Morgana looked at Ryuji clutching his leg, squeezing it a few times to get the feeling back on his leg.

"I'm good… sorry bout making you guys wait. I haven't been running for a while now." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes before he grinned, thumping his chest manly to exaggerate his actions.

"Well let's get going…. I'll keep up."

* * *

 **?**

..

"Wait a minute!" Ryuji called out to them as he stopped to study a figure they saw sprawled inside of the cells that they passed through as they navigated the castle. They were constantly looking out for enemies and dispatching them as appropriately. Masumi had gotten used to using her Persona, Medea and had aided Morgana in battle, and the more she fought the less… stressed she felt? It was like squeezing stress ball, like all the weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she summoned Medea to tear the monsters apart. Masumi knew she should feel bad about killing but it was difficult not to smile in satisfaction when she took down another monster that wanted to kill her.

Especially so for the Incubus Shadow. The first time that it had reappeared, Masumi was attacking it before she realized, her dagger ripping into it before it could even react properly to her attack.

The viciousness she had displayed had unnerved even Morgana and she had only recovered her wits when it was over, the Shadow calling her a monster as she stepped back, horrified at what she've done in the heat of the moment. The memories of it grabbing her shoulder had drove her to attack him before he could do the same this time.

She had subsequently lost her lunch, throwing up to the side even as Morgana reminded her once again that she was only killing 'fake' things that weren't real.

The urgency of the matter had forced all of them to continue trudging on, but surprisingly her nerves hadn't returned after they met with another group of monsters and she was forced to fight once again.

..

"I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearing before…" Ryuji mumbling brought Masumi back to reality and she waited for Ryuji even as Morgana tapped his feet in annoyance. "Damnit, I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing?"

Morgana opened his mouth to speak but Masumi stopped him, walking closer to the cell to look at the figure.

"He's wearing a tracksuit… do your recognize the color or the logo?" Masumi pointed the logo out to Ryuji but was interrupted by Morgana.

"Lady Morgana, I am touched to see you worrying about others, but I am afraid we do not have the time to worry about other people right now. If we are captured, we would be the same as them." Morgana jumped up and down frantically before paling as all of them heard the sounds of the guards calling to each other.

"Did you see them? There they are!"

"They found us!" The drawbridge in front of them lowered and the guards at the opposite rushed over to them, causing Morgan to groan.

"You should've listened to me… there's a time and place for everything…." Morgana prepared for battle but Masumi stated the obvious to take some of the heat off the two of them.

"We would have to lower the drawbridge ourselves anyway, didn't we? Well… let's deal with those two then." Masumi's grin could be described as feral as she engaged the two fairy like monsters that emerged from the black and red sludge.

"Lady Masumi… you scared me there." Morgana mumbled as she charged forward, dagger flashing as the Fairies tried to rush her as well.

* * *

..

"Alright, let's get away before more even more show up. You too, Ryuji. They aren't real, you know." Morgana frowned as Ryuji insisted.

"Hold on, we can't just leave this guy here like that! You were tortured too right?" He glared at them, challenging Morgana before switching to Masumi and looking frustrated when Masumi shook her head as well.

"They aren't real, Ryuji-kun. Like Morgana said, they are things made by the 'rulers' of the place, right?"

Morgana nodded and praised Masumi for catching on. "You really don't get it do you, and I took the time to dumb it down for you too." Morgana scratched his head before asking Masumi to explain it to Ryuji again and she agreed. She had a perfect example in mind that should shock Ryuji out of his stubborn mindset, something that Masumi herself had to live by if she was to fight like she did.

"They aren't real people, Ryuji. They are like the guards and the monsters that I've killed earlier." It was a heartless thing to say and even Morgana looked shocked at her example. "They aren't real, but we are… and there's one more, no, there's two more things actually." Ryuji still hadn't bought her story and Masumi turned her back at him before sighing.

"You can't save those that don't want to be saved, and if you can't save yourself, you can't save anyone, right? We have to go now." She nodded to Morgana, who was scrutinizing her closely, looking as though he had never seen her properly before till now.

"Well said, Lady Masumi, but that was really cold. Well, are you coming?" Morgana asked Ryuji and the blonde nodded unhappily.

"Right, you're right… if we get caught again, we'll be executed. Dammit…."

* * *

..

"The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close… keep it up!" Morgana was in the lead again and they charged forward towards the welcoming hall before taking another turn to yet another corridor. It was very apparent that the castle was much bigger than they had ever expected but they could do nothing but to soldier on.

"Well, we're here! We made it. Not that there should be any doubt, Lady Masumi, I am the one leading you after all." Morgana unlocked one of the doors and beckoned them in and closing the door behind them.

The gang found themselves in a sealed off room that had no way out but the same door they went through, causing Ryuji to snap at Morgana again.

"Where are we supposed to get out from here?! There aren't even any win-" Ryuji was cut off when Masumi reached to pull his ears, causing him to yell in pain as she remarked sarcastically to him.

"Yes, please do continue to make loud noises so the guards know where we are to catch us. What's wrong with you? You've been arguing with the individual that is leading us out all the way from the beginning. Are you trying to make him **not** want to help us?" Masumi's quiet lecture made Ryuji fell quiet again, his neck burning red while Morgana simply smirked at Ryuji being put in his place.

"Well said, Lady Masumi. We're supposed to be sneaking around you know? We've been long gone if you've just keep your loud mouth shut." Morgana glared at Ryuji, who didn't have any rebuttal left in him.

He felt guilty as the other two were right, but his pride made him unable to apologize outright as well so he just kept quiet.

"I know you're frustrated and confused, but you're not helping anyone, least of all yourself if you take it out on others. We're stressed too, but please… we're here to help each other, alright?." Masumi had it in her to ease some of Ryuji's discomfort and soothe his pride too along the way.

"Masumi… Ah, you're right…" Ryuji scratched his head, more embarrassed than ever at her helping her so much while he had just complicated issues. At Masumi's expectant look, Ryuji turned to Morgana and met his eyes.

"Sorry… I was getting too high strung." The apology soothed the tension in Morgana's figure and he scoffed, closing one eye as he butted head with Ryuji.

"Maah… Asking civilians for help is unsightly of me. But, since you acknowledged that, I'm willing to let the disrespect slide this time." His proud and smug tone deflated when Masumi raised an eyebrow at him, causing his ears to drop slightly at being chastised without a single word being said.

..

As Masumi had gotten more comfortable fighting, so did her ability to wear the outfit that was the source of her powers. Both Ryuji and Morgana would never admit it, but the look did kind of intimidated them.

"Uh, I mean…. The situation could be better, so let's get along better too next time." Morgana offered a paw to Ryuji and the two shook on it, taking care to avoid looking at Masumi.

"Well, as to where the exit is. It's the most basics of basics, care to guess what it is, Lady Masumi?" Morgana beamed as Masumi looked around the place and the one thing that stood out was….

"A ventilation shaft? Does that lead us out of the place?" Masumi decided and Morgana grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"That's right! A I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside." Morgana's explanation fell flat when the apparent size of the entrance dwarfed his entire body.

"Then we just gotta get the metallic mesh off!" Ryuji placed his fist on his palm in understanding while Masumi wondered what kind of ventilation was needed for the shaft to be so big!

"Well, it's time for me to shine. I'll get it out in a jiffy!" Ryuji grabbed hold of several handholds of the walls before grabbing onto the grail.

"Wait, you're gonna fall like that!" Masumi cautioned and she looked around for any boxes for Ryuji to stand on as he wrestled with the grail. "We have to be quiet, remember?"

With the three of them working together, they got the grail off safely and quietly.

..

"Seriously, we're finally getting out of here!" Ryuji cheered, a little loudly and was subdued when Masumi swatted his shoulder in chastisement, causing him to rub his neck again.

"You should wait on celebrating till you actually get out of the place." Morgana subsequently bowed to Masumi and spoke.

"It has been an honor working and guarding you, Lady Masumi. If you require any assistance in the future, please do not hesitate to rely on me." He crossed his arms sternly before pointing to the shaft again.

"Now get going you two, you don't want them to discover you here."

"But, what about you?" Ryuji took the question right out of her mouth and Masumi nodded in agreement. She was not going to let him cover their escape if she could help it.

"There's something I still have to do here. We'll be going our separate ways from here on."

"Thank you for your help, Morgana…. Thank you very much." Masumi bowed to him, lowering her head but still holding one hand pressing down on her hat to stop it from falling off.

"It is an honor to defend a lady as beautiful like yourself, Lady Masumi. I for one enjoyed our little adventure together." Morgana then turned to Ryuji, who looked at him uncertainly.

"You'll be staying here right? Be careful man." His words were sincere and Morgana opened his mouth, only to stop as he crossed his paws again.

"Yeah, will do. I can take care of myself. Now be careful on your way, I don't want to be the one busting you two out the next time." He grinned, causing Ryuji to chuckle as well, the two of them having come to some sort of an understanding of each other's personality.

* * *

..

As the two of them exited through the ventilation shaft, Morgana mumbled to himself.

"Those two seem useful. Especially Lady Masumi, whatever that power she has, it's much stronger than mine and she just awakened to it." Morgana shook his head at the implications.

"But it's also unstable… it'll be a risk, but… she might become something amazing." Morgana concluded before sneaking out the room to continue his explorations.

* * *

 **Aoyama-Itchome**

..

The two high school students panted and gave it their all the moment they caught sight of the sun, and the relief was palatable as they saw people walking around the streets of Aoyama-Itchome as well. Their escape from the castle had been a frantic affair, them running down out through the main gates to the main road again.

"D-Did we make it?" Ryuji groaned while Masumi panted alongside him, clutching her bag tightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." A sound clip was played from her phone, and Masumi pulled it out only to frown as she saw the icon of the mysterious app, the black and red eyeball on her screen as the active app.

"Huh, returned? So.. we're back then. From whatever that place was." Ryuji concluded and Masumi nodded in agreement. "I don't know what to think anymore… that was just too weird." Ryuji groaned but sighed when Masumi chided him about not thinking.

"Don't ever stop thinking, acting on impulse might only make things even more complicated." Masumi's chastisement made Ryuji sigh but he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I lost my head there, but you didn't… that's kinda cool. Err…" He suddenly looked awkward. "It's okay to call you cool right? You're cool with that right?" Ryuji was nervous and trying his best to be tactful, causing Masumi to giggle.

"Ah, so it's fine? Thanks… I don't really have many female friends so… anyway…" His features darkened abruptly as she spoke.

"What was all that anyway…? That castle, and Kamoshida and Morgana…" His voice was at least controlled but unfortunately students being in the middle of the street during classes stood out.

"Are you students of Shujin?" Two police officers, one on a bike, approached them, frown adorning their features even as Ryuji glared at them, obviously irritated at their interruption.

"Cutting classes, are we?" They asked and Masumi quickly glanced at her phone to notice that, yes, they were terribly late and half the day was gone already!

"What, hell no-" Ryuji started but Masumi quickly interjected, grabbing his arm and startling him. They were already in lots of trouble for being late, and Ryuji was going to make it worse! All Masumi wanted was to start her first day as perfectly as possible, a new beginning of sorts and if she didn't salvage the situation now!

"No- well, I got into trouble… and he helped me out so… I'm so sorry… I should have been more careful" Masumi bowed to the police officers who looked concerned at her words, shifting their stance and addressing her directly.

"Are you alright? He's not… bullying you right? It's okay, we'll protect you." The officer on the bike smiled reassuringly at her and Masumi thanked the gods that Ryuji was still sputtering after her arm grab to say much as she shook her head.

"No, no, he helped me out of the situation… but we had to run away and hide for a while as they were looking for us. They said that I was hitting on them but I wasn't!" Masumi lowered her head, clutching her bag unhappily. Fortunately and unfortunately for her, the memories of shame and despair came easily for her and it wasn't faked.

"I see… well if that's the truth, I guess it can't be helped." The first officer was sceptical but appeared to have believed her as he nodded to Ryuji.

"Well, keep yourself out of trouble alright? You two head off to school now, and no funny business you hear?" Even with the warning at the end, Ryuji still bristled at the insinuation by the officers but yelped instead when Masumi pinched his arm.

"We'll be going there now. I'm so sorry…" Masumi bowed again and the police officers nodded before letting Masumi pull him away.

* * *

..

"What were you thinking…" Masumi hissed quietly to Ryuji as they walked towards Shujin, Masumi letting Ryuji go as she scowled at him.

"Were you seriously going to tell him we went to a castle? Do you even believe what's going on?" Masumi's question made Ryuji paused and he snapped back.

"Of course not, that's insane! I don't even know what's going on there!"

"Exactly! If you yourself can't believe it after seeing it, what use would telling them do? I'm not going to be labelled as an insane person before I even attend school." Masumi's scowl made Ryuji wince and his shoulders sagged.

"Well they are the police after all… and, they should help people right?" He tried to argue weakly.

"Do you honestly believe that they can help? We're already in trouble, and you almost made it worse. Start thinking before you act!" Masumi's voice was raised at the end and Ryuji's temper flared, looking like he was going to shout back when he subsided.

"... tsk, it's the same as last time… ugh…" He mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just… it's overwhelming, alright? I just…" He shrugged, while Masumi sighed too.

"It's difficult to accept… we'll talk about it later?" Masumi promised and Ryuji perked up a little.

"Yeah, sure, that'll be great."

* * *

 **?**

..

"A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation…" The same elderly man sitting in his office commented as he watched the news. His chin was resting on his interlocked hands as he smiled ever so little.

"Things are going as planned…" He ended up chuckling to himself as he leaned back on his chair.

"Nijima Sae, huh? That reminds me…" The man closed his eyes in contemplation before shaking his head.

"No, better to leave it be for now."

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"Woah, is this for real?" Ryuji's eyes literally popped out as they reached the school even as Masumi sighed in relief. The school was exactly how she had remembered, just an ordinary high school, no huge castles in sight.

"I'm sure we came the same way though… ugh, let's not think too much about that now." Ryuji suddenly cringed, looking expectantly at Masumi who looked at him in confusion.

"Uhh, you did tell me not to stop thinking but…" Ryuji trailed off while Masumi shook her head slightly.

"To quote Morgana, there's a time and place for everything, and now's definitely not the time." Masumi's reply relieved Ryuji and the two of them headed up the stairs only to be confronted with a teacher who had been pacing at the entrance of the school. Masumi turned pale at the sight while Ryuji grimaced.

"Damn… that stupid counsellor's waiting for us. That police officer must have snitched on us." But there was no helping it and the two of them headed to him instead.

"Are you the two students that we were informed about?" The counsellor paused, looking uncertainly at Masumi before turning to Ryuji.

"Ah, Sakamoto...I should have known you were involved somehow. Still, for you to help this student out… which class are you from?" He directed the question to Masumi, who told him that she was a transfer student.

"Ah, you're the one… At least you're staying out of trouble… you are staying out of trouble right?" The counselor asked as Masumi nodded her head urgently as she spoke.

"I took a wrong turn and met some bad people… they were trying to hit on me, and that's when Sakamoto-kun helped me out. We had to run away and hide from them and that's why we got here late…" She looked down, playing the guilty look as the counsellor nodded his head, signalling her heard her.

"Please forgive us, it's my fault that we are late…" Masumi didn't dare ask for leniency from the counsellor, she was already in trouble for the first day and she hoped that she won't be expelled due to this mistake.

"Well, if what you are saying is the truth…" The counsellor began before being interrupted abruptly by someone else. It was Kamoshida, the same guy wearing a crown, a robe and a speedo that made Masumi pale as she knew that Ryuji would definitely shoot his mouth off to him.

..

"You seem so carefree Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practise for the track team." He nodded at him, expression controlled while Masumi tried to grasp the meaning and context behind his words. It was obviously a dig at Ryuji for he scowled at him.

Ryuji was about to shout at him when Masumi tugged at his sleeve urgently and he clammed up. She was getting a little way too good at reading Ryuji's cues and the blonde glanced at him before grimacing and not snapping back at him.

"Mm… well, I guess you are helping another student this time…. What say we call it a mark in Sakamoto's favor, after all, it's not everyday that he has a change of heart and decide to help someone instead of picking on them." Kamoshida's words carried barbs in them and it was probably only with Masumi's grip on his arm did Ryuji not shout back at Kamoshida. Masumi herself was appalled, how can a teacher provoke a student like this. It might sound complimentary but he meant anything but that.

"Well, if Kamoshida-sensei agrees, then I will let you off the hook this time. Both of you. Now head to class immediately." The counsellor barked at them and when Ryuji nodded and shook Masumi's hands off, the two of them ascended the stairs. Ryuji was sulking now but Masumi knew it was for the best. She couldn't let him make the situation even worse than it already was.

As Ryuji passed by Kamoshida, the blonde glared daggers at him wordlessly before walking on, leaving Masumi feeling very awkward as she followed him up the stairs. She didn't wish to make eye contact with Kamoshida but unfortunately he made contact with hers. In fact he seemed to be scrutinizing her quite closely.

"You are the transfer student, yes? Kurusu Masumi…" He mumbled as he stepped up to cut her off. Masumi felt a brief surge of panic as he rubbed his chin and waited for her to meet his eyes. Left with no option. Masumi did just that, straightening her back to reassure herself that it would be fine.

"Have we met somewhere before?" His question was genuine but as Masumi saw Ryuji glaring at him from behind him and she knew she had to make the conversation short in the event Ryuji committed assault on him.

"Yes, you offered me a ride from the station. I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Kamoshida-sensei." She bowed to him in apology while Kamoshida snapped his fingers.

"Hmm…? Oh I remember now… I saw you at the station. I see. You made a wise decision then if you didn't know who I was, I figured you thought Takamaki was seeing someone huh?" He chuckled before shaking his head.

"Well next time I'll be glad to drive you to school, Kurusu. At the very least it'll keep you out of Sakamoto's way, that boy's a troublemaker." He didn't even lower his voice at the last part and it was only Masumi shaking her head and answering him did Ryuji decide not to hit him.

"I wouldn't dare to inconvenience you, Kamoshida-sensei." Masumi's reply seemed to make Kamoshida satisfied as he smiled brightly at him.

"You have good manners, Kurusu, unexpected from someone with your past. I suppose the Principal made the right decision in giving you a second chance." Kamoshida appeared satisfied and pleased but he just had to add one more line that irked Masumi.

"If you keep this up, you won't have to worry about being expelled. Just make sure you keep yourself in line." She was the victim here! But she would be a hypocrite if she hit Kamoshida after warning Ryuji to calm down and instead she just nodded wordlessly, unsure if she could trust her voice at that point.

"At any rate, hurry up and get to the faculty office. I'm sure Kawakami-sensei is tired of waiting." Kamoshida stepped aside and Masumi nodded, hurrying a little as she left.

* * *

 **? - Interrogation Room**

..

"The school turned into a castle…? A talking cat?" Niijima Sae asked with a hint of incredulity in her voice as she frowned at Masumi.

"Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around." Sae studied Masumi, who didn't seem too doped up as she sat on the chair opposite of her. She'll have to play along for now.

"I'm going to have you continue the story. The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist…" Sae paused as she shifted the cards placed on the table to reveal a picture of Kamoshida.

"An alumnus from Shujin Academy - the PE teacher, Kamoshida Suguru. It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from… indulging his desire. He confessed to it all." Sae's frown did not change despite her agreeing to how despicable Kamoshida was. "But there should have been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred to school." She tapped her fingers on the desk. "Why did you target him?"

"You should know…" Masumi slurred, a smile appearing on her face as she recalled what happened then.

Sae however did not like that response at all.

"That's unacceptable. You know what I mean. Tell me the details as to how, and why." She demanded in reply, accepting nothing but the whole truth."

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Ryuji muttered as they entered school. There were students everywhere but they gave Ryuji a wide berth as they headed further in. His protectiveness surprised Masumi, but she recalled that he had just been as pissed when he saw Kamoshida getting the other girl into his car.

"No, he recognized me but he didn't say much… just warned me, that's all." Masumi's reply made Ryuji relax but as the counsellor was still nearby, snapping at a few students for loitering around the entrance, Ryuji showed some restraint.

"Let's talk about that place after school… meet me up at the roof, okay?" Ryuji's request was easily accepted by Masumi. Even though she had came to terms somewhat from what had happened earlier, she wouldn't mind ensuring that it wasn't a dream. Ryuji probably would burst like a filled water balloon if he didn't get to rant about it to some degree.

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you then." Ryuji left, leaving Masumi looking after him before she headed to the faculty room to meet up with Kawakami-sensei. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad, she had gotten in trouble after all.

* * *

..

As Masumi walked in school, she noticed that most of the students made eye contact with her but didn't seem too interested in her despite being a transfer student. That is a good thing for she didn't want to be someone noticeable besides being the transfer student.

The school was nice, and as it was during the break before the start of afternoon classes, Masumi was able to see and hear many students conversing with one another.

The conversations were about many different things, from the latest fashions, the newest gadgets or even about the sports teams that are available in the school.

Somehow or another, Masumi managed to get to the faculty room without asking for help from anyone.

"Well.. it's now or never…" Masumi mumbled before knocking on the door and entering, searching for that messy mop of hair that would identify Kawakami sensei. Was it bad of her to feel bad for her sensei in having such unkept hair?

"Oh, Kurusu-san!" Kawakami-sensei perked up the moment she saw her and she walked over, eyes anxious but still looking very tired.

"I've heard from the police officers, were you hurt?" She scrutinized her carefully before nodding in relief as she replied in the negative.

"That's a relief, I hoped you had not gotten in trouble as you were late for school, but apparently you were. So, what happened?"

She led Masumi to sit beside her desk while Masumi went through the story that she had spun and had made Ryuji memorize. Masumi was not going to let the two of them have conflicting stories!

..

"I see, so you wouldn't be able to identify the guys even if you wanted to." Kawakami-sensei nodded in understanding as Masumi played with her fingers. Her story was largely based on how she had been hit on by a couple of guys wearing hoodies and sunglasses in one of the alleyways. She had rejected their advances but they had gotten physical before Ryuji had stepped in and the two of them had ran off to hide from them.

"Still, for Sakamoto to show restraint…" Kawakami-sensei mused but was interrupted when Masumi giggled.

"I understand that too, but there were lots of them, I urged him to run so he did… he was complaining to me the entire time though…" Masumi's words made Kawakami smile slightly as she agreed.

"Yes, Sakamoto has always been a very vocal person. But despite him helping you, you should still keep a distance from him. He's a troublemaker, and he'll only cause trouble because he can't follow the rules."

Masumi took offence to that, but she could agree Ryuji was a person who could flaunt rules if he disagreed with them.

"... He still saved me though." Masumi confessed softly and Kawakami stared at her, one hand rubbing her head before sighing.

"Don't tell me you got a crush because he saved you?" Her word couldn't have been far from the truth, she had saved him and so the giggle she let loose was genuine.

"Well, I'm glad that you have some common sense at least. Well, approach him at your own risk. Who knows, you might be able to make him mellow down a little… he wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…being a straight talker hadn't helped him much since then." Kawakami sighed.

"That said, I did inform Sakura-san about what happened, I will update him about what happened before bring you to class. But honestly, being half a day late for school… even if it's not your fault."

Masumi had a bright idea and told Kawakami that Kamoshida-sensei had said that he'll give them both a pass to the counsellor for the case to be dropped and to her relief and expectation, Kawakami brightened up.

"Well, that is good news then. I wouldn't need to write a report if Kamoshida-sensei had told our counsellor what happened. Now give me a minute while I call Sakura-san."

..

"Anyway, break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. They don't want the students and the working adults to fight to get back home due to the delayed in the train schedule." Kawakami looked more composed after getting off the phone with Sojiro, Masumi wondered what their exchange was as she had spoken briefly and mostly listened.

"I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me." Kawakami got up and grabbed a small bag with her before leading Masumi out of the faculty room.

* * *

..

"By the way, when you introduce yourself…" Kawakami stopped them just outside of the faculty room, out of hearing range from the teachers and with no one in the hallway, it was as private as they would be going to get.

"Be serious about it. The class is looking forward to you and it'll be a good chance to make a good impression." Kawakami-sensei placed her hands at her hips as she looked at Masumi.

"I read your file and read your statements. I guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and made a very powerful person angry." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I want to believe that you're an earnest, hardworking girl, so try to live up to my expectations, alright?"

Masumi felt touched that Kawakami-sensei believed in her and that overrode most of the indignation that she felt with her teacher reading her file first before knowing her.

"Now now, I'm not going to give you special treatment to give you a break. Don't mention what happened and you'll be fine. Do not say anything unnecessary." Kawakami-sensei reminded her sternly before leading her to class again.

..

"Settle down class." Kawakami-sensei looked around the class, many of them were staring at her in curiosity and Masumi did her best neutral expression while her heart was beating very quickly. She was both worried and excited, this was it, her chance to start a new life and it all depended on this very moment.

She looked at all the students in the class briefly before noticing the same ash-blonde girl that she had sheltered from the rain with earlier. She seemed surprised to see her and nodded briefly as Kawakami-sensei spoke.

"Well, I would like to introduce the transfer student, Kurusu Masumi. She had to deal with some personal issues in the morning that cropped up abruptly and could only join us in the afternoon." Kawakami covered for her and Masumi bowed slightly at the end of her explanation.

"All right, please introduce yourself, Kurusu-san." At Kawakami-sensei's invitation, Masumi stepped up and bowed formally to the class before speaking.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience to Kawakami-sensei, but as sensei explained. I am Kurusu Masumi, I hope to get along with everyone here." Her introduction made Kawakami-sensei huff but the questions came for her almost immediately.

"Why did you transfer to Shujin so abruptly?" The question was one she had expected and she answered easily.

"My parents had work commitments along with family matters, it was deemed more conducive for me to study in Tokyo for a year while they resolve their issues."

"Where were you staying previously?" A girl asked from the back of the class.

"I stayed in a very rural area, it is part of Odawara."

"Now now, let's stop with the questions." Kawakami got the class under control as she looked over the class.

"Your seat will be.. Hmm.. Over there, that seat's open. I will have to ask the people nearby to please share your textbooks with her for today?"

Masumi bowed again to the girl sitting besides her before heading to the seat, coincidentally behind the twin-tailed girl she had met earlier today. As she passed by her, she frowned but smiled nonetheless as she passed.

The murmurs from the excited students did die down as Masumi took out her notebook and conversed with the girl who had passed her her textbook. She had read up on the curriculum and it was easy to pick up from where the class had left off.

..

"Oh, right, they volleyball rally's in two days. Everyone's just changed classes from last year, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other better." Kawakami looked around the class expectedly before clapping her hands together. "Let's get class started then."

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

As classes ended, Masumi had decided that it would be in her best interest to meet up with Ryuji before hurrying back to LeBlanc. She worried about what his reaction and thoughts would be, but she promised Ryuji she would meet with her.

Despite how friendly her classmates are, and how it would be nice to connect with them today when she was still a new face, the matter of fact was that Sojiro could kick her out if he was furious.

Thus she had apologized to everyone that she needed to meet with her guardian before taking off, leaving the classroom swiftly.

"Ugh…" Alas it wasn't to be as her vision swam and wavered, as though images were overlapping one another. What was concerning to Masumi was that it looked like the same battered concrete or rock tiles that the castle she had escaped from had.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Kawakami-sensei's voice rang out, keeping her focused and she turned back even as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"I'm fine sensei, I just had a headache… I am sorry for worrying you." Kawakami-sensei didn't seem convinced but let it slight as she walked to stand in front of her.

"Well that was a good first day. I hope the students aren't being too forward with their questions." Kawakami looked relieved and cheered by her performance.

"Just don't cause trouble, alright? This is really your last chance and you should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san was angry at first but he seemed relieved at the end. Don't make your guardian worry so much about you." Masumi wondered if that was true but she could hope. Well knowing Sojiro, he might just be worried that she had gotten hurt under his watch, but Masumi just nodded in agreement.  
"Oh and about Sakamoto-kun, don't get involved -..." Kawakami-sensei frowned at her as Masumi smiled awkwardly. "Seriously, the rumors that'll spread if they start seeing you two together won't be good for you. Sakamoto might have helped you, but he isn't particularly well liked." Kawakami-sensei then sighed as she shrugged and walked off.

"Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you…" She did offer a tired smile as she left while Masumi watched on. She felt a little apprehensive, but the two of them did go through a significant encounter together.

..

"She's already starting to associate with Sakamoto, well it is a one off thing, but I would like permission to keep a closer eye on her." Kamoshida's voice made Masumi freeze, she hated that, but she still did so instinctively as she knew he was a predator and she would have no mercy since she was a student and had no reputation to help herself.

As she backed off slowly, Masumi recognized the bald head and fat body from anywhere that Kamoshida was talking to. It's the Principle of Shujin Academy!

"A student with a record like hers, think of what she might be doing after school in our school's uniform. Yeesh… I don't care what reasons she might have, it'll bring dishonor to the school." Kamoshida's suggestions made Masumi sick and her anger was stoked instead as Kamoshida continued on. He wasn't even trying to be quiet or subtle but he was withholding information about what kind of record she had. Perhaps the principal had instructed him to not mention it?

"At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school, and we all know how laid back Kawakami is. I don't mind taking up extra responsibilities to keep her out of trouble, she looks to be a handful, born to get in trouble." Kamoshida insulted her teacher and her in the same sentence without even sounding remorseful and Masumi found she wasn't frozen in anger, rather she was very very pissed.

..

"Now, don't be like that…" The principal started, not even caring that one of his staff had insulted another as he tried to placate Kamoshida. "The school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun, you are our star." He chuckled and Kamoshida puffed his chest in understanding while Masumi gagged.

Seriously, was he five?

"Still, a steady build up is necessary behind such a brilliance as well. We should continue to monitor the situation, if Kawakami can't control the situation, I'll let you keep an eye on our transfer student." The principal sounded troubled as he started walking off, with Kamoshida following behind him and chuckling.

"Your trouble never seems to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? Alright, I understand, I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me." The two walked towards the faculty room while Masumi glared at them before taking a deep breath and counting to ten.

"Calm, be calm… or you'll be a hypocrite to Ryuji." And that was another depressing thought. Hopefully he hadn't told anyone else about the castle they went to...

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Rooftop**

..

"There you are." Ryuji called out to Masumi when the black haired girl opened the unlocked door. The roof was marked off limits, but as with all places with students, that was only a formality at most.

Masumi hadn't been nervous or guilty about meeting him there, Kawakami was right, she would rather not be seen by others with Ryuji just yet if he had a reputation.

"I'm sorry I am late, I was a bit waylaid by Kawakami-sensei and Kamoshida." She then frowned. "Kamoshida is trying to get Kawakami to stop looking over me, he wants to do it himself instead." Ryuji scowled as he swore.

"Dammit, he's up to his old tricks again. Kawakami's a bit lazy but she's fair at least. You gotta stick to her, got it? She seems to like you anyway." Ryuji scoffed even as he pointed to another table that had been placed on the roof. He himself was sitting on a similar one.

"Sorry for picking here to meet up, but i thought it's best to have some privacy. You don't mind right?" Ryuji started by apologizing and Masumi smiled, shaking her head and agreeing that it's best for them to talk anyway.

"Anyway, I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like: 'don't get involved with me' right? Well it's not surprising even though she's fair. Figured as much really, she won't snitch on me though, I think that she's still one of the good teachers who isn't under Kamoshida's thumb." Ryuji scowled before raising an eyebrow at Masumi.

"Though, why would Kawakami want to look over you? You got guts and, I don't think you're one of those girls who would find trouble though…" Ryuji paused and looked sheepish when Masumi averted her eyes. Even he could read that much, right?

"Ah, sorry, sorry… I shouldn't have pried. But, well then again, we're in the same boat. So if you want to talk about it when you're ready, I'll definitely listen to you." Ryuji tried for a reassuring smile that came off a little awkward but Masumi knew he was sincere.

"... I can't, not now. But… I might get expelled easily like you, so, I guess we are in the same boat." Her words made Ryuji gasp.

"EH WHA-" He stopped himself when Masumi frowned again and Ryuji grimaced. "Sorry.. I, I just can't imagine that you know? You're totally a model student material, like the student council president." Ryuji must have meant it as a compliment for he looked and sounded eager.

"I don't think that being a model student is a compliment." Masumi deadpanned but she smiled, knowing Ryuji was trying to praise her. "I'm sorry.. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Masumi's words dampened the mood at the rooftop as Ryuji scratched his head, picking up on it. Still, he soldiered on.

..

"Okay, back to topic. We'll get to your stuff some other time. But what was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle." Masumi would be offended at his curiosity but she supposed they were friends now, they bonded after almost being killed. That sensation of death at her throat suddenly struck her and Masumi had to swallow and inhale to steady herself.

"It wasn't a dream… right?" Ryuji naturally didn't notice, deep in thought as he crossed his arms and legs. Masumi couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed, the roles were reversed now and she was the one getting cold feet. That power and assuredness she felt with Medea… it had to be real, right?

"You remember it too, yeah?" Ryuji's words made Masumi start but she replied in the affirmative.

"Well just cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though…" Ryuji commented, looking up at the sky but still managing to look like he was contemplating about it. Masumi was too, remembering the things she accomplished and the power she held. It was both a scary and liberating experience.

"I never got to say it then, but even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. I owe you, Masumi. More than thanks, you really stood your head out for me." Ryuji was sincere now too, and Masumi began to realize that it was what Kawakami had implied, that he was a guy who would be honest and blunt as it can be.

"You are welcome." Masumi liked that, people like that were rare now. Even she herself wasn't completely honest all the time.

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You probably don't know about it, but there are some rumours about him all over the place in school." Ryuji smirked when Masumi frowned, her eyes focusing more on him. He knew she was paying attention.

..

"Kamoshida, that asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. The same guy." Ryuji scowled at the memory, Masumi could empathize, he assaulted Ryuji and had ordered him to be killed. Even if Ryuji didn't have a grudge against him before (which Masumi was sure he did have one), it would be enough for one to be formed now.

"No one says anything against him cause he's some kind of medallist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy realistic due to that. I always felt like that was the case anyway." Ryuji scowled but then chilled as he scratched his head.

"I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…" Masumi was surprised at his question.

"Why would you? We barely got away and Kamoshida should be mad that we did. I don't really understand why, but he probably isn't the same Kamoshida that we know is at school now."

Masumi had came to that conclusion long ago, she assumed that the Kamoshida was the same as the Shadows that Morgana had mentioned before, that he wasn't real as well.

"Yeah? But that doesn't mean we can turn our backs against those guys who were being abused!" Ryuji stood up abruptly, knocking the table back some as he faced Masumi head on.

"And they aren't real, Ryuji. Morgana explained it himself, even if we could somehow save them, they would probably disappear once we are out of the castle. I got some of that red stuff on my shoes, but there's nothing there now." Masumi pointed to her shoes and Ryuji stared at his as well. He hadn't noticed that.

"... I guess… you're right." Ryuji took another deep breath before lamenting. "... ugh forget it… It must have been a dream! It has to be!" Ryuji's denial wasn't surprising. Masumi wanted to believe in that as well and she shrugged.

"Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's really all I had to say. Sorry for losing my temper just now but I just feel mad that he can get away with all of that you know?"

Memories of what happened to Masumi herself made her throat tight but she agreed, nodding her head.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Masumi. It might be difficult, but I hope we can get along. You'll hang out with a 'troublemaker' like me time to time, right?" Ryuji's joke kind of fell flat but Masumi knew she could trust him, they faced death together after all and so she nodded again.

"Here, let's exchange numbers and mail so we can talk even while in school. Don't worry, I won't just drop by without telling you." Ryuji grinned as they exchanged numbers before departing.

..

"Huh, he really has some tact… huh?" Masumi wondered out loud before being struck with the realization that could have been Ryuji's plan all along, to get the number of a girl.

"He wouldn't do that… would he?" She asked while smiling a little.

* * *

 **LeBlanc**

..

"Good, you're back." Sojiro called out from the counter before gesturing Masumi over. She had rushed straight to LeBlanc after meeting Ryuji but it seemed that he was still quite mad at her. She wasn't that late though.

"Look, I got to be blunt with you kid." As Masumi placed her bag on her lap, Sojiro started while making some coffee.

"When Kawakami-sensei called me asking where you were, I thought you had got into trouble." Masumi winced, she hadn't wanted it to be that way and she lowered her head guiltily.

Sojiro seemed to accept that as an acknowledge and he continued.

"When she called me again to inform me that you had gotten into trouble…" He trailed off, leaving Masumi even more worried as she hugged her bag for comfort.

"Honestly, you scared the hell out of me. If you had gotten hurt…" Sojiro trailed off when he spotted Masumi choking back a sob. He wasn't sure why she was crying suddenly and he felt guilty that he had pressured her that much. "Look, I'm not blaming you or..."

"I'm sorry… for making you worry." Masumi managed to choke out and Sojiro blinked before rubbing the back of his head.

He was mad at her, but he was also worried and how could he remain worried when she gave that sad and depressed expression? She was punishing herself as it was and…

"It's not your fault, was it? You're not the type…" Sojiro hoped that was true even as Masumi nodded her head, still crying a little. Sojiro had wanted to enjoy his coffee in peace but he pushed a cup towards Masumi instead.

"Drink up… I didn't mean to be harsh, but you have to watch yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens." Sojiro sighed as Masumi took a sip and she was visibly surprised at the taste.

"I do own a cafe you know? LeBlanc is famous for it's homeblend. You do understand the meaning of probation, right?" At Masumi's nod, Sojiro huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright then. Just watch yourself a bit more, thankfully Kawakami-sensei told me that this would be overlooked… honestly, you got lost? You could have just used your phone, yes? You youngsters and your technology… Futaba too…" Sojiro groused but stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Hey, you called." Sojiro's mood brightened immediately as he took the call and he turned his back towards Masumi.

"Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour." After ending the call, Sojiro turned around to see Masumi still sipping the hot coffee.

"I'm heading out. Clean up after yourself, alright?" He gave Masumi another long measuring look, to which the younger girl just met his eyes without flinching. Sojiro honestly wasn't sure if she was lying earlier, but…

"Don't get yourself in trouble, got it?"

"Yes, I'll do my best…" Masumi mumbled, depressed again and Sojiro chuckled.

"At least you're realistic. Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?" Sojiro left, leaving Masumi to finish the coffee by herself. It really is very good coffee and it helped stabilise her. She had been so worried that Sojiro would be furious at her, and the relief and joy that he was actually somewhat worried for her overwhelmed her.

It had been so long... and it felt so good.

* * *

 **Velvet Room**

..

The sounds of chains rattling woke Masumi up once more and she groaned, knowing where she was again. The Velvet… Room?

She had fallen asleep quickly even with the caffeine she had from the coffee. She was out like a light the moment her head landed on the bed. The strange events had tired her out more than she knew.

"About time you came to." Caroline spoke in greeting before slamming the metal rod against his cell. "On your feet inmate."

Masumi groaned but remember how it was electrified and thus she stood up, staying well back from the bars.

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It is for your own sake that you take his words to hear." Justine explained patiently and Masumi nodded. The quieter twin was much easier to deal with.

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." The creepy old man, Igor spoke with a deep voice. "Oh, you've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin." He crossed his arms while Masumi's eyes widened.

He could tell she had gotten new powers? Who was he really.

"There is no urgency to understand it all for the time being. Suffice to say, you will be training the Power of Persona, which you have awakened to." Igor paused, waiting for Masumi to acknowledge and she did. This was something that had her attention. Morgana had given a very brief explanation to it, so she was eager to know more.

"Personas are, in other words, a "mask" - an armor of the heart when confronting wordly matters. I have high expectations for you." He gestured again for her to speak but Masumi shook her head. She had no reason to be here.

"I have no interest in this rehabilitation. I'll show it to you." She declared firmly. "You won't change me."

"Silence, inmate! You will not talk to our master like this!" Caroline reacted immediately, slamming her rod against the prison cell.

"Ha ha… Your drive is indeed strong. There is no need to worry, you will learn why when the time comes." Igor chuckled, waving Caroline off before continuing. "By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between Reality and Palaces."

"The Metaverse Navigator? The app?" She asked, that was the only thing that made sense.

"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief."

"The Metaverse navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, inmate." Caroline explained haughtily.

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Justine elaborated before Igor continued.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief."

But Masumi didn't want to be a thief, or to play their game. Still, she was trapped here…

"Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have." Caroline snapped even as her consciousness faded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life will Change  
Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 3**

 **..**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It had been a busy month, but I managed to make good time in the end. The next chapter might be delayed, but I'll do my best.  
**

 **FFnet still has issues with bolding my words at the main story, but I guess that's how it is. Thank you DiLost for checking through this chapter again.**

* * *

 _LeBlanc_

 **..  
**

Kurusu Masumi woke up with a headache, but she was sure that was no dream that she had the night before. The Velvet Room and all it's inhabitants were real to her. Since she 'met' them before she had went to the castle, Masumi couldn't help but wonder if they knew this was happening to her.

She mused deeply about the Velvet Room and the long nosed Igor as she changed and washed up.

It was raining again and thus the Shujin Academy rushed out with her umbrella to fight against the rush hour crowd of Tokyo.

 **..  
**

"What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?"

The conversations Masumi overheard in the train were all about the accident a few days ago and she couldn't help but wonder what really happened then…

The conversations took a sinister twist when they started discussing the rise of such mental breakdown incidents all over the country. It was getting more frequent too with no real break in the case or anything that would find a reason or solution for such incidents.

Masumi tuned them out when they started discussing the economy and politics, it wasn't really her concern anyway…

* * *

 _Shujin Academy_

 **..  
**

Ushimaru-sensei's lecture in class almost bored Masumi to tears. He didn't pay particularly attention to her, or to anyone else. He was like a drone and a very old and dated one at that who viewed his students as self-entitled brats. Masumi didn't like him very much, and she assumed it was mutual for him for the entire class. Who would use the word: "Decent human being" to describe one's ideal view of a person? That's seriously messed up? Aside from Kawakami-sensei, it seemed like the entire school was filled with incompetent teachers.

At the least Masumi wasn't caught off guard herself when Ushimaru-sensei called out and posed a question for her to answer.

Although he didn't look too impressed nor disappointed, Masumi could hear the mumbles of surprise from her classmates that she had gotten it correct. The question was… unexpected, but with her reading she could answer it. The murmurs that she could hear from her class made her feel a little self-conscious, but as they say, first impressions count.

"Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum. We have no need of rude people in this school, understand?" Ushimaru-sensei lectured everyone about the proper of morals and conduct and Masumi sighed softly. It was going to be a tough school year….

* * *

Shujin Academy

 **..  
**

Masumi wasn't used to having to buy bread from the school store, but she since she was on a budget and couldn't cook at home, she had no choice in the matter. She would much prefer cooking, in fact she had cooked for herself most of her life. Some of her classmates had invited her to eat with them too, but she had to first have food to even think of eating.

She had even bumped to Ryuji before she joined in the queue and the blonde had waved at her cheerfully before taking what seemed to be a boxed bento towards the stairs, no doubt to the roof to enjoy his lunch. The murmurs that she had overheard as she queued had proved that Kawakami and Ryuji had been onto something regarding the blonde's reputation?

Did he have a girlfriend after all if he had a bento box? It was a conundrum and one that Masumi had some fun to think about. Ryuji hadn't texted her at all even though they had exchanged numbers, something that Masumi wondered how she should feel about.

Masumi wasn't outraged, that much was certain but she wasn't… well, bothered by it either. It was a somewhat complicated feeling. Sure she wanted to be liked by others, but she wasn't exactly desperate for attention at this point.

Such thoughts were what she mused on before it was her turn and she grabbed a couple of the cheapest bread (sweet bean paste) before hurrying back to her class to have them together with her classmates.

 **..  
**

"Hey, Kurusu, could I have a minute." A voice called out to her as she stepped to the second floor and she froze before turning stiffly to the individual that had called out to her. She would recognize that voice from anywhere, it was Suguru Kamoshida and he was smiling at her from the other end of the corridor.

Yes, Masumi had taken the time to remember his full name and she smiled awkwardly at the PE teacher before bowing to him politely.

"Of course, Kamoshida-sensei. Do you need anything from me? Thank you for looking the other way yesterday, I really appreciate it." Her response seemed to please Kamoshida as he winked at her, as though trying to make it a secret between the two of them as he approached.

Masumi stiffened when he placed a hand on her shoulder before leading her away from her classroom, much to her dismay.

"Don't be so nervous, Kurusu, you've done nothing wrong, right?" His grin and the way his tone changed every so slightly at the end made Masumi even more worried. He was trying something right out in the open, but she was helpless in this situation even with everyone able to look at them as they passed.

It happened again, and it really pissed her that she was in a situation like this barely a full day in school.

"Of course not, Kamoshida sensei, but classes will resume soon and I haven't had my lunch…" She trailed off, looking at him hopefully while feeling disgusted at what she needed to say and to lie to just eat lunch in peace.

For Masumi, there wasn't any guilt or regret in being able to lie with a straight face (a necessity considering her past) as Kamoshida sensei definitely had an ulterior motive in calling her out like this abruptly.

She was just disgusted that she had to resort to this in school.

Masumi also noted with some trepidation that many of the female students were looking at her with envy, and Kamoshida even grinned at a few of them, waving to them as he guided her towards the faculty room.

At least, she hoped it was the faculty room and not somewhere else.

"It'll only take a bit, I just thought you'd want some privacy as we talk." His excuse was weak, but when he opened the door to the faculty office, Masumi felt a little reassured as he shouldn't be able to try something there.

 **..  
**

"Indulge in my curiosity for a moment, Kurusu. I am just worried about your identification." Kamoshida had her sit on chair near his desk before pulling out a file that had her name printed on top. It was her file and he flipped the file open to the first page where a picture of her had been stuck at the top.

It was probably the one that her mother had submitted as part of the paperwork to get her enrolled.

"Imagine my surprise when I noticed that your photo didn't match your appearance. Though I can understand, with the charges you made and all. It'll be bad if you were to invite… trouble with your appearance, yes?" Kamoshida asked patiently while Masumi felt a mixture of dread and anger at his suggestions.

"I was advised to keep a low profile, Kamoshida-sensei. Do you, disagree?" If he were to to disagree, Masumi swore that she'll report him straight to Kawakami-sensei and to whoever the Principal was. All she wanted to was to keep out of trouble and he wasn't making it easy.

"No, no, in fact I feel it is a good thing… but what I meant was, well… it'll be a shame if your new school life was disrupted if the class found out about the charges you have against you, right?" Kamoshida's eyes was on Masumi and she was certain that he saw how her eyes widened and she paled.

Kamoshida pounced on the weakness as he stood up, a smug grin on his face as he stared down at Masumi.

"Well, as long as you understand, Kurusu. There might be things… that you can help me with in the future. I can be very helpful to you, if you do the same to me, all I ask is to have some time alone with you. Think about it?" He patted Masumi's head a few times before leaving the office, and Masumi to her horrified thoughts as she sat there, staring and then glaring at his direction.

 **..  
**

"... Dammit." It was only a few minutes after he left did Masumi swear just like Ryuji, the bread in her hands had long been squashed beyond repair, she having crushed it the moment that Kamoshida had threatened her, not that the pervy teacher had realised that.

Masumi wasn't going to let it get to her, she wasn't - but that didn't mean she can't get mad at him. She was absolutely furious that he just tried to blackmail her. Now she understood what Ryuji felt… Kamoshida he is just shameless and a pervert. Taking a deep breath, Masumi glared hatefully at the folder reflecting how she looked like in happier days. Well, perhaps that wasn't true.

Days where she did not need to hide and run away from what ailed her.

* * *

 _Shujin Academy_

 **..  
**

"Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all these incidents?"

It was sheer coincidence that allowed Masumi to overhear the conversation as she left the classroom. She had spent some time talking with the other girls in the class, who were eagerly trying to find out more about herself. It was a refreshing thing, and Masumi had conversed with them for some time before excusing herself as she had a busy afternoon ahead of her.

That and she was still furious at Kamoshida for trying to blackmail her, but she wasn't sure what to do next. She had next to no reputation in the school, and Kawakami might not believe her even if she told her about it.

In the end, after simmering in anger for the better half of the afternoon classes, she decided that she would talk to Sojiro for help before planning her next move. Based on Ryuji's experience, it would be difficult for her to oppose Kamoshida directly, but hell was she going to sell her body out to him.

He must have believed those charges for him to be so forward, but his threat was real. If the others knew of the charges levelled against her, her reputation was gone, no one would ever believe her again.

She wasn't soiled goods, dammit!

In addition, Masumi wanted to get to know the area around Le Blanc a little better and perhaps to find a part-time job to cover her expenses

But since her mother hadn't been able to give her any allowance, nor did Sojiro ever mention that to her so she's on her own. Masumi preferred it that way in any case. She wasn't going to be a burden to her mother.

..

The moment she left the classroom however she saw Kamoshida hitting on Takamaki Ann, the name of the girl whom she had met at the first day of school.

Masumi had exchanged a few words with her and she had been receptive, if quiet. The other girls didn't like her that much however and Masumi understood why. She had gotten similar treatment in the past. Ann's flashy look didn't help her much if she was as quiet as she was during class.

"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it." Ann's reply was reasonable but she sounded tired and unenthusiastic.

Come to think of it, Masumi remembered how Kamoshida insinuated that there was something going on between the two of them, even the girls in class believed that too. Masumi herself wasn't convinced, she had seen the sad and unwilling look Ann had while she sat in his car despite her accepting the offer.

Knowing how sleazy and how much of a bastard he was, Masumi had no problems believing that it was all Kamoshida's attempt to try and make it look like they had something going on and perhaps lead from that momentum.

"Hey, now… being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work you pretty little self to the bone." That compliment from Kamoshida made Masumi shudder, how could he say that? She's a student and you're the teacher! Even as Masumi fumed on Ann's behalf, Kamoshida continued.

"You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

"Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy…" Ann trailed off before nodding. "Sorry to worry you.

"You must be lonely too, I feel bad for keeping your best friend to practice so often." The words from Kamoshida's mouth was just too much and Masumi had to physically restrain herself in stepping forward to slap her and she did that by gripping her school bag. If Masumi had still any doubt that Kamoshida was a pervert, this would be definite proof that made her certain. Besides, if he was keeping her back in practise, he wouldn't have time to drive her back would he? This was blatant favoritism if he was planning to come back to continue coaching the Volleyball team.

..

"That's why I asked you out in the first place, you might need the company." Masumi had enough and she decided to intervene, calling out to Takamaki while pulling out a notebook as she did so. She'd be damned if she let another individual be a victim if she could help it.

"Takamaki-san, I'm sorry…" The interruption made the two of them turn towards her and Masumi gave her best smile, still simmering with rage though, at the two of them as she nodded to Kamoshida.

"Ah, good afternoon, Kamoshida-sensei. Could I have a word with Takamki-san? She promised she'd help me with some notes before she went off for her shoot…" She trailed off, looking at Takamaki expectantly and to her relief and just as she planned, Takamaki brightened up at her words while nodding, grasping onto the lifeline.

"Yeah, sure… of course, I've almost forgotten about it, Kurusu-san. Please excuse us, sensei." The two girls quickly left for the entrance, chatting quietly about the notes Takamaki hadn't promised anything about.

Well, anyway to get out of Kamoshida's scrutiny, that and she might hurt him if he tried anything else.

* * *

 **..  
**

"Thanks… Kurusu-san." Takamaki sighed in relief as they reached the first floor. The ash blonde girl smiled at her, this time it was genuine and Masumi shrugged in reply.

"I know he's a sleazeball, so I thought you needed the help." Her words made Takamaki's eyes widen and she chuckled softly.

"You could tell? You have good eyes then. No one else would trust or believe me… You know about the rumors, right?" She asked hesitantly and Masumi nodded, causing her to sigh as they walked towards the shoe lockers.

"There's nothing between the two of us, he's trying to pressure one on me though." Takamaki sighed but stared at Masumi when she agreed.

"It might be because I just transferred here, but I can see it. You don't look happy while being with him, and you can't say no as he's a teacher." Masumi's words hit the nail on the head and Takamaki nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"How did you…"

"We took shelter on my first day in school together, remember? You looked really sad then." Masumi explained even as she pulled out her shoes to change while Takamaki picked hers out from another rack before rejoining her.

"... I guess there's no harm in telling you… but it's the truth. I... don't like him at all but I can't exactly get away from him." Takamaki sighed.

"I can help you out if you want, I have the feeling he'll want to hit on me too." Her natural hair color was a lighter shade than Takamaki's, and she was of mixed blood descent. It was not noticeable due to her dyed hair and thick glasses but from his veiled threat, he'd already gotten his tentacles around her.

Or so he'd believed, she was not going down like that.

At Takamaki's look of confusion, Masumi pulled her phone out before showing her pictures of how she looked like before the whole incident had ruined her life and had forced her to take a lower profile.

"Wow that's just… is that really you?" Takamaki's surprise cry amused Masumi and she pulled off her glasses to let her study her.

"That is you. I would never have guessed… and, Kamoshida knows?" Takamaki's eyes narrowed while Masumi nodded. Her photo in her school ID was that of her old appearance and he got the file on her. Even Takamaki was aware that she was targeted because of her looks. If Kamoshida could abuse his authority by hitting on Takamaki in public, Masumi had no problems believing that Kamoshida would have taken interest on her and take advantage on what he knew. She was not going to be an easy target dammit.

..

"... Sure, let's help each other then. It'll be nice to have someone to speak to in class…" Takamaki trailed off but smiled brightly when Masumi nodded in agreement.

"Kurusu Masumi. You can call me Masumi."

"Takamaki Ann, call me Ann too. I'm not that formal with honorifics." Ann laughed and Masumi laughed with her, the blonde looking much happier than she had been earlier. It was a drastic change, Masumi wondered why no one else had noticed she was so sad.

"But honestly, with that look of yours, you could be a model too…" Ann trailed off when they reached the school gates as they saw Ryuji loitering around the area. He seemed surprised to see Ann with Masumi but he waved to them either way.

"Sakamoto? Wait, you two know each other?" Ann's eyes widened as Ryuji greeted Masumi and Masumi greeted him easily as well.

"Yo, Takamaki. Kind of cold ya? I'm here you know." Ryuji scoffed but didn't sound too mad. Perhaps he was used to her as he didn't take offense to her surprise.

"Yes, we are friends. Ryuji-kun helped me out on my first day of school, didn't he?" Masumi smiled at Ryuji, causing the blonde to look surprised before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I did… but she helped me too, so we became friends." He paused, raising an eyebrow at Ann. "You got a problem with that, Takamaki?" Ryuji's tone was guarded, he was probably worried about her and Ann shook her head frantically.

"No, no, I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't think that you would ever get to be friends with a girl with that foul mouth of yours, Ryuji. And what's with the Takamaki, we're friends aren't we?"

"Well, then why are you so surprised I know Masumi?" Ryuji's retort made Masumi giggle, Ryuji to grin and Ann to splutter as her cheeks colored.

"Grrr… I'll get you back for that, Ryuji." Ann seems to know Ryuji for she switched back to his name easily enough. She then turned to Masumi. "And thank you again for earlier, Masumi-chan. I'll help you out too if he tries anything. And please keep Ryuji in line if you can. I know how bad he can be." Ann smirked when Ryuji spluttered before spinning around and pointing a finger at him.

"Don't you try anything to Masumi-chan, I got my eyes on you." Jabbing two fingers at Ryuji, Ann smiled again at Masumi before taking off.

* * *

 _Aoyama Itchome_

 **..  
**

"So, you've got to be wondering why I was waiting for you?" Ryuji asked as Ann left, him looking around cautiously before adding on. "I'll have texted you but I kinda forgot I got your mail till it's the end of the day, so I just thought I'll wait for you here instead of going to your class." Ryuji's consideration made Masumi smile and she walked to join him at the side of the school gates, causing Ryuji to smirk back.

"Well, I've been using my head like you said. Kawakami's right, you don't want to be seen with me just yet. People will misunderstood. Anyway, I was thinking… about yesterday you know?" Ryuji crossed his arms and looked down, mood sombre. "I tried telling myself it was all just a dream, but I couldn't do it."

Ryuji frowned as he unconsciously grabbed his bag tightly. "I can't act like nothing happened, it's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all." Masumi agreed, that man in the castle might not be Kamoshida, but she'll still be satisfied if she punched that crown wearing Kamoshida. But it wasn't really a situation or a place that they should take lightly, they had no idea what was that place besides Morgana telling them it was a 'palace'.

"I want to find out what's up with that place, no matter what." Ryuji's eyes were focused and Masumi sighed, his mind was made up and he would try to investigate no matter what. Would the risks be worth it?

"And I can only rely on you for this, it's dangerous there, but you agree with me right? We should find out what's going on there. There must be a reason why the two of us ended up in that place." Ryuji then scratched his head, embarrassed as he admitted. "That and, I'll have to count on you if we get into any trouble. I know it's a big burden, and I know it's dangerous… but, don't you want to get back at Kamoshida too?"

Ryuji's words was tempting to Masumi, after what Kamoshida threatened to do to her, it was extremely appealing to her. But would the risks be worth the rewards?

..

"I can only do this with your help, so will you help me?" He was asking her for help despite having her mind made up and Masumi grimaced, looking to the side.

All she wanted was to have a nice normal school life. Was that too difficult to ask?

"... It's dangerous, Ryuji, they will kill us. Is it really worth it to go back? Those people you saw, they aren't real you know?" Masumi was on the fence now, but that doesn't mean she can't go through all of the facts logically to try and make up her mind or to convince herself. Her desire to have a normal life was stronger than her desire to get back at Kamoshida,

"I know, but it must mean something. And… I've heard rumours that Kamoshida was abusing the volleyball team. Besides… there's this saying: "No smoke without fire" right? Everyone 'loves' Kamoshida," Ryuji snorted as he made that remark and Masumi smiled ever so slightly. He did give this some thought.

"But if he really was Mr. Perfect, why would there be so many rumors about him? I smell a rat… and whatever that castle is, it has to be linked to Kamoshida, it just has to and I promise, I will follow your lead all the time." Ryuji patted his chest as he tried to bargain.

"Scouts honor, Masumi." Ryuji elaborated while pleading and Masumi sighed, this was foolish of him, and foolish of her too. For she wanted this too. If she could get a chance to get bad at Kamoshida for what he has or would have done safely... She'll be lying if she didn't want this chance as well even though it was stupid.

Medea's words echoed in her mind, and Masumi remembered the vow she made to the enigmatic individual/thing/monster as part of the deal that she struck to get out of her jam.

Let loose your rage

"... Fine, but you will take my lead and you will keep it down. Besides, he wants something from me too" Masumi confessed with a sigh in the end and that made Ryuji growl in anger.

"What? He tried to do something? What the heck?" He swore loudly, causing some students who were still nearby to look at them curiously. Masumi just glared sullenly at Ryuji and he toned down, not that he wasn't still mad though as he scowled at her.

"I got your back, alright? If you need help, don't hesitate, I'll do whatever I can. I can't get into more trouble without them expelling me, and he hates me anyway. I'll just bail you out if he tries anything funny." Ryuji's stern determination took Masumi off guard and she flushed a little before nodding awkwardly at him.

"You can count on me. But… just be careful alright? I've heard that he tries to talk to girls by themselves, so try to avoid that if you can." Ryuji's warning made sense to Masumi, he wanted the chance to talk to her alone and she'll be more careful in the future.

 **..  
**

"I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday." Ryuji s suggestion made sense as their first step, him swiftly switching topics and Masumi nodded in agreement as he fell to step besides her.

"In the meantime you're walking to the station, right? Let's go together, you don't mind right? I know what Kawakami said… " Ryuji trailed off but grinned when Masumi rolled her eyes and asked if he really cared. This wasn't the first time he had mentioned this, whether he liked it or not he still cared enough to ask.

"Well, no, but I gotta be considerate right? Let me know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way though."

The two of them made small talk during their way to the station, in which Masumi found out that Ryuji expectedly has bad grades in school. Masumi herself wasn't a genius and scored decidedly average, but even her worst scores trump his.

Once they were at the station, Masumi and Ryuji looked around to see if they were being followed before starting the operation.

"if a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time. When would they build something like that though?" Ryuji stopped his musings when Masumi approached one of the students that were still loitering around the area, in this case a third year student that was checking her watch repeatedly, she was probably waiting for someone else.

"Excuse me senpai." Masumi quickly introduced herself before asking her. "I'm new here, may I know whether there are any interesting areas that I can visit near Shujin? Any… historical sites?"

 **..  
**

Ryuji admitted that Masumi had done a much better job than he would have as she engaged in her upper class man. He had been prepared to look everywhere while retracing their steps to ensure that they would be able to find the castle. However Masumi had just saved them a huge chunk of time. She really was something else as she ended her conversation with the senior and walked back to him.

"There's no castles or anything like that near Shujin, I don't think we will be able to find it like this." Her words made Ryuji frown and she asked what other alternatives was there.

"Remember what my app said, "Welcome to the Real World" right? It shouldn't be somewhere visible, and I'm pretty sure we'll have heard about it at school." Masumi pursed her lips as she elaborated, pushing her glasses up as Ryuji gave her his full attention.

"The castle was huge, wasn't it? We spent at least half an hour running and hiding in the castle's basement. We don't even need to run half an hour to cover the entire school, right?" With Ryuji's agreement, Masumi concluded with a smile.

"I am pretty sure if it exists 'here'." She tapped her feet to elaborate. "We would have been able to see it. So it makes sense for it not to be 'here'."

"That's kind of amazing." Ryuji just stared at her with respect while Masumi shook her head and replied.

"It's just logical. The place is huge, we wouldn't have missed it. The app thing that I might have something to do with us getting to the castle though." Masumi pulled out her phone and pointed the app to Ryuji, who stared at it in fascination. "I tried deleting it a few times but it wouldn't stay that way. It's not a adware, at least it doesn't seem that way. Let's try it out."

Masumi booted the app and just as she suspected, there was search history which wrote: "Kamoshida's Castle".

"Morgana did mention something about a Palace or a Castle right? This has got to be it." Ryuji explained excitedly but then paused before asking Masumi.

"So, should we boot it here or… I mean, we are still at the station." No one had paid them much attention as they were seated in the seats around the area, but if Masumi was right, the two of them would be disappearing into another world.

"Good point, we should move to a more secluded area… maybe in one of the sideroads…"

* * *

 **..  
**

"Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle." As Masumi selected the keywords that were listed in the search history, she couldn't help but be disturbed and amused. They seemed really specific.

"Beginning navigation." The voice recorded message replied and they simply waited, wondering what would happen till they realized that things weren't right.

The entire world appeared to be tinted a light purple while Masumi stared at her phone. Any doubts on whether it was an adware was quickly replaced by fear as the eyeball logo took over the entire screen, all the while flickering as it was interrupted by what appeared to be static.

"Woah, what's going on! Can you make it stop?" Ryuji asked in panic while Masumi tapped at it frantically, but it didn't respond at all.

"No, I can't!" Masumi answered, panicked and worried as she looked around them. Black and red circles were forming around them now, changing their surroundings but somehow leaving them intact as they watched uneasily.

At least Ryuji wasn't panicking and was keeping to her like she promised.

"Woah! You changed clothes again!" Ryuji's exclamation startled Masumi but he was right and she pulled the cap she wore tighter down her head before being a little conscious of her hair.

"So you dyed your hair huh… is that your natural hair?" Ryuji asked, staring at her and Masumi nodded, feeling a little self conscious.

"I didn't want to get any attention on me." She explained and Ryuji nodded. He had the opposite problem after all.

"And there we go…" Masumi pointed to something in the distance and Ryuji followed her lead to see what she had saw moments earlier. The Castle where they had been the day before.

"Well we found it, that means what happened yesterday was real too." Ryuji muttered while Masumi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You still bad bruises from where he hit you yesterday, right?" Masumi pointed out and Ryuji grimaced, admitting that he'd rather not think about that.

"But still, those clothes… is that your personal preference?" Ryuji tried to lighten the mood while Masumi's hands clenched. The outfit was similar to that of a pirate rather than a true navy captain though.

But there were similarities between her outfit and to that of a navy one, she supposed it was inevitable from how she grew up.

Regardless, Masumi still liked the outfit, it made her feel strong and confident and she nodded to Ryuji.

..

"I like it, though I prefer it in white. But red and black is fine too." The coat that she draped over her outfit was lined in gold and was red in the inner layer, matching how her cap was.

The gold butterfly logo on the brim of the cap surely meant something, the same goes for the gold and red sash and belt that she wore over her top and pants.

Masumi tugged at her red colored gloves before adjusting the ponytail that her hair had magically gotten tied up to.

"I wish I had a mirror... " She joked but focused immediately when Ryuji started heading towards the castle, asking her to come along.

"We've got to check that place out now that we're here, don't we?"

"No we don't…" Masumi argued but followed anyway, she was a little curious too.

* * *

 _Kamoshida's Castle_

 **..  
**

Now that they were right in front of it, the castle was much more impressive and depressing at the same time. Masumi and Ryuji stared at the massive structure for a while before she spoke.

"Well… now that we're here… what exactly do you plan to do, Ryuji?" She asked him evenly and Ryuji fell silent. It was obvious he didn't have a plan either as he studied the structure.

It was huge, much bigger than even she had imagined. It was intimidating too.

"I don't know… it's just, well… wow? I want to save the guys in the castle, but you said they weren't real right? But I know it's going on in the real world, so… maybe I can learn something here." Ryuji explained while Masumi tried pinching her nose, only for the mask to stop her.

"Uh huh… Alright… I suppose that makes sense, but what exactly do you plan to do? They won't talk to us, and since they aren't real, we can't get them out too." Masumi reasoned and Ryuji nodded in acceptance.

"But I can remember their faces, they'll be the ones that's abused, right? I mean, he hates me but I'm not part of it… I think. I swear, if he has a 'me' there…" Ryuji clenched his fist in anger while Masumi shuddered, not having considered that. If he had a copy of herself here…

"Pst, hey… stop making a commotion." A familiar voice cut into their conversation and despite it being soft, they could still make it out. Masumi looked around before spotting the yellow bandana of Morgana as he walked over to them.

"The Shadows were starting to act up, so I came here wondering what it could be… to think the two of you would return back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape." Morgana shook his head before beaming at Masumi.

"But it s a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Masumi. Ryuji too. I see you two have been well."

"To you as well, Morgana. I'm glad you're safe, aren't we, Ryuji?"

"Yeah, good to see you alright. You didn't get caught again, huh? Good job." Ryuji's praise was a bit awkward but despite Morgana raising an eyebrow at him, he brushed it off.

"Yeah I'm not going to get caught so easily. So, what brings you two back? You could still leave here, it's safer outside of the Palace." Morgana explained and Ryuji cut in to clarify himself.

"What is this place, is it the school after all? I mean we get we are in another world and all that…" Ryuji trailed off as Morgana nodded his head.

"That's smart of you to notice, but I suppose Lady Masumi would have explained it to you before you got here. In the Meta-verse, where we are in, the school is a castle to the castle's ruler, Kamoshida. It's how his distorted heart views the school. To him, the school is HIS castle."

Ryuji looked confused still and Masumi stepped in to explain for Ryuji before he flared up again.

..

"What Morgana means is that wherever we are, Kamoshida somehow managed to make the school a castle exactly how he believes it to be. How he is able to do so is due to what Morgana mentions as a distorted heart."

"Exactly, you nailed it in one, Lady Masumi." Morgana beamed while Ryuji nodded slowly, till the three of them jumped at the sounds of wailing and screams from the castle.

"It must be slaves kept captive there…" Morgana shook his head while Ryuji growled in shock.

"For real? We saw other guys held captive here yesterday, I'm sure they're from our school. The uniforms are a dead giveaway."

"That and this IS our school." Masumi added and Ryuji scowled.

"It's most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary here, it's like that every day." Morgana then turned to them. "What's more, the two of you escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."

"This is bullshit!" Ryuji snapped and he rushed straight at the door, slamming his entire body against the huge wooden doors in an attempt to get in. "You hear me, Kamoshida!?"

Masumi just sighed, she was mad too but she was also aware that it would do nothing, it wasn't going to help in anyway and most importantly, Ryuji himself won't be able to do anything.

"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know?"

"And you'll just get yourself hurt if you go in like that. Remember what Kamoshida did to you?" Masumi added on while Ryuji glared at her.

"It's not like we're being heartless, and even if you have your reasons… it's still not going to help in anyway, unless you don't mind getting caught again, right, Lady Masumi?" Morgana asked and was vindicated when Masumi nodded her head in agreement.

"Dammit… but that doesn't mean we can't follow our original plan right?" Ryuji asked Masumi expectedly and she grimaced before explaining to Morgana what Ryuji's plan was.

 **..  
**

"You want me to lead you to them? I guess I could guide the two of you there, but only if you keep your promise of letting us take the lead." Morgana offered his terms and when Ryuji nodded in agreement, he stressed.

"I'm being serious here, the moment you run ahead by your own, I'm not going to go on further. I'll just let you be. Lady Masumi shouldn't be going either, but we'll be needing her help."

"So harsh huh… but thanks, I'll be on my best behavior." Ryuji cheered up at that while Morgana nodded in satisfaction before turning to Masumi.

"I apologize for asking a Lady to fight, but I would feel much safer and reassured if I have someone looking over my back. Would that be fine, Lady Masumi?" Morgana beamed when Masumi nodded. "Alright, let's do this then, follow me!"

* * *

 **..  
**

"Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of Phantom Thievery." Morgana explained before sneaking into the castle the same way they exited. "Don't worry, I'll teach the two of you along the way. We can't be getting caught because you can't learn the basics. We're sneaking around to not get caught after all."

As Morgana disappeared down the tunnel, Ryuji paused before he crawled into the tunnel himself.

"So… sorry for having you looking after me. I wish I can do more but, I really need your help for this. Masumi. I can't just forgive that Kamoshida doing what the hell he wants. We'll get him for this through this palace thing." Ryuji's sincere plea once again made Masumi sigh, he was really at his wits end here and she'll help him out as a friend, getting back at Kamoshida was just a very useful side effect.

"I owe you big time for this!" He tried to sound optimistic but Masumi just shrugged, being lots more realistic than he was.

"Thank me after we're done…." She urged him to enter the tunnel before they proceeded with their plan to sneak into the castle..

 **..  
**

"Now be sure to follow my lead, and be quiet. We don't want the entire palace to hear us. Follow me!" Morgana lead the group from the room while Ryuji followed behind Masumi, the latter gripping her dagger tightly.

As the group passed by the front porch, Ryuji stumbled and even Masumi winced when the entire surroundings changed for a brief instant. The castle was replaced by what seemed to be the first floor of Shujin Academy.

"I was seeing double or something just now, was that Shujin?" Ryuji asked and Morgana answered as he checked on them.

"I've told you before, this place is your school. Regardless, you two feeling okay? We don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. This way!" He ensured the two were up before running towards another hallway with the two on his heels.

 **..  
**

"Back here huh…" Masumi looked apprehensive as they went down the spiral staircase back to the basement and Morgana nodded as he explained while they ran down the steps.

"It's where the cells are, and it'll most likely be guarded. The security has been tightened since we escaped." Morgana warned and it wasn't long before they reached the last of the steps. They carefully entered the basement for real and they followed behind Morgana as he meticulously checked every corner for guards before finally sighing after they progressed further in the basement.

"It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point onwards." It had been a tedious process, but it seemed like they had no choice but to fight now.

"Lady Masumi knows how to right? Let's try to catch them off guard. As a rule of thumb, ambushing them would give us an advantage as they'll be stunned. It's common sense, right?" Morgana grinned when Masumi nodded in understanding. That was the basics of basics, anyone who played video games or watched manga could tell you that.

'That's great. I'll coach you through later if needed. But let's get that guard first." Morgana faltered when Masumi asked how she was supposed to ambush it, by throwing her dagger at it?

"No no, you're supposed to grab and rip the mask off the guard to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. You do see the mask, right? If you're successful it'll be momentarily stunned." Morgana pointed at the blue mask that the armoured guard was wearing.

"I can't possibly do that from behind…" Masumi asked nervously while Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"You sure can. Just jump on his shoulders and pull it free…. Ahh - I see, Lady Masumi isn't aware that when you awakened your Persona, you get stronger and faster? Try it out now." Morgana smiled and laughed softly when Masumi did so, doing an experimental jump and looking very shocked at how high she jumped and how light she felt.

"Ahaha, you can do it Lady Masumi. I would try but my hands can't reach over the shadow's shoulders. Once you grabbed it it's mask, tear it off and we'll be able to get rid of the Shadows that it is comprised off." Morgana explained and Masumi nodded, excited and apprehensive at the same time as she dashed forward in a burst of speed the moment that the guard turned it's back.

Her footsteps were silent and after gauging the distance, Masumi leapt to the air, steadied herself with one hand before twisting her body to land on the man's shoulders. Her legs braced against the guard's flailing even as she ripped the mask free and she tossed it to the floor while she landed on the concrete floor easily enough.

That was a rush and Masumi felt her pulse racing even as she got ready for battle, the same Jack'O Lantern appearing from the black ooze even as Morgana rushed to position besides Masumi, drawing his oversized sabre besides her.

'I knew you could do it, later Masumi. Well let's take this one down!"

 **..  
**

The battle was brief if violent, Masumi tearing into the hapless Jack'O Lantern before it could react with her dagger. It was over before she realized it and she absentmindedly shrugged when Morgana gave her a studying look. Calling upon Medea to fire several shots into it's hapless body was just overkill really.

"Lady Masumi… that was brilliant form, you defeated it before it could recover! That's exactly how a Phantom Thief should be." Morgana seemed impressed although Ryuji looked a little queasy as they headed deeper into the castle.

* * *

 **..  
**

As they returned to where they Morgana was captive before, Masumi shuddered as she imagined what they had done to Morgana and the prisoners. That was unforgivable, but as they approached, she became aware of the silence. There weren't even any guards around as they spread out to look for the prisoners.

"They are all gone?" Masumi asked while Morgana shook his head. His search had turned up empty too and Ryuji was gripping his hair in frustration.

"Where are they? They were here before… where'd they go?" Ryuji's question was immediately shot down by Morgana who looked at Ryuji sternly.  
"Kamoshida must have taken them, and if he did, not here obviously. Even you can see that. Quieten down or we'll get the whole castle down on us." Morgana's snark did not go well with Ryuji but he held back visibly when Masumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgana, that was uncalled for… even though Ryuji was wrong, but going after each other's throat would not help." She spoke quietly and both boys lowered their head in shame.

"I hope I wouldn't need to remind you two again how to behave?" Masumi asked quietly and that made Ryuji stiffen while Morgana's eyes widened.

"Of course not!" "Nope, I'll be good!" Both boys uttered in unison while Masumi smiled gently at them.

"That's good. Let's explore a little further then, there might be more cells in front which haven't been transferred."

"They might have been, but there's no harm in trying." Morgana agreed and they moved as one towards the next hallway till he stopped them.

"I hear lots of footsteps… they're coming our way. We got to take cover now, it'll be bad if they find us here." Morgana grimaced while Masumi prepared for combat, twirling the dagger in her hands and looking expectant.

"There's a place for everything, Lady Masumi, we wouldn't want them to pin us down here. I have a place we can hide in. Let's go." Morgana turned tail to one of the rooms before urging the two of them in with him.

* * *

 **..  
**

"The shadows probably won't come in here." Morgana jumped up one of the desks in the room and announced confidently. Masumi wasn't sure, but she then realized that the place felt different. It was calmer, as if there were less pressure on her and Morgana smiled as he saw Masumi's expression.

Ryuji was laying on the floor, all exhausted after that sprint but he paid attention too.

"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this real is weak. Well, you'll understand soon enough." As if on cue, the surroundings overlapped with that of a classroom in Shujin.

"Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the rule's heart projects. It overlaps with the image in the meta-verse of your school. One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a 'Palace.'" Morgana's explanation once against went over Ryuji's head from his expression and Masumi elaborated.

"What Morgana means is that Kamoshida was able to make his view of the school, which is a castle to him, real in this other world. And Morgana calls such a place, a 'Palace'." Her explanation was easier on Ryuji and he nodded, sitting up after catching his breath.

"Well said, Lady Masumi. This happened because he thinks the school is his own castle."

Ryuji look furious and he slammed a fist on the wall in frustration, voicing his displeasure on how Kamoshida is a dirtbag.

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy, Ryuji." Morgana observed while Masumi watched her friend's anger spike again.

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault." Ryuji swore again but quietened down when Masumi's hand found it's place on his shoulders. Morgana looked sympathetically as he looked away.

"Well, I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you and do something stupid. His lackeys are everywhere inside."

Masumi realized that Morgana was caring for Ryuji in his own way and she smiled, finding a seat to sit down herself before adjusting the ropes that held the flak jacket over her outfit. It was cool for sure, but it was a little tight around her neck. Not to mention a little unwieldy if not for how it seemed to have a life of it's own, never tangling around her legs.

"You're curious about your outfit aren't you, Lady Masumi?" Morgana's sudden question made Ryuji perk up too and he added on.

'I'm curious as hell about it too. Not that you don't look good in it!" He raised his hands to reassure her while Morgana laughed.

"That's also because of this world. Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all." He gestured all around him in explanation and Masumi nodded.

..

"In order to prevent such distortion, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that, it is the image of rebellion that you hold within." Morgana explained further but he then frowned. "It's odd though, unlike me and Zorro, your outfit isn't in sync with Medea. That is your Persona's name, yes? Medea." When Masumi agreed, Morgana's brow got even more furrowed.

"A Persona is what your mask is, your true self so to speak, and for you two to look dissimilar is odd. Still, maybe that's something I am projecting." Morgana scratched his chin while Ryuji interjected.

"As interesting as that is, I'm more curious as to what are you?" Ryuji's question offended Morgana as he arched his back just like a cat would.

"I'm a human - an honest to god human!" Morgana insisted and that made Masumi, who had been a little troubled over his thoughts about her and Medea, raise an eyebrow again.

"No, you're obviously more like a cat. Your appearance is really like a cat." Ryuji insisted and this time Masumi backed Ryuji up as she nodded.

"You too, Lady Masumi? But, it's because I lost my true form. I think…" He added at the end and Ryuji looked just as perplexed as Morgana himself. "But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means." Morgana sounded cheerful again but deflated when he confessed. "Well I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm going to make him pay for sure!" Morgana declared fiercely and Masumi nodded in agreement.

"What is this, a manga? This is seriously crazy…" Ryuji looked overwhelmed at the development but Masumi just shrugged.

"Just go along with it, you're part of this too." Masumi's words made Ryuji sigh bitterly before slapping his cheeks to gather his attention.

"I guess you're right. We're all here to make Kamoshida pay after all."

"If we're going to keep going, we should hurry along. The last thing we want is for them to start regrouping again. I'll be depending on you again, Lady Masumi." Morgana nodded to Masumi in acknowledgement while Masumi nodded, adjusting her mask again.

 **..  
**

Masumi was actually eager, the rush of power that she felt when she invoked Medea was exhilarating and at the same time concerning for she wasn't sure she should feel that way about killing things. Perhaps it's a primal thing…?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force it all on you. I thought it might help, so…" Ryuji interrupted them before pulling out a pistol and showing it to Masumi. "I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!"

"That's a toy!"Morgana deadpanned immediately while Masumi just wondered why Ryuji even brought it. Not that she expected him to have a real weapon but still…

"It looks totally real though, so it'll at least fake them out. From a distance you won't be able to tell." Ryuji had given it some thought and he pulled out a few boxes of bandages and painkillers. Funny how she could still recognize them even in a glance, but that was neither here nor there.

"I brought some medicine too in case we got hurt, and some painkillers and muscle relaxants. I got a hella a cramp after running for so long so I'd figured that we might need some." Ryuji's gaze turned serious as he continued.

"It's not fun and games, but every bit helps right? Even if it isn't real, it looks real and the people here could probably stop if they knew we have a gun. It's a long shot, but at least we have that one shot." Ryuji made sense and even Morgana look contemplative before he sighed.

"I guess that's true, as a Phantom Thief it's us against the world. Sometimes you just need things to even the scales." Morgana flashed a grin at Ryuji. "Well, looks like you did give it some thought after all."

"Thanks, but I only got one though, so do you mind holding it, Masumi?" Ryuji handed the revolver to Masumi and she studied it for a moment before tucking it into her pocket.

"Great, let's move out then."

"Well, fine. If you're ready to go… We'll resume our infiltration." Morgana still looks doubtful but he at least seems relieved that Ryuji wasn't just playing around.

Masumi had to admit that after the dressing down that she gave Ryuji, he had behaved quite well. He did follow her lead and had kept his head, not to mention staying as quiet as he could.

She could at least appreciate that he was making an effort. Even if she felt silly even considering using the replica gun!

* * *

 **..  
**

"Hm. I thought I just heard something move over there… guess it was my imagination…"

"And what of the slaves?"

"They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now."

"Very well, by the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard."

"Did you hear that?" Morgana asked quietly as the guards dispersed. The three of them had waited for a while before they heard the sounds of the guards talking and it had paid off handsomely for them.

"They said training hall, right?" Ryuji asked for confirmation and she agreed, they hadn't been speaking softly after all.

"I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!" Morgana took off and the two quickly followed, taking care to keep themselves hidden behind walls or pillars as they ran. Masumi couldn't help but notice that Ryuji was having some difficulty running at the pace she was setting.

She had became aware that her physical abilities like stamina, dexterity and strength were much more developed than it should be when she was in this alternate universe.

It honestly reminded her of a video game where she had powered up, and perhaps it wasn't that farfetched considering where she was and what she did.

 **..  
**

"Shoot, there's a guard in front." Morgana lamented as they took cover.

"Should we defeat him and move on?" Masumi asked, gauging the way the guard moved and Morgana looked at her before shrugging.

"We could. But just don't let it notice you beforehand… it it does, the palace's security level will rise and the guards will get more vigilant. The Shadows belonging to the palace and ruler are connected to some degree, so if they spot you they'll be able to alert the rest. Thankfully it can't pinpoint where the threat is yet, but they would become more watchful." Morgana crossed his arms as he elaborated, they taking cover by squeezing themselves against the wall.

Ryuji was trying to get his hands away from her, which she was both relieved and embarrassed. Not that it didn't make her stop paying attention to Morgana.

"And that'll complicate things. Well, the security level will go back down if we can beat more enemies without getting noticed. As long as no threats are being discovered, they'll calm down and be lazy again. Just like how humans are in real life." Morgana cracked a grin as Masumi nodded, wondering if she needed to explain the terms to Ryuji. Thankfully he just stayed silent and waited for them to continue.

"Alright, leave it to me then." Masumi agreed and took her time, judging when it was ready to jump on the guard.

* * *

 **..  
**

"That's a rush as always." Masumi smiled viciously as the last Shadow disappeared after she and Morgana took them by surprise. It had became a habit of hers to twirl the dagger that she wield in one hand before tucking it into her pockets and subsequently adjusting her captain's cap. The trench coat that she wore was long enough to hide her movements if she wanted to and she it was paradoxically thick and light enough to protect her if she wanted to.

It at least made for quite a cool and intimidating sight, something that she was conflicted about. Was she truly losing herself in this? This was a life and death situation, she shouldn't be getting carried away.

'Splendid skill as always, Lady Masumi. You're a natural at this." Morgana praised while Ryuji sighed in relief, he had watched them with bated breath, feeling helpless and angry that he couldn't help.

"Thank you… but I shouldn't be…" Masumi sighed, Medea had whispered encouragement for her to tear those in front of her apart and she had obliged, but the feel of euphoria after doing so disturbed her greatly.

"A Persona user's potential is awakened along with their Persona, one can say that you always have such potential but hiding your true self has not made you achieve it. No matter who you were before, this state is what you are with all the chains attached to you are broken." Morgana explained in a vague manner, and Masumi simplified it.

"So this is me, when I am able to become what i could be with sufficient training?"

"In a sense, yes, you haven't reached your full potential, but you are at least much better off, yes?" Morgana's explanation made Masumi satisfied and they pressed on, ignoring how Ryuji was wistfully staring at his own legs before following them.

* * *

 **..  
**

"So the training hall is a little further ahead, huh?" Ryuji asked as they navigated past several doors and corridors. This place was huge, and she wondered how long it would take to actually reach the place.

"Yeah it's a little further ahead. Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way, Lady Masumi." Morgana reminded them of the situation before charging in forward to deal with the enemies.

 **..  
**

The battles were fierce, but short. Morgana had commented on how Masumi's persona had skills that were reminiscent of guns, and it was very effective against the Shadows that they were facing.

Morgana's Persona, who was named Zorro, was a Garu, or a Wind based Persona. Medea was a Eiha, or Darkness based Persona.

Masumi wasn't surprised, she had done some research on Medea and she was a tragic heroine to the core and the extent of vengeance was legendary.

In some way, perhaps Medea was indeed her true self as well.

 **..  
**

"Shoot, I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies, it'd be impossible to dodge all of them." Morgana whispered tersely while holding the two of them back.

The trio had managed to defeat or bypass several bands of the Shadows and although mostly unharmed, Masumi was feeling the strain. The place was crawling with them, and according to Morgana, they would respawn after a while.

It was really like a game, and Masumi was slowly coming to grasp with it.

"Could we take them out one by one then?" Ryuji asked but Morgana shook his head.

"It's not that simple. We might have only a short way to go, but we have to get out too. We should be conserving our energy."

"Dammit… I wish I could fight, I'd at least be able to help out a little." Ryuji gritted his teeth in anger and Masumi watched him carefully. He was genuinely guilty and embarrassed about having them fight alone. It was a good sentiment, at least Masumi knew that Ryuji wouldn't leave them be if they got in trouble.

"But all I could come up with was the toy gun. It's not going to work, is it?" He asked Morgana, more out of desperation.

"Well, there is a way… Okay, we'll use that to take down the enemies." Morgana beamed, his eyes sparkling while Ryuji looked at him skeptically.

"It doesn't even shoot pellets, you know?" Masumi was just as surprised and nodded numbly at him.

"Don't worry, I am certain this will work. Fire away, Lady Masumi!"

"It doesn't… well, if you are certain." Masumi decided to trust Morgana and she gave Ryuji a shrug. The blonde looked at him incredulously but didn't comment as she tipped her hat in a way of showing confidence to him.

 **..  
**

In a move straight out of an asian kung fu movie, Masumi threw herself forward in a roll before coming up on one knee in front of the startled shadow. Masumi held her revolver in her hands and she fired several shots at the chest of the Shadow, causing it to lose it's form and split to its separate selves.

"Nice shot, Lady Masumi! And how about that!? Surprised? Be mindful of how much ammo you have left. I'll show you my weapon too!" Morgana grinned as he pulled out a slingshot that was just as big, if not bigger than he was.

Masumi couldn't help but stare as he pulled the elastic back and shot several shots that knocked down the Shadows they are facing. With them down, the two of them made quick work out of the enemies and soon they were left collecting the spoils.

The yen notes were quickly gathered and despite the situation she was both glad and worried about the money she had gathered. It was close to a few thousand yen at this point. She couldn't earn this hourly as a student!

 **..  
**

"Whoa, did that toy guy just shoot bullets? I thought it was a replica." Ryuji asked, wide eyed and mouthed while Masumi shrugged, turning to Morgana for answers.

"This is a cognitive world, as long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic looking enough for them to believe it."

"If it is better having something realistic, why would a slingshot work? It was just as strong as Masumi's revolver, how would that work?"

Ryuji's insightful reply made Morgana come up short and the cat-like person looked panicked while Masumi suggested.

"A slingshot that big would certainly be a threat, especially if Morgana fires heavy projectiles. Well, it's a little odd, let's just leave it at that." Masumi's attempt at defusing the situation worked for both boys seemed satisfied, with Ryuji scratching his chin and Morgana looking pleased.

"Well nothing like the present, let's move on.

* * *

 **..  
**

"A guard… and I'm pretty sure that's where we need to be going too." Morgana moaned in frustration as this particular guard was standing steadfastly in front of a set of doors and not budging from it at all. It seems that it had strict orders to not move and it would mean a straight on frontal assault.

"We don't have a choice do we, unless you can shoot it from this distance?" Ryuji asked and both Morgana and Masumi shook their heads.

"It's too far." "I won't be able to hit it."

After a few seconds more of thinking, Morgana sighed. "I guess that's our only choice. But this might be a good opportunity as well." Morgana's eyes sparkled as he continued. It seemed like the cat has more tricks up his sleeves and Masumi listened attentively.

"I'm going to teach you a much more efficient way to fight enemies." So saying. Morgana charged forward and took the lead to battle, leaving Masumi lagging behind.

"Listen, there's a distinct flow to battles. Follow my lead, Lady Masumi. After all, seeing is believing rght?" Morgana asked as he faced off against the Shadow that had spawned from the guard.

 **..  
**

"First, knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!" Morgana did just that, pulling out his slingshot and knocking the Shadow down easily with one shot, shocking Masumi.

"Shadows have weaknesses. Like for example this one, a Fairy, is weak to attacks that would mimic a gun, like my slingshot. We spoke about elemental powers before, right? Zorro uses Garu, while your Medea uses Eiha. I can remember the weaknesses and characteristics of Shadows, so we can knock them down at the first opportunity. A downed enemy is a vulnerable one after all." Morgana explained before gesturing for Masumi to follow him as he rushed to the Shadow's side.

The Shadow was still stunned, lying on the ground but it froze as Morgana pulled out his slingshot and aimed it at it's face.

"You two, Lady Masumi. We got your dead in our sights now, Shadow." Morgana grinned as the Shadow looked up at them fearfully. "Andnow let us end this with an All out Attack!"

Masumi didn't know what that was, but when Morgana leaped towards it, blade a flashing, she followed suit, landing a flurry of slashes and even some kicks at the down shadows in a blur of movement that shocked even her.

In a few moments, the battle was over and the Shadow collapsed, into nothing, leaving them victorious.

 **..  
**

"Mm, that went really well! You truly have a talent for this, Lady Masumi, call me impressed." Morgana had both hands on his waist as he praised, looking very pleased indeed.

"What was that thing you just did?" Ryuji looked just as slack jawed as he was when they used fire arms but even Masumi was feeling a little shellshocked at how she pulled that off. She didn't know she could move that fast.

"I told you, it's called an All-out Attack. It's a concentrate attack on defenseless enemies after all, if they are down they can't defend themselves and we would be able to coordinate our movements to attack them together. Lady Masumi was a bit off tempo, but she caught up in the end, her reflexes are superb. In that case, I want you to be the head of our command, you can decide when we should do this. There are other benefits to holding them up while they are defenseless after all."

"Thank you for trusting me." Masumi's reply made Morgana laugh as he shook his head.

"Nonsense, Lady Masumi is a born leader, or should I say a captain, you certainly fit the look. Anyway, strike the enemy's weaknesses, knock them ALL down so they can't help each other and then do an All-Out Attack! That's the ideal pattern, they won't know what hit them!" Morgana grinned before pushing forward, entering the guarded door to a room that was decorated differently.

* * *

 _Kamoshida's Castle: Training Halls_

 **..  
**

"Kamoshida's… training hall of love? What kind of bullshit is this!?" Ryuji swore almost immediately while Masumi just looked nervous. The blonde was getting agitated and even Morgana was quiet, looking at Ryuji in worry.

He wasn't going to charge forward now right?

This was the training hall after all and they entered the next room, leading to another set of stairs that led below.

The difference was in how there were cries of pain in the distance, a sound that made both Morgana and Masumi look at Ryuji in concern as they navigated downwards.

 **..  
**

"Look, the sound is coming from over there!" As they crossed the bridge over yet another river, Ryuji spotted something in the distance and they hurried over.

It turned out that they were on the second floor of a dungeon, or a training hall modified to be one and the first floor was filled with Shujin students being whipped by the armoured guards. The cries of pain were heart wrenching to her and Masumi felt a flash of rage as she saw red. How dare Kamoshida treat his students like this!

"Dammit! This is bullshit!' Ryuji's voice was raised but he quieted down when Morgana shushed him, Masumi was lost in her anger too but she came back and nodded sternly to Morgana.

"But this is beyond messed up." Ryuji was still furious and Masumi agreed with him, still the rational part of her was enough to hold back her anger as the students weren't real.

"I agree, but they aren't real. We're here to find evidence aren't we?" Masumi asked before jumping in surprise when another voice called out to them.

"Leave us alone… it's useless." The surprises keep coming as another student appeared.

"If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!"

The threat was indeed real and Masumi grimaced.

"Like Morgana said, they aren't real so they can't leave.. And if they can't leave, if they tried to escape they'll die. So they have no choice but to stay here." Masumi reasoned while Ryuji looked at her in shock.

"B-But I can't, we can't leave them here.

"You can't take these guys out anyway. It's useless to even try. Lady Masumi is right, they aren't real and are different from you two. Even if they die, they aren't 'dying', but if the two of you die, you die.." Morgana was dead serious about this and that stunned Ryuji out of his rage as well.

"They are different from the real ones in the real world. You are here to gather evidence, am I right? Well gather them and let's go." Morgana rushed them and Masumi nodded, while Ryuji tried his best to recap.

"The schools' a castle, and the students are slaves. It's so on point that it makes me laugh." Ryuji's sardonic laugh was accompanied by Morgana shaking his head.

"I won't deny this is horrible, It means that he treats them as slaves in the real world too."

"We don't have time for this, we're here for evidence, do you recognize them?" Masumi asked and Ryuji tried to do just that before nodding his head.

"They're part of the volleyball team. I should have known! Kamoshida coaches them." The connection was obvious and Masumi grimaced again while Morgana commented sadly.

"They must be physically abused every day. There's no way they'd be so beat up normally."

"They're going through similar shit in reality?" Ryuji's rage was overflowing now and both Morgana and Masumi didn't have the heart to really stop him. It really was infuriating to see this.

..

"This proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves, and he doesn't have any problems punishing them here. As this is going on all the time, it might be normal for him."

"So it might be for real, I know it's real. I heard that Kamoshida's using physical punishments. Those rumors are true after all. We got him now." Ryuji clenched his fist in victory but paused when Masumi coughed.

"Evidence. This isn't something we can prove right now. Our camera app is broken, and this isn't really something anyone will believe." She reminded him while taking care to watch out around them cautiously. Surely they had made enough noise to be spotted already?

"If we can find evidence, wouldn't this be something to report to the police?" Ryuji asked quietly after a minute of him taking several deep breaths. "I'll use these guys as evidence. I mean they would have injuries if they are abused every day right? If it all goes well we can take down that asshole Kamoshida" Ryuji was trying his best to think of a solution and Masumi agreed with his path of action, still…

"The students probably won't admit to them being abused. It's easier to just endure it. Besides, it's not as if we can take proof. Our phones aren't working properly and, do you really think they'll believe this?" Masumi gestured to the sight of the students being whipped patiently. She was speaking from experience. It wasn't to do with personal pride. No one would want to be a tattle tale, for all it might seem to be that way. But it was truly an easier option as compared to be a life that would be forever marked as a whistleblower, a snitch and one that betrayed others, especially when you were one of them in the first place.

No one would ever trust you again - no matter if you were right or wrong.

"Going against figures of authority would never be a winning preposition. You will lose unless it is proven beyond doubt that they were undeniably wrong, and you were strong enough to stand up to that." Masumi elaborated, her tone bitter. Morgana realized that for he gave a worried look to Masumi and then to Ryuuji.

"Well anyway, if you wish to do something about it, go ahead, but you can't take them out… Not that they'll want to go with you so they'll be a burden at most. We need to head back. We will get caught if we just stand around like this." Morgana shook his head before giving an ultimatum.

"5 minutes, that's the most we can wait. We have to go, and if we have to leave you behind, I will." He gave a worried look to Masumi. "Lady Masumi too, you shouldn't risk your life unnecessarily."

"He's my friend." Masumi argued but Morgana wasn't done.

"You wouldn't be able to save him if you ended up dead yourself." That was the decider as Masumi nodded in agreement, looking very solemn and Ryuji gnashed his teeth before conceding that they were right.

"There's no other way… I'll just memorize their faces before going back! I'll look around the cells then." As Ryuji made his way around the place, Masumi spoke to Morgana as she walked towards the opposite way, towards the entrance of the gymnasium.

"One of us should stay with him while the other should keep a watch out at the door, if any of the guards come we could at least try to take them out, or have one of us free." Masumi suggested while Morgana beamed, looking at her with stars in his eyes.

"Great suggestions, Lady Masumi. You are certainly a talent at this, but may I request that you accompany Ryuji instead? He might have relented now, but he would listen to you. As much as it pains me to ask for your aid in such a menial task, I feel it would be better if you accompany Ryuji for now." Morgana made sense, however Masumi disagreed.

"Whatever differences between the two of you, it'll be best if you could sort it out now. There's no better time to set aside whatever differences the two of you might have to work towards the success of the mission. You are a professional Morgana, I would expect you to behave appropriately with Ryuji." Masumi's reply made Morgana's ears droop as he grimaced before nodding, accepting and agreeing with her.

"I see your point. People do bond over danger, was that the saying?" Morgana shook his head once before grinning. "And I am a professional, I won't let this affect me. I scouted the place before and there's no exit, we'll be like trapped rats if they barricade the place, so would you mind standing guard at the other end of the door, Lady Masumi?"

* * *

 **..  
**

Masumi took several deep breaths as she stood guard over the only way in and out of the gymnasium. She briefly considered hiding in the closet to ambush any guards but had decided against it. Instead she leaned against the same wall that the other door was mounted on. It would provide some cover for her while she took the guards by surprise.

In truth, Masumi's reasons were only an excuse on her part. She wanted to be alone as she did not want to let her emotions run out of control when hearing Ryuji's rant. Masumi had been like him before, in circumstances similar to this and she had reacted in the same way only to fail miserably.

Masumi would never forget how society treated her, how quickly she was abandoned and how no one would believe her even though she was telling the truth.

The anguish, despair and utter helplessness was painful to remember and she wouldn't want Ryuji to go through that more than it was necessary by making sure he didn't show his hand until the right time.

This was both a gamble and a battle, she wouldn't want to watch him try and fail just because he wasn't thinking straight.

"..." Masumi blew out a breath as she remembered what Medea had whispered in her ear the entire time Ryuji ranted about the injustice of it all. She wanted her to show her rage too, to agree with Ryuji and to take action.

But only a fool would act blindly without a plan. Masumi wasn't a fool and she wasn't going to get into more trouble than she already was.

* * *

 **..  
**

Ryuji had been walking around the entire gymnasium with Morgana in tow. The cat-like creature had stayed most silent as Ryuji went from cage to cage, trying his best to remember the individuals that were kept in the cells.

Ryuji's expression got darker and darker with each cell, as the cell members either told him to leave them alone or it was an opening letting him see more atrocities being shown. One rather startling example was students being hung upside down while being hit by volleyballs spiked at them.

Ryuji's knuckles had turned white as he glared at the armored knights, but he had remained silent as he strode off towards the next cell.

Morgana was a bystander and didn't know Ryuji, but even he could tell that this was personal for Ryuji. Lady Masumi might be more capable, but she was harder to read than the open and expressive blonde.

He might have taken a page out of Lady Masumi's book, learned his lesson and had stayed quiet throughout besides some quiet mumbles that Morgana could pick up.

"I guess there ain't a point in grumbling at them. They might be pleading for help, but they won't leave. I remembered all the faces now." Ryuji muttered before nodding to Morgana.

"We good? We're making good time, but we should go now. Lady Masumi is standing guard for us, we wouldn't want her to get hurt protecting us." Morgana's words made Ryuji grimace and he nodded, accepting that was the best plan they had.

..

"You really owe Lady Masumi a favor for her loyalty and assistance. She could leave at any moment, but if she stays, I would stay for her as well as I have given her my word." Morgana nodded sagely as he led the way towards the exit.

Ryuji agreed, Masumi really stuck her neck out for him. "I know, I really owe you guys. I'm a direct kind of guy, so I really owe you two. I don't know how I'm going to repay you two, but I'll find a way. That's a promise." Ryuji's words made Morgana cackle as he turned to grin at him.

"Well I am holding you on that promise, Ryuji. A man should always honor his words. To be honest, I don't know what to do with you." Morgana cleared his throat as his ears drooped.

"You're loud, brash and impatient, you are the exact opposite of what a Phantom Thief should be. But your heart is in the right place, it resonates with mine even more than Lady Masumi. You have in you a true Phantom Thief heart, to fight against injustice." It was an awkward way to compliment Ryuji but Morgana managed while being sincere. The Phantom Thief cat grinned when Ryuji's lips curled up into a small smile as well.

"Thanks. I… it's complicated, but even before all that. I would never accept what Kamoshida is doing, and that's why all the shit happened to me. I don't regret it though, even if it might not had solved the problem. But… this time, it would." Ryuji clenched his fist before nodding to Morgana.

"If I get to stop him myself, that'll be great. If I don't, then at least I got these guys free right? That's the right thing to do."

Morgana agreed and nodded, holding out a fist before Ryuji bumped it with his own but almost knocking him down in the process.

What did you know, Lady Masumi was right after all.

* * *

 _Kamoshida's Castle_

 **..  
**

"... That's the third team." Masumi sighed as she crouched on top of a stockpile of barrels that she had used to ambush the last two teams with ease. The guards never looked up till it was too late and she had repeated the same maneuver to take them down before they could react.

"Oh dear…" Masumi muttered as the door to the gym swung open and Morgana came rushing out right in front of the new group of knight shadows.

The cat-like being was caught by surprise, his eyes widening comically only for him to sigh when Masumi landed on them from above, her boots slamming into their shoulders and subsequently pulling their masks off with one clean wrench.

Her athleticism and strength had definitely improved as Masumi leapt from the crumbling body to behind them easily and cleanly.

"Let's go." She nodded to Morgana and rushed the separated shadows, two Fairies that looked panicked that she had gotten the drop on them.

 **..  
**

"We gotta get outta here, I've memorised the faces Masumi." Ryuji brought good news with him and she agreed, they were here for a long time already.

"The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting. The others that we have sent there should have responded by now. There's definitely intruders in the castle. All personnel, increase security measures!"

The loud announcement that blared from everywhere startled the three of them and they could hastily ducked for cover.

"Tch, we stayed here too long… Let's get out of here now."

* * *

 _Kamoshida's Castle: Entrance_

 **..  
**

"The exit's just in front, let's get out of here!" Morgana's hurried whisper was not unfounded. The three of them had to duck and weave through several rows of guards and even had to take on a few groups of stronger shadows before reaching where they were.

"C'mon!" She urged Ryuji, whom had one hand around her shoulder as he struggled to keep up. They were doubling it, moving as quick as they can and if not for her consideration of his pride and the practicality of it, would have carried him on her back.

 **..  
**

"Uh oh…" Morgana screeched to halt when instead of seeing freedom, he spotted a large golden knight flanked by two silver knights stepping up from where they were concealed earlier.

"Intruders found my liege." He boomed in a clear voice and Kamoshida himself walked proudly into view.

In an instant, Masumi had Ryuji stand behind her as she brought her weapon to bear, backing away slowly even as Morgana cursed.

"They were waiting for us here. We got our back against the wall!" Morgana was right for several groups of bronze knights formed behind them.

"You knaves again?" Kamoshida sneered as he approached with several knights flanking him. "To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

As Ryuji was behind her, Masumi felt the instant that Ryuji tried to say something but held it in. He was doing a good job of holding it in while they were surrounded, she herself was worried but Medea's strength coursing through her was still giving her the belief that this wasn't over. In fact, a part of her was itching to bash Kamoshida's face in. That part of her was quickly squashed down however as Kamoshida continued sneering at them as he mocked Ryuji.

"How far the star runner of the track team has fallen. Asking a pretty girl like her to do all the dirty work for you instead. Aren't you the violent one, ending his team mate's dreams? Or are you going to betray her and run way while they fight for you? "Track Traitor?"" Kamoshida laughed in mockery as his last barb struck home, casing Ryuji to push his way in front of them.

"Shut up! It's your fault!"

"I can imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act." He drawled slowly and brightened when Masumi seemed confused.

"What a surprise, so you're helping him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever." His words were chosen to be as cruel as ever and Ryuji grimaced as he swung a hand in front of him to cut Kamoshida off.

"That's not true."

"You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead…. How… unlucky of you." Kamoshida trailed off before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Well, there's something else you could do. Just like what you already did." He clapped his hands together and the Knights spread apart, letting something, or someone to walk towards Kamoshida.

 **..  
**

That someone made Ryuji's jaw drop, Morgana to cast worried glances at Masumi and the mentioned girl to see red as it was her, only her dressed in a tiny bikini and exaggerated chest size as 'she' wrapped her hands around Kamoshida's arms.

"Yes, yes, that's a good girl aren't you?" Kamoshida raised 'her' chin up easily with one finger before it ran ll the way down her neck and towards her chest area. "Yes you are, you were hiding this body behind that backet of yours. What a shame, it really is a shame. You could be a favored girl of mine like Takamaki." He leered this time, cheeks red as he did a circular motion around 'her' chest area.

'She' giggled shyly and girly, but didn't seem too mad and Masumi had enough, looking away while feeling furious and disgusted at the same time.

Kamoshida lusted after her? Masumi knew that was true but to see it in person, to see what Kamoshida wanted and expected her to behave disgusted her.

Her rage was overflowing, but a big part of her was disgusted due to what had happened before, preventing her from acting.

"YOU PERVERTED PIG!" It was Ryuji who snapped and in a blur of movement that Masumi could barely catch, Ryuji launched himself straight towards Kamoshida.

It did not matter that a few knight stood in the way, Ryuji's momentum knocked down like bowling pins and he lashed out straight at Kamoshida with a killer right hook.

 **..  
**

Only that wasn't true as he struck 'her' instead, causing her to cry in pain before disappearing into the same black substance that the Shadows were formed from.

"Kamoshida's image of you must still be too weak to properly form! But that was a great move, Ryuji! You defended Lady Masumi's honor!" Morgana cheered even as he covered Ryuji by firing his slingshot to allow Ryuji to get free.

The shock of Ryuji getting so close had made Kamoshida crawl backwards desperately but the knights had regrouped around the large Golden one.

"Ryuji!" Masumi cried out in warning as her hand pulled the trigger, firing a round straight into the face of the nearest knight while Ryuji yelped while ducking into a roll towards his friends.

"GET THEM! KILL THE CAT BUT CAPTURE THE BOY AND THE GIRL!" Kamoshida's indignant and furious scream echoed throughout the entire castle as the two sides engaged each other.

* * *

 _Kamoshida's Castle: Entrance_

 **..  
**

"Rgh… you piece of shit." Morgana swore as Kamoshida stepped on his back, him applying more pressure on Morgana for good measure. Kamoshida gloated in victory before smirking at the sight of Masumi being dragged off in the other way towards the stairs.

The platinum blond girl was still clothed, that was one thing she was thankful about. She and Morgana had dealt with the Shadows easily enough but they had ran out of steam when more and more of them appeared, eventually pinning them down through sheer numbers alone after encircling them.

Ryuji had been dragged away relatively early and dumped to the side where they could see his friends struggling and failing. Kamoshida's man had purposely left him alone, knowing that Ryuji can't afford to leave at all. If he did, he would truly live up to the title of 'track traitor'.

"Well well… all that talk…" Kamoshida's words fell flat when Masumi suddenly lashed out with her legs, tripping one of the guards and kicking the other in an attempt to get free.

Of course it was futile as five armored knights lunged on her, burying her under them and pinning her down.

"She's a fierce one alright, I wonder how she'll behave later. Heh heh…" Kamoshida snickered before turning to Ryuji. "I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this, isn't that right?"

"That's not true. Let them go." Ryuji glared at Kamoshida in defiance while Morgana grimaced under Kamoshida's feet.

"What a worthless piece of trash, you're useless. At least the girl put up a fight, and this cat could do even more than you ever could. How dare you raise your hand at me. She's mine, all the girls and the rest are my slaves. They live to worship me, they do what I tell them to do, and they'll love me no matter what I do."

Kamoshida then rubbed his chin in remembrance. "Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?" His words struck Ryuji like a blow while the same smug smile remained.

..

"That wasn't practice, it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!" Ryuji snarled back, his anger rising while Masumi was raised up high, one arm wrapped around her throat while she kicked the air futilely despite the manhandling.

"Masumi!" Ryuji looked at his friend in horror as Kamoshida declared pompously to him.

"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! The coach who got fired was hopeless too! Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg." Kamoshida's confession made Ryuji's anger dissipate as he placed the pieces together. He was the one that had started and ended everything. His manipulations went that far back?

"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will accept it if I said it was self-defense anyway, you worthless punk! They won't trust you a bit." Kamoshida cackled in victory while Ryuji closed his eyes in regret. He knew Masumi would continue fighting till the end, and even Morgana was still struggling to get Kamoshida's fat body off him, glaring defiantly at Kamoshida from below his foot.

"Dammit… am I gonna lose again…? Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too cause of this asshole!"

 **..  
**

"Ryuji!" "Don't let him win!" The cries from both Morgana and Masumi despite their predicament helped Ryuji made up his mind and resolve. The blonde got to his feet despite previously dropping to his knees earlier in despair. His eyes were fierce and his posture was unyielding despite the knights converging around him.

"Everything that was important to me was taken by him. I'll never be able to get them back."

Kamoshida didn't seem to care, or he was confident in his victory as he raised his foot and swung his other feet at Morgana, sending him flying off into a heap at the other direction.

"Look on as I make the girl scream, and then beg and I'll make her mine because she was stupid enough to side with trash like you."

The knights advance stopped, surrounding Ryuji still but not allowing him getting closer to where Kamoshida was heading to Masumi. Ryuji could see his friend cry out in defiance while gnashing her teeth in frustration, but there was nothing she could do. She was truly incredible, much better than he was but he was going to try now, damn the consequences!

"All you think about is using people… you don't treat them AS people! You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida! Stop looking down on me and my friends with that stupid smile on your face!" Ryuji declared as he pointed an accusatory and defiant finger at Kamoshida.

* * *

 **..  
**

"A-Aaaggh!"

Masumi was in dire straits, she knew what Kamoshida wanted from her and she was not going to let it happen. Her cap had been knocked off earlier and her hair had came undone in the skirmish earlier. The golden knight had not held back and she had been sent flying despite Medea's best efforts, hence her situation.

The knights had decided to hold her in this sleeper hold after she had managed to escape and break free a couple of times.

She wouldn't let this happen. He was not going to get his hands on her. Especially so after knowing what Kamoshida did to Ryuji and his lecherous thoughts about her. But this development was not what she had expected.

To the side, Morgana had recovered but was still surrounded and outgunned. But Ryuji's scream had caught everyone's attention, especially when a surge of power that even she could feel kicked up dust around Ryuji.

Ryuji was clutching his head in pain before blue streaks of energy started flowing from him, threatening everything that was trying to approach him.

* * *

 **..  
**

"You want power, correct? Then let us form a pact."

Ryuji didn't know who it was that spoke with him, but it was louder than anything he had ever heard before. Even as he endured the head splitting agony, Ryuji couldn't ignore the deep toned voice that demanded his attention.

"Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…?"

The pain was enough to make him break out in cold sweat and despite his act of defiance earlier he rolled around the floor to try and stem it. Ryuji couldn't feel or see anything around him but it was the tugging in his heart and face that had his full focus.

"The other you who exists within you desire it thus. I am thou, thou art I."

Ryuji screamed as the pain spiked, as if something had struck his skull with a hammer as the voice declared, fading away briefly.

"There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"

 **..  
**

He could feel something appear on his face and without seeing or feeling it, he knew a mask had formed just like Masumi had before. Ryuji touched it gingerly even as he noticed the Golden Knight dropped Masumi and headed towards him.

"What can you do?" The other knights were already blown back long ago, and Morgana was rushing towards Masumi to aid her. Kamoshida the bastard had ran, he was half-way up the stairs now and gaping at him in shock.

"Another one?!" He cried before mustering his troops to get him. "KILL HIM!"

Ryuji felt like he couldn't breath, the weight of the world on his face, crushing him and he wrestled with the mask while the Golden Knight approached.

"No, can't… fuck this thing!" Ryuji screamed louder than he thought he could before pulling the mask free, ignoring how it felt like he was tearing his face off.

But it was a liberating feeling, like he was set free and literally so as a geyser of power burst from him. He felt stronger with every second and his cry of pain became one that was for victory as he felt the power settle in him and above him.

The voice who had spoken to Ryuji whispered his name to him and he grinned, wondering if the feeling he felt now was the same as the one Masumi had experienced when she had awakened her Persona.

For he had one now, there was no mistaking it and it was a rush!

"Right on… What's up, Persona!" He could feel it, the strength that this granted him and Ryuji stared at his hands in disbelief before glaring at Kamoshida. "Now that I got this, it's time to kick your ass and save my friends. Yo, I'm ready… BRING IT!" Ryuji declared even as the Golden Knight charged at them.

"Blast him away… Captain Kidd!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Life will Change  
Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 4**

 **..  
**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Slightly late, but I was somewhat busier this month. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see the new changes that Masumi brings to P5.**

* * *

 **Kamoshida's Castle**

 **..  
**

Morgana was not going to let a golden opportunity go past him as the distraction from Ryuji allowed him to free Lady Masumi. The surge of power that had came from Ryuji had shocked Morgana, but he was a professional and he made short work of the Knights that were holding Lady Masumi back.

He was frankly amazed that they could hold her back however, Morgana was painfully aware and afraid of the power that bubbled beneath the surface of Lady Masumi's Persona.

Morgana had seen glimpses of it the first time they fought, and it was the same when the goat like Shadows trampled over them. He had believed that Lady Masumi would be able to break them out of that jam, but she didn't.

Perhaps she couldn't? That thought occurred to Morgana even as Lady Masumi leapt forward the moment she was free, her target was the Golden Knight that had been such a pain in their asses.

The two of them had been more than sufficient to deal with the rank and file Knights, but the Golden Knight was made of sterner stuff and they hadn't even forced him out of the armored form.

"TAKE THIS!"" Lady Masumi screamed as she slit the Golden Knight's neck expertly and ruthlessly after landing on it's shoulders. With another jerk that she managed by bracing herself against the Knight's back, and viciously tore the helm off.

"WOAH!" Ryuji's cry of surprise was mixed with triumph as he too rushed forward. The weaker Knights had scattered the moment Lady Masumi had joined the fray and Morgana couldn't blame them as he called upon the power within him to stir up even more chaos.

"Zorro!" "CAPTAIN KIDD!" His attack was launched at the same moment as his, a bolt of lightning raining landing on the mass of knights that had been knocked off their feet by his wind based attack.

"Nice!" Ryuji grinned manically at Morgana while he returned it with a thumbs up. He could let the disrespect slide as Ryuji was still getting used to his power. The rush of strength was certainly intoxicating, but he had became used to it through time.

He had no idea how Lady Masumi's awakening had been, but it must have been similar for Ryuji was now attacking the red colored knight that had emerged from the golden knight.

"What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!"

"Kamoshida's cognition view of me hasn't changed at all. Well, then I'll have to act like the troublemaker I am till he does see that's he's wrong!" Ryuji claimed while Lady Masumi circled the knight warily, looking for an opening. She had been thrown off earlier when the golden knight's body had disintegrated but she was back in the fray now.

"Let's do this, Captain Kidd!" Ryuji cried out as a rallying cry as his Persona, one that was balanced on a wooden ship, charged forward to engage the horse riding knight.

* * *

 **..  
**

"..." Masumi kept quiet, watching the battle ongoing calmly. All the rage that she had felt earlier had been released when she had let the knight have it. It was somewhat of an odd thing, but after she engaged in some old fashioned violence, Medea's incessant nagging had stopped and she was able to keep a clearer and calmer head.

The coward, Kamoshida had retreated to the top of the flight of stairs and was looking down at them, the smug smile returning. He noticed her gaze and winked at her, gaining a response where she fired a shot at him without even hesitating.

The shot missed of course, her pistol wasn't high calibre enough to be anywhere accurate in that distance if she didn't put effort to it. But first, Ryuji and her friend was giving it all he got, his Persona having slammed into the horse riding knight with enough force to stagger it to the point that he was almost teetering off his steed.

Time to give it some assistance.

"Mediea!" She called as she ripped her mask off, and the witch of betrayal cackled wildly behind her before firing several bursts of energy at the knight, managing to knock it off it's steed.

"Let's go, Ryuji, Morgana!" Masumi commanded as she charged towards it, ready to end it with an All-Out-Attack.

 **..  
**

It didn't end the battle, the knight had enough juice in it to shrug and knock them all back with a wave of it's spear. But it was tiring, drooping a little as he climbed back to it's saddle.

"I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida." The knight groaned, nowhere as energetic as it was before. Ryuji's attack had done much more damage to it than she had imagined, and she was glad for she was tiring.

The three of them had kept it boxed in, kiting it with attacks that threw it forward. Between the bombardment of lightning from Ryuji's Persona, Morgana's swift slashes to it's steed and Masumi's own methodical shots at it's face, the Knight wasn't able to even hit them. WIth it's allies all scattered, it didn't stand a chance.

Masumi hadn't asked Morgana about it before as he seemed fine, but she had taken the lead of most of their attacks. Not to mention having to take out three individual teams of guards while the boys were away. She knew instinctively that calling upon Medea was taxing, more so as compared to the energy she expanded if she engaged with her knives and guns alone.

"So why… have I lost…!?" The Knight groaned in frustration as it's last second charge towards Morgana was thwarted when Zorro waved it's rapier in front of Morgana and blew it sideways, causing it to smash against the walls.

"It just proves that Kamoshida isn't anything special and that you are a fool for believing in him." Ryuji declared as he finished the knight off with a vicious swing of the wrench(?!) that he had procured from somewhere.

* * *

 **..  
**

"Even if you apologize now.. I will not forgive you." Ryuji panted as he tried to catch his breath. Despite his vigor at the start, fighting the knight had taken alot out of him but he was still trying his best to keep himself battle ready.

"I told you that this is my castle. You might have gotten rid of one. But there's still lots more. You just don't understand, do you?' Kamoshida sighed theatrically as even more knights gathered around him at the top of the stairs and slowly marched down.

Even more disturbing however was how another shadow, in the guise of Takamaki walked over to mimic what the fake 'her' had done earlier.

"Ann!" "Takamaki!?" Masumi and Ryuji's cry of outrage was not echoed by Morgana who seemed lovestuck as he stared at the bikini clad, cat-ears wearing blonde.

"You… dare to treat Ann like this?" Masumi would have shot the fake Ann if not for Kamoshida taking a step back, pulling the Ann with him. A row of knights blocked her shot while Kamoshida laughed, probably playing with that puppet above them.

"Well, it seems that playtime is just beginning. If I can't have that girl, I'll have this one instead. I have no need for rebellious girls like you. I like girls that are coy, gentle and wish to have a piece of this hunk." Kamoshida burst out laughing when the sounds of feminine giggling could be heart. No doubt his sick mind wanted a reaction from the fake Ann and he got what he wanted.

"This is my castle, everyone and everything is what I want it to be. Women, men, things, they all belong to me. That is, everything besides slow-witted thieves like you." His words now echoed around the place.

"Is playing with yourself that much fun? You really are that desperate." Masumi's barb hit home, however how much Kamoshida tried to pass it off, it was the truth and the sudden reaction and change in his behavior showed that plainly.

The knights that had stood guard in front of him were shoved away and Kamoshida glared fiercely down at Masumi, who was smirking smugly along with Ryuji and Morgana.

Now that they knew that was a falsehood, they were able to take it in stride. Though Masumi was dying to pick off the fake Ann the moment she got a chance.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! KNEEL DOWN TO ME OR-"

"Or what?" Masumi remarked as she took another shot, this time hitting his forehead and Kamoshida fell back with a pained cry. The response from that attack was immediate, the knights charged at them as one.

 **..  
**

"We're outnumbered, time to go!" That last cheap shot at Kamoshida was perhaps uncalled for, but Morgana felt that it was very appropriate. That was just the start of the pain that they were going to deliver back to Kamoshida for all that he had done.

"Are we going without doing anything?" Ryuji complained, but followed nonetheless as Morgana tossed a smoke bomb to mask their escape. "We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us!"

"GET THEM!" Kamoshida's howl was left behind in the distance as they hightailed it out of here.

* * *

 **Kamoshoda's Castle: Exterior**

 **..  
**

"Woah, I don't remember changing to this." Ryuji exclaimed as he took stock of his new attire. He was wearing a metal mask in the shape of a mask, a biker jacket with a red top. He could really pose as one of those biker gang misfits that Masumi had seen in TV dramas.

"It's a Persona thing." Masumi answered before turning to Morgana who chuckled in agreement.

"That's right. That's what your subconsciousness feels is the most appropriate image as a rebel. I guess we know what Ryuji likes, right, Lady Masumi? Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within." Morgana's grin got bigger when Masumi agreed with him by nodding.

"But I wouldn't expect Ryuji to have the same potential. That's really unexpected, but you did well there. You really saved us." Ryuji beamed at the praise but deflated when Morgana added. "Then again, you go us into that mess. Now Kamoshida's gunning for us if we go back to the castle."

The sounds of the knights calling to each other made the three of them fall quiet, until they were gone and from their conversation they had no idea where they were. The three of them were safe for now.

"How did I awaken my Persona anyway? That hurt by the way… god,I felt like I just tore my head off."

"When a Persona user opposes a Palce's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. He's marked us for sure and it's to prevent you from being affected by distortions of the castle." Morgana turned to Masumi to explain it for Ryuji, which she promptly did.

"You awakened your Persona to stop it from affecting you further, Kamoshida saw that and made us his enemies. You were influenced by him before that, remember?"

"Ah… I think I get it." Ryuji rested a hand in his palm as he understood, making Masumi smile wryly before turning to Morgana again.

"Now that Kamoshida is gunning for us, especially me after I shot him in the face." Masumi didn't regret it, she relished that experience and that look of pain and surprise on Kamoshida when her shot hit the mark.

"We're in deep shit. He's going to make hell for us. Only he shouldn't, only in here, right?" Ryuji clarified and Morgana nodded.

 **..  
**

"That's right, so you were listening after all. If we don't go back there, we'll be fine. But knowing the two of you… I guess we'll be back there eventually. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed. A side of one's personality they don't want to see. The real Kamoshida won't know what's happening. It's not like he remembered the execution from before, remember? Though he might dislike you more in general though… Feelings might get carried over." Morgana crossed his arms as he was a little unsure about that. Still, he couldn't complain. This was a good day in hi book. All bruises and injuries aside, he had verified that Lady Masumi was a great candidate for a Phantom Thief and Ryuji wasn't bad either.

The two of them were definitely assets if he could lead them, or at least persuade them to help him.

"Alright, now that we know all that. All we gotta do is to get the dirt on Kamoshida from the students. That way we'll be able to prove his guilt." Ryuji slammed a fist into his palm while Masumi nodded. That was the plan anyway.

"Wait." Morgana interrupted them as he crossed his arms and looked at the two sternly. "I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me." His tone was different than before, and that made Masumi twitch a little as she listened to the smaller figure.

"That is one of the reasons I imparted my skills and knowledge to you. I require your help to help find my memories." Morgana asked quietly, the 'human' looking from Ryuji to Masumi.

"I know none of us owe each other anything, but we've been through lots together, didn't we? You plan to take down Kamoshida, yes? I will help you achieve your goals, in exchange I require your help in mine."

 **..  
**

This was a difficult topic for Morgana, Masumi could tell from the way he spoke. He always had an air of superiority to him, especially towards Ryuji. Morgana was polite and gentlemanly towards her, yes, but the manners doesn't quite conceal his general haughtiness.

Him admitting Masumi was an equal was equal parts respect, admiration and attraction for her. Probably, his eyes did lit up when she saw her bikini clad form at any rate. Speaking of which… Ryuji was distracted too right? Focus, Masumi, she couldn't afford to be distracted now.

"What do you say, Masumi? I know this isn't what I signed up for but Morgana did get us out of a jam. Not that we didn't get him out of one, but you know, I totally see him as a bro after the shit we went through together." Ryuji's reaction was a surprise, perhaps the two did bond significantly after leaving the two together earlier.

It wasn't just Masumi however, Morgana was shocked too as he stared at Ryuji with his mouth open ever so slightly.

"Heh… it's as I thought." He shook his head before turning to Masumi expectedly.

 **..  
**

"... I guess, I can help out as well." Masumi sighed internally, knowing that this was going to never end. Her wish for a normal school life was disintegrating in front of her eyes and she was helpless to stop it.

The enticing voice of Medea was not influencing her at all. It wasn't as if she wanted to feel the rush of battle again.

"Thank you, Ryuji, Lady Masumi. I'll fill you two in the details of what I need assistance with after we settle our scores with Kamoshida." Morgana grinned as he reverted to how he was before, haughty and a little bossy.

"Don't go after him without me being around, I want my pound of flesh too." Morgana smirked while the other two students nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Aoyama Ichome**

 **..  
**

 _"You've returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

The pre-recorded message greeted them after they activated the app

"Whew, I worked up a sweat." Ryuji mentioned as he grabbed around for something to help with his balance. The three of them had split up, Morgana going to scout the place more before hooking with them up in school while the two decided to head back and put their plan to action. Morgana was also concerned about how Kamoshida had plans for Masumi and promised to look out for any clues regarding her and Lady Ann.

Masumi was bemused at her enthusiasm about her friend, he must really like Ann lots. Or lusted after her in any case.

After stepping out of the castle and returning to where they had came into this world, Masumi had activated the app to return them back to their own dimension.

It was a little odd to think that way, but Masumi had other things to worry about now, namely how Ryuji had grabbed her shoulder for balance and the two of them were now in a heap on the floor.

She was thankfully on top of Ryuji, but he was flailing about and would soon get a knee in the face if he touched her in certain places. Even if it might be just a honest accident.

"UWAH- SORRY!" Ryuji seemed to realize that as his face was all red as she was helped up by Masumi. The blonde couldn't meet her eyes while Masumi adjusted her uniform. She was kind of used to wearing the trench coat now and she glanced quickly at her phone and was relieved to see that barely a few hours had past. But did they only navigated the castle in only just a few hours? It felt much longer than that, but Masumi wasn't complaining.

"Ahem, well, thank god we're back. I'm glad that it turned out well in the end." Ryuji scratched his cheek before commenting. "Uh… about what we saw there… you wouldn't really be… you know." He gestured to the chest area and Masumi's eyes twitched. Without realizing it she was right in front of Ryuji and one step from grabbing his shirt.

"Ah-Ah- ah, sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" He gulped before Masumi backed away, she really was going to have a bad reputation if this continued. Well, perhaps she was still a little touchy about what Kamoshida visualized her as.

She didn't have a figure anywhere close as that, it was closer to Ann's figure and the knowledge of him lechering after Ann made Masumi clench her teeth again.

"Wow that's a scary expression again, Masumi. You got to rein that in a little!" Ryuji's words snapped her out of it and Masumi blushed. Perhaps he was right, no, he was right. Her temper had been running loose lots lately and that can't do.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I remembered what he made that imposter of me and Ann do and I just… And you're a pervert for staring at me like that." Masumi glared again, and Ryuji laughed sheepishly.

"I'm a guy after all, and you're cute… so that really threw me off. Sorry, sorry, I won't do that again." Ryuji took a look at his phone before sighing. "I dragged you around alot huh, sorry about that. How're you holding up?"

"I'm tired... but considering what I did, I'm doing fine. And, it started out that way, but it ended up being personal too. I won't let Kamoshida think he can try to blackmail me and get away with it." Masumi glared angrily and blurted out something she had wanted to keep quiet from Ryuji without thinking.

"Wait what? He tried what?" Ryuji was flabbergasted but that quickly turned to anger as Masumi stuttered a denial.

"N-No, nothing like that - he wasn't…" She trailed off sheepishly as Ryuji, almost mimicking her, raised an eyebrow.

"Out with it. What did that bastard Kamoshida do exactly?" She gave it up as a lost cause and she shook her head and told Ryuji exactly what Kamoshida had told her.

 **..  
**

"What he dared to do that? In the faculty room? C'mon! That's just ridiculous. How does he get away with things like that!" Ryuji groaned while fuming, he was very angry for her and that made Masumi feel glad? Thankful? She wasn't sure. But it was definitely relief for Ryuji believed her! Someone actually believed her!

"Yo-You believe me?"

"Of course, why would you lie about something like that. Why didn't you report to Kawakami? She'll believe you! It's not like I'm the one telling her." When Masumi shook her head, Ryuji wondered why again.

"Why? I mean, that's some serious allegations right? Even if it's Kamoshida, if you just told Kawakami, she'll HAVE to investigate. Do you mean Kawakami won't trust you either? Seriously, what's going on?" Ryuji was genuinely confused but for all his confusion he didn't expect to see Masumi crying.

Was it his fault?

"Oh- oh wait, wait, hold on… hold on, don't cry. Dammit, I don't…" Ryuji raised and then lowered his voice at when he realized it would only make the wrong impression.

"Right, right, listen to what mom said, give her something to wipe her tears with…" Ryuji was doing his best while Masumi tried to regain control of her emotions.

 **..  
**

It was a double whammy of disbelief and relief that someone believed her and the guilt and fear that Ryuji might have a negative impression of her when he found out that she had a criminal record. Would he be afraid of her? He knew how vicious she could get at after seeing her fight after all.

"Alright, okay. You hungry? Let's grab a bite alright? Come with me, we'll have something to eat and you can tell me all about it." Ryuji's suggestion was a good one and Masumi nodded in agreement, following Ryuji who was looking all concerned at her.

* * *

 **Aoyama Ichome: Fast Food Joint**

 **..  
**

"So that's it…" Ryuji was quiet after Masumi told her about her past, not all of it of course, just about the charges and why it had made her had to transfer school. She was lucky that that information was sealed as she was a minor and no one in the school knew about it.

Well, the staff would know her full record and thus she had doubts that the staff would trust her fully. Comparing Kamoshida's apparent track record and her own, it was logical that they wouldn't believe her, or at least, the general public wouldn't believe her the moment Kamoshida reveal her criminal record.

And he would, Masumi was dead sure on that.

"... You did the right thing though, and you still got punished for it." Ryuji was surprisingly quiet after listening to Masumi. He seemed to be digesting her words, her situation and perhaps applying it to himself.

It was odd to see him like this, the rash blonde has been mostly suppressed. Mostly, for Ryuji opened his mouth before closing it slowly. He wanted to denounce Kamoshida, that part was clear enough and just the thought of it made Masumi smile.

She pushed up her glasses and went back to eating the beef bowl she had ordered while Ryuji fumed quietly, drinking water to cool down before he tried again.

"That's bullshit. You totally should have clawed him if you knew that would happen to you. That's really rough, Masumi. I didn't know that happened to you. Well, it won't get out due to me, I promise. Scout's honor."

"And you kept that last promise too. I'll hold you to that." Masumi reminded Ryuji to his earlier promise to follow their lead and he grinned, toasting Masumi with his water before going back to his own beef bowl.

That was Ryuji's second one so far in this fast food chain, but then again, everything tastes nice when one's hungry.

"Well, you can add that allegation in to shut Kamoshida straight into the lockup when we confront him about the truth. I remember all their faces now, you know? The guys that Kamoshida treats as slaves? Once we make them confess to any physical abuse, Kamoshida's done. You'll help out right? Maybe we can even get Takamaki to get us some dirt on Kamoshida. For all we know, he's doing the same thing to her."

That thought had occurred to her, but Masumi felt that she herself was a unique case, she was easily exploitable and probably viewed as vulnerable and she explained that to him.

"True, but that doesn't hurt. You'll have to talk to her about it. So… wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses as well? It'll be faster if we split the work. The faster we get rid of Kamoshida the better right?"

Masumi agreed, causing Ryuji to grin again.

"It'll be a piece of cake compared to what we've gone against till now. I'll be counting on you! Don't worry, I'm hyped about this one too!"

* * *

Interrogation Room

 **..  
**

 **..**

"Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way…" Niijima Sae smiled coldly down at the individual which had literally shook the world with her audacity.

She was speaking still, relating her story to her, but that did not mean that she was going to go light on her.

Sae would only have the truth and nothing but the truth!

"However, you did not. There are merits to having associates... That is what you decided. Am I wrong?" That was the only logical assumption to make. If she was operating alone, there would be limits to her scope of activities, but her actions were nation-wide, this wasn't a small scale operation at all!

* * *

I am thou, thou art I... It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

* * *

Aoyama Ichome: Fast Food Joint

 **..  
**

"The place you're living now is in... Yongen, right? It's rush hour on the subways right now. I suggest you kill some time before heading home." Ryuji commented after all the sob story was done with. Ryuji had told Masumi in more detail about how Kamoshida had screwed him over along the course of their small brunch.

She really was famished though! Masumi didn't think that she would be able finish a large beef bowl by herself, but here she was, on her second bowl!

"That's right, you gonna eat up. The meals' on me today, I gotta thank you for helping me somehow. It's like a junior's job to help their senior right? Though we're the same age. Anyways, I got your back like you got mine." Ryuji gave a cocky thumbs up again to emphasize while Masumi just nodded in affirmative. He was loyal, he didn't run when he could and he trusted her, believed her. Masumi could do with less, but speaking of money though…

* * *

 _Earlier_

 **..  
**

"Woah, where did you get this many coins?!" Ryuji was shocked when she emptied out a pile of coins, mostly 10 yen coins before stacking them together when he was about to pay.

"I got them from the Castle. The Shadows drop money, mostly coins but I got a few notes as well. Here's your share." Masumi handed him two crumpled 1000 yen bills. The ultimate test was whether this shop accepted the coins…

 **..  
**

"It worked?" Ryuji looked shellshocked when Masumi pressed the order ticket into his palm before selecting her own. She had around 2000 yen worth in coins. Not a bad haul for a few hours work, right?

* * *

 **..  
**

"As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both feel better about being at school." Ryuji's mood darkened before brightening as he imagined what would befall Kamoshida Suguru when they exposed him to the world as the pervert that he was. She'll be sure to relish that look on his face for a long time as well.

"Just you wait, Kamoshida... We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves." The volleyball rally's tomorrow, right? It's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed."

Ryuji's plan was good and workable, it'll give them more than enough time to talk to the rest of the students. Having a day off to watch people play volleyball was odd enough, especially when Shujin's strength had traditionally not been in volleyball.

"We can work out the details tomorrow. But you got to slow down! Wait, are you going for your third bowl!?"

* * *

Shujin Academy

 **..  
**

"Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things." A dark haired girl spoke softly to her friend, Takamaki Ann who sat besides her. The dark haired girl looked exhausted, her eyes half closed as she leaned against the bench they were resting on.

"Shiho…" Ann's whispered back, looking very concerned at her friend. Ann was aware that her friend, Suzui Shiho was always trying her best in volleyball as that was she wanted to leave Shujin with a volleyball scholarship. It was her dream, and she would strive for it as much as she could. It was honestly very inspiring!

But not if she looked so close to passing out in exhaustion!

"Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking…" Shiho trailed off but Ann picked up the slack for her.

"Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else that you are part of the main team. I'm sure your talents are recognized!More importantly, was that injury okay? It looked really swollen." Ann bit her lip as her eyes went over Shiho, her friend had more and more of these little bruises that was barely visible. But Ann knew they were there still no matter how much Shiho tried to hide or wave it off.

Her friend had NEVER liked makeup after all.

"No, it's nothing. It's normal… especially since a meet is coming up…" Ann didn't want to pry, but the way Shiho looked so ashamed and guilty of herself made it hard for her not to try and pry sometimes.

He wouldn't do that to her, would he?

"..."

 **..  
**

The awkward silence between Ann and Shiho was interrupted by a boy who called out to Shiho. Like Shiho, Mishima Yuuki looked as exhausted as always, but the bruises and bandages that he wore on him were more pronounced. Mishima gave Ann a polite nod before addressing Shiho.

Ann had always felt Mishima was a pushover, he was timid and soft spoken, but what grated on her nerves was how he never stood up for himself when some of the meaner students poked fun at him.

Ann might have gotten some flak at the start of her first year, but she had ended those statements quite decisively by proving that she wasn't just appearances.

At least till Kamoshida had started to perve on her anyway.

"Sorry to interrupt, Suzui." Mishima paused, looking awkward and ashamed before continuing. "Uhm, Kamoshida sensei told me to get you."

"Huh? What does... he want? Ann, I..." The news made Shiho's eyes widen and she looked trapped while unconsciously grabbing Ann's hand. Ann frowned but still tried to be optimistic. There was just no way that that bastard would hurt Shiho would she?

"It'll be fine, I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something." Ann's attempt made Shiho relax ever so slightly and she nodded her head.

"Yeah… Thanks, Ann. I'll see you tomorrow." Shiho followed Mishima off while Ann clenched her fist while trying to convince herself that everything would be alright.

"Yep. Good luck!" Who was she kidding? After what Kamoshida had tried on her today, she could barely save herself….

* * *

 **Leblanc**

 **..  
**

"You're home. I take it you actually went to school today?" Sojiro's rough voice made Masumi flinch. His bearded guardian looking at her warily while listening to the TV.

Masumi's stomach drop, she was going to greet him with a cheerful: "I'm back" but he had other plans as he shifted his seat to look at her directly. Still, it was a marked improvement to an empty home so Masumi gave a tentative smile and a bow.

"I did, I was early in fact…" She hated how her voice trembled a little at the start, she was still a little nervous, or perhaps high strung from her train journey home.

Ryuji was right, the train was packed! She felt like sardines in a can!

"I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday. Eh, as long as you're not getting into trouble, it's fine by me, I don't need your problems I don't know what you've been up to. But trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems." Sojiro nodded his head when Masumi nodded vigorously, she was going to do her best to make sure her second chance wasn't wasted.

Before she could speak however, Masumi felt her phone vibrate and she took a quick peek at it, and smiled when she saw it was Ryuji asking for her help tomorrow once again.

Deciding not to reply that first, Masumi quickly looked up again at Sojiro who looked a little sour at being ignored for a message.

"Just stay away from bad influences, alright? I'm not telling you not to make friends, but you should hang out with the right crowd." The memory of Ryuji and how Kawakami sensei had warned her against him made Masumi's stomach churn. He was a good person! But Sojiro wouldn't believe her would he? Just like Kawakami-sensei, and how everyone didn't Shujin's an alright school and the teacher's are good-"

"No they are not!" The thought of the school, how it became a castle and how Kamoshida had preyed on her made Masumi sick. Sojiro wouldn't have known, but hearing him defend Shujin made her snap back in reflex.

"Oh-..." Horrified at her own actions, Masumi cupped her hand over her mouth and she took several shaky steps back. This wasn't how it was going to be, she was going to break the topic with Sojiro perhaps a little later when she could handle talking about Kamoshida and what he did without flaring up.

Time would serve to blunt her anger, but she had snapped at Sojiro without thinking and now he was surely going to kick her out of the house for being respectful!

* * *

 **..  
**

Sakura Sojiro didn't know what had happened to the quiet and obedient girl that he had known for the past few days. He had imagined that she'll be exactly like her photo, all dolled up like a gaijin, dressing up all trashy and looking for trouble the moment she stepped into his place.

He was all ready to kick her out immediately, or at least within a month.

But when Kurusu Masumi finally came, she turned out to be a polite and quiet girl who kept to herself. His lack of preparation showed but she was a trooper, ignoring the lack of amenities and making the best out of her situation gained her some respect in his eyes.

She was not intrusive and a few times, even looked afraid when he approached her. While, knowing her circumstances, he couldn't blame her.

Being late on her first day aside, Sojiro saw no reason to kick her out yet. Her reason for being late could be false but Sojiro felt that she was more terrified than he was at being kicked out.

The girl deserved a second chance and hell, he had a soft heart against a vulnerable girl.

So when Masumi abruptly interrupted him during his monologue, he was more surprised than mad. Mad cause she had been terribly due, but surprised as Masumi looked even more shocked than he was.

She curled into herself almost immediately, face turning pale while she staggered back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Her mumbled apology was accompanied by her attempting to run away, tears already forming in her panic but Sojiro was faster. It was like watching time rewind itself, it was her and Futaba all over again and Sojiro grabbed Masumi's wrist before she could run off.

"Oi- what's the matter?" He could do it this time, to console a crying girl that needed his attention. He hadn't been able to the last time, and he had regretted it.

Now that he had a second shot, he was going to take it - stranger or not.

"Masumi? Talk to me." The teenager was stronger than she looked and as she stomped and thrashed about, Sojiro grabbed her other wrist before pulling it down to her side and trying again.

..

"Alright, alright!" He demanded in a loud voice and he grimaced when Masumi flinched and even shuddered terribly before slowly crouching down in response. It was an instinctive response to stop herself from getting hurt and Sojiro released Masumi's hands, backing away towards the door and pressing himself against it.

She'll bolt if she could, Sojiro knew.

God dammit, what did her father do to her if she had such an extreme response.

"Masumi, listen. He's not here." Sojiro couldn't think of any other way to try and reassure her, to snap her out of it. Perhaps this was a bigger issue than her mother had described.

Why did she and he ever thought that this was a good idea?

"O-Of course he's not. He's gone." Masumi's reply made Sojiro's eyes widen as the teenager slowly regained herself, her eyes flashing in anger before swallowing her tears and that spite he could see in her eyes.

She really, really hated him didn't she? Gods above, what did he sign up for?

* * *

 **..**

"I'm sorry…" Masumi apologized, lowering her head and keeping that position for a while. She was ashamed and terrified still, but she had to remain strong. She couldn't break down like this again. Didn't she tell herself that she wouldn't?

It had taken months for her to get over that habit, the knowledge that he was there but she had succeeded. And yet she had reverted too so quickly. It was… difficult, if not for Medea, who whispered into her ears what she wanted to do to him. Did it make her a bad person if she felt incredibly satisfied and relieved after imagining it?

No, he deserved all he got if that truly happened.

It was also Medea who managed to stop her breakdown, stabilizing her with her promises of vengeance and she managed to stiffly recover herself.

Now she was just praying with all her might that Sojiro wouldn't kick her out for that outburst and that breakdown. Masumi was, was more controlled than that, usually! Without realizing it herself, Sojiro had triggered more than a few flags that had made her associate him with her father.

But he was nothing like that, Sojiro barely had any interest in her and she was a burden to him.

Why did she ever expect that he would even help out with her worries? She shouldn't involve him in the first place, to cling to the hope that he could do something.

Well, he couldn't and wouldn't, not to mention shouldn't.

It's her problem, and she'll deal with it, so -

"Alright. So… what got you in such a tizzy?" Sojiro's question made Masumi's head snap back and she stared at her legal guardian. "Something happened right? Tell me." He asked, not demanded as he walked passed her the counter and gestured her over.

"C'mon, something's obviously up." He was trusting her not to run? I mean, she could run off right now to not answer his question, so why was she following his suggestion and taking a sit at the counter.

"Here. I'll listen to you, so take your time."

* * *

 **..**

The story came out easier than she imagined as she didn't remember most of it, all she remembered was Sojiro's expression darkening and him scowling at the very end. He was clearly as disgusted as she was, and once again, in the span of just a day, Masumi had met two individuals who would believe her.

Even if it was easier to not do so, for she was saying was more than a little messed up. But they did.

Sojiro and Ryuji believed her.

"So…" There was a lengthy silence where Sojiro just closed his eyes, he was probably going through what Masumi had told him. The girl in question wasn't sure what she expected from Sojiro, but just verbalizing what happened to her made her settle down significantly.

Despite Medea helping Masumi getting a rein in on her emotions, Masumi was also acutely aware of how emotional she was after awakening to Medea.

She wasn't usually this high strung, was she relapsing? It had taken her so many sessions before she was certified fine to go to school again. This was her second chance, she had barely started out!

"You aren't lying are you?" Sojiro's words made Masumi freeze and she was about to bolt when Sojiro continued. His eyes were focused on her but he already had one hand on her arm, he was not letting her go.

* * *

..

He was not letting her go. Sojiro might have reacted the first time without thinking, he was a fool to associate the girl that he knew with the daughter that he wished to have.

A part of him wanted to ignore her plea for help, it was probably more troublesome than he imagined to handle. But on the other hand, this was someone who wanted help from him.

He was just as much a stranger to her as he was to him, even if he was her guardian. He had certainly not behaved as such, but he was still her only ally.

Should he trust her? The Kamoshida, from what she described, was going to take full advantage of her reputation for his benefit and his only.

If she truly had the character that rumors painted her with, the girl wouldn't have hesitated to make the best out of the situation would she?

But here she was, asking for help and advise on what to do.

If she was lying, then getting kicked out was the least of her worries, but if she was speaking the truth…

He'll be kicking out someone who was a victim.

"I want you to understand that I do not know you, but here you are, asking for help in something that might ruin both our reputations." Sojiro continued calmly, fixing his gaze on the young child who was petrified again.

Both panic and outrage had shone when she stood up, Sojiro had been unsure whether she would hit him or run, but she had just frozen and listened.

Truly, a troublesome one.

* * *

..

"I'm not lying. Please… believe me." Masumi spoke softly as she felt so weary and tired that she didn't feel like defending or pleading to Sojiro any further.

If he was not going to help, she'll deal with it together with Ryuji. She already had one partner who would eagerly help her if she needed to after all.

"Alright. I'll believe you." Sojiro's reply was simple and yet life changing for it meant that Masumi would have a confidant with her troubles in school, right?

"So… this Kamoshida, I've heard of him. Pretty hard not to in fact, he's considered the ace of the school and he's pretty well liked." Sojiro rubbed his chin after pouring a cup of coffee to Masumi.

Masumi had never liked coffee, but she accepted the drink and sipped it and as expected, it was too bitter but she accepted the bitterness just fine. It suit her mood.

"You should know better than me how trust is important. Even if you are saying the truth, it's your word against him, and we all know who would come out tops in that encounter." Sojiro was verbalizing her thoughts, but it felt good that he at least agreed with her, not that it was difficult.

But having prior experience did help, like he mentioned.

"There's not a snowball's chance you will get to get him to stop, so what you need to do is to make sure he doesn't get the chance. You said he was perving on a friend of yours right?" Takamaki Ann, Masumi remembered that she had avoided his clutches for quite a while now.

"Stick with her, she knows what Kamoshida would do, and you got her out of a jam too right? Keep doing that." Sojiro's words didn't exactly give her any more ideas, but at least she had his approval.

"I'll speak to your sensei… I have an idea that might help get you out of trouble after work. She's Kawakami, right?" Sojiro rubbed his chin before nodding. "It's a hassle kid, but I'm the only adult you can talk to right?"

The small and yet lazy smile from the old man with a goatee wasn't supposed to be that charming, but Masumi would remember it for life.

* * *

 **..**

"Hey I'm going to head home for the night. I'll lock the store up, don't go wandering out."

Sojiro left after fixing a small dinner for the two of them. He was as gruff as always, but he was more relaxed around her. He even managed some small talk about the friends that she had made, and had even laughed when she admitted that he wouldn't approve of them,

Heading up to her room, Masumi changed to her pajamas while still in a daze, she didn't even remember what she replied to Ryuji about the mysterious app that had appeared on his phone as well.

She was totally out of it, drained, exhausted and relieved at the same time.

There were more than one individual who believed her, that she was being threatened and harassed. Once was coincidence, but two individuals? Masumi couldn't help but feel hopeful that perhaps this really was the second chance she was given, as horrible as her few days at school was.

Still, it was only after Masumi had turned off the lights to try and sleep did she realize she had been crying all along.

It was a very heavy burden that had been lifted off her shoulders just sharing her burdens with Sojiro, and it had gone much better than he had expected. Perhaps he was just a old softie after all? She wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were not at all peaceful however...

* * *

Sakura Household

 **..  
**

"Futaba?" Sojiro called out softly as he laid a plate of food outside of the door of her adopted daughter. The lights were still on, as with every night after Sojiro had caved into her demands to buy her a computer. He had never seen her so happy and subsequently, so obsessed with what she was doing on the computer.

He was however not foolish, there was only one thing that Futaba would focus all her fibre of existence to: her mother, Isshiki Wakaba.

"..." Sojiro stood there for a while, watching the pitcher of water and plate of food slowly cooling before shaking his head. He was projecting Futaba on Masumi, or perhaps the other way round.

Either way Sojiro cursed his luck or perhaps his soft heart for letting two very damaged girls to his home.

"... Remember to eat your dinner, Futaba. If you want more, it's in the fridge." He ran a hand through his hair before walking away. Even if he had no relation to Masumi, it was the same for Futaba, and who knows? He might learn a thing or two in dealing with Futaba as well through her interactions with her.

He certainly did have a better first few days with Masumi than Futaba, although that was not saying much. Dammit, Sojiro didn't want this. He had thought it'll be an easy assignment, but he should have known better.

If it was a boy, perhaps he wouldn't have been as soft as he was with the kid, he would be more independent and wouldn't come to him for help. Then again, if he had not unconsciously accepted the girl, he wouldn't have caved in that easily would he?

Like he had told Masumi, he was the only adult around and the only individual she could approach for help. Her mother was next to useless in this situation, she had washed her hands off Masumi.

Speaking of her mother, he should really get in touch with her mother to let her know about the developments in her life.

"Ah-" The door creaked open, surprising Sojiro and Futaba who had snuck out to take the plate of food. So distracted was he that Sojiro had placed the plate of food further away than he should have, forcing Futaba to have to leave the room to take the food.

It had been the first time in weeks that he was able to see his daughter and he tried a friendly smile without moving an inch.

Futaba was like deer in headlights, staring at him with eyes wide open before she slowly picked the plate of food up and bolted back into the room. A second later the door slammed shut and Sojiro chuckled softly before getting up from his leaning position.

"Good night, Futaba."

Both of them were just girls who needed help, what kind of adult would he be if he didn't offer it?

* * *

Velvet Room

 **..  
**

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Masumi grimaced, averting her eyes from what she was saying once again. The same cell, the bluish atmosphere, the musty smell of running water made her feel sick. Still, she remembered what had happened the last time and after experiencing what she had in the Castle/Palace, she knew better to dismiss this as a dream.

The worldview that she had has changed, and it worried her in more ways than one.

"I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight, as such I have taken the liberties to summon you." Igor, the long nosed old man smiled mysteriously at her and Masumi nodded, unsure how to respond.

"What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?" He asked politely and Masumi bit back the first thing that came to her mind. Instead she adopted a more conciliatory tone as she engaged Igor.

The two assistants that Igor had were standing guard outside of her cell, and Masumi glanced at them warily before replying.

"Let me go, I have done no wrong."

"Oho? Is that what you believe? You are here for a reason, what you believe is nonconsequential. Do understand that and apply your efforts on your rehabilitation." Igor's words made Masumi glare at him, but she stopped when a lightning baton came to live behind one of the guards.

"Tsk, I can't trust you. If you truly wish for me to avoid ruin, you would be helping me and not keeping me here."

"Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped, you must be the one to bring about salvation to yourself. You, and only you can bring about that change. Yet, at the same time, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke with similar powers, haven't you?"

Igor's answer and question caught Masumi off guard and she nodded quietly in response. Ryuji, it must have been him but that means that-

"You've been spying on me all this time? And you never helped? We could have died there." She demanded, sounding a little hysterical at the end while the two guards swung to face her. Their expression were harsh and demanding but Masumi cut them off.

"What rehabilitation, what ruin! If I die, it's all over- there won't be any salvation or whatever bull that you're trying to sell you. You're just watching me struggle and suffer by yourself while sitting in your high and mighty chair and claiming help, why should I believe that you are helping me!? They two of your assistants have been threatening me all this time!" It might be the stress, or it might be her feeling outraged or it might simply be Medea urging her on. But Masumi spoke what she truly believed, and the words did have an effect, the two guards wavered and turned to Igor for clarification.

..

"Truly, you are a most unexpected guest." Igor remained calm despite the accusation, his long boney fingers fiddling with each other as he continued. "We cannot interfere directly, if we could, we would have. Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime." He paused and his smile dimmed. "You are here as fate has given you a chance to rebel against your ruin, plucking you from that stream of fate is something that you should be thankful for. Without our guidance, you will certainly fail against that fateful day." Igor's explanation made Masumi nod in acceptance, if they had already done her a favor by giving her the chance to avoid her so called ruined, perhaps they had done more than she had thought.

"Thank you for the assistance, and my apologies for overstepping my boundaries." Masumi does know her manners and she bowed to Igor fully, lowering her head for a few seconds before raising it to meet his eyes again.

The two wardens looked at her warily but when Igor chuckled, relaxed and went back to their position.

"Truly, a most unexpected guest. I had expected someone else, but it seemed that the streams of fate have other plans. Very well, back to the main topic, shall we?" Igor gestured and Masumi nodded.

"Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your rehabilitation. You've done exceeding well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity but a ring of those who would, by morals of faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong, just like you. A gathering of individuals with a shared common goal."

Masumi slowly nodded her head as she tried to digest that, Igor was suggesting to her to gather a like-minded band of individuals to help explore the Palaces? Wouldn't Morgana be involved as well, why did he just mention Ryuji then? He should have seen him...

..

"You mean the Palace or Castle, right? I have to explore them… they are part of this rehabilitation process?" Masumi asked and Igor nodded in agreement.

"That is the path that you must take in order to avoid ruin, as to why - you would certainly see in the days ahead. The expansion of said ring will in return will help you mature as well."

"The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain." One of the wardens spoke, it was Justine, was it?

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that someone like you doesn't have, who share the same morals as you do. If you gather them to your side, you will be able to tap into that power." Caroline, the other warden who had threatened Masumi with her baton, added next. However she was more mindful than she was the last time, a grudging sense of respect from her as she met her eyes.

"Indeed, you should be prepared to use even myself or your ambitions will never come to fruition. Well, you will understand it all in due time. Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation. I will await you in our next visit." Igor clapped his hands together and Caroline gestured to the cell bed.

"Return to your slumber, till our master calls for you."

* * *

 **..**

"Master, what do you mean by not being the one you expected?" Caroline asked as she stood in attention besides the cell. The inmate that was housed there had left the moment her master had dismissed her, and in the silence that followed, she found the courage to ask.

"It seems that not everything could be predestined. Her, her destiny is even murkier than what I would have believed, a truly intriguing find that surprises even me," As usual, her master was as vague and unhelpful while being helpful, a conundrum that still frustrates her even now.

"Do not worry, Caroline, I am certain that the inmate would be able to accomplish her goal with that conviction of hers, don't you think so, Master?" Justine interjected and her master nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed, I shall look forward to her endeavors with much interest."

* * *

 **Leblanc**

 **..  
**

It was a relief to arrive at school on time again, and she couldn't have imagined it for Sojiro's smile was a little warm as he served her curry for breakfast. Considering how her mother had said she wasn't going to give her an allowance, her meagre savings would dry up soon enough.

That surprising windfall from Kamoshida's Castle had helped her lots, but she still needed to ensure her finances would stay in a healthy manner.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_** **  
**

 ** _.._**

"You want to work?"

"Not here, I saw some offers at the train station. I promise to only work around the area, most of them are in Shinjuku… I've always worked before, so… I hope, I can work...here too?" Masumi wilted at the end as Sojiro was staring at him, perhaps she had said something wrong?

"Your mother did send me some money for your expenses and rent-" He started but was cut off by Masumi.

"My mother wouldn't give more than she has to, finances are tight… and even if there are more, it should be for my medication."

"Your meds huh… you're still on them?" Sojiro took a seat and pushed the cup of coffee to her, which she accepted. It wasn't what she preferred, but it'll do.

"Yes, and no. I've been trying to not take them… it's easier sleeping here. But I might need them, maybe. And… I haven't relied on my mother since forever..." Masumi was not lying, but it might simply due to exhaustion rather than comfort. The couch that she had was a far cry from her home, but it was comforting in a way. "Sojiro-san?" Sojiro's gaze on her had sharpened considerably, and it made her nervous. She had just thought that perhaps she had gotten in his good books too!

 **..  
**

She believed she was sleeping well? Sojiro would have snapped back at her if he hadn't tried to wake her up in a middle of a nightmare last night.

He had returned to Le Blanc late at night after realizing that he had forgotten to keep the curry that he was going to use tomorrow in the fridge.

After keeping the food safe in the fridge, he went up to check on the girl whom he was housing. Just to see how she was doing. If she was sleeping on the floor instead he might have to get her to get a futon instead of sleeping on the couch.

What he didn't expect was to hear her crying in her sleep, and he had to restrain himself to shake her awake to hear what she was mumbling in her sleep.

He was aware that Kurusu Masumi had issues sleeping, her mother had sent her a small packet of pills to dispense to her but she had not requested them from him thus far.

It was quite a heinous breach of privacy, but Sojiro didn't want to cross that final line between them by asking what she had been dreaming about.

Her quiet and repeated cries of "No", made Sojiro feel sick inside. He could only imagine what she experienced and he decided against waking her up, as cruel as it might be to her, he didn't know how she would react if she knew he was here overstepping her boundaries. Sojiro also made a mental note to check up on Masumi once a while at night as he helped pull the blankets over her again.

 **..  
**

"It's nothing. As long as you get a good night's rest, it's fine. If you want the pills, I'll dispense them. As for you working, as long as you let me know when you'll be back, I'm fine. You'll be juggling your grades and work at the same time, you up for it kid?" Sojiro tried to lighten the mood by grinning at her and Masumi responded by nodding her head.

"I got to, or else I won't be able to eat." She didn't realize how… independent she seemed to be as compared to others of her own age. It seemed natural for Masumi and the older man sighed and shook his head. It was for the best really, at least she wouldn't be asking money from him.

"Well, aren't you an independent one. Just don't push yourself kid, a doctor's bill is more expensive than one for food. Speaking of which, there's one near by here, it's just at the other side of the road. The Takemi clinic…"

* * *

Shujin Academy

 **..  
**

"Good morning, Ann."

"Hey, Masumi." Masumi was surprised when she caught sight of Ann just as she was exiting the station and she waved to her, getting a wave in return.

"Going to school? You can't be waiting for him, could you?" Masumi asked curiously, making a face and Ann laughed at her expression. Her friend was looking more cheerful than she was the day before as she scooted over to give her space to lean against.

"Of course not, I'm waiting for Shiho. She's my friend, she's on the next train… do you want to wait with me? I'm sure Shiho would be glad to meet you. You're quite the talk of the school you know." Ann winked while Masumi laughed, agreeing to meet a new friend.

 **..  
**

"She's part of the volleyball team, and, she's not been well recently. The sports meet she says, but… if Kamoshida… no, I can't think that way." Ann's brows furrowed after the two of them conversed for a bit, Masumi felt bad in making Ann think about Kamoshida again, but she has been screwed enough to not discount what might be happening between the lines.

"You shouldn't just dismiss it." Masumi looked firmly at Ann, who looked horrified at her suggestion. "When was the last time that you really spoke to Shiho? The two of you are friends right. Does she know what he's trying to do to you? I'm sure that if she knows, she'll be able to share her concerns with you, especially if you have similar issues."

"I… I wouldn't think Shiho would hide such an important thing from me." Ann tried to explain but Masumi shook her head.

"You didn't tell anyone about what Kamoshida wanted with you right? That's why the rumors continued for so long. Don't ever assume, they say that: "Assume is also called: Ass out of u and me". Don't leave anything to chances, you were hiding the same thing from her right?" Though Masumi felt that Ann's appearance and aloofness didn't help any, but if the overwhelming majority of people believed the rumors, Ann's credibility would be shot to pieces even if she tried to deny it anyway.

If there was one thing that Masumi learned from her past, it was that she has to strike early and fast for the rumormill was like a Hydra, you can't kill it without extreme prejudice, similar to how fire would ensure the Hydra's head do not regenerate.

"I guess I did… you don't think Shiho really…"

"I am not assuming anything, I just think that the two of you love each other too much to want to burden the other, and that would only make things worse." Masumi was guilty of that as well, she had never spoken to anyone till it all came crashing down on her and everyone left her. Ryuji might know of some parts of her past, but not all of it. Would that come over to bit her in the ass? Undoubtedly, but she wasn't ready to tell him more just yet. They had a shared goal, and that was all. Even if Igor's suggestions hinted greatly that Ryuji was one of the 'relationships' that helped, Masumi wasn't going to take the words of the long nosed scary individual at face value.

Still, she'll have to give it some time before she's comfortable enough for her to let him know everything.

"Love?! Me and Shiho? Haha~ Our relationship is not like that!" Ann seemed to take her words the wrong way and she was blushing hard as she waved her hands in front of her. Masumi herself wasn't spared a light dusting of red on her cheeks as she chuckled softly. It wasn't for her to judge if Ann likes Shiho in that way, it's the 21st century, and if you are attracted to another individual, it's their own choice what to do with that knowledge.

..

"I don't mean it like that, but you have to talk to her. It'll help, and she can help you too if she knows. She knows that you're not dating Kamoshida, right?" Masumi was confident that wasn't the case, but if Shiho was, then that was the first misunderstanding to clear up.

Gods above, if Kamoshida was blackmailing Shiho by using Ann, or at the very least, using that assumed relationship to his advantage. That slimebag really must die, if not here then at the castle.

"She does, she didn't believe it in the first place… but she was happy and relieved when I told her. Oh gods, you might be right…" Ann bit her lip before flashing a relieved smile at Masumi in thanks.

"You're right, I'll do that… thanks, Masumi. Honestly, you're the only person besides Shiho that I can be honest with…. That sounds odd right?" Ann pondered while Masumi shrugged awkwardly, she just spoke what she thought was right after all.

"That just means you're admitting you are odd, you know that right?" Masumi's remark made Ann giggled but she perked up again as she waved at another girl.

"Ah- and there's Shiho! Shiho!" Ann called out to a black haired, ponytailed girl who waved at her as she approached them.

* * *

 **..**

"So you're the transfer student, Kurusu-san?" Suzui Shiho studied her closely but then smiled and bowed, causing Masumi to do the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, please, take care of Ann as well."

"Shiho!? What's with that-"

"Ann looks much more energetic than she was a day ago, it must be because of you. Please do take care of my friend." The soft spoken girl smiled at Masumi, and that was very awkward for both Masumi and Ann in the face of the grateful girl.

"A-Ahh, Ann's my first friend here, er, girl friend here, I mean, a friend who's a girl here. I'll do my best!" Masumi stumbled on her own words only made things more embarrassing as the three of them headed to school together. Her reaction made Ann flush lightly as she tried to laugh it off, but Shiho simply smiled.

"Thank you, Ann you didn't tell me you made another friend. I might not be your mother, but I do care about you, you know?" Shiho chided Ann softly and the blonde flushed as she snapped back at Shiho.

"Well - you aren't my mum, like you said, so you don't need to know everything that I do. You're not my girlfr-" Ann covered her mouth while Masumi laughed, she couldn't help herself, this was fun. Now the tables were turned and Masumi found herself satisfied being in the background as Ann tried to explain to Shiho, failing miserable as she was stuttering badly all the while.

Taking pity on Ann, Masumi pulled Shiho aside, and she explained to her what her insinuation was. But it was Masumi who was caught off guard as Shiho simply covered her mouth demurely and giggling softly, not at all bothered by the suggestion.

"Is that so?" Girls in Tokyo were officially weird, Shiho's smile was a little unnerving too, making Masumi very uncomfortable when Ann blushed even harder as she saw Shiho smiling at her.

* * *

 **..**

"Please, do take care of Ann. I've never seen her make friends so quickly before." Shiho called after Masumi while Ann had made a hasty retreat. Masumi turned around to see the tired looking girl looking after her friend worriedly. Masumi joined Shiho as she led them towards the bathroom, the less people overheard them the better. Masumi agreed wholeheartedly, but she was worried as well. What did Shiho want with her?

"Ann never had many friends, so I'm glad that you are friends with her. Regardless of how, or why, I can tell that Ann trusts you, so I trust you as well." Shiho was surprised when Masumi shook her head.

"I helped her out of a jam, and we're in similar situations, so I guess we hit off there. I don't know Ann that well."  
"And yet she trusts you so much, it must be more than a simple jam that you got her out of." Shiho sighed before running her hand through her hair.

"Oh shucks, I'm running late… Let's continue this conversation another time. Thank you for listening to me and taking care of Ann. I'm sure that you'll be able to get to know her better soon." Shiho glanced at her watch before waving at her and leaving, leaving Masumi feeling more confused than ever. What was she trying to say to her again?

* * *

..

"Okay, listen up everyone." Kawakami sensei announced while looking over the class, "As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you've changed, got it?"

Kawakami sensei's eyes turned to meet Masumi and she blinked when she sighed and called to her.

"Except you, Kurusu, meet me at the staff room before you go the gymnasium." The announcement made Masumi's blood run cold and she gripped her desk before Kawakami sensei rolled her eyes and clarified.

"There's some paperwork that you haven't filled out on your first day, honestly you're so uptight. I hope that translate to your studies…." Kawakami sensei huffed while Ann turned around to speak to her.

"Want to sit with me later? Shiho's part of the line up for the girls' team, she would appreciate someone cheering for her…" Ann trailed off when she realized Masumi was still looking a little stressed out. "Are you okay? You don't look well…"

It wasn't the announcement of meeting her in the staff room that made her blood run cold, it was the one prior to that as well.

"I'll be right back… and I'm fine, really…" Masumi's own voice sounded hollow as she practically fled, not even changing, leaving Ann behind.

"... Was it something I said?" Ann wondered quietly before shrugging, joining the girls who shooed the boys from the room as they started changing.

* * *

Shujin Academy: Staff Room

 **..  
**

"I got a call from your guardian, Sakura-san. He asked me whether there was a possibility of you getting some tutoring done after school for awhile." Kawakami looked both impressed and harassed that the request came in, but for Masumi's part, she couldn't help but be thankful at Sojiro's arrangement.

That was a great excuse, it would give her a reason to be busy for awhile and avoid Kamoshida after school! He would be less inclined to approach her if there were witnesses, though it was a double edged sword.

He could request her to stay behind after all, but she was sure she could come up with something. If she could make herself too bothersome for him to try and get between her legs, he wouldn't try right?

"I am glad that you are taking an interest in your studies, or at least your guardian was responsible enough to approach me for help. Both of us are busy individuals though, and… as much as I empathise, I can't favor one student over another. That said however…" Kawakami sensei paused, her voice cracking a little in the middle of her sentence but she rallied to finish. "I've found someone who would be willing to go through some of the subjects with you, it'll be a temporary arrangement till I find someone permanent, but she'll be happy to have a study partner." Kawakami sensei then instructed her on what to do.

"You'll be meeting her at the library after the meet today, she'll be waiting outside of the library. The student council president won't be happy if you're late, especially since she'll be teaching you." Kawakami sensei smiled a little genuinely at the end.

"Try to get her to loosen up a little eh? If you can deal with Sakamoto, I'm sure it'll be easy for you to speak your mind to her."

* * *

 **..**

"Niijima Makoto senpai, huh? I wonder how she's like." Masumi spoke aloud while making her way to the female washroom to change to sportswear. She had made plans to sit with Ryuji but the invite from Ann had made things awkward. Still the potential awkwardness could not compare to the reason she had practically fled from the classroom before the girls could change.

Having to meet with Niijima senpai threw another wrench in her plan to try and find a part-time job, but perhaps she could ask to leave a little earlier?

As Masumi reached the washrooms, she went through the place, making sure there were no one around before entering the last cubicle. Locking the door securely, Masumi slowly took off the school blazer that became a trademark of hers, extracting herself from it before untying the ribbon and her blouse. She felt extremely uncomfortable and uneasy, especially so when it came to her sleeves.

"..." Masumi slowly undressed, pulling her arm free while ensuring that the watch she wore was fastened securely even while extracting her arm.

With the task done, Masumi breathed a sigh of relief before pulling over the PE uniform in all of its white glory and turning her attention to her skirt instead.

A part of her felt disgusted at what she was doing, but it was for the best after all. No need to cause unnecessary panic.

* * *

Yongen Jaya - Takemi Clinic

 **..  
**

"I swear, the kid would be the death of me one day. This is more of a hassle than I thought." Sakura Sojiro huffed in annoyance as he sat in the waiting room of the clinic that had helped Futaba so much.

The doctor who owned the clinic was Takemi Tae, some saw her as a quack with unorthodox medicines but she was the real deal, and she had been making house visits to check on Futaba's physical state.

The supplements and balms that she had prescribed for Futaba had helped her recover from what had happened to her much earlier than he could ever imagine, she was in such a sorry state at the start.

"You got a new kid, Sojiro? You can barely handle that first one." A woman's voice startled Sojiro and he turned to see a woman dressed in a doctor's robe looking at him while leaning out of the receptionist's window.

Takemi Tae had a bored look on her face but her eyes were attentive as Sojiro greeted her with a tired sigh.

"It's complicated, but unfortunately I've became saddled with another brat, and this old softie here who is good with child-"

"So another charity case, ever considered running a halfway house? Curry is certainly a cheap way to keep a house fed, although coffee with children is a bad idea," Tae cut him off while pondering the situation. "I had hoped you've learned your lesson the last time."

"Well, I guess not. But she's… a fighter, I think. I need a second opinion on the medicine that she was prescribed." Sojiro produced a bag of medicines that he handed to Tae. "Being a regular, you'll wave the consultation fee, right?" Sojiro chuckled dryly but when Tae's brows furrowed, Sojiro had the feeling that his good mood would be dissipating soon.

"She's been taking these regularly?" Tae asked quietly, settling back to her chair as she took note of the medicines with a notepad one by one. When she was done, she made several notes and even rescheduled them a few times while frowning.

"It's given to me by her mother, she told me that the kid knows what medicine to take. But I'm her guardian now, I'd like to know more on what the hell are these medicines for."

"Antidepressants, quite a mix of them too. There are some nasty side effects if she doesn't take them properly, and another can of worms if she DOES take them properly. Whoever prescribed these medicines were either overzealous or the child that you have taken on or she has severe issues." Tae looked at the paling Sojiro and asked once more, although kindly at that.

..

"How is the kid? If she's on these, she'll be as a handful as Futaba is, only she has a medical reason to be that way."

"What do you recommend, sensei?" Sojiro asked after a minute of two of consideration. Tae appreciated and liked that, it meant that Sojiro was at least taking her advice seriously. If he simply waved it off, she'll have difficulty viewing him in the same light.

The adopted father of Sakura Futaba was a kind, if gruff and flirty man, she had her reservations but his concern and care for Futaba had helped won her over.

She felt slightly bad that she'd ever considered him to be the one abusing Futaba, he was just a pushover to crying girls.

"You'll have to pay for a consultation, but ideally I would like to meet her to gauge what she would need. She doesn't hospital appointments to attend, does she?" All the medicines were easy to get off the shelf if she had a subscription for it, it was the combinations of it that worried her. If she could cut down on a few, it would help the girl immensely if she wasn't dependent on them.

"Well… she has quite the history…"

* * *

Shujin Academy: Gymnasium

 **..  
**

"Hey, Masumi-chan. Are you alright?" Ann asked as Masumi sat down beside her. Ann had saved a place for her after all and Masumi smiled while nodding her head.

"I'm fine, Kawakami sensei just wanted to make an arrangement of a study session with one of the seniors." Masumi explained as she adjusted the sweatbands that she was wearing.

"Ah, I see… I guess you have to catch up with studies after your transfer after all…" Ann pondered out loud but she smiled afterwards. "If you need help with your English, do let me know. I can at least help that much."

"Thanks Ann, I'll do that." Masumi agreed before looking around the gym, the girls in her class were surprised at the two's friendship and it had became a little awkward between some of her newly found friends as Ann tends to monopolize her time.

Or perhaps Ann just shoved them aside intentionally, her reputation at school was awkward too but she was able to ignore most of them with grace, or at least bullheadedness.

Masumi wasn't sure if she could do that, so it was an awkward position for her as well. She would like to be at least passing acquaintances with her classmates….

"It's going to be pretty boring though… I'm not sure why Kamoshida wants to have this now. It's not like it'll help the team, they should really be resting." Ann sighs, her gaze turning to Shiho who was sitting with the rest of the team. She looked even tireder than earlier, if that was even possible.

"Shiho-san doesn't look good. She looks so tired." Masumi's words made Ann nod, she doesn't like the implications but she understood what she meant.

"She pushes herself too hard… but I should tell her to rest more, huh? I shouldn't take it for granted that she knows." Ann's eyes gleamed with determination and new hope while Masumi laughed, if a little bitterly.

It was easy to take things for granted indeed. Speaking of which.

"I need to speak with Ryuji too. … Maybe when the match starts, I'll go find him." Masumi's request made Ann look at her oddly before she sigh.

"You two are definitely up to something… just, don't get caught alright? Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not too hard to work out if you have all the pieces. You and Ryuji were wronged by Kamoshida, right? Actually I'm more surprised that you got him to wait for his chance." Ann laughed slightly when Masumi sagged. Very valid points by Ann.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Just.. give him hell, alright?"

* * *

..

"Hey, you didn't need to brush Takamaki off like that." Ryuji muttered quietly but still offered a quick grin when he petted the empty space besides him.

The two of them would stick out, with many people giving her curious looks but as she settled herself beside him with a notebook and writing materials, they looked away.

Masumi wasn't going to let them try to spread rumours about her in a negative way, looking like she was studying or lecturing him would do good for both their images.

She had thought of this little farce last night before she fell asleep, and had explained to Ryuji the importance of a cover so they didn't look too suspicious.

"I didn't, she encouraged me to get that Kamoshida pig too. Now start taking notes, we're just here because we can't help it." Masumi chided and despite groaning, Ryuji did start taking notes from where Masumi pointed out to him.

"I know… but couldn't you like meet me after the whole thing is over? Takamaki's on our side huh? That's good at least… she won't be able to give us insider stuff on Kamoshida right?" Ryuji struggled to find the right words, but managed it in the end.

"No she won't, she's not seeing Kamoshida, how would you ever believe that she could? Aren't you two friends?"

"Maybe… but Takamaki can't say can't she? She always seem strong, but that's cause she doesn't have much friends. She's a pushover… Huh, dammit, I'd have definitely helped her if I knew about him trying to get Takamaki to do that." Ryuji fumed and Masumi shook her head slightly at him, smiling at his protectiveness.

"Well, well… I'm sure Ann would be happy if she knew that, I'll let her know. Perhaps things might not've gotten this bad if you had interfered. Then again, he might have gotten you expelled right?" Masumi mused quietly before pointing out another part that Ryuji should take down.

There was absolute no need to look at the volleyball "meet", Kamoshida was just using it as an excuse to look call as he spiked the ball to the student's end without any mercy.

Many of them looked like they were ready to collapse at any time, and Masumi couldn't help but shoot dirty looks at the staff, many of them totally ignoring how the students were just so exhausted and outmatched.

This wasn't a movie - this was real life!

"You should go easy on the pen… it did nothing, Masumi." Ryuji's hand on her arm made Masumi look down at him in confusion and she let go of her pen in surprise. She was gripping it so hard that it was starting to bend and crack at the pressure.

"Whoops...Sorry…" Wow, who knew she could channel such strength even while outside of the Castle?

* * *

 **..  
**

"He'll pay soon enough…" It was Ryuji's turn to grip his pen tightly, but Masumi nodded with concern that he didn't exert close to enough force to bend it like she did. What gave her the strength to do so? Maybe her pen was made out of shoddy materials. Still, it wasn't that important now.

The two of them watched in concern as a student was knocked down, Mishima Yuuki. Masumi remembered him mainly as the student who looked the most exhausted in class. She didn't know that he was a volleyball team member though. Still, Kamoshida quickly ran over to offer his help, but Masumi spotted the small smirk and look of disdain on his expression as he studied Mishima. Funny how it became obvious just because she know what to look out for. That man is a monster, plain and simple.

 **..  
**

The match was resumed quickly after a couple of students carried Mishima to the infirmary and Kamoshida was back to his bragging and arrogant self, dominating the match and getting sucked up by everyone in his team.

"... Yes he would, he's not going to get away with this. Adults really are blind." Masumi agreed wholeheartedly with Medea's suggestions of enacting violence on that stuck up and arrogant git. "But the students are too…" Masumi sighed while Ryuji kept his notebook in disgust.

"I'm going to the washroom, it's about time for it to be over anyway. I'll meet you at the vending machines at the first floor." Ryuji gruffly spoke before he shuffled out of the gymnasium, giving a curt reply to the teacher who was standing guard at the door.

Guard, Masumi couldn't help but imagine the man that reluctantly let Ryuji leave in the same metal armour that the knights she had battled in the Castle.

The lackeys around Kamoshida were just as guilty, they had given Kamoshida this power that he lorded over them.

"I won't let him get away with this…" Masumi swore to herself as she watched the match continue, a sick feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Shujin Academy: 1st Floor

 **..  
**

After saying her goodbyes to Ann, and wishing her luck in talking to Shiho, Masumi discreetly fell back and tagged along with her classmates who wanted to depart post haste from school before the event was over. Some of her classmates had even warned and advised her against associating with Ryuji. Glad to see that she wasn't the only one who viewed her associating with the notorious punk in school as odd.

It'd be different if she had a bad reputation as Ryuji, but offering to help Ryuji as repayment for a good deed would no doubt help to boost both their images.

While, Masumi explained to all that asked that he had helped her during her first day at school, and she was repaying him by helping him study. It wasn't like she was lying much or deviating from how she had told Kamoshida on her first day at school.

It had taken a while, but she successfully disentangled herself from them and headed straight for where Ryuji was.

 **..  
**

"That asshole's acting like a king over here as well. Get to know each other better, my ass. It's just a one man show for him to stroke his ego. Now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw being abused yesterday. I'll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole. I remember them clearly, don't worry!" Ryuji growled as he postured, however that effect was greatly diminished as he was holding two cans of soda, one for him and one for her while Masumi provided their 'cover', notebooks that she placed on the desk that was placed conveniently in front of vending machines in the courtyard.

"It'll be helpful to have a list of them though, but it's dangerous to leave it wrong too. What if Kamoshida wanted to search our pockets and find this? It'll get us and these guys in trouble." Masumi reasoned as she tapped her pen on the notebook. "So it's no good writing it down…"

"That's really smart, Masumi." Ryuji grinned as he sat in front of her but he grimaced when his notebook was pushed back to him.

"A notebook is for you to write on, Ryuji, now start taking notes. We're killing two birds with one stone. We can at least write down what classes our targets are in, no one can figure out what that means so it's a start."

At Masumi's insistence, Ryuji did start jotting down the notes that Masumi had taken.

"The first one that I know was a guy from Class D, so let's start from there. Hopefully you can get them to talk without any issues, people have been avoiding me lately, so…" Ryuji scratched his head while Masumi nodded, she'll have to find an excuse to talk to them and subsequently persuading them to talk.

That's… going to be fun?

"So, any luck?" A familiar, yet not so familiar voice appeared interrupted them and both Ryuji and Masumi jumped, looking around them in surprise. But there was no one around them.

"I, I wasn't hearing things, right?" Ryuji asked, his eyes wide and Masumi nodded numbly, looking around her before heading towards the pillars, maybe they were there?

"Over here, Lady Masumi. Underneath the desk." Only one individual called her "lady", and Masumi wasn't sure what to expect as she peered down below the table to see a cat staring passively at her, it's tail swishing every so slightly before it smiled. It was very very odd to see a cat smile, but Morgana pulled it off anyway.

As expected of Morgana, no wait, why was he a cat in the first place?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life will Change  
Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 5**

 **..**

Created by: Atlus/Sega

Written by: wrathie

Consultation: DiLost

Cover art by: Aiwa

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Earlier update, but expect delays next month, this is the episode where everything changes.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Courtyard**

 **..  
**

"Mona? You're here too? I'm glad you didn't get lost." Masumi almost petted his head, but she remembered that Morgana hated being treated like a cat and she pulled her hand away.

"I got slightly lost at the start, but it was easy once I recognized the students going to your school. I did have to hide from the teachers though." Morgana preened as he leapt from the bottom of the desk to the top of the table to face all of them.

"Is this really Morgana? Wait, if he starts speaking now-" Ryuji's concern were valid, but Masumi had faith in Morgana. His cover wouldn't be broken so easily if he was as skilled he says he was.

"They can only hear a normal cat meowing, I'm not too sure how that works either, but I've gotten out cleanly and can return to the Castle if I wanted to. Allow me to aid you in your quest, Lady Masumi." Morgana bowed his cat head slightly while Masumi frowned.

"I thought you were supposed to be finding out more about the students that were abused in the Castle? I appreciate the thought, but wouldn't you prefer working on your other missions?" Honestly Masumi had no idea what they had agreed to help Morgana with, but she had always thought they would be able to get out of helping if it was too dangerous. If Morgana could enter and leave at ease, and could find them as a result, it might not be so simple.

"I am aware of the risks, Lady Masumi, but I believe my assistance would benefit you greatly. I have scouted school and can provide the locations of the students that have been inflicted with the most injuries. With Ryuji's help, we would be able to narrow down the list of suspects."

That was really well thought out and Masumi didn't have an argument against it, guess he was here to stay.

"That's a great idea, let's work on that list now. By the way, how is it like, being a cat?" Ryuji's question made Morgana bristle but he calmed down when he noticed Ryuji wasn't teasing him.

"I've gotten used to it surprisingly quickly, it is not too bad considering I'm adorable. But it is odd to feel hungry, I've never gotten hungry in the meta-verse before. I had to scrunge for some sushi that were thrown out in the stores nearby." Morgana admitted sourly as Masumi started taking down names and classes of the students that the both of them had memorized.

"Can you eat bread? I bought one in case I got hungry but I'm good, it's yakisoba though." Ryuji dug in his bag for it and Morgana blinked before tilting his head.

"You know, I've never tried, but I'll have to eat it below the desk. It'll be odd for people to see a cat eating bread." Morgana mused as he dropped down below the desk, but not before commenting.

"I swear on my honor that I will not look up, Lady Masumi. I will protect your honor with my life."

"That and Masumi would kick your ass to the other side of the school if you tried." Ryuji chuckled while Masumi nodded sternly in reply.

"Ryuji's right."

* * *

..

 **..  
**

The three of them had split up after that, Masumi to speak with her classmates and some of the other students while Ryuji handled the ones he had some connections with. Morgana went to scout around the school or to see if he could get into the PE room for any incriminating evidence on Kamoshida.

That left Masumi with a very awkward task indeed as she returned to her classroom, looking around for that classmate of hers. It wasn't really that difficult, the difficulty was in actually talking to them and steering the direction to what she needed to be.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Masumi reminded herself before walking over to him, before striking a conversation.

* * *

..

 **..  
**

"So… you tried asking about how the volleyball club was." Ryuji asked Masumi quietly as they regrouped near the vending machines, Masumi was trying not to feel embarrassed but her cheeks were flaming as Ryuji raised an eyebrow at her. So that's how they felt when she did that to to know.

"Yes… and I said I was interested in joining the club…."

"That makes sense, but how did that conversation lead to you having a crush on Kamoshida?" Ryuji's question was valid, and from the way his feet was tapping, he wasn't amused. Neither was she herself, but to her chagrin she couldn't help but feel it was more her fault, and it was kind of funny…

"I was talking about how I looked up to Kamoshida and was going to talk about the injuries when he bemoaned how Kamoshida got another person crushing on him again. And he said it quite loudly too." Masumi fumed, still embarrassed but at least Ryuji didn't think it was that funny as he just sighed.

"At least Kamoshida won't suspect you're going to give him hell though, still, is that how Takamaki got those rumors about her and him. Man… she's really got it rough huh?" Ryuji sighed, and Masumi took the opportunity to fill him in on what she knew of Ann.

"Seriously? So neither she nor Suzui…"

"Suzui? You know Shiho?" Ryuji's remark was surprising to her and Ryuji nodded, still deep in thought.

"Yep, I knew the two of them since middle school. Now that I think about it, Kamoshida's not their type. Man… shouldn't have believed those crappy rumors in the first place."

"When it is repeated by enough people, you usually do that… Still, at least now that you know, you should help Shiho as well as Ann when you see them in trouble with Kamoshida." And her too, even if she doesn't want to admit that.

"Lady Masumi as well, Ryuji. As skilled as she is in the meta-verse, she's still a delicate flower in your world." Morgana interrupted them as he sauntered from the vending machines.

"No, she's definitely not, but she shouldn't need to. I got it, I got it." Ryuji grinned at Morgana and the cat acknowledged his unspoken agreement between them.

"That's good, you're getting more reliable. Well, time to report in. I guess none of you could get anyone to talk about what Kamoshida is doing to them?"

 **..  
**

Morgana jumped on top of the table and started cleaning himself, much to the other two's amusement as he waited for their reports.

"Nope, none of the guys wanted to talk about it. Claming some sort of bullshit about it being harder training cause they're going to the nationals, feh…" Ryuji scuffed his shoe before taking a big gulp of soda.

"I did get to talk to an underclassman, he said that I don't have proof about it… well, they still think I want to join though so they invited me to try out. I'd have to report straight to Kamoshida myself though…"

"Don't." "That's foolish, Lady Masumi." The two boys answered almost in unison and Masumi nodded in agreement, she knew that. Still…

"That's a last resort, I wouldn't want Ann or Shiho anywhere near Kamoshida if I could help it. At least I know I can fight back…" She trailed off while Ryuji exchanged looks with Morgana.

"That's no excuse to getting into trouble in the first place, don't go looking for trouble." Ryuji shot back and Morgana sighed before glancing at Ryuji.

"Well look at that, Ryuji's hit the nail on the head on this one. He's right, you shouldn't put yourself in harms' way at all, we'll find a way to nail him. Still, it is difficult to imagine finding evidence of his wrongdoing at this rate…" Morgana shook his head as he reported.

"I managed to sneak into the staff room, that's where the teachers are, right? I went through his stuff, there's nothing incriminating there besides a bunch of love letters that he displayed prominently. It must be part of his cover so that he could convince everyone that he has girls throwing themselves all over him. It is hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as Lady Ann would ever cast her eyes on him." Morgana sniffed but perked up when Masumi said there was more that she found out.

 **..  
**

"Special training huh? Mishima was the same guy that got spiked in the face, right? Isn't he from your class?" Ryuji asked and after the confirmation from Masumi, quickly made up his mind.

"Right, that's probably why he's more bandaged up than the rest. Honestly, this guy's a bastard, how badly can you treat a guy? Even after abusing him, it's not good enough and you got to humiliate him in public? God… Kamoshida's gonna go down." Ryuji fumed one more and Morgana nodded sympathetically at him.

"I heard some of the rumors just hanging around the school, the difference in treatment is just surreal. I'll leave it to you capable hands, Lady Masumi. I will take my leave now." Morgana dropped down to the ground before turning back to look at them. "I still have my mission to accomplish, I'll keep an eye out for you and check out on you guys here tomorrow." Morgana nodded his head another time in greeting before dashing off into the shrubs and out of sight.

"Morgana is reliable, trust him. It's not like he could help us as a cat. At least we know Kamoshida isn't dumb enough to leave things lying around." Masumi clarified and Ryuji nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, that'll be too easy right? Imagine if he got a notebook with all the girls' numbers. That's just sick."

* * *

 **..  
**

"Hey, got a second?" Ryui had suggested to wait for Mishima at the shoe lockers, Masumi had doubted that would work but somehow or another it did. Masumi was relieved, she didn't want to confront Mishima alone or at the classroom.

"Sakamoto? And Kurusu-san as well!?"Mishima's eyes darted from Masumi to Ryuji but focused on Ryuji at the end, sounding a little hysterical right at the end.

"C'mon we just want to ask you about something. Kamoshida's been coaching you, huh? You sure it's not physical abuse?" Ryuji cut straight into the issue but Masumi was there to ease things along.

"It's just a friend of us is getting hurt so often, and she wouldn't tell us anything. So we thought that you'll help us talk to her…"

"...Certainly not!" Mishima considered for a moment but was defiant at the end, why, Masumi didn't know, but the way he averted his eyes from her pointed to his guilt. Interesting, so he had a person in mind for the abuse?

"What are you raising your voice for? Anyways… We saw him spike you today, right in the face. It was on purpose wasn't it?" Ryuji reasoned and Masumi nodded in encouragement.

"You could be seriously hurt, a trauma to the head isn't an injury you should laugh off, Mishima."

"That's just because I'm not good at the sport… If I had been faster, or had predicted Kamoshida-sensei's moves better, I wouldn't have gotten hit. " Masumi wanted to roll her eyes at his words, if he could do that he wouldn't be bad at the sport, would he? It wasn't even a lesson for Mishima, it was just Kamoshida using him to stroke his ego, or just plainly abusing him.

"Still, that doesn't explain all the other bruises you've got. Look at you, bandages everywhere." Ryuji tried to continue and Masumi chimed in in support.

"I don't want my friend to experience the same thing, she's alright so far… but it'll only get worse, it always does."

"They're from practise...It's nothing wrong, it's quite common actually!" Mishima was backpedalling, he was successfully pressured by the two of them and it showed. He was like a panicking animal, his eyes darting from one person to the next. Masumi was not going to let him get away.

"Is he forcing you to keep quiet? If he's wrong, he's wrong right?" Ryuji crossed his arms, nodding to punctuate his point that it was common sense to do that.

"That's…" Mishima looked to the side, Ryuji's word appearing to have affected Mishima enough for him to hesitate.

 **..  
**

"What's going on here? Mishima, isn't it time for practise?" An unwelcome voice interrupted their conversation and all three heads swiveled to look at the individual that none of them wanted to meet right now.

Sugoru Kamoshida, the monster and a King in another world walked straight up to them before dismissing Ryuji and studying Masumi for a moment before addressing Mishima, his eyes freezing him into place as he waited for his answer.

"I'm, not feeling well today…" Mishima managed to answer after about half a minute, stumbling over his words a few times before he managed to get a grip on himself.

"What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you'll show up to practice." Kamoshida scoffed, folding his arms as he stared at Mishima, daring for him to speak and under his gaze Mishima wilted easily. And as he expected, Mishima nodded in resignation, agreeing to go to practise.

Ryuji was not going to let it go without a challenge though and he grabbed Mishima's arm.

 **..  
**

"Didn't you hear? He ain't feeling well? You shouldn't force someone who's sick to go to practise!"

Kamoshida simply gave a scoff in response, ignoring Ryuji completely to pile pressure on Mishima instead.

"Well Mishima, are you coming to practice or not?" He smiled, not kindly, but challengingly at the two of them. Daring either Ryuji or Mishima to do anything against him.

Naturally, Mishima folded and he spoke softly that he'll go to practise, shaking Ryuji's grip on his arm off forcefully as Kamoshida smirked before jabbing a finger at Ryuji's direction.

 **..  
**

"As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure. Don't try to influence students with that poor attitude of Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Get with the program!" At that last remark directed at Ryuji, Kamoshida turned and left, leaving the students to themselves. Ryuji does try to get a last word in though as he glared after him and darkly muttered.

"Bastard. You won't get away with this." His remark was thankfully unheard by Kamoshida when he paused and turned to look at Masumi.

"And as for you, remember what I told you right? My office's always open. If you have problems with Sakamoto, I can always offer a helping hand." He gave Ryuji a superior look before walking off.

Masumi had one hand on Ryuji' arm and that was enough to stop him from going after Kamoshida, he had picked up on his suggestion by himself, and despite being outraged, she couldn't let Ryuji do something he'll regret.

"That asshole… How can he even suggest that to you, Masumi, why did you stop me?"

"Because it'll just get you expelled for nothing. He's baiting you, Ryuji." Masumi argued and Ryuji grimaced as he stopped struggling against his friend.

"There's no point. Proving that he's physically abusing us… is meaningless." Mishima's quiet reply, loud enough for them to hear but loud enough for the other students to hear rendered them speechless.

"All of them knows, the teachers, our parents, even the principal and they don't care. It's no use. They just want to keep it quiet." Mishima turned to glare at them, defiance and helplessness all rolled into one while the words from his tongue struck Masumi to the core. He might have spoken softly, but if he had shouted it wouldn't be that much of a difference..

"This has got to be a joke." Ryuji managed to find his tongue as he uttered breathlessly.

"Don't you see? They won't help, and you-" Mishima glared at Ryuji, who had visibly deflated after hearing the news. "You should know more than me how it's all useless, and it won't change a thing. Now leave me alone before you make things worse!" The last word belonged to Mishima and he strode off angrily, leaving Ryuji and Masumi behind.

It boggled the mind, but from how vicious and unwavering Mishima was, it had to be the truth and Masumi was the one to snap Ryuji out of his funk as he placed one hand on his shoulder. She was just as shellshocked as he was, but she was unwilling to let it go just like that. She can't, not like this. She came here for a second chance, and letting it slip away from her so easily wasn't on the cards.

And it wasn't just herself in the line, it was Ann and Shiho too if the rumours were real and all of the other students who were being abused because one smug bastard thought he had the right to do so. She won't forgive him, she can't – and Medea's suggestions were just fuel to the fire that had ignited in Masumi.

 **..  
**

"Hey, let's go." She coaxed him back to reality with her words and Masumi watched as the fire that had been lit in Ryuji seemed extinguished, smouldering at best and he chuckled hollowly.

"Haha… I guess so, I mean, no point for us being here right?" Ryuji's words were echoing his mood, he was beaten but Masumi, for herself, she wasn't going to lose. Not like this, and she slapped his back hard when they were alone again, walking out of the school.

"Let's talk tomorrow. We're not beaten yet, don't ever think that. Even if what Mishima said is true, that just means we got to work doubly hard to make sure Kamoshida is taken down. You don't want to fail Ann, Shiho or me right?" Masumi's dogged resolve seems to revitalize Ryuji as he grimaced, glanced at her and nodded.

The two of them were at the entrance of the school now and Ryuji turned to meet her squarely, as an equal. She had been propping him up earlier, but now he was able and willing to stand by his own strength. The news had been shocking, but then again it had to be if it had gotten Ryuji down.

Anyone would be actually, after finding out that the system that they had been brought up on was corrupt and it was actively working against them.

 **..  
**

"Yeah, you're right. Yeah… I can't let him win, my promise with Captain Kidd won't be kept if I let this get me down right? He took everything from me, and I won't let him take anything else from anyone else again!" His energy revitalized, Ryuji grinned at Masumi who nodded firmly in return. She wasn't going to be disheartened just because of the word of that one bastard, and the superiority he has in the school.

This place, was his castle after all. He truly believed he could do anything he wanted here. Well, Masumi will prove to him that he's wrong about that. He won't get away with this.

"I gotta go back and think about what more I can do to persuade the guys to 'fess up. You do that to, Masumi."

"Ah, about that… I have someone to meet first." Masumi scratched her cheek awkwardly, she was running a little late as it is. Thankfully Mishima had appeared just after the bell rang for dismissal, so she wasn't that late. But she really ought to get going.

"Eh? Who's that?" **  
**

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Library**

"Niijima, senpai?" Masumi asked with trepidation, gauging on the identity of the individual that was waiting patiently outside of the library. The students that were around gave her a wide berth and none met her eyes as they passed by her into the library.

It was kind of sad and lonely in a way, if she was truly the Student Council President, wouldn't she be more respected? Her senior in the council of her previous school had certainly been the flower of the school. Masumi wondered what would make cause such a discrepancy between the two.

"That is correct, and you must be Kurusu Masumi. Hmm, Kawakami sensei was right, you look very different from what I was expecting." Niijima senpai looked at her appraisingly before nodding in satisfaction.

"I am glad you are following the uniform guidelines, Kurusu-san, well, shall we start then? I was asked by Kawakami sensei to assist with your studies, I suppose you can take these quizzes first for you to gauge where you are currently lacking at. This being a very last minute arrangement, do forgive me if I am not fully prepared." Niijima senpai passed her a folder, and when opened, Masumi saw with dismay that they were indeed quizzes, not just pop quizzes that were a page each. All of them were multiple pages and they covered many different subjects too! Looking up, Masumi sighed at the wordless answer to her question. She still voiced them anyway, sounding a little hopeful.

"I don't need to do them all today, right?" The aftermaths of their exchange with Kamoshida's and Mishima was still in her mind, and although she wasn't discouraged at all, Masumi doubted that she could do her best today even if she focused.

* * *

..

..

"Niijima-senpai, about this question…" Pointing to a particular question that she had difficulty with, Masumi gave her senior an apologetic smile as she looked up from her own revision to scrutinize the quiz question that Masumi had passed to her.

Masumi wasn't expecting a one-to-one session, but compared to the cheerfulness of Ann or the energy of Ryuji, or even the calm and peaceful nature of Shiho, being with Niijima-senpai was somewhat… there was no other way to describe it, it was stifling, constricting even.

Masumi felt like she was on tenterhooks, treading on eggshells around Niijima senpai, and although there wasn't any outward indicator that Niijima senpai would chew her out if she made a step out of line, it was still difficult to be at ease around her.

Perhaps that was due to how everyone seems to have straightened up after seeing her, but from what Masumi could gather from the hushed whispers, it wasn't due to respect for her, or for her position.

Rather it seemed to be mostly negative, born from fear of offending her sensibilities or by breaking the rules around her vicinity. It might be coincidence the first time, but when you had multiple individuals whispering the same thing, it wasn't a coincidence any further.

"Hmm, well for this question you have to start from knowing the basics of this theory, which is highlighted in this chapter in this book…" However Niijima senpai was smart and patient with her, and that made Masumi warm up to her ever so slightly as the study session went on.

The two girls were mostly doing their own things, Niijima senpai working on her homework and a small stack of papers that she would skim and sign off on. Being the student council president mustn't be too easy for her, and Masumi wondered how she was elected as the student council president.

In her old school, there would be an election held within the school where candidates vying for the position would need to campaign for at least a week and record a video on what they wish to achieve as the student council president.

It wasn't strictly about popularity, but it helped, for the student population's votes would account for 75% of the candidate's score, the remaining 25% would be obtained from the faculty itself. Masumi wasn't entirely certain whether it was entirely fair, but it did count as a check towards those who were elected on popularity alone.

Then again, with the right group of capable individuals, any candidate could be swept to power if they were charismatic or well liked enough.

"Are you listening, Kurusu-san?" Niijima senpai's voice snapped her back to reality, but after she repeated what she had spoken to her earlier, her frown disappeared and she nodded in agreement.

..

"Well you are studious at the very least, and you certainly have a handle on the subject material." Niijima senpai nodded before tilting her head and asking her in quietly.

"I am having difficulty seeing the need for this revision lessons, I understood from Kawakami sensei that she was worried that you would be unable to cope with the new curriculum after transferring to Shujin, but it seems that her worries were unfounded." She straightened before meeting her eyes.

"As the student council president, the well being of the students is my utmost concern, being a transfer student, and one that has been seen in the presence of… individuals with a bad reputation, I would like to inquire on your well being." Ryuji, Niijima senpai was definitely talking about Ryuji.

Masumi supposed she shouldn't be that surprised. Gossip travelled at the speed of light, even more so than any real news.

She'd expected herself to be mad at how bad Ryuji's reputation was, but Niijima senpai appears to be a rational person at the very least and so she spoke her mind to her.

She was the student council president after all, she had to listen to a student right?

* * *

..

 **..  
**

Niijima Makoto wasn't certain what to expect about Kurusu Masumi, the transfer student that Kawakami sensei had asked for her help with. On one hand Makoto was glad to know her guardian would be concerned enough to seek additional help from the school about his charge, but on the other hand Makoto was annoyed at the implication that he wasn't confident that his charge would be able to thrive or to handle her own matters. Lastly, she was frustrated that she would need to be a glorified babysitter, but at least most of her fears were unfounded.

But then again, she knew almost nothing about the transfer student, besides her being friends with Sakamoto Ryuji and Takamaki Ann, two of the more notorious students in the school.

The former had been an individual with great potential, Makoto remembered meeting him briefly on his first year, and had even seen him training on the track.

He had been a model student then, as expected of him being called the track team's star, but it had all fallen apart when he broke his leg and had attempted to assault Kamoshida sensei.

Although Makoto had her own reservations about the Physical Education teacher, Makoto couldn't condone violence of any kind, especially when it was against a figure of authority and in her opinion, Sakamoto had gotten off lightly by not being expelled.

He might have been suspended and removed from the track team, with the team being dissolved shortly after, but having him remain in school was a bad influence to all.

Makoto had honestly been shocked when she had learned of the fact, where had the enthusiastic and inspirational teen went? Or was that a façade that had shattered when Kamoshida sensei dug deeper into him?

The same went for Takamaki Ann, although the female student hadn't gone against the school rules or had stirred any trouble by herself.

No, Takamaki's mere appearance caused plenty of issues along with her 'activities' outside of school that caused more than its share of shockwaves around the school. She would be trouble enough, but Makoto had decided to leave her be as she kept to herself.

Nothing had happened this year, and she was thankful for this was her final year at the school and having a peaceful year where she could focus on her studies while juggling her student council duties was something she had really wished for.

Winning the election wasn't a doubt, she had the support of the faculty and the Principal had personally endorsed her. Her sister hadn't showed surprise either that she had taken the position, to Sae it was only natural for her to do so.

Her sister had no idea how difficult that could be sometimes.

 **..  
**

But fate had other plans, and she learned by pure coincidence that there would be a troublemaker being transferred to the school, and although the history of the student wasn't revealed even to her, with her student records being sealed away separately from the rest..

That itself had it's own share of disturbing implications, it had been a concern for her.

The situation seemed to escalate with her being late on the first day, but it seemed to taper off as she had heard nothing about her after that eventful first day.

But here she was, the transfer student, Kurusu Masumi, sitting in front of her and behaving as well behaved as she expected a model student to be.

Not that it was difficult per se, but compared to the impression that Makoto was certain that she would display - it was a shock.

Her question posed to Kurusu was a simple one, and one that was made to probe her junior on her true loyalties. If she was being threatened by Sakamoto or forced into a friendship by Takamaki, it would be a good opportunity for Makoto herself to assist her in socializing with the right people.

 **..  
**

"Ryuji and Ann are… misunderstood." She started off quietly, meeting her eyes while finding the word to describe the situation. "They are good people, but lonely people. It's hard to believe it, I know, but other than standing out because of what they did or didn't do, they are kind people. I don't know if you've heard, but Ryuji helped me out in my first day at school."

It was a memory that was hard for her to admit as she did look away for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

"I've heard, but I wasn't exactly clear of the specifics and rumors have the unfortunate tendency to go out of control. All I know for certain that the two of you met on the first day of school and arrived together. You share a friendship with Sakamoto that many in the school would not dare to have, nor would be encouraged to." Makoto started slowly, she didn't think that she would be able to persuade Kurusu to stop associating with Sakamoto. However she was aware that Kurusu was most likely someone lonely, and accepted the friendship of someone who had helped and given her attention.

Perhaps minor stockholm's syndrome?

"He helped me out of a jam, I was really in trouble then… but he stuck by my side and got me out of it, well it's more like he helped me out first, but I managed to get him and us out later… But if he wasn't there at the start, I wouldn't know what would have happened to me." Kurusu admitted that with a quiet voice and that made Makoto place her pen down in concern.

"It must be a traumatic incident for you, my sincere apologies for making you have to retell that story to me." She lowered her head slightly in apology but had her apology waved off as Kurusu shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I don't like talking about it, yes, but you're the student council president, if there's anyone that I should trust to be by the side of the students, it's you or the teachers." Her smile was somewhat fragile but she managed it at least.

"I see. I do understand the stigma that would develop by being friends with Sakamoto, but you are a sensible person. All I ask is for you to look out for yourself, first and foremost. I might not know Sakamoto personally, but beyond his violent outbursts at teachers, he was once a very respected individual in our school."

Makoto wasn't one to let one's history affect her view on the individual, not fully at least. She remembered the inspirational individual as well as the violent one that had tried to assault Kamoshida-sensei.

"You know about what happened?"

"Do you? I find it hard to believe that no one told you the full story of what happened. Shall I share it with you? I should not be sharing gossip, but it might help you put perspective into Sakamoto's situation."

Makoto wasn't surprised when Kurusu agreed and she started explaining the reason for Sakamoto's downfall.

* * *

..

 **..  
**

It was difficult to call Niijima-senpai's explanation as bias, she provided the facts of the situation as well as how it affected the student population. With her own knowledge of what had happened, it was easy to see that Kamoshida had planned and placed his bets well.

In the end it had all hung on Kamoshida's words versus Ryuji's, and Ryuji had played straight into his hands as Kamoshida had systematically goaded and destroyed Ryuji's reputation before putting his plan into action.

Masumi could see that by the time Ryuji would have realized it, it would have been too late. Kamoshida's victory had been absolute and crushing, it was a minor miracle that he had not been expelled.

"I'm surprised that Ryuji wasn't expelled…"

"Kamoshida-sensei requested for leniency on his behalf, his graciousness allowed Sakamoto to stay in school. However he has not repaid that kindness, he stills bear a grudge against Kamoshida-sensei. I have not spoken to him much, the only interaction that I had with him was during his first year. I must confess that I feel very disappointed that he would resort to violence." Niijima senpai confessed, and Masumi felt heartened. At least she wasn't someone who believed everything she heard from others.

"... I don't think what I know, and what Ryuji tells me would mean anything to you, senpai." She started slowly but Makoto shook her head.

"I disagree, opinions should be listened to, and if valid, useful to change the perspective of others. The only exception to that is the law, for the law is absolute and those that break it should be punished regardless of their intent." Makoto spoke sternly and when she noticed Masumi looking surprised at her speech, she blushed lightly.

"My apologies, I got carried away. I aspire to be a policewoman in the future… aha, why did I share that with you." Niijima senpai leaned back before looking at her appraisingly. "You are a good listener, Kurusu-san. I hope that you would not share that with anyone else."

"Of course, senpai. Your secret is safe with me." Masumi agreed vehemently, she didn't want to have the student council after her, and was this what Kawakami-sensei had mentioned, that she might be able to get her to loosen up?

"I'd have imagine that is a compliment that is given to you quite often, you were able to befriend Sakamoto and Takamaki after all… but we are going off topic. I am certain that Sakamoto would have shared with you his side of the story, would you mind sharing that with me?"

"Would you believe me then? I could be lying to protect my friend…" Masumi answered sourly, the issue of trust was still somewhat of a touchy subject for her.

"Perhaps, but I would like to reassure you that I would not simply dismiss your words. I admit I am curious as to why Sakamoto would resort to violence, he had a good reputation, but he seemed to have gone in a downward spiral ever since the incident. I do not believe that someone would degrade so quickly without a trigger of some kind."

Niijima senpai had one finger on her chin, musing to herself and Masumi considered. It might be an opportunity to right a wrong, but she was doubtful that would happen. Still - it would help her to ascertain for sure whether Niijima-senpai was on the payroll of Kamoshida. But to do so at their first meeting seems… a bit unfair, and rushed.

"... I don't think this is the right time… no, this definitely isn't. We just met, senpai, and although I appreciate your kindness and sincerity, I wouldn't want our conversation to affect what your impression of me would be. Perhaps when I can prove that I'm trustworthy..."

It was for the best, Masumi hoped that was the case and to her complete surprise Niijima senpai nodded her head.

* * *

..

 **..  
**

The possibility of Kurusu being the victim of stockholm syndrome was growing by the minute, and despite her being a good listener, it was always the quiet ones that were ignored.

People were naturally drawn to charismatic individuals, but Kurusu didn't seem to be the type. She might appear to be a wallflower, but there was that spark about her that made one able to converse and subsequently start to trust her.

It was something that Makoto hadn't seen much, but in a way it was similar to Kawakami sensei. The laid back and tired looking teacher had a bad reputation with the faculty, many of them resent the lack of effort placed by Kawakami-sensei about her work, but there was no doubt in Makoto's mind that Kawakami-sensei had the potential to be a very successful teacher.

She was just too tired to do so, but her private life was none of Makoto's concern.

The same for her own, but she had blurted out her plans without realizing, and that was something noteworthy for Kurusu to accomplish.

Despite not vocalizing it, Kurusu was adamant in her belief that Sakamoto was a good student. She might have never voiced it nor had she defended her friend, but she had never accepted that Sakamoto was a delinquent.

So Makoto had offered her the chance to change her mind, a part of her had always nagged and questioned about why and how Sakamoto had lashed out the way he did after all.

But she hadn't taken that chance, she had instead decided to decline, choosing to engage that topic on another time.

It was, a mature decision to make, and somewhat conflicting too. For that meant that Kurusu was confident, but wasn't certain about her own trustworthiness. Still, that was productive in it's own way.

"You should give more value to your words, Kurusu-san, but I will not press the matter. Should we continue our revision then?"

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Front Gates**

 **..  
**

 **..**

"Thank you for taking your time in my studies, Niijima-senpai." Masumi bowed to her senior, who bowed back and offered a smile in return.

"I must offer my apologies as well, I had my doubts about the feasibility as well as the usefulness of the session, but I must confess that it was an enlightening experience. Thank you for your time as well." Her senior paused before pulling her phone out. "Kawakami-sensei requested that we have this session for a week. However I might not be able to meet you after school frequently due to my duties unless you are willing to wait after school for a few hours. Hmm…" Nijima-senpai did it again, a finger on her chin and Masumi waited patiently.

"Well in any case, it would be prudent for us to exchange our contact details. I will inform you whether we are able to meet after school after lunch." As the exchange numbers, Masumi accidentally pressed on the "Back" button too fast and revealed Niijima-senpai's wallpaper to that of an adorable Anime bunny character.

"Ah… Mm…" She tried her best to salvage her senior's pride by not saying a word and avoiding her eyes when she noticed that Masumi noticed.

"... Ahem." She kept her poise however, only the small signs of her blush making it hard for Masumi to not see her as another fellow student, albeit her student.

"Well then, I will be off. Will you be going in the direction of the station, Kurusu? We could walk together…"

Niijima-senpai trailed off as she saw an individual waving at her, having just noticed them walking towards the exit.

"Niijima-san, I'm glad I caught you at last. Can I have a moment of your time?" A curly, light auburn haired girl bowed at them politely and the intrusion caught Niijima-senpai by surprise as she frowned but subsequently nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Okumura-san. I suppose you have the necessary documents ready? My apologies for not realizing you planned to submit today. You will have to excuse me, Kurusu, this might take a while. Have a nice day." Walking briskly to Okumura-san, Niijima-senpai accepted the dossier that she passed her before inviting her to walk with her back to school. Masumi supposed it was student council business as Niijima-senpai's eyes had hardened just ever so slightly.

Perhaps Niijima-senpai had some issues with Okumura-san? That wasn't likely however, as the other senior appeared nice to Masumi, but looks could be deceiving however.

Still, Masumi bowed to her two seniors before hurrying to the shoe lockers, if she was lucky perhaps she could squeeze at least one interview for a part-time job today.

* * *

..

 **..  
**

"Oh, Masumi-chan." Bumping into Shiho just as she was about to leave wasn't what she was expecting however, but Masumi rolled with the punches as she smiled at her new friend.

"Hey, Shiho. Just got off practise?" Just thinking about volleyball was making Masumi feel edgy again, impatient really, she might have calmed down significantly after Kamoshida's last spanner into their plans, but that doesn't mean she should let it affect her friendship with Shiho.

Shiho at least looked fine, Kamoshida must have been focused on Mishima or the guys, but she was probably projecting.

"Not yet, I just need a breather. It was a tiring session…" Shiho trailed off, looking a little haunted and Masumi recalled what she told Ann today.

"Did you speak with Ann today? She told me that there was something she needed to tell you." Masumi waited for Shiho as she placed her shoes in the locker before realizing something odd. "And where are your teammates? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Ah-" Shiho's voice went up a pitch and Masumi raised an eyebrow in surprise. Does that mean she was left behind?

"Shiho? Is something wrong? It's fine if you wanted to take a breather by yourself though?

"I had to pick something up from my class and I told them to not wait up. All of us were tired..." Shiho closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. She seemed very relieved about something as she turned to face Masumi.

"You look dead on your feet. Honestly those teammates of yours should know better. I'll get a drink for you too." Masumi placed her bag besides the dumbstruck Shiho before running towards the nearest vending machine to get a drink for her friend.

 **..  
**

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Shiho replied with a more genuine smile than the tired one, but she squealed a little when Masumi pressed her cold can against her forehead, ignoring her protests of indignation.

"You're so tired you shouldn't even go to practise, much less actually go through practise in the first place. You should have taken the day off. You won't make it to the tournament at this rate." Masumi griped at her friend, sitting with her at the steps facing the entrance and Shiho laughed somewhat hollowly.

"I know what happened to you and Ryuji, Kamoshida-sensei was lambasting Mishima in front of everyone. That's really brave of you to stick up for Mishima, but you should be careful of Kamoshida-sensei. He's… not what he seems to be." Shiho paused when Masumi snorted in response and she laughed quietly.

"But I suppose you already knew that. Thanks for your concern though. It means lots." Shiho took another sip of the drink before speaking again, this time about her friend.

"About Ann... I guess, there are things that Ann was hiding from me all this time. Do you know she's a model? You don't, she's too kind and tries to do everything by herself, she shouldn't be in such a cut throat industry, but that's Ann for you."

Masumi could see that, Ann wasn't exactly aloof, but she carries herself differently from the others. She couldn't care less about what others see her, and she was certainly beautiful.

 **..  
**

"Modeling is just something she does in her free time, I envy her optimism sometimes." Shiho shook head as she realized she was rambling, but Masumi paid attention for Shiho was someone like her. She could feel it. Was this a bond that Igor was mentioning about? Speaking of which, could a bond between her and Niijima-senpai form as well?

"You understand, don't you?" At Masumi's hesitant nod, Shiho beamed and her shoulders even slackened a little in relief.

"... I'm glad, it's so tiring sometimes… Working hard, no one notices that you're trying and for Ann, it's natural for her, she won't understand that it's not easy to get recognized. Her worries and my worries are totally different. She can afford brushing aside all the criticisms that are levelled at her, but I, for me… I have to work through them." Shiho looked at Masumi who was deep in thought, lost in her memories. She had her own experiences about this, having to work hard against the prejudice that she faced.

"Yes, you understand. I can see that… and I can see why Ann was happy to know you, you're different. You're a much better friend that I could ever be, even now I'm a coward still." Shiho shook her head, her hand trembling as she considered what to do next. Shiho was really tired for her to struggle this badly!

Masumi wasn't sure what she should do, and instead decided to stay by her side, sharing her burden just by being here. She wasn't sure if Shiho would appreciate any physical contact at this point.

 **..  
**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so much of your time, I barely know you and here I am, I…" Shiho took a moment to recover herself but Masumi just shook her head.

"It's okay, I guess you can't really tell Ann about this, could you?" Masumi's question made Shiho's eyes widen and she laughed quietly at the end.

"... Perhaps I needed that, I think that we would get along well, Masumi. You might know already, but I'm Suzui Shiho, I'll be in your care."

"I'm Kurusu Masumi. I'll be in your care as well, Shiho. Shall we go home together then?"

"No, I'm sorry… I still have training to do. I can't just skip… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

* * *

 **Shibuya**

 **..  
**

 **..**

It was Masumi's second time in the big city, and she didn't think she'll ever get used to it. Shibuya was a mountain of people and she was overwhelmed when she exited the station to the main street.

Although she had been here in the streets before, Masumi hadn't really explored the place and in her hands was a couple of flyers that she had picked up at the station.

The calls to the numbers provided had gotten her a few interviews to attend, one at a convenience store, or a combini, a flower shop as well as a beef bowl shop.

There was another flyer that was tucked into her bag that Masumi had taken, but was trying very hard to ignore.

If all else failed, she'd take that offer… but honestly she wasn't sure she could even apply for that job. She knew Sojiro would heavily disapprove however on this particular job.

 **..  
**

She had cut into an alleyway to catch her breath after being overwhelmed by the crowd. The alleyway was free of people and she wanted some time to gather herself before heading towards the convenience store in the middle of the street

She was now horribly lost however, her bright idea trying to cut through the busy street by bypassing them altogether by continuing through the alleyways had been a bad gambit. Unfortunately for her it was more confusing than she imaged and a few wrong turns later, she was lost within the city among cities in Shibuya.

"Hey there, cutie." Masumi jerked briefly when a stranger called out to her as she passed them.

There were so many people! But an alleyway wouldn't be empty of people for a reason and Masumi stiffened even more when she realized there were a group of what society would call thugs or punks that were loitering around the place.

They were probably part of a gang too and as Masumi backed away slowly, the sign of weakness had naturally been picked up by the individuals and they congregated around her.

There were even a few girls among them, but they just chat among themselves as the boys surrounded her.

Masumi could only curse her luck, she had similar experiences back at her home when she visited the small town nearby, but she did stand out from the rest then.

She tried her best to be low key and plain, but from the way the arrogantly sauntered near her, she might have been too successful in her endeavor.

"Looks like you took the wrong corner, huh?"

"Or the right corner dude, like, she's totally out looking for some fun eh?"

"Hell ya, we're looking for fun too, so I guess she lucked out huh?"

The punks chuckled as they bantered among each other while stopping Masumi from walking past them or turning back. A part of her was worried, a bigger part of her was trying to find a way out of the situation, the final part of her was just furious at them and herself from getting into this situation in the first place.

She should have known better, and worse still was how her hands are tied, figuratively for she couldn't make a scene or she would be breaking her probation but she'd be damned if she let them have their way with her.

"Hey, where are you going? C'mon, we're talking to you here." One of the punks grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him, successfully making her off-balance and the boys gathered around her immediately as they forcefully escorted her deeper into the alleyway, and further away from safety.

Medea was raging at her, urging her to cut loose and to teach the fellows a lesson they'll never forget but it was a double edged sword for even if she managed to inflict some damage, they'll be after her hide and it'll end up worse for her.

This wasn't real - she wasn't even at Shinjuku! If she had turned into a wrong alley there she might have been asking for trouble, but-

 **..  
**

"Oi you brats- what do you think you're doing huh?" A gruff voice cut through the din of the boys, some of them tugging at her clothes and they let her go almost immediately, scattering as they grumbled curses at another figure appearing as if by magic from the shadows of the alleyway.

"Scram you pathetic scum, before I make ya." A middle-aged man wearing a grey hat in a black turtleneck sweater with a long grey coat glared at them. His gruff voice wasn't loud, but everyone heard what he said and they immediately complied.

Although they swore under their breath that they'll get back at him, at this Munehisa fellow, they were genuinely afraid of him, or at least intimidated by him as the alleyway was cleared out almost instantly, leaving her standing bewildered and alone in the middle of it.

"Kid, you doing alright?" The man's voice interrupted her from her thoughts and Masumi bowed immediately in reflex and in thank, the man had saved her from a very hard decision after all.

"T-Thank you very much, you saved me." She bowed deeply and only raised her head after a few moments, only to find that the man was gone and it was the sounds of footsteps behind her that made her turn to the back.

"Erm…"

"Scram kid, that includes you. Loitering around here is bad for my business." He called out gruffly, ignoring her altogether as he walked steadily towards a shophouse that she hadn't even noticed was there before, tucked to the corner as it was.

The shop name was the "Untouchable" and Masumi could only watch dumbfounded as he entered the shop without even turning back to her.

H-How rude! Was it bad for her if she felt that was quite cool too! No, focus, she had an interview to go through!

* * *

 **Beef Bowl Shop - Shibuya**

 **..  
**

"Well thanks for the hard work. You did good as a first timer." The staff relieving Masumi beamed at her, he was an elderly man that looked to be around his sixties, but was spry and energetic, handling the orders and heating the food with nary a pause between them.

He was well practised and skilled and gave Masumi lots of tips on how to take orders and to serve them in the most efficient manner.

The job at the Beef Bowl shop had insisted that she work a few hours to test her out before they could hire her, and it was a whirlwind state of affairs as the place had a steady flow of customers.

Fast food, was fast food however and the staff had to teach her the ropes while doing his job.

Thankfully it was easy enough and Masumi found herself hired, given a name card to make it easier for her to phone in her time table for her jobs.

It was a start, especially when her other job interview at the convenience store had wanted her to drop by tomorrow for the same on the job training.

"Thank you for the hard work too. Erm…" Working at the shop had made her hungry, she had a light lunch and on a whim, Masumi decided on her next plan of action.

* * *

 **Shop "Untouchable" -Shibuya**

 **..  
**

"What is this?" The gruff sounding man that had saved Masumi asked after she slid the bag containing the takeout beef bowl that she had purchased at the same shop she was working for just a while ago.

Masumi had her best smile on as she answered him, the man having caught totally off guard by her delivery to him.

"This is my way of saying thanks to you, Munehisa-san. You saved me earlier, and I wanted to say thank you to you." Masumi answered and charged bravely forward when Iwai-san, for that was the name that she had overheard the punks were muttering earlier, tried to interrupt her.

"I know it isn't much, but I saw the large amount of canned food that you had brought back to your shop earlier, so I thought you might not have time to have dinner yet." The assorted can food as well as the combustible bags filled with takeout just outside of the shop ready for collection made Masumi confident of her assessment.

"Please do accept it!" Masumi bowed respectfully to the man who was now staring at her warily behind the countertop. Iwai-san eventually scratched his head while muttering to himself out loud.

"Honestly kids nowadays are just a handful even when they're not trying to be. Listen kid, I got them away from there because they're bad for bonus, I wouldn't care less if they took you away then."

 **..  
**

Munehisa Iwai meant it too, he didn't know what happened to make that particular crowd get all handsy with the kid, but for all he knew she had pissed off the wrong people or had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Maybe he'll feel bad if it was the matter, but the truth was that he didn't know, and he wasn't going to bother to find out.

It was just going to be a huge pain in the butt, so he had just told them to get lost.

Getting that kid out of the way was just a stroke of luck for her, and he didn't think much about it.

 **..  
**

Now she was here thanking him? What a joke!

"So get out of here, kid. You got lucky then, I'm not going to get you out of trouble again if you piss those punks off."

"They were trying to rape me because I was alone." She answered with a straight face and Iwai raised an eyebrow. She wasn't someone trolling for trouble huh? But she got guts admitting that to her, most girls wouldn't dare to even think about it.

Come to think of it, the punks were having some trouble getting her to cooperate anyway. Good for her that she had the courage to stand up to them.

"Wrong place at the wrong time huh? Tough luck kid. You shouldn't be here anyway." His shop, the "Untouchable" was a specialized shop, he wasn't going to let punk kids just start hanging around the place. They'll scare off his customers.

"Yes, that's true, but it doesn't change the fact that Iwai-san was at the right place and time to help me, and so for that I am very thankful still. Please accept this gesture of thanks from me."

She bowed again, and Iwai clicked his tongue in annoyance. The kid had startled him when she had started reciting his habit of eating take-out like it was nothing, he had been worried that someone had been trying to get a tail on him and this kid was the one they hired to shake him up.

It was funny thinking about it, but it looked like he was wrong again.

"Alright, if I eat it, will you get out? You're bad for business." Deciding that it was more of a hassle to try to dwell more about it, Iwai decided to take the free dinner and roll with it. Not that he liked beef bowl, but still the best meal is a free meal.

"Thank you for saving me again, Iwai-san." The kid beamed at him before heading towards the door and Iwai thought that was the end of it, something that's new in the monotonous life that he was living.

Not that it was a bad thing, it was safe and secure and that's all he wanted right now.

 **..  
**

"Oh, please pardon me!" The door swung open and his son Kaoru walked in, almost bumping into the kid and he watched as the two traded apologies with each other.

"It is my fault as well, please forgive me." As she left, Iwai raised an eyebrow at his son who looked surprised that he had takeout already.

"You got dinner already? I thought we were going to have dinner together?"

"No, it's a gift? Thanks? Something... Well I'll just chuck it in the fridge and close up the shop and then we can go." Iwai grabbed the bag before heading to the bag after his son voiced his agreement.

* * *

 **Convenience Shop - Shibuya**

 **..  
**

"Welcome!" As luck would have it, they went into the very convenience store that the kid was working in, and although she did freeze when their eyes met, she hadn't made any slips after that, helping man the register and ringing up purchases for her customers.

"We need to get more milk and juice dad." Kaoru tugged at him to pick up some essentials and he left to pick a basket for their purchases. Kaoru had always disapproved of his diet, and was trying to get him to eat better.

What the hell were the school's teaching them if they could waste time on this!

 **..  
**

"Oh you're that person I saw in the shop…" Naturally, with how things have ended up, Kaoru ended up going to the same counter that the girl was manning and of course, he recognized her at the last moment as he was paying her.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you." Iwai couldn't help but sigh, his boy was still young and it seemed that he hasn't quite gotten the grasp of privacy just yet. When someone goes out of the way to not recognize you, you shouldn't go out of the way to recognize them.

"It's okay. You are Iwai-san's son?" She asked politely while he passed the cash to her, much as he wanted to, Iwai decided against his better judgement to stop them from chatting. His son was taking an unnatural interest in the girl though, maybe he got a crush on her?

"That's right, you're a friend of my dad. You bought the beef bowl for him earlier?" When did the kid get so perceptive!

* * *

 **..  
**

"Yes, Iwai-san helped me earlier, so that is my way of saying thanks." Masumi was shocked to know that was his son, she did wonder why a child that wasn't even in High School entered the shop. Iwai-san owned a model gun shop, and from the items that were displayed, he had the high end stuff, much better than the gun that Ryuji's gave her, that's for sure.

"I see… so you're dad's friend…" He looked more than a little awed and she coughed, gesturing to the bag that she had just packed for them. "Can I help you with anything else, sir?"

"No, we're good. Thanks." Iwai-san cut him off as he turned red and Masumi bowed to them in response as she thanked them. "Thank you for shopping with us, come again!"

 **..  
**

 **..**

"Thanks for the hard work, you did good today. I'm sorry for making you man the register today. We're so short handed during the rush hour." Her fellow part-time groaned tiredly when the crowds thinned and Masumi smiled back. He had introduced himself as Kai, and was a college student working part time to help with his finances. As the other part timer had called in sick, he had to ask her to man the register while he restocked the merchandise.

Thankfully the register between the combini and the beef bowl shop weren't that different and she rang up the items easily enough till the new part-timer clocked in to help out.

The two hours passed by quickly and Masumi was officially hired at the end of her on the job training stint.

"So this is the manager's number, just leave him a message with your schedule for the week. You can request for work the day before too, so don't feel shy to drop in. We could always use the help!"

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

 **..  
**

Masumi sighed in relief when the lights at Le Blanc was still on, partly it was due to the very very very long day for her, what with her working two two hour shifts that left her well tuckered out.

"You're back late. So the job turned out well?" Sojiro was watching TV and accepted her greeting with a brief nod. Swirling around, Sojiro took note of her haggard expression before chuckling softly.

"Well you certainly looked like you worked hard, so you got the job?"

"I… did get the job. But I didn't think I'll have to work the rush hour today. I didn't even know there was a rush hour for combinis." Masumi slumped into a bench seat while Sojiro made his way behind the counter, snickering as he did so.

"First time taking a job, kid?"

"No! I did work before! But it was mostly at cafes so… I didn't know there could be so many people!" Masumi rested her face on the tabletop before being rapped on her head by Sojiro, forcing her to sit up.

"Welcome to Tokyo kid, and don't dirty the counter, I just cleaned it. Wait here, I'll get you a pickup." Masumi watched as Sojiro started making coffee, preparing the beans and she bowed to him.

"Please, I'll be in your care, thank you for looking out for me."

"Isn't that how a guardian should be? We might have gotten off the wrong foot, but I have a responsibility for you as well." Sojiro coughed, seemingly embarrassed while Masumi blushed at his sincere words. She didn't think that their relationship would develop in this way, and she was very very glad about it.

"Kawakami-sensei helped me to get a tutor after school, well, it's more like a study partner, but it really helped! Thank you so much for speaking to sensei about it."

"Just as long as you watch yourself, but you got a long way to go kid. What are you going to do about him if this continues?"

That was a good question, and one that Masumi didn't have a ready answer for.

 **..  
**

"Listen, regarding your meds." Sojiro broke the comfortable silence quietly as he too sipped a drink, although in his case he was drinking a glass of water.

"What about them?" Masumi was curious about the sudden change of topic, she remembered them talking about it the day before, but they hadn't gone into detail about them. Then again, she didn't think that they would have a better relationship with just a few days interacting with one another too.

"There's this clinic that I visit along with Fu- I mean, anyway, I have a family doctor that I consult, so I went to see if I could get your meds from her, cheaper of course." Sojiro explained after finishing his drink and leaning back.

"Ah, that would be helpful. But I think I need to get them with a subscription..." She didn't want to take those medicines, well the sleeping pills really helped but she was determined to not take them unless it was absolutely necessary. A fresh start means not taking the drugs that reminded her of her past.

"Well no... it's a little complicated. Are you still on them?" Sojiro asked and when Masumi looked at him in confusion, he clasped his hands together and asked again. "The medicines, are you still on them?"

"No, I stopped taking them... I only take them when I need to, I don't keep them with me." Masumi's reply made Sojiro relax and he scratched his head.

"That's good, that's very good. Listen, do you mind if she talks to you about them. There's things you should know about the medicine you are taking." Sojiro was concerned for her and Masumi lowered her head. In a way it was a horrible breach of privacy, if accidental. But on the other hand, he was at least letting her know of what he discovered instead of making assumptions by himself, which was good. He was concerned for her. Yes, she repeated that thought to herself as it was still hard for her to grasp that fact.

"Do you think I should?" The question posed to Sojiro made him frown as he crossed his arm to

answer.

"If you know the side effects of your medicines, then I'll respect your wishes. But if you don't, you should speak to her. It'll be better." He was giving her a choice, and that was something huge and Masumi nodded her head slowly.

"Yes please... I would like to see the doctor if you think it's better for me." She was trying hard not to cry again, it was odd to have someone look after her like this.

Perhaps it was how she was saved earlier today, perhaps it was just how tired she was, but knowing there was someone there who was willing to look out to her was a huge relief.

"Oi oi, why are you crying... honestly..." Sojiro huffed as he wandered over to the phone to make the call, but Masumi thought he didn't sound too cross at all.

 **..  
**

 **..**

Unlike the doctor, Tae-sensei, who looked both grumpy and sleep deprived as she swung into the clinic. The black haired beauty stared daggers at Sojiro but gathered herself as she saw Masumi, who straightened her back almost immediately at her gaze.

"Well, so you're the new runt that Sakura here picked up, huh? Next thing you'll know we'll be picking up stray cats and dogs and making this an animal shelter." She gave Sojiro a lazy smirk while the older man huffed in annoyance again.

"I don't know, the coffee isn't going to make itself you know." His careless drawl made Tae-sensei turn to fasten another glare at him.

"Don't you even think about it, I took this call because you offered me the premium house-blend on the house, I'm leaving now if you try to play fast with me, Sojiro." Tae's words made Sojiro chuckle but he did walk over to the countertop to prepare what she was here for.

"Hmph... right, so..." Tae-sensei turned her direction to Masumi and studied her, looking her up and down as she slid down to a seat in front of her. Resting a hand on the table, Tae continued studying her before pulling out a bag of medicines and taking them out, one sachet at a time.

"The medicines that you were prescribed... are you taking them?"

* * *

 **..  
**

Tae fought to suppress a yawn, she don't do house calls, but the offer of a premium house-blend on the house was something she couldn't just past up. Besides, Tae was concerned about Sojiro's latest charity case anyway.

All things considered, the teenager was looking good and taking things well. The combination of medicine wasn't exactly lethal or damaging, but they would create unwelcome side effects that would affect her mood, severely hampering it. If she overdosed on them she might even start developing symptoms of paranoia and anxiety. In the long term it might result in her developing depression again, which would make things even worse for her. The irony that the medicine that was supposed to cure her symptoms would cause them to relapse, but that's medicine for you.

However as Sojiro had told her briefly on the teen's background, breaking his confidence with her as he did so, and Tae was aware that she would have severe trust issues, especially with older men.

Thank god for small mercies that Sojiro was able to break the news to her without damaging their relationship. Well, things might still degenerate if she took the news that she had delivered badly.

"Thank you for letting me know... I didn't know the side effects were so severe... but, can I ask you something, sensei?"

"Shoot, the consultation fee's all covered by Sojiro anyway." Tae smirked when she heard Sojiro grumble but she paid closer attention as it was the first time that she had spoken to her. Kurusu Masumi had listened to her quietly, nodding at various intervals to show her understanding and she didn't seem afraid nor was she holding things back from her. Tae should be happy that her patient was taking this very seriously, but it was a little unnerving that she wasn't outraged at all about how the medicines were being prescribed to her. She should be mad at the doctors that did so, but she seemed detached, almost as if... she expected that.

"I don't want to take the medicines at all. My mother, she forced me to go visit the doctors and she made the claims that I was suffering from these illnesses."

"They never interviewed you personally about those illnesses your mother claimed you had?" Tae might look calm, but she was seething inside, those drugs weren't something that should be prescribed without interviews and careful deliberation. The antidepressants were powerful and wasn't attainable over the counter.

For them to be issued without careful thought nor care would just only make things worse!

"No... I suppose my mother said that I was a minor, or just gave an excuse... I don't exactly have a very stellar record." She admitted with a shrug and Tae counted to ten to let her anger settle before replying.

"Even so, your health is on the line. Have you taken the medicines before? Why didn't you voice out to the doctor that attended to you?"

"Only the sleeping pills... they helped at the start, but I stopped taking them when the nightmare stopped. I went through counselling, and my medical record was given to those doctors. I only met one of them, but he barely spoke to me at all."

The circumstances surrounding this teenager was outrageous and atrocious! It was almost as if her mother was colluding with the doctors to ensure that her daughter didn't get better. "Wait, you only met one doctor?" "Yes, I was brought to a clinic, but most of the medicines were given to me by my mother, she said they were prescribed to me." "And you didn't take any of them... why?" "I looked them up online, I didn't want to take medicines that I'm not diagnosed with." The teen answered with a small voice, averting her eyes but she startled when Tae praised her.

..

"That's very wise of you, I wouldn't take medicines that was subscribed to me without knowing that they were for. Now I don't have your medical records, but you seem well adjusted enough to not need to take those medicines." Tae's follow up made the teen nod again, slouching a little as she considered her words.

"Then... my medical records..."

"Unfortunately I do not have access to them, nor am I specialist of that field. However in my opinion, taking anti-depressants isn't warranted for you."

"Would you be able to certify that, Tae-sensei? I... the medical records that I had..."

The request was more of a plea, and that alone made it easy for Tae to understand how damaging the records were. Mental illnesses were a taboo in Japan, and if it was made public or if her mother had made sure that it was easily accessible, it would make it very difficult for her as she would be judged by those standards.

Even if medical records were considered confidential, just having them certified would create bad impressions.

"As I said, unfortunately I am not an expert on the field. Do you wish to be referred for another evaluation?" Tae still had some contacts despite being a pariah, but even if she wasn't pulling strings, Tae knew of a few in the field with good reputations.

 **..  
**

"Unfortunately removing those records would require consent from your parents along with quite a lengthy observation and consultation. Such a process might take months."

"Could Sojiro-san help me as he is my guardian now?" The question came immediately, and Tae assessed that she was desperate to get rid of the stigma on her. That was a good thing, it meant she was smart and actively looking into her own circumstances.

"Perhaps, I assume you would like to keep things from your parents? As a minor they would be informed sooner or later, regardless of the outcome." Tae's reply made Masumi deflate a little more but she shook her head in the end.

"I would like to try regardless, if Sojiro-san is willing to help me... but..." Her family's situation was more complex than she imagined, but Tae quashed the train of thought she was developing ruthlessly.

"It would be difficult, and expensive. Besides, we just met... I couldn't just write a referral for you just off the bat..."

"But Tae-sensei isn't a specialist on the matter either, is she?" The girl was sharp, calling her out almost immediately and Tae couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well now, based on that wit... still, I might not be a specialist, but I am a medical professional, I would be able to provide a referral to you based on a diagnosis. Attend a medical with me weekly for eight weeks, and we'll see."

* * *

 **..  
**

An appointment with the doctor every week for two months for a chance to get rid of the diagnosis that was just as damning on her as her record? That seemed like a steal, but Masumi hesitated, for she didn't know this doctor as well.

"What would I be doing during those appointments... Tae—sensei? Could you tell me?"

"Just checking on you, we'll have an interview and we'll do a physical. Of course, I need a copy of your medical records if you need more specifics. How about we do a physical tomorrow and we can work details out later." Tae-sensei's offer was tempting but she decided to put her trust on the one individual which had proven that he was definitely on her side.

"Sojiro-san? Should I..."

"All those mumbo jumbo's beyond me, what's exactly the matter here. What's in those records that's making you so jumpy?"

It was then that Masumi realized that Tae-sensei was able to identify what condition she could be diagnosed with just from her medicine alone. That itself impressed her, Masumi didn't even know it was possible!

"It's her story to tell, but if I was a betting woman... May I tell him?" Tae-sensei asked, her voice soft and understanding and Masumi realized she had a choice her as well.

It wasn't a difficult one, truth to be told.

"Please…"

 **..  
**

"Well then, if I am right, she's diagnosed with a strong case of depression with suicidal tendencies. The medicines prescribed hinted at that, but the final confirmation is how you are concealing your wrists. I've seen cases like that before, and you weren't very successful at that." Tae-sensei gestured to her arms while Masumi froze, caught honestly off guard by her hitting the nail on the head.

"Is that true? Did you try to take your own life?"

The silence was broken by Sojiro, who had moved towards them without her noticing. Time had stood still to Masumi, and she was struggling to come to terms with how she had been exposed just like that. She hadn't want to conceal it, but neither does she want to reveal it either.

Changing by herself in the washroom was something she had become accustomed to, although it hadn't been easy, but Masumi had been prepared to do so as long as it would take.

Kawakami-sensei's announcement of the girls having to change in the classroom together before heading to the gymnasium together had chilled her to the bone, she wasn't ready to ever expose the fact that she had slit her wrists before.

The scars were a constant reminder of the extent of despair that had assailed her, and in all of honesty she didn't want to have that exposed so soon.

It was not even a week and-

 **..  
**

 **..**

Tae-sensei didn't look smug at the revelation, she had an air of professionalism to it, she was strictly all business now but it was Sojiro who looked pained and concerned as he walked to stand besides Masumi.

"... I... I'm sorry..." Masumi didn't know what to say and she flinched when Sojiro placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently and waited for her to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry..." But all Masumi could say were apologies, she was sorry, for it had hurt him, just like it had perhaps hurt Tae-sensei and it even hurt her mother, for all that had transpired between them.

The pain that she had caused just from trying, and failing to die at that dark moment in her life was something that haunted her still. Perhaps it would be better if she died, if that meant she didn't need to feel this pain and shame that she felt.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for hurting yourself, Masumi-chan, but you must apologize to Sojiro for not letting him know before. He didn't know, did he?" Tae cut through the silence as she looked between the two of them.

No, Sojiro didn't know, and knowing what Futaba had gone through, and Sojiro's guilt for making it happen, Tae wasn't surprised to see Sojiro offering comfort to the poor teenager.

From what she knew, the two of them had only known each other for a few days, they were strangers at best but she could see that the two of them were projecting things on each other.

For Sojiro, it was his daughter Futaba and for Masumi, it was a father-figure, and it was a heart-warming thing for Tae to witness. Unfortunately she had a limit for this and she had spoken after letting Masumi cried for a while, Sojiro looking on awkwardly but still giving her the moral support regardless.

 **..  
**

"No, I didn't tell him, I... I didn't want to give him any wrong impressions of me. And... with everything else..." When she looked up again, Masumi admitted with a rush, trying to explain herself. The girl blamed herself too and Tae sighed, this was an issue that would affect more than herself, it would affect those around her as well.

Well, it was none of her concern, but at the very least it would help prove her credibility to her, goodness knows the girl needs all the help she could get if this was just one of the many issues that plagued her.

"You didn't want to make things even more difficult for Sojiro, didn't you? Understandable, but now that he knows, what are you going to do? I trust that you not at all suicidal at this point?"

* * *

 **Attic**

 **..  
**

To say that she wasn't drained was an exaggeration of the highest order, Masumi was pooped and all wiped out. Bit by bit, Tae-sensei had been able to draw the story as to what had transpired out from herself and it was a very cathartic experience for her. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and Masumi didn't realize how stifled she had been from keeping so much secrets, to be on guard all the time.

Medea had been quiet through the whole exchange, but perhaps that wasn't that surprising. Medea was the rebel part of her, but according to Morgana, it was still her, Medea was simply an aspect of her after all, if more vicious and open with her feelings.

But even she had been subdued, and Masumi couldn't blame her. It was an issue that had haunted her at the back of her mind even if she had never paid attention to it.

In a way she was unbelievably lucky that she hadn't suffered from the side effects of the medicines that were subscribed to her, but on the other hand there was a very low chance that she would have suffered from them as the circumstances of her attempts at her own life were... complicated.

She really didn't want to think about that now, and the last thing she could care about as she slipped into her pyjamas was Ryuji and Kamoshida, but she tried her best anyway, reading his messages and giving them as much thought as she was able to.

He was shocked that the principal and the parents know about the abuse still, but Masumi wasn't that surprised. She supposed she was a cynic at this point, but being screwed over by her old school had made her mistrustful of authority in general.

But her cynicism might be due to how tired she was, the entire day was an emotional up and down. Starting from how she had to force herself to not relapse when Kawakami sensei triggered something unwittingly, to the bombshell from Mishima, Shiho as well as the long conversation she had with Niijima-senpai. That wasn't even considering the jobs that she had taken on today!

All in all, Masumi was dead on her feet and had replied only half-heartedly to Ryuji, encouraging him to not give up on getting to Kamoshida even though she knew it was a lost cause.

 **..  
**

In the end however, it was all futile. She couldn't think of much that she could do, especially when it was against a higher authority that was untouchable for the two of them, pariahs of the school. If only Niijima-senpai was able to help them, to lend her voice to their claims then maybe... maybe they would have a shot. It was a long shot nonetheless, but at least it would be something.

"I'll think about it tomorrow..." Masumi promised herself as she let exhaustion took over, she leaning back and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

 **..  
**

"Good morning." Masumi greeted her guardian quietly as she stepped into the main café area, and as per the norm, Sojiro was there, dressed in his apron and brewing a cup of coffee. Despite her spilling her guts out the day before, he hadn't spoken much throughout the whole conversation, deciding to simply listen.

He hadn't berated her, but he didn't seem happy either with the revelation, Masumi wasn't sure how he felt about her and her situation.

Most likely feeling vindicated that she really was a handful and someone that was more trouble than she was worth.

"Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?" She didn't expect him to answer her warmly like that, and Masumi froze as Sojiro served a cup of coffee on the counter and looked at her expectantly.

"... What are you waiting for? It'll get cold." He chided as Masumi slowly walked over and took a seat in front of the countertop, feeling both excited and worried at the same time.

"What... did you think I'll chase you out?" Sojiro raised an eyebrow in response to her look and Masumi nodded slowly, causing him to sigh.

"... Right, I did say that... well, I won't. I suppose you want to know why not, huh?" Sojiro sat down in front of Masumi and gestured to the coffee again, encouraging her to sip it as she spoke.

"I have a daughter... Futaba, and she had been through things like that before. Well, similar things..." Sojiro's eyes were directed at her, but also not at her, his thoughts were elsewhere but Masumi didn't interrupt.

She didn't know that Sojiro had a daughter, and it really came as a surprise to know that he was married as she hadn't met anyone else in his life. He had seemed to be like a player, but she knew more than most how appearances doesn't matter. Could It be that his daughter and wife were...

"I wasn't there for Futaba when it mattered, and I know it's not something that you want to be compared to. You aren't Futaba, and you aren't my child... but... you're still someone I took a responsibility to." Sojiro straightened his back and his focus was back on her again.

"I'll be there for you, if you need my help. I said it before, I'm your guardian and I am responsible for you. So, don't you ever feel that you should hold back from me."

"I'm not your daughter though, Sakura-san... I, I can't..." Despite being very touched by his words, it was still a heavy burden on her shoulders that made it very difficult for her to accept his offer.

"Even so, I just can't ignore a girl who is in need. Call it chivalry, or call me a dumb fool, but I don't want to make the same mistakes that I did the last time."

Sojiro's confession made Masumi lower her head slightly as she felt very complicated about that. Was it alright for her to feel happy for that? Or feel upset as it wasn't really about her personally. Sojiro was trying to fix a wrong he did, but if she benefited from that as a result, wouldn't it be a good thing?

Masumi didn't know, and Medea whispering reminders of betrayal and hurt into her ears didn't help at all but…

"You helped me before… no, you believed me. Just by that… I … I'll be in your care." Masumi's muffled sobs wasn't interrupted by Sojiro ruffling her hair as he sat in front of her.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

 **..  
**

"You may call yourself a Phantom Thief, but you're still a minor. Someone had to support you." Niijima Sae spoke sternly as she put the pieces together and Masumi couldn't help but shake her head.

She never meant for him to get involved, but with how close she had gotten to him…

Putting the pieces together was easy, too easy that it would only seem suspicious.

"Furthermore, the did so knowing you were part of that group... Isn't the owner of that cafe an accomplice of yours!?"

* * *

 **I am thou, thou art I...**  
 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**  
 **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Hierophant Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life will Change**

 **Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **..**

 **Chapter 6**

 **..**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I'm late by a month. My sincere apologies, life happened. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and the ripples Masumi made.**

* * *

 **Shujin Academy**

..

Masumi made it to school safely, not meeting up with Ann as her friend had messaged her about going to school earlier with Shiho. She didn't meet anyone else she knew either and she wasn't about to meet up with Ryuji who could be everyone at this point.

Still, Masumi couldn't help but feel like she was walking on air as she had laid to rest a big issue that had haunted her for a long while.

To have people trust her, not just her peers but an honest to god adult, was something she hadn't expected to have. For the longest time it seemed liked it was her against the world, struggling against the cruel reality that her familial circumstances had placed her in.

To have Sakura Sojiro trust her, and for him to take up a genuine role of guardianship in her life was just…

Words couldn't describe how she felt, only that she knew she was very happy and over the moon with her circumstances.

Medea's constant reminders on how life isn't a bed of roses did put a damper on things, but still. Still!

"Speaking of which... I should ask Ryuji whether Captain Kidd could converse with him." Medea was herself after all and it was odd listening to herself speak with herself.

As much as she agreed with Medea's more sadistic comments at times, some of the things that Medea suggested wasn't… right.

As Masumi settled down to class, she wondered too whether it would be a good idea to start reading about Medea and in extension Captain Kidd to know more about them. For they were _them_ after all. That was what Morgana had suggested.

* * *

 **Lunch**

..

..

"How about having lunch with us, Masumi-chan?" Ann beamed as she walked over to Masumi's desk and Masumi considered briefly before shaking her head, she had to meet up with Ryuji and if she could find him, Morgana. She had realized only belatedly that there was no way for them to contact Morgana, and being the most conspicuous among all of them, he would be in theory be able to do the most.

Morgana had promised to look around for them as well the day before, and it would be good for her to check on him. Not to mention how she would need to check on how Ryuji was coping as well despite his strong demeanor.

"I have to check up with Ryuji, I promised that I would help him with something. If I'm done earlier I'll come find you and Shiho." Although Ann looked perturbed, she agreed and bid her goodbyes while Masumi grabbed her bag before heading out, nodding friendly to her other classmates who she knew, if only in passing.

* * *

..

..

"That bruise above your eyes… is that from practice too?" Ann's excitement in being able to eat with her friend was quickly extinguished when she saw her friend, or rather, the state that her friend was in. She had a large bruise on her face that had been hastily patched up with makeup.

Ann knew Shiho for years, and she had never been someone who would use makeup unless she was being forced to, and to hide a bruise that was still swelling would fall into that category.

"Yeah…" Ann could smell the lie in Shiho and she frowned, looking at her friend and praying that she would tell her what ailed her. They were friends after all, weren't they?

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?" But Ann knew too that she was being a hypocrite if she blamed Shiho for hiding the truth. Didn't she herself had things that she kept from her?

Masumi was right, she should really talk to her about what happened between her and Kamoshida.

She didn't want there to be any misunderstandings after all!

..

"Oh!" Shiho's phone ringing caught the two of them by surprise, for Ann she was too caught up in her own thoughts while Shiho was just too exhausted to the point where she was out of it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Ann asked hesitantly, her mind creating a link to that despicable individual on the other line. Wait, it couldn't be could it?

Before Ann could grab Shiho's phone to check, her own phone rang and she glanced at it before helplessness enveloped her again.

"B Sensei".

Kamoshida, him again. She had renamed his contact profile on her phone out of spite, it was a small thing but it was something she wouldn't have been able to do before if not for Masumi being who she was.

The words of support from her… friend, had been encouraging, but here she was, being hesitant again. She didn't want to be at his beck and call!

"It's probably just my part-time job, I think." Ann growled in anger as she stood up, looking down at Shiho who was looking at her in confusion. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but dealing with him came first.

"I should get going. I need to take this call… I'll come back soon, okay?" Ann reassured her friend but her heart did skip a beat when Shiho asked quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

..

No she wasn't, she wanted to say that, but she bit her tongue to handle Kamoshida for now. She'll tell her everything after this, she would. She have to!

"Uh huh… Let me take this call for now..."

Needless to say, Ann and Shiho didn't meet again for that lunch break.

* * *

..

..

"Oh hey, Shiho-chan." Shiho didn't expect to bump into Kurusu Masumi, the girl that she had befriended a day before. Masumi was someone that Shiho had confided, if only a little with and seeing her friend was a welcome surprise.

Ann had talked about how she went to talk to Sakamoto Ryuji before and was surprised that she was friends with a mutual acquaintance of theirs.

"Good afternoon Masumi-chan. You look busy." She was too, her hands were full of bread that she was struggling a little to carry.

"I know… the cafeteria ran out of bags so I had to carry this by hand. They had a last minute sale on red bean buns, so I couldn't help myself." Masumi smiled happily at Shiho and Shiho giggled a little at her enthusiasm. Especially so when she discovered that the red bean paste buns of the cafeteria were disgustingly sweet. Well, it'll be a funny story the next time.

"You look much better than you did yesterday, but not really too. Are you really okay?" Masumi still got the knack of getting right in the heart of the matter and Shiho looked away, trying to avoid those eyes which seem to look through her.

"You shouldn't go to practise if it's causing you injuries. You'll just get more of them." Masumi reasoned but then sighed when Shiho shook her head slowly.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, Shiho-chan. I'm just a friend concerned about you."

And it was precisely that was so that made it hard for Shiho to just accept as it was. No one had ever dared to point out the obvious after Kamoshida had made it clear to the team. Even those who she thought were her friends had been quickly silenced by the huge presence of Kamoshida.

Even her parents were… and here…

"Here. Have a sweet bean bun! It's on me!" Shiho looked down at the bun that Masumi had given her before she walked away, going up the stairs to another floor. Shiho didn't realize she was staring long after she had been gone when she felt her grip on the bun squeeze it hard enough for the paste to start oozing out of it.

"... Thanks…"

* * *

..

 **Rooftop**

..

If only she had someone who had told her that at her moment of need, a warm hand and kind face directed towards her when she was feeling the lowest.

Was that why she wanted to help Shiho and Ryuji that much? Perhaps, but she wasn't wong if she wanted to help people who had done wrong.

"Well, it didn't work out as I thought it would, none of the guys would even talk to me." Ryuji admitted angrily while biting into the sweet paste bun ruthlessly, before coughing and grabbing the canned drink to wash it down.

"BLEH THAT'S STILL SO GOD DAMN SWEET!" Ryuji's coughing made Masumi laugh as she chewed on her portion of the bun slowly without missing a beat.

She had a sweet tooth and although it was the sweetest bun she had ever indulged in, it didn't bother her that much.

"How the heck can you even eat that… … Ugh, I don't want to know."

"Small bites, Ryuji. But do go on."

Ryuji then elaborated on the many messages he sent and the calls he did to the other members of the volleyball club that he knew.

"At this rate, it looks like we'll have to go to him directly." The declaration was something Masumi dreaded, but had honestly expected, Kamoshida was an adult and had been stringing the entire school for goodness how long.

If he hadn't been able to cover his tracks, or at able to stifle any rumours about his less than legal activities, he would have been busted long ago.

"We should have started with that, it couldn't be helped I guess… I really didn't want to go against him directly." Masumi admitted, making Ryuji pause as he shook his head.

"Why not? I mean, he's obviously wrong…" Ryuji still didn't understand how cruel the world was, well maybe he knew to some extent but he was still optimistic.

"The the victors, the spoils. You don't need to be right to claim victory. Or else do you accept what he did to you as right?"

"Hell no! He's the one who should be punished for what he did!"

"I know, but he didn't, didn't he? He won, and that's why I didn't want to take the fight to him as if it's just you and me, we won't win. It's not a matter of possibility, we won't be able to win at all." The cold hard facts and Ryuji clenched his fists before nodding, exhaling softly.

"I know. But seriously, isn't there something we can do? Can you think of anything? You wouldn't be trying still if you don't think we can win." Ryuji's question made Masumi sigh, shaking her head slightly as one option had been weighing in her mind.

Morgana's explanations of the nature of the Castle that they had attended had shown her the way, but she had been uncertain whether it would work.

Even so, that was their best and only way for a direct assault on Kamoshida without getting in trouble.

..

"We can conduct a sneak attack on the castle."

"That'd be fine if we could do it without getting caught, but… if we did, we'd be seriously done for. You got any other ideas?" Ryuji wasn't seeing it, what she meant and she reminded Ryuji about the Kamoshida that he and Captain Kidd had attempted to beat down. The King, the bastard that had created a fake form of Ann and herself.

"You mean that King in the Castle? What good would that do if we wipe the smile off his face? I mean not that I wouldn't want to do that, that King need to be taught a lesson." Ryuji smacked a fist against his palm to exaggerate and Masumi smiled, before jumping when another voice interrupted them.

"Well said, well said. I'm glad to see the two of you were smart enough to find a place where you can gather without prying eyes or ears, the walls have ears you know." The haughty but low voice made Masumi relax, it was the other individual they were waiting for.

"But as Lady Masumi is part of the group, I suppose having some sense would be logical. Your humble knight is here, at your command." Morgana landed between the two of them, settling on his haunches and looking from one to another.

Ryuji had been just as shocked as he was, but was scowling now before shaking his head, no doubt getting used to his antics.

"You sure took your time, Morgana. I was expecting you to report to us earlier about your findings…" Masumi sounded both relieved and disappointed towards Morgana and the prideful Phantom Thief's ears drooped a little before recovering.

..

"I was doing utmost for my mission, as it is I've discovered that Kamoshida has duplicate keys of every classroom of the school, as well as the spare keys to all the club rooms and sports facilities. He keeps them under lock and key in his drawer in the staff room, but he also has the registers of all the classes. He might even have the contact details of every student in school." Morgana's chest puffed out in pride that quickly deflated.

"That guy's a creep, but he's prepared for everything…" Morgana paused before addressing Masumi.

"It was a lot of trouble finding you two however, it would be better if we have a place to meet."

It was as if he read her mind and she nodded in understanding.

"The roof would do for lunch time, I can drop by for lunch, but it'll be harder before school starts. Perhaps we can meet near the vending machines outside school?" Masumi suggested and Morgana nodded, knowing the place. Ryuji too agreed, slowly picking up on the conversation.

"Kamoshida that bastard, he's picking his targets and now we know why. He probably thought he could get away with it as my mum would kill me if I dropped out of school, and Takamaki's parents aren't usually at home." Ryuji's growls made sense and Masumi was glad to see her friend actually thinking through the problem as well.

"Targeting vulnerable students, or simply knowing where to apply pressure on their parents would definitely allow him to get away with more than he could have. You picked a dangerous foe to tackle with, Lady Masumi, Ryuji. Still, there are things that you could do regardless. And just like Lady Masumi had suggested, it all has to do with Kamoshida's Castle. You were pretty close a moment ago, Lady Masumi. As expected of an individual with such potential." Morgana purred before explaining.

..

"It has to do with what Lady Masumi was talking about earlier, you'll need to attack his castle." Morgana's voice got deeper and more serious as he addressed the two of them, looking and studying at them carefully.

Masumi felt that this topic was more serious than the usual and she paid attention.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the Castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida." Morgana's explanation didn't really paint a reassuring picture to Masumi. Was Morgana suggesting they take the Castle out? How? By blasting it with explosives? Medea was powerful, but she hadn't really damaged the surroundings much with her powers at all.

"What'd happen if we do that?" Ryuji asked, tone serious too and he was focused on Morgana.

"A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires, so if that Castle were no more…"

"His desires would go too?" Masumi answered Morgana's question and her friend grinned back at her, glad that she had picked it up quickly.

"Precisely."

It would be like redeeming him, or at least surgically removing the parts of him that was doing bad… it would stop him from acting on those desires at the very least, it would save Ann and Shiho for sure.

..

"He's going to turn good? But is that really getting back at him?" Ryuji didn't understand yet and Morgana looked at Masumi to elaborate.

"If he doesn't have those distorted desires, he won't be doing such things. That's one step at least, but as to how it might be getting back to him…" Masumi wasn't sure what Morgana had in mind but their cat friend didn't seem too offended by it as he elaborated.

"Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. Exactly what Lady Masumi had raised. He won't be doing any more of those deeds that he has seen fit to do before. However," Morgana dragged the moment by taking the opportunity to jump on top of another pillar before sprawling on top of it.

"Even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they had committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself! He'll make himself accountable for what he had done before as it was only his own desires that allowed him to justify what he was doing thus far."

"That's possible!?" Ryuji's exclamation was close to her own response as it made sense, too much sense really!

"And since the Palace will no longer exists, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement. It's a win win solution, and best of all, he would have seemingly reformed himself, he would have no one to blame, not that he could really." Morgana was definitely smirking now as he watched Ryuji's grin return, and Masumi's own smile returning as well.

..

"So how do we get rid of the Palace!?"

"By stealing the Treasure held within. I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?"

Ryuji's and Morgana's exchange brought Masumi back to earth though and there was still one more thing that she wanted to confirm with Morgana.

"Wait a minute…" It was just too nice a set up and solution that she couldn't quite believe Morgana or their luck really.

"Is that really so convenient… why didn't you tell us about this before, Morgana?"

"But our luck's running dry looking for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along with this plan though. It's not like we have any alternatives.I trust Morgana, Masumi-chan." Ryuji leaped to Morgana's defense to her surprise but Morgana bore the question easily as well.

"It's not going to be easy Lady Masumi, I wouldn't recommend it if I thought there were better ways. But it looked like there wasn't at all. Hence my suggestion, but there's still a final catch that you guys need to know before your commit." Morgana sighed as he sat up on his haunches again.

..

"... If we erase a palace, there's no doubt that the persona's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love, those sort of things." Masumi nodded as she listened to Morgana. His point was that desires weren't all bad after all, you need some to survive. Greed was only bad if it spun out of control, in small doses it would actually motivate people to work harder.

"What are you getting at? You're saying that what he's doing is alright?"

"What Morgana means is that desires aren't strictly black and white, and there's no way for us to separate the bad desires from the good ones, right?" Masumi quickly interrupted Ryuji and Morgana nodded in agreement to her explanation, satisfied that she was picking it up quickly.

"Well said, Lady Masumi. If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different from someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given proper care if they didn't have any desires. You can can say that their desire allows them to live. You can't live without desires.. So taking all of them is akin to…"

"Them dying." Masumi grimaced as she amended her statement. "Or close enough, they won't be able to do anything then?" Not that Kamoshida doesn't deserve that fate or worse, honestly it might actually be a better way to atone, she would feel much better if Kamoshida was at that state actually.

..

"They might die?" Ryuji's shocked gasp was a relief, Masumi hadn't really saw Kamoshida as a human for a while, and so Ryuji's word shook her out of her cold analytic mode.

It was shameful and embarrassing and Masumi shook her head slightly to clear her head as Morgana looked at Masumi as he replied.

"Yes. It's a low chance that it could happen, but it COULD happen. Aren't you determined enough to face those kind of risks? It is high risks for high rewards after all, and it doesn't get higher than this if you want to get off scot free while saving your friends." Morgana's words made Masumi frown, but she understood.

If it was easy, Morgana would have told them about it before, It's exactly because it's insanely difficult and risk did Morgana not raise it before until they were desperate.

Well, they were desperate now and to be honest, if it'll work out… well, even if it doesn't, they probably won't get blamed for it.

 _"It is still blood in your hands if you fail."_

Medea whispered into her ears and Masumi flinched at that accusation, before firming her resolve.

At the very least, if she failed, it's by her own hands.

She won't fail, not when she was given the chance to actually decide her own fate. That's more than what she could do last time and so...

..

"Masumi-chan, what do you think? I can do this by myself-"

"I agree. I'll do it, we'll do it." Masumi spoke out confidently without hesitation as she turned to Ryuji while full of confidence.

"We'll get it done, that's all that's needed right? If he's not playing by the rules, there's no reason why we should do the same."

"For real?" Ryuji asked weakly but then Masumi's confidence must have rubbed off him for he nodded too.

"Yeah, you're right. He's going around secretly doing whatever we want, well two can play that game. Especially when he's a coward who won't take his lickings face to face too."

"Huh, I'm surprised. I didn't think you two could make up your resolve so quickly. Then again, this is personal for the two of you." Morgana beamed but then became serious again.

"Still, it is a serious matter that you should really think about even if this your only option for now? I'll come back later, make sure you're committed by then. I want you two to think about the implications and the risks involved." Morgana growled in warning at the end, their flippancy with the situation making him worried. "For it isn't going to be easy, nor will it be safe."

* * *

..

 **Shujin Academy**

..

Classes were a blur, and although Masumi tried to focus on her work, it was difficult as her mind went through the various scenarios in her mind. It was true that she hadn't thought through all the things that could happen if they went through with Morgana's plan.

They had to attack the Castle head on, and their last encounters in the Castle had them almost beaten and captured. If not for Ryuuji, they would have… it would have been.

Masumi fought down a shiver as she came to terms with how dangerous it was going to be, Medea's tempting suggestions weren't helping her desire to get even with Kamoshida, but it did worry her.

She had acted with her emotions again, almost causing her to make a mistake if she had gone through with it.

Medea was her too, and Masumi understood that she wanted this so bad. But to go ahead without thinking it through…

It could be a disaster, quite rightly so. Morgana was right, they really did to think through their options before agreeing.

* * *

..

 **Shibuya Station**

..

"I'm still not used to this…" Masumi sighed as she looked very much ruffled after squeezing out of the trains. It was rush hour after school, and Masumi had asked Ryuuji to sleep on the issue before deciding tomorrow.

Ryuuji had agreed, he had reflected on what Morgana had implied just as she had and he wasn't so sure now.

That was, a good thing. They can't afford to just charge straight into it without thinking like she had almost did.

Masumi had more appreciation for Morgana now, although she wondered whether Morgana had gone through similar issues as she did.

"Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it."

Masumi paused in her tracks as she noticed a very familiar voice within the midst of the crowd that was gathering around Shibuya station.  
"Wait, what…!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

It was Ann, and she looked close to tears as she ranted to someone over her phone, her bag on her feet haphazardly. She had most likely dropped it in her shock and outrage, and Masumi felt the blood drain from her face before approaching Ann.

Masumi had a sinking feeling in her stomach as to why Ann would behave this way. Her friend wouldn't break down publicly like this, she was one that had kept a cool facade in front of everyone even in the face of Kamoshida's advances. She wasn't impregnable, as Masumi had saw how sad she was as she got into Kamoshida's car, but it was more a fluke than anything else.

..

"Ah…"

Ann squatted down in the middle of the crowd, her platinum blonde hair not doing her any favors as she hugged her own knees in desperation. Honestly Masumi was mostly amazed at how she could pick up her voice even now, she supposed she had Medea to thank for that.

"Shiho's… starting position…"

"Ann, c'mon, let's get you to some place with more privacy." Masumi picked up Ann's bags before helping her up, ignoring how stunned she was, guiding her out of the station where she wouldn't be the target of stares and gossip by others.

The last thing they needed now was to have more attention on Ann, and she stopped her initial resistance by rubbing her back. She didn't want her to make a scene now, nor did she wish to take her away by force. It wouldn't look good for anyone of them.

"Wait.. were you listening? Oh Masumi-chan…."

"Shh, shh… hold on, just a bit longer..." Masumi coaxed her with a reassuring smile till they were in a location with less people and she allowed Ann to do what she wanted.

Which was to hug her as hard as she could, squeezing her arms around her waist so hard that she couldn't help but squeak a little. She didn't know Ann worked out! It hurt!

..

"... So how much did you hear…?" In the end, Masumi had to endure the pain and suffering while petting Ann's back to reassure her that it was going to be fine, that she was here. And please do not choke her to death.

"Most.. I think I have a good idea of what's going on. Kamoshida, right?" Masumi sighed, knowing she was right without even looking at Ann. It was the only thing that pierced the cold facade that Ann wore all the time,

"Why would you… oh, never mind, you would know, or you could guess..."

Ann's shoulders slumped before she slowly released Masumi, looking at her gratefully.

"I don't know whether I'm lucky or you're unlucky… whatever it is, I'm glad that you found me, and cared for me to do… this." She waved her hands in a vague manner while Masumi nodded, taking a few deep breaths to get her breath back.

"Well that's what friends are for. I'd rather think that I was lucky enough to see you before you make a mess out of yourself. You look to be in a very bad way, who knows what might happen if I didn't step in."

Masumi's imagination might have gotten a little carried away but Ann cringe too, who knows what might happen at her moment of weakness.

"Anyway, let's go find a place to sit and to talk about it? Even if you don't want to… I insist, you're not getting away until you spill." Masumi insisted firmly to her friend, but she didn't have to worry about that as Ann agreed to go with her.

* * *

..

 **Shibuya Diner**

..

Ann took a sip of the iced coffee that she ordered before making a face at the bitterness of the drink, causing her to frown at Masumi who had withheld the creamers and sugars from her. Ann liked her drinks sweet and she looked on unhappily as Masumi took her time to empty the sachets into her own drink before stirring it.

"You're looking a little better at least. Did it help take your mind off the problem?" Masumi asked evenly as she watched Ann slid down a little more in her seat, looking like she bit down on a lemon.

"A little… it's not like it'll go away though." Ann managed to reply after a deep sigh, sucking down the bitter drink despite her distaste for it.

"At least you didn't get me cola, I hate cola…" Ann muttered. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." Ann inhaled once before speaking softly.

"He told me to go to this place after this...You know what that means." Ann didn't noticed how Masumi had bit down on hard on her straw to blunt the edge of her anger.

Fire stoked her temper and she gripped her cup hard as she listened to Ann elaborate, her voice getting more desperate as she continued.

"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team. I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake… I can't take it anymore." Burying her head into her hands, Ann fought back tears, a remarkable endeavor as she laid in that position for a while. Masumi didn't stop her, she couldn't blame or fault Ann for doing that. The weight of all of that had to be crushing, it was her own body against Shiho's future.

How could anyone weight that?

"I've had enough of this… I hate him!" At that declaration Ann raised her head before clasping Masumi's hands tightly.

"But still… Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me… what should I do?" Ann pleaded with her, and Masumi found herself unable to reply. She didn't look away from Ann, she genuinely wanted to help her but Masumi came up short as she couldn't answer.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"It's difficult to find an answer… I'm sorry…" Ann's smile was fragile as she watched Masumi think furiously for an answer, it showed that Masumi genuinely cared for her and wanted the best answer for her.

Masumi could have just given up, but she was still trying her best to find a solution even after Ann had already given up.

..

"Stop, it's enough… you tried, and that's really… more than anything else…"

Ann sighed before letting Masumi's hands go even as her friend protested.

"B-But you can't just give up now, can you? Ann…" Masumi sounded just as, if not more frustrated than Ann was.

"I don't want to, but there really is no way for me to help Shiho? I wish he'd just change his mind. Like, forget about me, and everything. That way it'll solve all our problems." Ann's wistful response was met with a start from Masumi and she giggled despite herself.

* * *

..

..

"As if something like that would ever happen." But Ann wasn't aware that it just might be possible, Morgana had just alluded to it and if their furry friend was here, he'll have done it for the sake of his "Lady Ann".

It was literally what they were looking for that Masumi was suspicious, but quickly dismissed it as any form of manipulation from Morgana's part as he had given them time to consider the situation clearly.

"It could happen... Why not?" Masumi tried her best to reply as calmly as she could and that made Ann smile again as she shook her head.

"I wasn't asking for a serious response. But I do feel a bit better now. I'm going to head home now." Ann stood up from her position before reassuring Masumi. "I'm not giving up, I'll… think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. Don't tell anyone what I said alright?"

* * *

..

 **Shujin Academy**

..

"Suzui. Are you leaving…?" The battered form of Mishima Yuuki called out quietly to a retreating figure.

"What is it…?" Shiho looked even worse than before, the haunted look of her eyes was more than a match for the defeated look that Mishima had in his.

Things had only gotten worse after the confrontation that Mishima had with Sakamoto and the transfer student. Mishima had been worried that the transfer student, Kurusu Masumi would approach him to try and persuade him to snitch again.

Only she didn't do so, she didn't even approach him and he truly didn't know how to feel about that. But those are thoughts for another time, he had to pass the message to Suzui about what Kamoshida wanted.

"Kamoshida sensei is asking for you… He's in the PE faculty office."

Why did he feel like he was delivering a death sentence? That feeling was further strengthened when Shiho flinched and she looked like she wanted to just flee the scene.

"What did he say...?" After a while Shiho managed to whisper just as her shoulders slumped, and Mishima felt even worse that he was putting her on the spot like this.

"... I don't know. Well… I have to go." Ignoring the sinking feeling of his own stomach, Mishima beat a hasty retreat, doing her best to ignore how Shiho wanted to burst into tears as she ignored her vibrating phone.

* * *

..

 **Cafe Le Blanc**

..

"You're later than I expected, did something hold you up?" Sojiro asked as Masumi trudged into Le Blanc,

Masumi gave a tired smile at Sojiro's question, she had a very long day, she had gone to work at the convenience store, taking one of the busiest shift all the way till late at night.

"So besides the beef bowl shop, you're going to work at the 7-11 huh? Could be worse, just be careful on your way back." Sojiro reminded her and Masumi nodded in acknowledgement before asking him about what had happened the day before, her study session with Niijima-senpai.

Masumi told him about studying with the Student Council President, causing Sojiro to nod in satisfaction.

"That teacher of yours, Kawakami-sensei? She came through for you." Sojiro continued reading the newspaper as Masumi took a seat on the chair besides the countertop.

"How did you convince Kawakami-sensei, Sojiro-san?" She was really curious about that, and Sojiro just shrugged.

"Oh a little here and a little there." Sojiro pass it off with a chuckle while Masumi sighed, not wishing to push her luck today. She had wanted to check the place that her savior had worked at out, but she was just too tired after her shift ended.

"By the way, you haven't been hanging around any bad influences, have you? Kawakami-sensei told me to look out for you." Sojiro's question made Masumi sigh again, a second in a row too.

"She must be talking about Ryuji-kun. Ryuji-kun helped me out in my first day, I told you I got into trouble didn't I?"

"Hmm… well I hope you know what you're doing." Sojiro didn't seem too happy, nor did he seem upset either. She was glad that he trusted her to deal with her own affairs for now.

"You don't need to worry about Ryuji-kun, maybe I should bring him back one day?"

"You aren't going out with him are you? You work fast if you do." Sojiro looked mildly perturbed but interested at the same time, causing Masumi to laugh, a bit of tension draining out of her body.

"Well, Sojiro-san is quite a charmer himself, I guess it kind of runs in the blood?" Masumi's words made Sojiro snort and he chuckled a little.

"Well… your mother was something else as well."

..

Aware that it was a sensitive topic, Sojiro quickly changed the topic, turning a bit stern as he shook a finger in front of Masumi.

"I'm not comfortable with you getting a boyfriend so early, kid. I know it might be something normal in that generation of yours, but going out with a boy you barely know about. You just met that other kid in less than a week."

"I'm not interested in a relationship, Sojiro-san, that I promise you."

..

And Masumi meant it too, it wasn't that she wasn't interested in boys, or guys in general, but she had more to worry about. Like getting this year over and done with.

"Maybe after the year's up, maybe… but not now, no one would like a girl with a record anyway." Masumi admitted with a sigh while Sojiro rolled his eyes.

"You're selling yourself short kid. But I hope I don't have to intervene and bail you out. Listen, you need to be careful who you hang with. The only one you're gonna hurt is yourself. Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you."

..

Sojiro's grin was quickly wiped away by how awkward and caring that last line meant and he leaned back slightly to look at Masumi's embarrassed face, face red and steaming before resting her head on the countertop.

Glad to see his charm was still working, even if Sojiro felt embarrassed himself at that slip up. But that was a smooth transition, very smooth.

"I'm leaving kid. In the future, if you're staying late, give me a message or something. Remember to lock the shop up."

..

* * *

..

 **Cafe Le Blanc: Attic**

..

"I'm so tired…" Masumi wasn't exaggerating too, it had been a very very long day, physically and mentally. She hoped that Ann was able to work things out with Shiho.

The two's relationship seemed really strained lately, and she knew them only for a few days. Masumi wondered why she was being so perceptive nowadays, maybe she had been too concerned with her own affairs previously.

Now Ann and Ryuji's situation wasn't that much worse than hers, but at least she had a way out. There was nothing good that could come out of their situation, especially for Ryuji as Kamoshida had systematically ruined his reputation.

Masumi laid down on her bed after changing to her pyjamas before starting as her phone vibrated, repeatedly at that.

It was Ryuji and Masumi read her messages before sighing. He still wasn't sure on what they should do about Morgana's final gambit, stealing the desires from Kamoshida's Castle/Palace.

Ryuji was right however, if Kamoshida died, it'll be on their hands. Their hands would be stained in blood, and although Kamoshida probably deserved it, that would make them murderers.

It doesn't matter if they could get away clean or if no one knew, they would know and it would haunt them forever.

Medea silently agreed, causing Masumi to grimace at the voice at the back of her head. Her Persona was… her, wasn't it? The Witch of Colchis, a woman known for betrayal and murder. Did that mean she was capable of murder in cold blood?

"I don't know, Ryuji, but if it came down to it...:"

The words "I might do it", was typed but was never sent for a full minute after she typed it.

"I'll come up w another way."

Ryuji's reply made Masumi shake her head and she quickly deleted her message. Was it bad if she was willing to do that so easily instead of making it a last resort.

Or perhaps she knew they were at the end of the road here, there's nothing left that they could do, not without getting into more trouble at least.

"I'll leave it to you then." Masumi's final reply was both a sign of cowardice and desperation, she really couldn't find another way besides this.

* * *

..

 **Next Day: Shujin Academy**

..

"Masumi-chan, what did you think happened to Shiho?" Ann asked worriedly as they did a casual jog towards school. They had waited for as long as possible for their friend, but Shiho was nowhere in sight and unfortunately they couldn't wait any longer else they'll risk the wrath of the staff. And knowing their luck, it would definitely be Kamoshida-sensei who would be the one to pick them up.

Was was worrying was how she had overheard on the way up before meeting Ann that Shiho hadn't been seen leaving after the Volleyball club ended.

Masumi had considered trying to find out more, but they had left before she could work out the nerve to do so.

However even if Masumi was with Shiho, she wasn't confident enough to say she would be able to protect Ann if he tried to cop a feel, or even more. As much as Medea and her own actions at the castle reminded her that she could possibly stop him dead in his tracks, it was the consequences after she did so that was unclear to her.

..

No, it was best to ensure that there was absolutely no reason for Kamoshida to even have a plausible reason to call either one of them alone, or with just the two of them.

Kamoshida saw her as prey, and Ann as a target, there was no possible way he wouldn't try something if he was alone with the two of them.

It was depressing to see how easily she could read his intent and judge the course of action, but it was a curse as well as a blessing that she took full advantage of.

"You haven't spoken to her at all didn't you? Did you leave messages to her at least? Did she reply them? Did she read them?" Masumi's list of questions to her friend made Ann blink but she subsequently shook her head slowly, but not looking guilty at all as she replied.

"I tried calling her but her phone was turned off, I sent her messages and mails, I even called her home but her parents said that she was staying with friends to prepare for the meet." Ann's explanations only made things a little more reassuring, but Masumi wasn't about to take things at face value.

..

There were plenty of loopholes that Shiho could utilize to avoid Ann and her parents, and for Shiho's sake, Masumi hoped that she was using them to avoid Kamoshida instead. Her own experience made her fear for the worse, but she really really hoped that Shiho was resourceful enough to keep herself out of Kamoshida's grasp.

"We'll have to find her at school then, she won't skip classes would she. If it helps we should call her home if she didn't report to school." Masumi replied calmly, knowing Ann was seeking reassurance and strength from her.

The saying goes: Two heads is better than one, but if even one of them was panicking, it was going to be counterproductive. So she had to regain control of the situation and take charge if necessary.

"Are you in the same class as Shiho? You aren't... well, you should just go over to her class if you can." Perhaps she could recruit Morgana to check up on Shiho? Her Phantom Thief partner had a massive crush on Ann after all, he would definitely want to help her.

"Check up on her at class... right, got it. I don't want to tell her... what's going on in public though... I'll ask her to meet me after class or at lunch break. Can... can you be there too? It's not just embarrassing but if she doesn't believe me..." Ann stopped running, slowing to a halt and she her face was red as she tried to look at Masumi but failing.

However Masumi understood and she nodded firmly, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and squeezing it, making Ann smile.

"Thanks Masumi, you're a great friend."

..

 _"Woah so Shiho didn't come to school too?"_

 _"Yes, we'll need your help to find her. Do you mind?"_

 _"Sure, I'll help, she's my friend too. What do you think happened?"_

 _"Kamoshida."_

 _"What seriously"_

 _"That bastard"_

 _"Trying for Ann isn't enough?"_

 _"gotcha III help."_

..

Masumi sighed as she saw the message, Ryuji's typing would get sloppy the more agitated he get, well she couldn't blame him. Ann had messaged her that Shiho wasn't at class today, having slipped out to her class before homeroom had started and returning before Kawakami sensei had started.

Kawakami sensei had looked more tired than ever but had addressed Ann firmly before letting her off the hook and going through Homeroom as quickly and lazily as possible, leaving the class representative to go through the announcements for the week.

Ann had quickly ran out again after Homeroom ended, leaving Masumi anxious in her chair as she looked at the clock. There was about 10 more minutes before class started, Ann was really desperate, not that Masumi could blame her. She was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach too, and Medea was urging her to trust her feelings on this and go to find Shiho, **now**.

"I wish I could find Morgana though... he could probably help us."

"ya, that furball could probably help out."

"I'm going to ask him if there's a way to contact him faster later."

When they found him, or rather, when he found them. They weren't exactly clear on the specifics of how they would be meeting up, but Masumi was confident that they would be able to find her eventually, but perhaps like what Medea suggested she should slip out too too before it was too late.

She had been with Ann in the morning but he wasn't at the vending machines in the morning too. She supposed she could beg off by saying that she was trying to find Ann after all.

"I'm going to try and find her now." Texting Ryuji, Masumi ran out of class as well, dialing Ann's number as she ran down the corridor towards the third year classroom.

And she had the right person in mind to talk to for help.

* * *

..

 **Shujin Academy: Third Floor**

..

"You should return to your class, Kurusu-san." Niijima Makoto-senpai hadn't turned her away immediately, she had listened to Masumi for a while before disagreeing with her.

"But… I'm worried about Suzui-san… Ann confirmed that her parents hadn't seen her at all last night, she might be missing." Masumi reasoned with her, causing Niijima-san to pause before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I suppose that is possible, but why now and why not inform her parents to make a police report?"

"It isn't 24 hours yet, it'll be after school but Ann believes she never left school… so please, senpai, I need your permission or your company to try and find her." Niijima-san still looked unconvinced but there was still another card to play.

"Or at least help me persuade Ann? She's worried sick, and I wouldn't want her to get in trouble because she's worried for her friend." That seems to be an acceptable compromise and Niijima-san agreed grudgingly, returning to her class to speak to a few classmates before returning to Masumi.

"I am conflicted about this, on one hand I am perturbed that you would come and approach me instead of a teacher, on the other hand I am glad that you trust me enough to enlist my help in this, Kurusu-san."

..

Makoto meant it too, it had been awhile since a junior would approach her for help regarding well, anything,

It made her feel somewhat empowered, that Kurusu Masumi had enough faith in her to enlist her for her help.

"Kawakami-sensei said that you were reliable, and I should approach you for help…. Should I have not done that?" Kurusu seems uncertain at the end, but it was indeed her job to take care of all the students in school to the best of her ability.

"Well I am glad that you at least took the time to approach me before going after Takamaki. Do you have any idea where she went? Classes is about to begin after all…" She was cut off when Kurusu's phone rang and she picked it up immediately after seeing who was calling her.

"Yes, you found her?! Where, wait… what? Okay, we're going there now!"

Without explaining why, Kurusu grabbed her arm and pulled Makoto with her towards the doors, leaving her confused at the rapid change in situation, not to mention how it was an intrusion of her private space.

"Shiho's at the rooftop! Ann found her trying to jump!" Her rushed explanation was enough to increase her urgency as they headed towards the stairs towards the rooftop.

"Should I call the teachers?" But Makoto stopped her before they ascended the stairs to ask that question. Makoto herself was certain that the teachers would be able to handle the situation, but she wasn't sure if Kurusu would agree. Her underclassman was someone who was different from the mould of Shujin, anyone else besides Sakamoto would have agreed with her request.

But not Kurusu, she was someone who was still a stranger to the school, and Kurusu's conversation with her the day before had opened up her eyes on the situation around one of the biggest scandals of the school.

Makoto was a little ashamed of herself that it took a complete stranger to make her reevaluate someone who she should have found out more about last year.

If there were any grievances that Sakamoto had about those charges levelled against him, they had been quickly tossed aside quietly without any recourse given to him.

And although it hadn't happened under her term as Student Council President, the fact was that no one had listened to him at all.

It was… something that shouldn't have happened at all, and with her aspirations, it was like a slap to her face when she found out.

"Senpai has the numbers of the teachers yes? We should check how is the situation out before making a decision. The last thing we want is for Shiho to be overwhelmed or being blamed for something she didn't want to do in the first place." Kurusu was able to calm down and explain to her rationally, which was a relief. If she had been lost to her emotions, Makoto might have taken charge instead.

However the transfer student managed, she was able to keep her head with her.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

..

 **Shujin Academy: Rooftop**

..

"What is she doing here?" Makoto supposed she deserved it, from Sakamoto's point of view she hadn't defended him at all, but it still stung.

"She's here to help, it's complicated, but what's going on?" Kurusu appeased him while brushing the subject aside, and although unwilling, Sakamoto did indeed do that.

"Ann's talking to Shiho, I found her first and called her over. Damn am I glad that Shiho didn't notice me the first time. She was really out of it." Sakamoto explained while Masumi nodded. The three of them were huddled at the door leading to the roof top, Sakamoto had not budged since they arrived here.

It makes things easier and complicated at the same time for they wouldn't be able to see the what was transpiring behind that door, easier as it meant that they could plan on how to rescue Suzui Shiho.

"So did Ann succeed? Or are they still talking?"

"Well, it got messy fast. Shiho was at the fence you know? But the moment Ann shouted her name, she just kinda climbed over it. She's at the ledge now…. It's kinda bad. Ann's trying to talk her down, but she's not listening."

"Should I go to talk to her then, senpai?" Kurusu's question came out of nowhere and it itself was something she couldn't answer immediately. Should she?

..

Masumi asked that question to the oldest one of the group, and found the response wanting. Niijima senpai was conflicted, she had been so when she had agreed to help, but this wasn't a time for her to be conflicted. With every moment pass was one moment closer to Shiho jumping, she could see it in her minds eye, the desperation that Shiho was feeling that was driving her to do this would swallow her whole.

Masumi herself hadn't had anyone talk to her at all and that had made things… simpler.

"If senpai doesn't know, then i'm going anyway. Ryuji, you stay here and keep the teachers from barging in, alright?" Kamoshida especially, there was no doubt in her mind that he was the trigger.

"But why? Wouldn't a teacher help Suzui-san?"

"They'll just blame Shiho, and that won't help at all…"

"They won't!" Niijima-senpai's cry of protest was met with an immediate scoff from Ryuuji and Masumi's disappointed smile before she passed by Ryuji, who stopped Niijima-san from passing through with his body.

..

"We should let the teachers handle the situation, Sakamoto!" After Makoto had failed to convince both Masumi and Sakamoto from getting the teachers involved, something which she had bungled, but still….

It was apparent that neither of them trusted the teachers at all, and although it might be understandable in Sakamoto's case, it wasn't for Kurusu.

The transfer student hadn't cause any problems besides reporting for school late, and in all instances she had gotten along relatively well with her fellow students in the few times she had been seen with them during break.

Makoto didn't know what made her decide so quickly that the teachers were the enemy after agreeing for her to call them if necessary.

Perhaps it was a necessary lie for her to cooperate with her then?

"No, we shouldn't. What Shiho needs now is her friends. I think she didn't jump so far was because of Ann. And Masumi is her friend too." Sakamoto answered gravely as he blocked her passage. If she wanted to go through him, Makoto could, but Sakamoto wasn't being a punk that was going against her for the sake of doing it.

"And the teachers might make Shiho jump more… especially one of them…" He muttered at the end, but Makoto caught it.

"You think a teacher caused this? That's preposterous!"

"Sure they all. You could call them if you want, but I won't let them through this door, not on my life." Seeing the determination in his eyes, Makoto believed him.

..

* * *

..

 **Shujin Academy: Rooftop**

..

"Shiho, please... please just listen!" Masumi marvelled at the luck that Ryuuji managed to find Shiho before she took the plunge. Her friend had a look of quiet resignation about her. Shiho probably knew it was a point of no return, but she was prepared to go through with it regardless of the cost.

Masumi understood, she had worn that expression before and it sent chills up her spine just looking at it. Was this how she had felt then? Helpless and desperate all rolled into one? She mustn't get caught up in that yet though! She had no doubt that Ryuuji was going to argue with Niijima-senpai about getting the teachers to help, she would have intervened ordinarily but this was important. She had to help Ann save Shiho.

..

"Stay back, stay back from me, Ann. I-I I don't want you to see this." Shiho was standing at the edge of the roof now instead of sitting like Ryuuji described.. She was probably working up her nerve earlier, but with Ann's sudden interruption, caused her plans to go awry.

Well, not so much if she did jump, but Masumi was betting on Ann to convince her to stop. "Tsk, if only I could do more in this form." Morgana groused from his vantage point on top of the structure holding the stairway to the roof. Or was that a building? No matter, she needed to trust Ann to be able to calm Shiho down enough for one of them to grab her.

Wait, Morgana? He was there the whole time? Masumi looked up to see their cat friend flicking his tail at her.

..

"She's been here since the morning! I've been trying to cheer her up, but she resisted my charms!" He meowed indignantly at her, and at any other situation she would have laughed, but priorities, Priorities!

..

Ryuji and Niijima senpai were blocking the stairway to prevent more individuals from coming to disturb the fragile balance they had created. Masumi was glad for that, for if Kamoshida sensei appeared, it would be all over. Then again, if Niijima senpai agreed with the teachers that they needed to get involved, they would break the door down, Ryuji or no.

Masumi did wonder whether Kamoshida would try to get past Ryuji with Niijima senpai backing him up, and if he did try, what would Ryuuji do? He had a protective streak that Masumi hadn't expected and he might just flatten Kamoshida if he tried anything. Not that she won't appreciate it, but he'll be expelled for sure.

..

Masumi hoped she made the right decision leaving the two of them behind though, Niijima senpai was as conflicted as could be and Ryuuji was obviously holding back his frustration at the situation.

Still, his maturity here was a godsend, or perhaps Morgana had just told him what to do.

"Why, would you... it's not important. What's important is that we're here now, we're here for you, Shiho!" Ann pleaded with her, inching slowly towards the fence which separated them.

"I'm here too, we're both here, so please Shiho, look at us. You aren't alone here." Masumi called out to Shiho and it made her look at them, a good sign for she could see how worried they were for her.

"Yeah, Masumi-chan's right, you aren't alone. Whatever happened, we can try to solve it together right? D-Don't, don't do anything rash..." Ann pleaded, her voice breaking as she considered the worst and Masumi swallowed, looking for any possible way that she could bypass the fence. If only she had the same supernatural powers as she did while in the Palace!

..

"Shiho please... we can talk this over, j-just, just come towards me... I'm worried for you, Masumi-chan is too, look! She's here, we can talk about what's wrong."

"No, no you can't, we can't. I, you... I've made up my mind. I can't stand it anymore... Even if it'll hurt you and Masumi-chan, I just-" Shiho shook her head vigorously, covering her eyes and even her ears in a bid to not look at them. It would only cause her more pain to see her friends looking at her, but this was bad Shiho had made up her mind moments after it looked like their intervention could help defuse the situation even if it's just a little.

"It's Kamoshida-sensei isn't it? It's Kamoshida-sensei all this time."

..

"Wh-What?" Shiho's startled gasp gave Masumi the chance to surge forward so that she was in front of the metal mesh fence, Shiho still gaping at her in disbelief.

"Kamoshida-sensei, what did he do, Shiho? What did he do?" She couldn't grab hold of Shiho just yet, but she wasn't jumping either, Shiho was staring at her in a mixture of horror and fascination.

Masumi had prodded an injury that hurt that Shiho couldn't just ignore. That was good, that meant that even if it was painful, Shiho wasn't going to just let it go either.

She might be desperate, but this was something she still cared about and was willing to face head on instead of shrinking away from it.

"Y-You, you knew? How Kamoshida-sensei… he…" Shiho's tears flowed even more now, and her hands busied themselves from trying to wipe her tears away.

"Shiho, what did Kamoshida sensei do!" Ann's cry made Shiho start again and Masumi was relieved to see her right beside her too, pressed against the metal mesh with her hands trying, and failing to push through it.

"He-He…. He…" Shiho stammered, her courage warring against her disgust and Masumi had an epiphany that made her want to throw up as she realized Shiho wasn't just wiping her tears now, she was trying to hide her body against her friends. As if she was ashamed of herself, or her own body.

The facts slowly clicked into place and the blood drained from Masumi's face, how Shiho hadn't been seen by her classmates after meeting Kamoshida-sensei, how Shiho didn't return home and hadn't spent the night at her friend's place.

How Shiho had been at school but no one had seen her enter or leave the compound at all.

"He- did he… Shiho, where were you last night?" Masumi asked slowly, begging Shiho to answer and when she flinched again, this time going closer and closer to the edge, Masumi's breath hitched.

"No, no nono no!" It was Ann's desperate and frantic wailing that broke Masumi out of her downward spiral of shock and revulsion, and Masumi grabbed Ann's hands to offer some comfort before looking up to see Shiho on her knees, weeping openly as the three girls understood what had happened.

..

"Shiho, Shiho… l-look at me." Masumi called out to Shiho, who could only be described as broken, Shiho probably has nothing left to lose now that they knew but that wasn't true.

She still had them, Shiho still had Ann and her and she'd be damned if she let her go just like that.

If Masumi can't get to her, she'd have to get Shiho to go to her for help instead.

"Don't, don't do what you're thinking. You'll regret it, you'll hurt more than yourself if you jump now." Ann's breath hitched as she heard Masumi trying to talk Shiho down but she couldn't do much, only continue sobbing as she blamed herself.

Knowing what happened last afternoon, Ann having refused Kamoshida sensei's demands, it was more than likely why he had moved on Shiho instead.

No, don't think of revenge now, think of Shiho first!

"I... I have nothing left, even my body… he took everything from me." Shiho's spoke quietly, but slowly firmly too. She made up her mind about this!

"He said he wanted to hurt me because Ann didn't cooperate. I… I guess I was able to protect Ann at the end?" Shiho wondered out loud, making Ann tremble before she hurled herself against the fence in desperation.

"No! NOO! SHIHO!" She must have realized too that this was going to be Shihi's final words and as Shiho turned to look at Ann, there was a very thin smile on her expression as she looked at Ann.

"That's okay then. At least I saved my best friend from this." Shiho gestured to herself before closing her eyes, ready to let herself go with the winds.

* * *

..

"Are you going to give up like that?" Masumi's words made Shiho's eyes snap open in surprise. Masumi wasn't loud, but it seemingly severed all the background noise around them as she captured their attention. This was bad, Shiho had all but given up after that admission and Ann wasn't going to be much help.

It was up to her, and Masumi crossed her fingers as she said what came to her mind first

"Are you going to give up, just like that? Are you letting Kamoshida win?" Masumi forced her fingers to dig into the metal mesh as she started climbing up, ignoring Ann who gaped at her. Shiho herself was too shocked by her words and only gawked at her.

"Masumi-chan?"

"W-Wha?" Shiho gaped in confusion, her own rhythm disrupted by Masumi's quiet confidence as she approached Shiho that way.

"You won't, right? You haven't lost everything yet. You still have your life, and your limbs." Masumi ignored the pain she felt on her fingers as it proved difficult to scale the mesh but she managed anyway.

"Get down there at once, Kurusu-san! It's dangerous! You'll get blown off!"

"Shit- what the hell, Masumi!"

Wait, when did Ryuuji and Niijima senpai came on the roof? She couldn't focus on the other two individuals but they were supposed to be stopping others from getting on the roof!

..

Looking down, Masumi could see the gathered crowd looking up at them in worry, many of them taking photos. Man this was such a mess but it would get even worse if she didn't help Shiho now.

Masumi continued to keep Shiho rooted to the spot by her actions. Masumi supposed that Shiho wanted to believe she had an answer to her problems. Well, unfortunately she didn't, but she could begin to help solve it if she wanted to.

"If you jump now, you won't have either. Is that really what you want?" Masumi demanded from Shiho, who flinched at the thought.

"What else is there for me? I'd rather die than to… have… he… he just took it away from me! I can't get it back!"

"Your life's the same. Believe me." Masumi needed to gain control of the situation here, and although her fingers were screaming in pain, she didn't stop, pulling herself over the fence in one go before staring at Shiho from the top of the fence.

It was so tall, she could see the crowd of students gathered below her, many of them screaming at seeing her do so. They probably believed she was going to jump too.

Gods it was tall.

"Look below you, Shiho. That's a huge fall… but what if you won't die, what if you just get injured. Would that be worth it?" Masumi swallowed nervously as her body rocked on top of the wired fence. The strong winds could blow her off, but she had to believe that she would be as Shiho was staring up at her, looking very worried for her.

"What are you doing Masumi-chan! That's dangerous! Get down!" Oh she knew that alright, it kind of feel like she was at the other world again and if she was there, this was nothing.

She channeled that courage into her as she slipped down from the fence, letting go to land lightly beside Shiho, shocking the poor girl out of her wits.

"M-Masumi-chan!" She squeaked out in both fear and relief while Masumi wrapped a hand around her shoulder, ignoring how weak her legs felt and how the surge of adrenaline was the only thing that kept her from collapsing.

That was beyond reckless, that was insane, that was...

Probably the only thing that would work for Shiho clung to her like a lifesaver, unable to come to terms with how her friend had almost killed herself trying to save her.

..

It might not be her who was dropping down, but Shiho saw her life flash in front of her in that very instant Masumi slipped down from the wired fence.

Would that be what others would see if she did that? Her mother and father might not be here, but if they knew… it would kill them inside.

Shiho wanted to scream but it was over before she could, her friend could have died and it hurt so much just thinking and seeing it happen.

That would have happened to Ann, wouldn't it? And Masumi, with all of her stubbornness, had chosen to bet everything on the line to help her, to knock some sense into her.

"Masumi-chan… you stupid… stupid…" Shiho gasped as she refused to let Masumi go, her friend was just as reckless as she was and she couldn't lose her in that way. In the back of her mind the resolve in taking her life had broken, she couldn't do it, not when she now realized how it felt to have something like that happen.

* * *

..

"She is an idiot!" Niijima Makoto growled fiercely in disbelief after seeing how Kurusu Masumi had managed to defuse and escalate the situation at the same time by that daring stunt she had pulled.

Makoto had wanted dearly to rush over to stop the foolhardy transfer student when she started scaling the wire mesh fence in front of the suicidal student. She took everything positive about the transfer student back, she was reckless and stupid and brash and dumb and-

"Man she got balls to do that…" Sakamoto smiled appreciatively as he whistled, relieved that it all ended up fine. Makoto disagreed however and she whirled to chastise Sakamoto, before stopping as she realized that he too was just as worried as she was, his hands gripping the handle of the door he was blocking so hard that it turned white.

"... She didn't have to do that, it was foolhardy and foolish." Makoto protested weakly this time while Sakamoto shrugged.

"I know, but that meant she cared you know? It might be stupid, but I trust her to know what's she doing. Sides, it's better than not caring, am I right?"

Sakamoto disagreed with her, but she had to concede that point. Kurusu might be stupid and suicidal but she was loyal too, and as she soothed the panicking Suzui down, Makoto knew the danger had passed.

But what should they she do next?

* * *

..

"Are you feeling better now, Shiho?" Ann had engulfed the two in a massive hug that knocked the wind out of the two of them. She didn't let the two of them go at all even after Masumi guided Shiho back to the gap that had made it easy for Shiho to sit at the ledge in the first place.

"Mm…" Shiho was obviously lying but put on a brave face when Masumi squeezed her hand to encourage her.

The tangle of girls was eventually interrupted by Niijima senpai as she cleared her throat, causing them to look up at her.

"I know it is difficult, but I would like to understand why you did the way you did, Suzui-san."

Niijima senpai gestured towards the building that led to the stairs towards the school proper. Ryuuji was standing guard there, leaning against the door while giving Masumi a lazy salute, which she returned. Masumi noted to her concern that Morgana was nowhere to be found, he had probably slipped away to not gather more attention.

With all the commotion they made, Masumi was shocked that no one had broken down the door to get in, they probably had Niijima senpai to thank for that as she placed both hands on her waist, waiting patiently for them to reply.

"I convinced the teachers to let me interview you first to spare you more scrutiny. Now please, I would like some answers as to why an outstanding student like you would attempt to take your own life in such a visible fashion."

"Niijima senpai…" Masumi tried to stop her, but paused, shaking her head as she reached out to clutch Ann's hands. Her blonde friend was looking suspiciously at Niijima senpai, she supposed that Ann saw her as a representative of the administration of the school, one that had allowed the harassment from Kamoshida to continue without any avenue of recourse.

"Shiho she doesn't… no, give her some more time." Ann saw Masumi's shaking her head and she relented, accepting Niijima senpai's request. The last thing they needed now was a fallout from someone who was helping them.

"Thank you for intervening, senpai. Shiho, she's not ready to face the teachers yet…" Or ever, especially with regards to Kamoshida.

"I see… I will allow Suzui-san to collect herself first. However I would insist that she does so in the infirmary. We would naturally be contacting your parents however, so I would hope that you be ready to explain yourself to them as well. Perhaps you would wish to speak to us only after speaking with your parents?" Niijima senpai suggested at the end, her features as stern as usual. "Regardless, we only have a limited time for you to decide on the next course of action." Her features did soften at the end however. "This is all I can do to buy you some time and privacy, Suzui, Takamaki. And you, Kurusu, do consider finding a reason for your reckless behavior before they interview you as well."

The last line was delivered with a glare directed at Masumi and the transfer student winced before scratching her head.

"Well it was in the spur of the moment so…"

"Then be prepared for grave consequences, Kurusu-san." The glare intensified and Masumi ducked her head to avoid the visual lashing Niijima senpai was giving with her eyes alone.

"Give her a break Prez- YIII-" Niijima senpai turned that laser sight on Ryuuji, causing him to jump a little before ignoring her gaze as well.

"Such intensity! As expected of someone who is called President!" Morgana's 'encouragement' didn't help, but it was enough to make Masumi relax just a little before grimacing.

Shiho's ordeal wasn't over, in fact it was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life will Change**

 **Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 7**

 **..  
**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well well, look at the escalation. Hope you guys enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Infirmary**

* * *

"So, is she feeling better?" Niijima senpai asked Masumi quietly as she stood near the door together with Ryuuji who had his back against the door to prevent anyone from coming in.

Niijima Makoto senpai had secured passage for the five of them despite protests from the teachers, the principal and especially Kamoshida sensei. Ryuuji had offered a jacket to Shiho to cover herself and to avoid Kamoshida's seething glare as Ann and Masumi escorted her to the infirmary.

Masumi had no idea how Niijima senpai made it happen, but even the school nurse had left her position, allowing Shiho to rest on one of the beds while Ann stayed by her side.

Masumi had been with them till a moment ago when Niijima senpai caught her eye and gestured her over silently.

"She is. Thank you for your help, senpai." Masumi's thanks were waved aside in favor of business it seems as Niijima senpai spoke softly to her.

"When can she talk about the incident that triggered her attempted suicide. The teachers need answers and as her parents are contacted, I would really appreciate it if she reveals the cause if I am to aid in containing the fallout."

Niijima senpai was stressed but she remained in control of the situation, well as much as she could anyway.

"How did you, wait, that's not important… I'll talk to Shiho then. It's best if she told the story herself. Should Ryuuji listen to? I mean, as a witness… we should record it down too, as evidence." Masumi's suggestions surprised Niijima senpai and she nodded in agreement to them, gesturing for Ryuuji to join them.

"Eh me? I should be at the door though… what if they tried to get in."

"They won't enter the room unless Suzui-san's parents are here. I told them that Suzui-san would want to see her parents first before speaking with anyone else. That is how the two of you managed to convince her to stop in her attempt." Niijima senpai explained as Masumi led them to where Shiho is.

"I apologize for overstepping my boundaries and putting words in your mouth, but that is the only way that would placate the Principal. Now, is there a specific reason why Kamoshida sensei is so focused on your well being, Suzui-san?"

Ann, who was beside Shiho, widened her eyes when she saw Masumi recording the conversation but relaxed a tad when Masumi and Ryuuji stayed by their side as Shiho slowly sat up.

"Student Council President…" Shiho looked both unwilling and afraid, but with Ann by her side and she squeezing her hand, Shiho nodded her head and slowly began her tale.

* * *

"Those are serious allegations, Suzui-san." Makoto ignored how Kurusu was had a firm grip on Sakamoto's arm to stop him from resorting to violence or how Takamaki was crying again, her face pressed against Suzui's shoulders as Suzui looked down at her own hands, or mores specifically at her body.

"... I believe in Shiho, she's saying the truth." Kurusu was quick to back Suzui's bold statement of rape by Kamoshida sensei. For Makoto herself, she was caught in a flux between utter disbelief, rage and uncertainty. Kamoshida sensei was a respected and well liked by the student population of the staff, but she would be lying if she hadn't heard the silenced minority that gossiped about Kamoshida sensei behind everyone's backs.

There were no smoke without fire, and the rumors of Takamaki going out with Kamoshida sensei were obviously false as she was now apologizing to her friend repeatedly for not going out with him to save her.

If Suzui was right and Kamoshida was a sexual predator who was preying on vulnerable girls in the school, it would be her duty to protect her seeing how she had failed once.

But if she was lying and trying to pin the blame on Kamoshida-sensei…

"I don't suppose you would be willing to take tests to verify your claim? Having your admission and accusation recorded would help ensure you are speaking the truth, but without evidence it would be hard to place charges." Makoto understood that the incident happened last night at school, and there was no doubt that if it was true, Kamoshida sensei would have cleaned the scene up.

"You believe her then, senpai?" Kurusu sounded hopeful and Makoto pinched her nose in silent frustration.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, my duty is to take the necessary steps to verify your claims, both for yourself as well as for the faculty. Do you mind if I call the hospital? They would be able to let you go through tests and might be able to obtain evidence to further your charges against Kamoshida sensei." Makoto paused before shaking her head.

"That said, I would only do so with your consent, or perhaps your parents as you are a minor…."

"Do you think it's the best course of decision then, senpai?" Kurusu interrupted her and Makoto flushed ever so lightly at being caught while lost in her thoughts. She had to stay focused and she nodded to Kurusu's question.

"Without a doubt. The words of a student would not be much help against a teacher with a reputation like Kamoshida-sensei. If you are speaking the truth, obtaining the necessary evidence would not be an issue, am I right, Suzui?" Her glance towards Suzui wasn't threatening nor accusing, but it still made Suzui tense up slightly.

"I see you understand." Kurusu no doubt did too, but Makoto understood now that the transfer student's circumstances would make her more than willing to undertake such risks no matter the effect on her reputation.

"It would become public knowledge if you do so. However at the same time your attempt in your life would have already made assumptions form about your character."

"That'll mean Kamoshida might spread things about you, like what he did with Ann." Kurusu explained, more for Sakamoto's benefit as the blonde fumed, but kept quiet.

It was amusing to see the violent Sakamoto be on a leash under Kurusu, but she was stereotyping, the blonde was more than able to hold his temper when it mattered. His vigil on his friends earlier proved that.

"In short, we have to strike while it's hot… but, only if you are willing to have that news go public." Kurusu elaborated and Makoto sighed while nodding in agreement.

"Dirty laundry is aired laundry. We might be too late as it is if you are speaking the truth. I would not definitely say it is Kamoshida-sensei, gossip travels faster than light after all." Makoto answered grimly before the sounds of knocking could be heard from the door.

"Shiho! Are you there? We're here!"

Looks like her time's up, now to see what her decision about her life would be.

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Student Council Room**

* * *

"Suzui is a brave individual to agree to take the test. A rape kit would prove her allegations." Niijima senpai explained quietly as she sat in a chair in the room. Ann had left with Shiho to the hospital while Ryuuji was a presence around them and Masumi herself from Kamoshida.

But he didn't need to bother with that, Kamoshida was nowhere to be found and that made Masumi worry even more. Niijima senpai was right, he was probably up to something but they had a silent ally to help with that.

Morgana, their phantom thief friend had been listening to their conversation the whole time and had snuck out through the windows to look for Kamoshida after Shiho's parents arrived. Hopefully he would be able to find something of use that would help against Shiho's situation.

Speaking of Shiho's parents, they were worried sick about Shiho but were just as outraged about what happened to Shiho. There was no mistaking the relief that Shiho had when she had her parents full support.

"I just hope it goes well, and that Shiho's parents know what would happen from now on." Masumi sighed while Ryuugi looked at her in confusion.

"It is not my position to reveal your past, Kurusu-san…" Niijima senpai started but was stopped when Masumi shook her head and explained herself.

"Shiho's family would be subject to many things, from the rumors to the bullying and to the public scrutiny of their daughter, Shiho. It would lead to a decrease in their reputation, but to not face it head on is to bury it. I don't think burying the incident would be of much use now… I would know, right, Ryuuji?"

Niijima senpai was surprised that Ryuuji knew her past, she had told him her story after all and Niijima senpai nodded in understanding.

"I see, that is a good thing. Sharing your past with others is a sign you have acclimatized to the school and made good friends." She paused before addressing Ryuuji. "Sakamoto, I would like to offer my apologies to you. You acted in defense of your friends rationally and had their interest in mind. I was wrong for judging you based on my flawed opinion of you."

"Ah that's fine, I'm just glad you haven't said you were going to write us up, president. I want to thank you for helping Shiho too, we wouldn't have gotten her somewhere safe without your help." Ryuuji bowed to Niijima senpai, causing her to pause momentarily before mimicking the gesture.

"Your assistance is invaluable as well." She paused before narrowing her eyes at Masumi, causing her to flinch and look very worried.

"As for you, Kurusu-san. I would like to demand that you answer why did you decide on that course of action, placing yourself in huge risk to obtain the results that you did?" The solitary raised eyebrow looked even more menacing when Niijima senpai pointed to the seat in front of her table.

"Please, do answer my question. I look forward to you explaining yourself in full."

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: First Floor**

* * *

"Honestly, you get in trouble all the time." Sojiro grumbled as the two of them walked down the stairs towards the door. He had arrived shortly to save her from Niijima senpai's lecture. Kawakami sensei had saw her attempt that foolhardy maneuver and decided to call Sojiro over to help 'convince' her.

"I know… let me tell you what happened first before you chew me out?" Masumi asked hopefully before wincing when Sojiro flicked a finger against her forehead.

"Alright, let me get a drink and I'll listen to you, brat." He huffed in annoyance while Masumi led her to the sitting area in the courtyard of the first floor.

* * *

"Don't you dare do that ever again. I don't care what your reason is, if you put your life at risk like this ever again!" Sojiro growled angrily as he continuously flicked his finger against Masumi's forehead, to her protest and pain. He has seriously boney fingers!  
"I get it, I get it… I won't do that again… I know there's better ways, but I won't put my life in danger again!" Well, she'll try to. Knowing about the strange Castle and her powers with Medea really made her doubt that was even possible.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

"Honestly… you would have given me a heart attack. How am I going to face your mother if you died like that?"

"She might actually say it's a good thing… Ow." Masumi winced when he flicked a finger at her forehead again, and she scowled at Sojiro. She was saying the truth after all, there was no love lost between her and her parents.

"Don't say that to your mother." Sojiro reprimanded without much heat, he knew her circumstances well and decided not to push the issue.

"Alright, now go back to class. School's not cancelled for you and the other blonde brat. He's going to go back to class too in the afternoon." He chuckled at Masumi's grumbling as he walked her back to school, the two of them not noticing how another figure was observing them from the second floor.

Said figure shook his head before walking away back to the faculty room.

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Student Council Room**

* * *

"Writing the incident report, Niijima?' The voice of Kamoshida Suguru sensei didn't surprise Makoto at all. Honestly speaking, she was expectant but at the same time, wary.

The accusations made by Suzui against the man were serious, and if she was the Makoto a week or so ago, she would have never believed her.

Kamoshida Suguru was a respectable, hardworking teacher that pushed the volleyball team to the limits and their best to achieve nationwide fame.

But now, Makoto wasn't sure. She had met first hand two individuals who had been unfairly condemned in society thanks to the man that stood in front of her desk.

A part of her was worried that she was alone in the student council room with the man, but a part of her wanted to confront him about the things he had done. Makoto had barely managed to convince Principal Kobayakawa for letting her deal with this incident after all. Principal Kobayakawa had been surprised at her insistence, but had caved in at her stubborn insistence. She was one of the witnesses after all, and that gave her a personal stake in the investigation for the truth.

The part of her that worn out was the one that told her to be patient and to wait for the truth to be exposed. They always did in time after all.

Makoto ignored the tiny voice that reminded her that the circumstances of her father death was still largely unknown.

"Yes, Kamoshida-sensei. It is a troubling affair, I thought I'll write down some notes in preparation for the actual report." Makoto nodded in acknowledgement as she wrote in short hand in her personal notebook.

She had two of those, and this particular one was her personal copy with her own notes about the case. Her other work notebook had similar notes, but less some sensitive comments that she had drawn from her long interview with Suzui.

The amount of power that Kamoshida sensei had in his hands should have never been granted. He had the volleyball club in an iron grip, and anyone that goes against him were quickly removed from the club or suppressed in violent nature.

Makoto couldn't believe that it would have happened without her noticing, she was too far away from the student population like she has suspected.

.. **  
**

"That's studious of you, Niijima. Could you tell me more about what Suzui shared with you? As a valuable member of my club, I am concerned about her wellbeing. It would do well for the morale of the club if they know what their team mate is facing."

Kamoshida asked politely while taking a seat in front of Makoto, and the teacher's friendly smile made her pause in her notetaking and she kept the notebook before addressing him directly.

"I will assist you as much as I can, but some parts of Suzui's interview were of a very personal and private matter. Her parents requested that those details are not to be divulged except through Suzui herself or through her parents. I have to honor their privacy and request."

Makoto was watching, and hence her heart sank when she saw the minute twitch in Kamoshida's cheek at her polite refusal to give him all the facts.

"I understand, that is understandable… Perhaps when I visit Suzui's home afterwards…"

"I am afraid that Suzui is currently warded in hospital and is taking no visitors till the end of the week. She has submitted a request for absence of leave due to her condition and it has been handed over to the principal who is going through it now.." Makoto smiled apologetically as Kamoshida froze before laughing in acknowledgement.

"With what she had went through? More than understandable…" There was an awkward pause as he noticed Makoto still waiting for him to continue. "Am I interrupting something, Niijima? Or are there questions for me as well?"

"Of course not, sensei. I hope that I can be of use to you."

"That's good… good. Hmm…" Kamoshida's scrutiny of Makoto didn't cease but it did decrease in intensity, did he suspect something? No, that's not right, did he know what Suzui had said about him?

Unlikely so, but…

"There's this rumour going out about Suzui that is spreading among the students. They are vicious lies of course, Suzui is not someone who would degrade herself to such an extent to have multiple boyfriends… I hope that you can help me uncover the truth behind these allegations."

Her eyes widened at the news, causing Kamoshida sensei to nod sadly. However, it wasn't a real surprise to Makoto, the news just came as a disappointment to her. Sakamoto and Kurusu's fears about how Kamoshida sensei would react had came true after all.

"Could you please elaborate on this rumour, Kamoshida sensei. Suzui appears to be an individual with a very good moral standing, her friends and her reputation speaks for itself. To have a rumour like this spread now is highly unusual."

It was looking more and more likely that Kamoshida sensei was exactly the horrible person that was described by Kurusu and Sakamoto.

This day couldn't end faster as Makoto listened to Kamoshida describe the new rumour that was spread around school that was tarnishing Suzui's reputation.

* * *

 **Shibuya Diner: Shibuya**

* * *

"So it did happen after all, ugh…" Masumi sighed as she finished reading the messages that Niijima senpai had sent to her after her shift at the Shibuya Diner. Although Sojiro had told her to take it easy for today as classes were cancelled after all, she had decided to use the opportunity to take a shift at the Shibuya Diner after leaving the rest to Niijima senpai to handle.

Besides a stern warning given by her to be careful of Kamoshida, and a longer but stricter one to Ryuuji, she had dismissed the two of them from school.

It amazed her to see that she had so much power in the school, but as expected the Student Council President was someone else altogether. Perhaps with her help, they could make things right? But after her newest update of the nasty rumors about Shiho being spread around school, she wasn't feel optimistic again.

But Masumi had to eat after all. Sojiro hadn't been too happy about that, but he had drove her over to the station and seemed satisfied at the location of the diner at least, even ordering a drink to his amusement as she had to wait on him.

At least it was coffee, and Masumi had a laugh at the disgusted face that he made when he drank it. She even had the opportunity to learn coffee from him too!

Sojiro didn't need to know that she wasn't the one brewing the coffee after all~

He still made her promise to return home before 10pm though, apparently she had a curfew to follow now but it was a sign that he cared. That was reason enough for Masumi and it was way better than what her parents would have done for her.

.. **  
**

"Aren't you leaving?" The voice of a co-worker shook her out of her thoughts and Masumi blinked before realizing that she had been sitting in the small break room located at the back of the diner for a while.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought… Thank you for the hard work! I'll be going off now!" She quickly got up and bowed to the co-worker, a middle-aged woman who nodded in acknowledgement. Masumi had worked in part-time jobs before at various establishments for some independence and thus took to the job easily enough.

They had been relieved, but although there was a surplus of part time employees on their roster, not all of them were available all the time and the part-timers had to call in earlier in the day if they wanted a shift.

Masumi had lucked out at being able to start work earlier, and she eagerly collected her pay before skipping to the backdoor of the diner.

She had somewhere to visit, and a person to try to thank again.

* * *

 **Shop "Untouchable" - Shibuya**

* * *

"I'm sorry for intruding." Masumi called out softly as she entered the shop, an airsoft shop from what she had googled online. It was a place that enthusiasts spoke about highly, even if the prices were horribly expensive.

"Oh, it's just a kid…" The same cap wearing man dismissed before pausing as he took a closer look at Masumi.

"You again? Honestly... " He sighed but didn't make any moves like he was going to kick her out. He had seriously underestimated how he had helped her out that time. Although Shibuya was seedier in a few areas, there was a huge increase of gangs in Shibuya recently and the police wasn't sure how to handle.

Based on what Masumi read online, small pocket of the streets had became hangouts for gang members, many of them students and she had accidentally stumbled upon one by sheer bad luck.

"I'm here to browse… It's not my first time encountering problems… like that. I even dyed my hair black and everything…" Masumi didn't know why she had chosen to divulge that information, but she supposed the raised eyebrow from Munehisa-san had something to do with it. She didn't want to upset the gruff looking man for some reason, but she did feel much safer with him around.

"You're a mixed blood huh… You were really unlucky then. I don't think you'll do any good even with an airsoft though. You're too delicate looking…." He then chuckled at the frown that Masumi shot him and he grinned. "Well you got spirit at least, it's illegal to own a firearm, so even if I did sell you one, it wouldn't help. You should be taking up martial arts, kid."

"I thought as much… but can I still take a look? Guns are neat."

"I'm not going to chase someone out for just looking. Just don't get in the way of my customers."

Masumi wanted to comment on how there wasn't any customers but decided against it, instead taking the time to look at the displays when a thought hit her.

There was still the gun that Ryuuji had picked up for her to use at the castle. For some reason she had kept it with her ever since…

"Is this one of yours?" Placing the toy gun on the table, Masumi smiled as Munehisa appraised the toy gun before nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's one of the cheapest we got. Someone gave this to you?"

"Yep, my friend did. Said it'll keep me safe… I guess it's a no go huh?"

"Maybe at the dark and if you're willing to fire a shot or two… you don't have any airsoft bullets do you, kid? Remove the part at the barrel and you MIGHT have a good chance of fooling someone for a minute." Munehisa left the gun at the counter and grabbed a small container that rattled and placing it beside the toy gun.

"If you got the right ammo, even an airsoft can help, especially if you use the metal ones. I'm not going to sell you those, kid. But here's some plastic ones that can sting a little." He nodded in satisfaction when Masumi scrutinized the container and asked.

"Could you teach me to load it? And… would it be better if I get a better one?"

* * *

 **Yogenjaya Station**

* * *

All in all it took all of her pay over the last few days to cover the purchases, but the money she had picked up after her adventures in the Castle was untouched, so it was still a net gain?

In Masumi's bag was a new airsoft gun that had a better calibre together with a container of airsoft bullets. The shopkeeper, Munehisa-san was someone that Masumi liked, like a gruff uncle even if they had a strict business-to-customer relationship.

Masumi remembered what the strange attendants and Igor had mentioned, that there would be individuals who had skills that she would need and could draw from.

If she was going to continuing to invade the Palace like Morgana had suggested, it would pay to be properly armed and equipped. She had been tempted to ask for the vests that she had seen hanging around Munehisa's shop, but didn't want to push her luck. Perhaps next time…

"Well it is late, I hope that Sojiro won't be upset, well I am not late…?" Masumi trailed off in her own thoughts when she noticed someone approaching her just as she turned into the street leading to Le Blanc.

"Well, there you are. You sure keep late hours don't you, Miss Escort."

 **..** **  
**

"K-Kamo-shida sensei…" Masumi stammered, the shock getting to her as she couldn't stand firm on the lecherous teacher as he stepped out from the corner of the street he was waiting patiently in.

Judging from the lights from Le Blanc, Sojiro was waiting for her but it was an eternity away as Kamoshida placed himself between Masumi and her salvation.

"Good evening to you too, Kurusu, you sure kept me waiting. I suppose your clients made you stay that late, hmm?"

His insinuation made her cheeks flare, and although she was incensed, she couldn't do anything against him now in public. It was just like how she was like before, there, helpless to do anything against this man who was aware of her weakness.

"Mm… I guess your records spoke the truth then. I didn't know that we had such a… naughty student in our school." Kamoshida closed the gap between them and Masumi fought not to cringe when he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly tracing his fingers down her arm, feeling it up before resting it over her hand and fingers.

"Well now, from what you did morning, I expected something more. Guess you know your place, whore." He hissed into her ears before chuckling softly at how Masumi's cheeks reddened in shame and outrage.

Was she being prepositioned in broad daylight? Granted, Yogenjaya wasn't populated and there were few individuals around with all the shops closed, but this was ridiculous!  
"Please stop, Kamoshida sensei… I'm not like that." Her voice sounded weak even to her and Kamoshida dismissed it easily with a shrug and a sharp tug that caused her to stumble towards him.

Bumping against him unwillingly, Masumi couldn't just push him away as Kamoshida retained the tight grip on her hand, and to her disbelief, actually dared to placed a hand around her hips as he guided her away from Le Blanc.

"S-Sto-" She started to scream but was silenced when Kamoshida whispered into her ears.

"You don't want your records to go out in public do you?"

Masumi's blood froze as she looked up at Kamoshida in public, him letting her hand go as Masumi stared at him in dread, feeling colder and number as the seconds ticked by.

"You ruined the things that I had going with Takamaki and Suzui. But I'll make sure you make it up to me tonight. Shall we then?" Kamoshida's quiet threats and suggestions only made Masumi's stomach sink further but she couldn't go against someone who had that much power over her.

Kamoshida started walking towards the station and after a moment, Masumi slowly followed his lead, making Kamoshida's grin grow wider as he nodded in acknowledgement at her submission to him.

One arm wrapped around Masumi's hips as he pulled Masumi to press against him, and to her own disgust, she placed one hand on his sides as well, knowing it would win points for her. Kamoshida chuckled at the gesture, proving she was right as she lowered her head in shame and defeat.

She had given up without even a whimper, was this truly her fate after all?

 **..** **  
**

"I wonder if you'll be better than Suzui. Heh, you should, you're a pro at riding, aren't you?" Kamoshida's remark came out of nowhere and that made Masumi saw red, a spark in her lit again as she prepared to-

"Where are you going, Masumi-chan?"

* * *

 **..  
**

The person calling her name was like an angel of salvation to Masumi and the dark haired transfer student looked in relief at Takemi Tae sensei as she walked towards them, dressed in the same doctors garb that Masumi had seen her in a few nights ago. The rage that she felt was doused immediately and she prayed for the best outcome as Takemi sensei approached them.

"It's late, you should be back home, not going out, and who's this?" Takemi sensei took a quick look at Kamoshida before she frowned, blocking their way even as Kamoshida's hands were lifted off her. The two of them were too engrossed in their conversation earlier to sense her approach. It was odd how an individual in white clothing could go undetected in the dark alleyway but Takemi sensei managed that somehow.

"Is this an acquaintance of yours, Kurusu?" Kamoshida's tone was guarded at first but then it changed to curiosity as he studied Takemi sensei.

No! This lecherous swine was going to put the screws on sensei as well?!

"I'm her doctor, and she is my patient. Now who are you and where are you taking Masumi-chan." Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, not at all intimidated while Masumi's dread and despair grew.

"Well now, it's nothing special, I'm just having a brief walk with her. I'm Kamoshida Suguru, Kurusu's home room teacher. We have something to discuss, perhaps you should join us. It concerns the reason why she transferred to Shujin in the first place" Kamoshida's hands went behind to cover Masumi's bottom, pinching it discreetly and causing her to stiffen at the hidden message.

"Intervene or stop me and he'll reveal her past to her."

Takemi sensei knew about her past, and the wary look she gave Kamoshida made Masumi plead in her heart for her to refuse.

"Alright, that is fair. She is my patient after all, I am invested in her well being." Takemi's words and concern for her almost made Masumi cry for two totally different reasons. The tighter grip on her bum froze her in fear again. He was going to hurt Takemi sensei because she was too weak to stop him, he was going to lay his hands on someone who liked her and Masumi herself was to blame for it.

"But I do know who Masumi-chan's home room teacher, and that is not you… I have no doubt that you are up to no good with Masumi, release her or else." She took a step towards Kamoshida, unfazed by how he was now frowning as he looked down to the smaller woman.

"We all want the best for Kurusu here. I might not be her homeroom teacher, but she know's what's best for her, yes, Kurusu?" He spoke calmly, hands now on her waist instead as he smirked at Takemi sensei.

"I'll make things easier for you, sensei. Just come with us and both of you won't get hurt."

The blatant threat was enough to throw even Takami sensei to a loop and she glanced at the guilty looking Masumi, before scoffing at Kamoshida.

"Try it. I know Masumi-chan's history, and I know who you are. Try to exploit that and I'll sue you for every penny you have, you've all but dug your own grave. If her past is ever revealed, I'll make sure the whole world knows what a slimeball you are." Takemi sensei stood up to Kamoshida without even flinching, daring him to make a move while Masumi just stared at her in shock.

The deadlock was broken when another voice called out to them from behind Masumi.

"Masumi? What are you doing out so late?"

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

* * *

"You are an idiot." Sojiro scowled heatedly at Masumi while the transfer student could only lower her head in shame. She agreed with him, she had been an idiot and she mumbled tearful apologies while Takemi sensei looked on disapprovingly at her as well.

Kamoshida sensei had backed off almost immediately after hearing Sojiro calling out to them from behind them, him making his way slowly and purposefully towards them.

Kamoshida's grip on her shoulders had tightened first before they had slackened, his features schooling into an indifferent one was he gave one last scowl at Takemi sensei, who smirked at him before winking at Masumi.

The two men had exchanged introductions, with Kamoshida introducing himself correctly as the PE teacher and amending his statement to him being here as he was concerned for her wellbeing.

It naturally didn't full Sojiro one bit as he had quickly pulled Masumi away from his light grip, ignoring how Masumi's knees had almost given up on her as he leaned against Sojiro for support.

With the two adults cornering him, Kamoshida had made a hasty retreat. There was no leverage that he could gain here after all. The two adults had then brought Masumi back to Le Blanc, Takemi sensei throwing her doctor's robe over the shivering teenager while Sojiro had served her coffee.

 **..  
**

After she had calmed down, it was time for the interrogation and Masumi had spilled the beans to them easily. They were the adults that had saved her after all and there was no reason for her to lie to them.

"Why did you even do that? That man was going to take advantage of you, and you knew it. So why didn't say no, or scream, or anything?" Sojiro asked angrily but was interrupted by Takemi sensei who raised a hand.

"As he is her teacher. You said it yourself, she knew, but she is his student and he knew about your past didn't he?" Masumi nodded in response and Takemi sighed, while Sojiro froze in anger.

"What ? He knew and he was going to-" Never ever say Sojiro was slow on the uptake as realization struck him, his anger growing while Masumi focused hard on the cup she was gripping in her hands.

She didn't really want to remember what happened, but it was the lesser of two evils. At least they believed in her words. It was an uplifting feeling, to be trusted and to know she could speak her mind without repercussions.

"We've already established Kamoshida Suguru as a slimeball and a pervert. I was informed of the proceedings and accusations that your friend had labelled against him by Sojiro, Masumi-chan. You are incredibly lucky that I decided to take a brief walk today. You would have really gone with him, would you, Masumi-chan?" Takemi asked softly while Sojiro continued scowling, apparently letting Takemi sensei take the lead.

"Yes sensei, I… I didn't have a choice; I can't let him reveal my past to the school…"

"Why would you think that? He wouldn't have the right to do so, doing so would have tarnished his reputation."

Masumi inhaled, taking several breaths to calm herself down before explaining the situation at school, the new rumours that were being spread about Shiho on the exact same day that Shiho tried to kill herself. It was easy to infer what was going on.

 **..  
**

"It is too coincidental to be true, and the only beneficiary to the rumours would be Kamoshida… am I right?"

"Yes… Shiho isn't someone like that, she wouldn't be someone who would have multiple boyfriends or to fool around. It's definitely Kamoshida who spread it. I don't know how but… if he wanted to…"

Masumi's voice trailed off uneasily, her mind going into overdrive at the nightmarish scenario.

"He has that much power in the school? I find that shocking, oh, I'm not doubting you, Masumi-chan. And you, calm down, Sojiro. Masumi-chan's right, she was thinking straight. But I hope you had a plan to get away later on."

Takemi looked horrified when Masumi slumped even more, lowering her head so that it was resting against the counter.

"You didn't? Were you going to sleep with him? Masumi-chan!"

Now it was two adults mad at her and Masumi's composure broke fully as she sobbed.

"Then what else was I supposed to do? He was going to ruin my life anyway… if I could just preserve a part of it… even if it's a lie, even if it might have hurt me… At least I wouldn't have to face those glares and gossip again…" The rage that she felt earlier in defence of Takemi sensei had long burned out, it left her with a hollow feeling that couldn't be filled. A feeling of dread and helplessness, in essence what she felt when she first arrived here.

Kamoshida could turn her life to hell, his underlying threat was her worse nightmare and she couldn't get out of that trap.

The shame and anger was mounting as her mind flashed back to the memories that she had of speaking with both Ann and Shiho.

The blackmail was too great for her to fight against, this was exactly what Ann and Shiho felt, and for all of her brave words to Ann, she had caved in just like Shiho.

The power he wielded was too much, crushing all of her options before she even realized it.

 **..  
**

A hand rested on her back, slowly rubbing it as Takemi sensei spoke. "… You're right. As much as it pains me to admit it…" Her sigh was accompanied by Sojiro rubbing his hand on her head, ruffling her hair as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, I can't think of a way to make it better. But that's why we are here now. We'll help you find a way."

"Tsk, you're paying for my consultation fees, Sojiro. You'll be using my valuable time for this." Takemi sensei broke the mood as she smirked at the groaning Sojiro.

"Oh, I didn't know you were so cold hearted. Can't you do something out of the goodwill of your heart?"

"Certainly, but the consultation fee is for you. I have no sympathy for old men like you. Consider it payment for my prese-." Takemi sensei paused, realizing the possible impression her statement might have given. Sojiro cleared his throat in an attempt to buy her some time when Masumi raised her head, her face still red as she sniffled.

"… thank you for being willing to help me…" She mumbled as the two adults sighed in exasperation at her.

* * *

 **..  
**

"You should stop going to school for a while. If he's that confident to approach you in public and not at school, it's inevitable that he'll get at you alone." Takemi sensei's words made sense and Masumi was relieved that she was willing to offer her expertise and profession to allow her to take a few days off school.

"I would recommend a few days away from school in my expertise, considering the negative aspects of Kamoshida on you. To aid in your recovery of severe trauma, it is strongly advised by to take a leave of absence from school and to rest at home." Takemi sensei smiled as Masumi nodded obediently. Masumi knew how resourceful Kamoshida was, with any luck he'll just ask her to go to a secluded area and make his moves on her.

Being at home at Le Blanc would provide the best possible protection from Kamoshida as Sojiro would be working downstairs as well.

"Let's try not to make that a habit, you got that? I'll allow it as it's for the best. I don't want you to get any ideas, your attendance is important as well." They couldn't possibly get a transfer for Masumi, not that she wanted to leave her new friends behind.

"Hopefully Shiho or her parents could expose Kamoshida and get him fired." Masumi spoke hopefully while the adults agreed.

"That's the ideal scenario, but it would be better for Suzui if the charges are established quicker. If you are correct, Kamoshida has fired off the first salvo. Even if you might know the truth, in time his influence and power in the school will twist the facts sufficiently so that it'll be distorted. The last thing we need is for no one to believe Shiho when the time comes. It is similar to your case, Masumi-chan. A decorated teacher being accused by a student, a suicidal student at that. It is a brillant and yet disgusting move, but knowing Kamoshida and his track record, it is not the first time he had ruined someone's life." Takemi sensei summarized while Sojiro sighed, feeling a headache at how the situation had escalated.

"As a last resort, I'll ask your mother about a transfer for you. Though I'm unsure if it'll be possible. There might be no other school that might wish to take you."

"But I can't be running away from him like this! What if he does it again!" Masumi cried out in indignation, feeling very much like her entire life is being revolved around Kamoshida at this point. He wasn't! She won't let him!

"That is true, but as of this point he is a danger to you at school. He knows that, your display of weakness against him only served to embolden him. It is not your intent, but unfortunately that has already happened."

Masumi felt her cheeks reddened at the reminder, Medea's voice mocking her at the back of her head. It wasn't that Medea had been silent through Kamoshida's approach, but Masumi herself had basically given up.

"I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be, he left you with no choice. It's just a bad decision with more bad decisions in the end." Takemi accepted a cup of coffee as Sojiro scratched his head.

"Hey, thanks for helping out." He was holding the excuse slip that Takemi sensei had signed for Masumi. "I might really owe you consultation fees for this."

"Well if you two really want to pay me back, there's some tests that I'm asking for volunteers with... "

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

* * *

Niijima Sae frowned as she sat back behind her chair. There were more ways to get answers from the girl and she glared at her once more.

"Considering all the actions you've taken, you must've had someone with medical expertise." Nothing, it wasn't something that she could hide. There wasn't many who had the skill, but it was shockingly easy to narrow the list down, even if the girl didn't cooperate with her.

"Who? And how did you treat your wounds? It'll be easy to find out who if we look into this, you know!" Sae demanded of her subject, who continued keeping quiet despite the questions.

This was ridiculous, how many adults were facilitating her crime in the first place?

* * *

 **I am thou, thou art I...**  
 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**  
 **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Death Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

 **Yogenjaya**

* * *

"You know the kid will do anything to repay the favor. Even if it means taking part of your tests." Sojiro remarked to Tae as he walked her back to the clinic. The old man hadn't exactly tucked her to bed, but had only walked Masumi-chan up the attic for her to change and to shower. "Then again, you saved her from getting raped, so I guess it can't really be helped."

The relationship between Sojiro and Tae was mostly professional, but they had shared a few tense days when his daughter, Futaba had fainted from malnutrition.

She had been livid at Sojiro then, but had calmed down after seeing how miserable he was. She was Futaba's doctor, but also a bridge of sorts to help encourage Futaba to accept Sojiro as her new father.

The abusive relationship that Futaba had was easy to discern from her behavior towards Sojiro, and to a lesser extent, herself as well. But it had worked out somehow, even if Futaba was a shut in. Sojiro's spoiling the child, but it was his responsibility, not hers.

And now yet another child dropped into his lap, and it was enough for Tae to roll her eyes in exasperation at how Sojiro was picking up the homeless strays that he would do better to ignore.

But the man had a big heart, she can't fault him for being kind, and especially so when he was making difference in their lives.

"I swear she's bipolar… but it is not an easy thing to face her fears. In more than one way, this is her worst nightmare. I'm surprised she could hold herself together like that even while knowing what that bastard would do her. She had a damn good pokerface, till I intervened of course. Like I said, she's lucky, very lucky."

"She's got the worst luck in the world and the best at the same time, did I tell you she climbed over a railing on the roof to save her friend? She's lucky she didn't get blown off right there."

"Correction, she's suicidal… maybe she do have depression. It's shocking how quickly she could accept giving up her body like that." Tae's mind couldn't wrap around that idea, it was suicidal to her. Though to be fair she suppose she had never been in that situation before while Masumi has.

"It must be the rumors at her old school that got to her. She got nothing to lose… You have to keep an eye on her. She isn't exactly mentally stable. If you push her hard enough, she would either snap or push back, hard."

Tae's evaluation of Masumi wasn't conclusive, she wasn't an expert by any means but the high school student was certainly anything but normal. She wouldn't know how Masumi-chan would react to certain stimuli, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

The two adults stopped besides Tae's clinic and she turned to face Sojiro with her arms crossed. She had became invested in the kid, something about her reminded her of her patients from before.

If she could help even in some way, it doesn't hurt to try.

"Just keep an eye on her Sojiro, i don't know what she might do if she is pushed too hard. You said she might be sent to juvenile prison? She might do something stupid to be sent back there."

"Why do you say that? Are you saying she's unstable." Sojiro asked in concern, he had trusted her diagnosis for Futaba and although she had recovered, Tae had said Futaba would certainly shy away from people for a long time yet.

"Just a hunch…. That's all."

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

* * *

"You not at school today? Morgana's asking.  
We're supposed to meet today remember?"  
Ryuugi's messages made Masumi sigh and smile at the same time, her friends didn't forget about her after all. She couldn't attend school today, Sojiro had called in the morning to report her absence to Kawakami sensei and to apologise for her getting ill at such short notice.  
Which was always odd to her, how do you get early notification that you'll be ill.  
Still, Kawakami sensei hadn't asked much, according to Sojiro she had been sympathetic, no doubt linking her illness with what happened to Shiho the day before.  
"Sorry, I'm ill today. I'll fill you in when I'm better and at school.  
Did you see Ann today?"  
The circumstances makes it difficult for her to explain without being face to face, but more than herself, she was worried about Ann. Although Shiho wasn't injured, there was no doubt she'll be taking an absence from school as well. With the circumstances surrounding Shiho, and those fake rumours floating about, it would be hard on Ann.  
Especially so when Ann would surely be distracted about Shiho, and her friend was being falsely accused. Ann hadn't taken the rumours well at all, and had replied with a torrid of messages before abruptly stopping. Masumi had stayed up a little earlier to see if she would respond, but she had been silent in the morning too.  
"I'll check later, you take care.  
Right, you got news about Shiho?"  
Ryuugi's message came quick and he didn't question her illness, but she found it hard to ask him about the rumours in school about Shiho.  
"Nothing at all, but did you hear what everyone is talking about Shiho?"  
Her exchanges of messages with Ryuuji was so engrossing that she didn't notice Sojiro approaching till a mug of coffee was placed in front of her.  
"What, you got a boyfriend now?"  
"Ryuuji's just a friend. And… the entire school is now talking about how Shiho is cheating on multiple boyfriends, and they found out. Nonsense like that. There's so many rumours now about Shiho no one cares about how she almost killed herself yesterday." Masumi sighed softly in her high chair at Le Blanch as she explained to Sojiro.  
"And I know how he's doing it. He's sending messages like this to everyone, but I think he modified the messages." Masumi activated her phone app to show Sojiro the messages that were sent to her.  
His eyes widened before he scowled as he read the scandalous message. Masumi didn't blame her, it was a smear campaign and conducted in such a manner.  
"Isn't this illegal? He shouldn't be allowed to do this."  
"We can't prove he did it just because it's send from an anonymous number. Besides, this is the kind of news that everyone is interested in, even if they might not necessarily like it… he just needs enough people to know."  
Masumi had gotten the image from Niijima senpai, who had tracked down those who had started the rumour, but it ended up being just one of several girls who were notorious gossips.  
They had spread the messages in their circles and it had spread like wildfire, unsubstantiated or not.  
There was nothing that Niijima senpai could do to limit the fallout to her frustration and she could only advise Masumi, Ann and Shiho to prepare for the worse.  
"That's despicable." Sojiro growled while Masumi nodded in agreement, who knows how many times Kamoshida had started and had gotten away with this.  
"I know… it'll really make things difficult for Shiho if she wants to accuse Kamoshida-sensei of raping her…"

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

* * *

"Yo, Masumi!" The abrupt greeting at Le Blanc almost made Masumi drop a plate in surprise as Ryuuji swung open the door to Le Blanc, only to pause at the sight of Sojiro's stern gaze and raised eyebrow. A part of her was relieved that Ryuuji didn't call her by her suffix, while another part of her was struck with fear at why he was here in the first place.  
And Sojiro was certainly going to judge him now too! How did she forget that!  
"R-Ryuuji… you came to visit, but… shouldn't you be at school?" It was barely noon after all, and homeroom should be starting now.  
"The school dismissed us cause of Suzui's incident. They didn't say much, the usual please pray for her stuff. Kamoshida didn't even attend, that bastard. Uh… right, sorry for the intrusion…" Ryuuji's grin withered from the raised eyebrow from Sojiro as the shopkeeper refused to be ignored.  
"And you are…?" He asked, no, growled as his gaze made Ryuuji sweat in response.  
This was going to get tricky…

 **..**

"So you were the one that Masumi was talking so much about. I have you to thank in getting her out of trouble in the first day." Sojiro admitted gruffly while Ryuuji sat on one of the countertop chairs.  
Masumi had decided to help out around the shop, wiping the cutlery and plates, small stuff when Ryuuji had popped in.  
After Sojiro's strict interrogation of sorts, the man had brewed Ryuuji a cup of coffee as thanks.  
"Ahh, well we helped each other. I got her out of one and she got me out of another one." He replied modestly while putting his bag on the floor.  
"Oh, is that so… surprising Masumi didn't mention that. You are being modest yourself, kid."  
Masumi blushed while Ryuuji sipped the coffee, making a face at how bitter it was.  
"Well, we friend gonna help each other, you know. So that's cool." Ryuuji grinned as Sojiro asked him about school and why he was let off early.  
"Ah, school was let off early thanks to a meeting that the teachers had to attend about what happened to Suzui. I was asked to write down what happened by Kawakami-sensei, but I don't think it'll help much. Prez is working hard though, she took a look at my report." Ryuuji grinned, recalling the incident. Masumi herself was glad that Ryuuji's impression of Niijima senpai has grown better.

The two of them must have exchanged words during that terrible standoff, at the very least they were united in their agreement that she had pulled a foolhardy stunt the day before.

Masumi made a mental note to not bring up this incident to Niijima senpai, she might chew her out in principle before chewing her out again to make a point. She always appeared as a prim proper, confident and collected individual after all. She would never cave in like she did.

"Niijima senpai is doing her best for Shiho, liked she promised. She's really capable." Masumi admitted easily enough as Sojiro listened on.

Her guardian wasn't exactly keen on them spending time alone by up at her room and she was flattered he was willing to listen in on what could be potentially a boring conversation.

"I thought she was all talk and no action, but she was really worried about you. …. Oh crap." Ryuuji face palmed all of a sudden, making Masumi look at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to pick up ya homework for you, I told Kawakami I'll be dropping by… Dammit. Sorry bout that!" Ryuuji clapped his hands in apology while Masumi laughed.

"I'm more surprised you even remembered about homework. Thank you, Ryuuji, I mean it." She beamed at the blonde, causing him to flush a little. Sojiro interrupted them by clearing his throat though, causing the two of them to laugh as their conversation went on to less dangerous topics.

* * *

"Takamaki is still with Shiho. You wanna go see her?" Ryuuji's invite made sense and she looked at Sojiro for permission, causing the bearded man to raise an eyebrow.  
"What, are you asking for permission now, kid?"  
"You are my guardian after all. It's better that I do." Masumi asked a little shyly as he considered.  
"You're supposed to be sick, kid. You shouldn't be out of the house."  
"I know… but I want to see Shiho too." Masumi argued back, and he hesitated. Sojiro knew the situation around Shiho after all.  
"It's near the station at least, bout five minutes walk, about that? So it'll take around less than an hour? If you're worried we can take the bus from the station here. But it'll take around half an hour just to get there." Ryuuji chipped in, looking quite eager for them to visit Shiho as he elaborated.  
"I know Takamaki and Suzui from way back, we went to the same school in middle school so I know their place. Here's the address." Ryuuji started scribbling on a notebook and passed it to him. At least he came prepared.  
"Well… as long as you're back before dinner, I suppose it's good to check up on your friend to help her out. But do buy something for her, kid, fruits or flowers. Here's some money…."

* * *

 **Yogenjaya**

* * *

"Sakura-san's a cool dude, so he's your guardian eh?" Ryuuji made small talk as they headed towards the station and Masumi nodded. He had been very kind to her, although it was partly due to his so-called penance regarding his daughter, Futaba Sakura. Masumi herself hadn't seen head or tail of this Futaba girl though, and she was worried to ask if she was deceased or in hospital right now.  
She'll ask maybe at a later date, but for now, it was to talk to Morgana and Ryuuji as the odd cat-like being popped his head out of Ryuuji's bag.  
"Nicely done, Ryuuji."  
"Thanks, all according to plan man." Ryuuji snaked a high five with Morgana and the two of them chuckled. Masumi was glad to see the two of them in high spirits as Morgana settled on his shoulders.

 **..**

"So why did you skip school, Lady Masumi. I can tell there's more to it than that. Sojiro seems reluctant to discuss that too. Did something happen?"  
Masumi sighed, her cheeks flushing as she decided to share the story with them.

* * *

"The nerve of that individual, his King persona in the Castle is manifesting itself in the real world as well. To try and take advantage of Lady Masumi not even a day after almost causing a suicide of a fellow student. Does he have no shame?"  
Morgana groused while Ryuugi just rubbed Masumi's back to reassure her. Although he was seething just as much as Morgana was, he noticed how difficult it was for Masumi to tell the story and he fought very hard to not agitate her further.  
He had been through similar events, and at that time he had let out all his anger, but ended up hurting those around him instead.  
So Ryuugi tried to be the person that he wished was there for him at that time, listening and encouraging her as she retold the story.  
"I'm coping, sort of… it's difficult, it's cause I know what'll happen to me if I went with him, but I didn't have a choice. It's hard to understand, I've been through this before, but not like this. I understand Shiho and Ann better now, they really didn't have a choice. My body, it just froze up." Masumi sighed as she recalled what happened last night. It was embarrassing and shameful, she was angry at herself for giving up so quickly, but she also understood why she had done so.

"It's hard for boys to understand? Sort of… I don't mean any disrespect, but it'll hurt harder if it's a guy who went through this. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain." Masumi apologized to her friends as they made their way to the station to take a quick train ride to Shiho's place.

Ann would be there too, and she'll be glad to see her friend and to offer some emotional support for her.

"It's all in your mind and perspective, Lady Masumi. You are fearless in the Palaces, and yet hindered by the social norms that you grew up in. Your Persona, Medea, right? It's a reflection of true yourself called upon by the sea of souls. You should read up about her, as she is the closest approximation to you from the collective mythology that one calls upon as Persona."

Seeing how Masumi and Ryuuji stared at him blankly, Morgana shook his head.

 **..  
**

"Where does Persona come from, and why did I summon Zorro. Those are questions I've been wondering for a long time. By seeing Lady Masumi and Ryuuji summon their Personas, my current theory is that with the possibility of more Persona users, there must be a database or a collection of mythical figures and heroes that one's Persona manifest as."

Morgana, lying on Ryuuji's shoulders, slipped into Masumi's bag as they approached the station proper, not wanting to be expelled from the station for having a pet like Morgana.

"So there's like, a pool or a group that people tap into to summon Personas? That sounds like something from a game though?" Ryuuji answered sceptically and even Masumi wasn't buying that either. It sounded too fantastic and convenient for her to agree on.

"Well, Personas are the façade that you wear in rebellion of the Palace's owner. It's also to your true self. But you yourself are weak, right? No offence, but none of you are stronger than your Personas, am I right?" Both humans had to agree to that, they felt stronger too at the Palaces. So it's like a superhero drug or something?

"So by eliminating other aspects, and how our Persona manifested by drawing from figures in mythology or lore that we might not be aware of, that there must be a pool of figures we could call upon." Morgana summarized and Masumi simplified.

"He's saying that Personas are like avatars in a game, and you won't want yourself in a game right? So it's automatically assigned by something that we don't know of to be heroes that matches your true self the most. Like yours, Ryuuji, he's Captain Kidd, right?"

Ryuuji nodded in understanding while Morgana chuckled at how it has become a routine thing for her to simplify things for him. Morgana can become a little confusing at times, however it wasn't his fault.

"Captain Kidd isn't really a hero though, but he's cool! He fought against many people as a Pirate, and pirates are cool. I read up on him a little." Ryuuji mused out loud. "Then is Medea a hero too?"

Masumi blinked at the question before frowning. She hadn't really read up on Medea much besides reading up on her online, but she wasn't a heroine either.

"Nope, she's more of a tragic heroine? Something like that." Just like how Captain Kidd isn't a hero, she never expected herself to be a heroine, she would be lucky to even thrive in society.

Medea, with her conflicted past, was a great match for her as she could empathize with her history. Though she would rather it not to be a template for her own future as she did have quite the… colorful past.

 **..  
**

"Oh, well that's okay. If we do get Kamoshida, we'll be real heroes right? Captain Kidd, he's hard to understand but he knows that protecting one's friend is important." Ryuuji beamed while Masumi flushed a little herself.

"Wait, Captain Kidd talks to you then? Can Persona even talk?" Masumi mused in confusion as they descended the steps into the station. As Yogenjaya was located in a slightly less busy part of Tokyo, there were less people around so they could talk openly in public.

"Hmm… Zorro doesn't talk to me, but I am aware that he understands my circumstances." Morgana commented while Ryuuji shrugged.

"It's less talking out loud, but in your mind right? Kinda spooky, but cool too. He isn't interested in school or my life though, but he's like, there? Does Medea talk then?"

"Yeah, she does… she's paying attention too. She helped me a little in a few occasions, giving me support? She's like a friend to me now, is it a bit odd to say that?"

Masumi giggled nervously while Ryuuji shrugged, not too disturbed by that revelation. She had just admitted to having an imaginary friend after all.

"Nah, it's cool. I mean, they are defending us right? It'll be great if we can see them as our friends."

"Though I'm not too sure if it's a good thing if they started being able to move by themselves though!"

The trio laughed as they crossed the gantry into the station itself, feeling their worries fly away at the odd choice of conversational topic.

* * *

 **Tokyo Metro (Ichigaya Station)**

* * *

As Ryuuji promised, Shiho's home was just a few stops away and they made good time, exiting out the station easily enough among the small crowd of people. As they weren't too much of a nuisance, they managed to sneak Morgana with them as well. It'll be a pain to explain why was a cat in her bag anyway.

As they made their way down the streets, Ryuuji pointing out one or two places of interests, Masumi's phone rang, causing her to look at it in abject confusion.

No one called her anymore, she doubted her mother or Sojiro would contact her. Besides, judging from the caller ID, it was neither of them and she hesitated before excusing herself to take the call.

 **..  
**

"Is this Kurusu? This is Niijima." The greeting from her senpai made her confused, but she paid attention as her senpai wouldn't be calling her if without a purpose. Niijima-senpai didn't seem like someone who called socially after all.

"Niijima-senpai, good afternoon."

"My apologies for the intrusion, I hope you are feeling better, but even if you are not. This cannot wait. May I have a moment of your time?" The warning bells were ringing loudly now and Masumi gestured for her friends to follow her as she tried to find a place to sit down, resolving herself to listen to the bad news.

Niijima-senpai did not disappoint.

"The school board has found out about the rumours, I'm doing as much as I can to help Suzui's reputation, but the board has demanded a thorough investigation of the entire situation, rumours and all of Suzui leading up to her suicide attempt." Niijima-senpai's words were delivered slowly and concisely, but the words sent chills down Masumi's back, they were going to dig through Shiho's past just like that? But then… her stomach dropped as she feared the worst.

"Then the person appointed to the task is…"

"Kamoshida-sensei." The answer was both expected as well as a bombshell, causing Masumi's vision to swim a little as she felt her knees weaken, in the end deciding to lean against the bench she had managed to stumble upon earlier.

"Masumi?!" "Lady Masumi?"

"Are you still with me, Kurusu." The weak groan from Masumi must have been worrying for Niijima senpai but she quickly reassured she was still listening. Even if it was a major setback, to give up was to lose it all.

Medea agreed with her vehemently.

"I understand it's a shock and a major setback, but be reassured I would be part of the investigation as well. I will do my utmost and best to ensure the truth is revealed." Niijima senpai gave a sigh, showing her own frustration in the matter as she revealed her thoughts about the development.

"I have taken the liberty to inform you immediately after I have delivered the news to Suzui and Takamaki as you are a close friend of theirs. Are there any questions you would wish to ask?"

There were a thousand questions, like why would the perpetrators of the crime be allowed to investigate the victim, but in her heart she knew why, Kamoshida's position in school was absolute after all. So, something constructive then.

"Would Kamoshida be interviewing Shiho? He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near her at all!"

The mention of Kamoshida made the two boys (?) around her tense, Ryuuji paying more attention than before while Morgana curled up on her lap.

"He made a request for an interview, but I am doubtful it will happen as long as Suzui is engaging with the authorities about the claims we had discussed further. Unfortunately the investigation and the results will compiled and be announced in just two week's time."

"Two weeks?! That's-"

"Kamoshida-sensei is confident that he would be able to obtain results by then, he managed to convince the board that he would deliver. Naturally it works well in his favor." Niijima stressed while sounding very disgruntled. If not for how Masumi knew the straight-laced senior would never do so, she could imagine her rolling her eyes as she spoke to her on the other side..

"Any official investigation from the authorities would require a month at least for all the reports to be filed and for any indictment to be announced. I believe it is Kamoshida's attempting to influence the results or at least make it sound baseless by striking first. Or perhaps to even intimidate Suzui to drop any charges against him. The intrusion to her daily life is going to be tremendous. It would be difficult for anyone to stifle any rumors or talk about Suzui's social life..."

 **..  
**

The conversation continued with Niijima-senpai explaining to her how Kamoshida was planning to investigate, basically taking statements from her friends and club mates to find out more about Shiho's life if he was unable to secure an interview with her.

Thankfully Shiho had requested and was given a long absence from school to recover from her brief bout with insanity.

But it was still two weeks before Kamoshida would just announce whatever bullshit he concocted and shove fake reports to bolster his claim.

"So… basically we have two weeks to make Kamoshida confess…" Masumi mumbled to herself as her thoughts drifted over to what Morgana had said. She had been considering her options for a while, but it seemed Kamoshida was not playing fair.

Not that she would expect him to, but for him to have the power to decide Shiho's future once more when he ruined her was too much.

"-what do you mean by that, Kurusu-san. Kurusu-san, are you listening to me?" The strict voice of Niijima san broke her out of her thoughts and she apologized to her senior for blanking out like that.

But it was a strand of hope for her friend, and if she could do something that could affect their odds, she would go all out for her.

Especially when she could get back at Kamoshida that way.

"My apologies for sounding impatient, Kurusu. It has been a taxing afternoon for us, but that is no excuse for me to be losing my patience with you as you are not the cause of my frustration." Niijima senpai sighed but after a brief bout of silence apologized to her again.

"I promise you, Takamaki and Suzui-san that I will do my utmost to ensure the investigation is truthful, but honestly I feel it is an uphill battle from the very beginning."

Masumi could feel her frustration and was both saddened and glad that she was willing to put in her all for them.

"It's okay. Thank you so much for even trying to help us, Niijima-senpai." Masumi sincerely thanked her, causing Niijima senpai to chuckle a little.

 **..  
**

"It has been a while since I heard that. I, never mind, I'm the Student Council President after all, I'm elected to help all the students, Suzui, Takamaki, you and even Sakamoto. I will do my utmost with all my power. That is a promise I made as the President, you shouldn't have needed to remind me of that, Kurusu." Her voice sounded brighter now, more confident and Masumi found herself smiling and believing in her.

"Please take a good rest, and I will see you back in school."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Ryuuji asked quietly as he watched Masumi placed his phone on her lap, closing her eyes before sighing. It hadn't sounded like good news to him and Masumi's expression hadn't exactly given him hopes that it would be better.

Granted, the mention of "Kamoshida" in any shape or form would ruin his day, but he digressed.

"We got two weeks to save Shiho before Kamoshida ruins her life."

Trust Masumi-chan to summarize the situation so easily like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life will Change**

 **Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 8**

 **..  
**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Enjoy the release, and I apologize for the many hints but no definite answers about Shiho.**

* * *

 _ **Ichigaya Station (Tokyo Metro)**_

...

"We got two weeks to save Shiho before Kamoshida ruins her life."

The news from Masumi stunned the other two that were with her, but instead of exclaiming out in outrage, they just stared at the extremely unhappy but resolved Kurusu Masumi.

Throughout the conversation she had over the phone with the student council president, they had seen her expression change from recognition, unease, mortification, disbelief, resignation and finally this.

Masumi had made her mind up, and her words was simply a declaration of facts that she had to overcome.

"... That's a good expression to have, Lady Masumi. You're ready to do whatever it takes to save your friend?" Morgana finally spoke up after contemplating on her sudden decision.

Between the two of them, Morgana had higher hopes for Lady Masumi, the lingering concerns about the way she fought aside, Lady Masumi was intelligent and picked up things quickly.

Compared to Ryuuji who was prone to having emotions clouding his thought process, Lady Masumi was more rational and calm.

So for her to have that determined look made Morgana satisfied, she would see this through no matter what. But what concerned Morgana was what she'll put on the line to accomplish this.

The way she had gone all out to help save her friend Shiho was admirable, but she had put too much into it. She had placed herself in harm's way deliberately to accomplish her goals.

If it was a calculated move, Morgana would have accepted the end result grudgingly. However he felt that was not the case, she had acted on impulse just as Ryuuji who had, only she had been willing to put her body on the line, disregarding her own safety.

It was dangerous, no matter how much it might turn the tides for her as she snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. Morgana made a vow to watch out for her as the days goes by, she would be needing eyes to cover her back.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous for us. Not to mention the dangers posed by Kamoshida himself, but I won't let my friend be sacrificed and him be unpunished."

"Oi… I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it… but are you really going to risk it… Kamoshida, we might be the ones who end up killing him." Ryuuji asked uncertainty, a rare show of concern but Morgana supposed someone would have to ask that question.

"So be it… I'll take the risk, if you don't want to, it's okay. I want to save Shiho from Kamoshida… I'm willing to take that risk."

 **...  
**

"It's not personal for you, Lady Masumi, why would you be willing to do this for your friend, alone at that. You might die if you fail." Despite him being the one who gave that suggestion to her, Masumi was still surprised at Morgana's question and warning to her. Morgana was still enthusiastic, this she could tell still. The warning was a surprise, but Masumi had seen first hand how dangerous it might be, she and Ryuuji had almost died the first time if she had not managed to call upon Medea.

"It is personal for me… I'm helping Shiho, Ann and myself. I… I can't forgive him, not after knowing what he could, already did and how he might get away with it. I, and Medea agrees… If there's something I can do, then I'll do it. But…" Masumi smiled viciously at the thought of bringing Kamoshida down. Of payback, of revenge, of getting even. She hated the fear and self-loathing that he had made her feel.

"I'm looking forward to taking him down myself."

* * *

"We're still going to meet Shiho and Ann, right? Or was that just a ruse…" Masumi asked, a little unsure on their plan of action. They might have agreed that they would act to save Ann and Shiho, but that doesn't mean they had a concrete plan to do so.

Having a goal of: Stealing the 'treasure' from Kamoshida's Castle is so vague and unclear. They needed to have concrete steps that they would be taking.

"Well first of all we need to find a foolproof way to enter the Castle instead of stumbling upon it." Morgana said so uncertainty. He had his own way of entering and leaving the meta-verse after all, he didn't really know how Lady Masumi and Ryuuji did it. But he wasn't confident enough that he could bring them with him. He wasn't really sure how he himself managed it even.

"We should still drop by and see how they are before we go though, she needs cheering up." Masumi insisted and Ryuuji agreed, causing Morgana to sigh.

"It would provide an alibi for us at least. Let's do that then.

...

"You are Shiho's friends… ah, you're…" Shiho's mother, who sported the same black hair and high ponytail as Shiho looked out of her depth as she tried to place the three, no, two of them at their door. Morgana had slipped away, deciding to infiltrate the place in his own way while Ryuuji and Masumi had gone through the front door.

"I'm Sakamoto, I was in the same class in middle school… er, you know… the one who won the 200m sprints race competition at Middle two in Suzui's class…" Ryuuji's dyed hair gave him no favors here but apparently the event meant something to her as she clapped her hands in recognition.

"Ah, yes. Yes. I remember now, Sakamoto… I believe Shiho had a crush on you for a while for winning the competition so quickly." Shiho's mother giggled while Masumi covered her mouth to veil her amusement. Ryuuji just looked gobsmacked before pulling his jaw off the floor.

"Errrr… I didn't know, well… I mean…" With the mood now definitely more relaxed than before, as Shiho's mother added on.

"It's so nice of you to visit Shiho, no one else has been here besides Ann but unfortunately Shiho isn't in right now. She had to pay a visit to the school to pick up some of her materials. Niijima… the student president called her over to aid her with her leave of absence."

Masumi's crestfallen expression was easily picked up by her and Shiho's mother beamed at her, recognizing her as well.

"And you, must be Kurusu Masumi-chan." Seeing Masumi bewildered just like Ryuuji made her giggle again and she reached out to clasp Masumi's hands.

"You must be the one who helped save our Shiho. We are endlessly grateful for what you did. Only, as a parent I must let you know that what you did is too dangerous." She scowled lightly at Masumi, causing her to look away uncomfortably.

"That's too reckless for you. I know you must have heard it, but… as much as I am thankful, I must tell you to never do that again. If you fell over because you tried to save Shiho, she won't forgive herself for making you take that risk too. Please promise us that. No more heroic stunts." Shiho's mother smiled brightly at the end as Masumi agreed softly.

"Good, you wouldn't want another girl to start crushing on you for putting your all to save her." Her wink towards Masumi made her blush like a tomato while Ryuuji just looked very confused.

"I-It's not like that, I mean, really…" Masumi waved her hands in front of her in objection as Shiho's mother took a step back from her and apologized again.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that she won't be back for a while. Niijima-san said that there'll be plenty of homework for Shiho to work on as she takes leave from school. Ann-chan too might be staying away from school to accompany our Shiho. Our Shiho really has found good friends, none of her teammates have even came to see her." Shiho's mother frowned before clapping her hands together.

"That's right, I baked some cookies for Ann, but I'll give you two some for making the trip. She'll be home tomorrow, so please come and visit her tomorrow, alright dears?"

* * *

 _ **Ichigaya Station (Tokyo Metro)**_

 **...  
**

"Well that was a bust and a success." Morgana commented as they made their way back to the metro. All of them had enjoyed the cookies, Morgana enjoying his taste of his first ever cookie as his head popped out of the bag.

"Both as we got an alibi for where we went, and we couldn't get to meet Shiho as well." Masumi explained to Ryuuji who nodded thoughtfully.

"So we're going to school now right? As it's where we entered Kamoshida's Castle in the first place. Did Morgana come out from there too?" Ryuuji's question made Morgana nod and Masumi wondered out loud if the other world was the same as theirs.

"Both exists in a way, the metaverse is people's perception of it. One can say that Kamoshida's Castle is special as his own ego, or how he is viewed by the school, was able to transform the metaverse equivalent of your school to his own personal Castle. There are enough people aware of his reputation to give him that power to alter the place according to his own will. That's why it is located only physically at your school. Imagine if he was well known throughout the entire city, the city would be his plaything." Morgana grumbled unhappily while the two students looked at each other in shock.

"So it's a perception thing… So all of the students and maybe the teachers feel that way… Would the teachers themselves be there too? The… girls would be there, right?" Ryuuji's fist clenched while Masumi's rage grew at the memory of her own "self" being in Kamoshida's arms.

"That pervert." She growled angrily while Morgana sighed.

"Let's just hope that Lady Shiho is the one and only victim, I fear to know how many had fallen prey to Kamoshida…"

Morgana paused before nodding to the other two. "Well, the moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like Phantom Thieves, so I hope you're ready. Remember, only code names, and no unnecessary noises!'

"Wait, phantom thieves? What's that?" Ryuuji asked as they got on the train.

"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure - that's what we'll become!"

"That sounds kinda cool, I'm definitely in." Ryuuji grinned while Masumi sighed. Her normal school life has turned out this way, but the urgings of Medea as well as Igor's cryptic hints already told her that her life was going to be anything but ordinary. Still, Masumi resisted against that path feebly.

"As long as we accomplish our mission…"

* * *

 ** _Shujin Academy_**

 **...  
**

"Well here we are… let's see what that app does, huh?" Ryuuji commented while the three of them watched him tap the app that he had found in the night after his awakening.

Masumi had her suspicions about Igor, but at least he came through in delivering the app. With this Masumi could safely confirm that Ryuuji was one of those who would lend his talents with her. The same goes for Sojiro and even Takemi sensei. It was a relief to know that they were people around her that she could trust to aid her in this quest that she was on.

She watched on dutifully as Ryuuji punched in Kamoshida's name and the key word: "Palace' into the navigation app.

* * *

"What are those two up too…" Ann muttered unhappily as she followed behind Ryuuji and Masumi-chan as they walked down an alley together. She and Shiho had just gotten dismissed by a very attentive and supportive Niijima senpai. Ann hadn't had much interaction with the student council president, but she deeply appreciated what she had done to help Shiho during their moment of need by letting them talk to her privately instead of getting the teachers to do so.

The news that she had delivered was devastating, Shiho had gone all pale as Niijima-senpai had explained all the possible repercussions of the newly formed task force.

She had alluded that Masumi-chan was once again the individual that had managed to persuade her to take this further step to help keep the two of them informed, and she was forever indebted to their transfer student friend.

They had thanked Niijima-senpai for all that she had covertly done for them, and Ann herself was both delighted and surprised to see the honest surprise and appreciation from the student council president for their thanks.

Does it mean that she didn't get thanked often? That could be true as Ann knew about the rumors and bad names that some students had for Niijima senpai. They called her the principal's pet after all, rumor has it that she had won by a landslide as the entire faculty had been pressured to vote her over any potential challenger. She had in turn been doing everything that the principal had asked her off.

But in this instance, Ann was glad that she was at their side.

Right now however, they were hurriedly chasing after Ryuuji and Masumi-chan who they had glanced entering into an alleyway after coming from the direction of the train station.

They seem to be following a trail or some sort, or were they just avoiding people?

Ann was curious, and so she had dragged Shiho along for the ride although her friend was protesting the whole way.

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

"It's not like Ryuuji and Masumi-chan are dating right? Don't you think they are being suspicious though?"

Her joking demeanor made Shiho sigh and smile, but it was worth the trouble just to get her smile at any rate. Shiho hadn't smiled much ever since they had rescued her. The pressure of the situation was certainly getting to her.

"Finally…" Ann and Shiho waited patiently as they finally saw Ryuuji and Masumi stand and wait in a particularly empty pathway between buildings.

From their conversation, they are going to activate some kind of app?

"They really are going to do something… huh?" Ann asked her friend quietly as they hid behind the wall, waiting to surprise them.

"Huh?!"

A weird sensation hit Ann, and she clutched onto Shiho in support while her friend shrieked loudly in fear. What was going on?!

* * *

 ** _Palace: Kamoshida's Castle_**

 **...  
**

"Woah!" The same awkward feeling of the world shifting around them was difficult to get used to, but in a heartbeat it was all over and they stood in front of the Castle that they were going to infiltrate.

"Well… here we are. Man does that mean I can go here anytime I want? I'm not sure if that's a good thing though…" Ryuuji's comment at the end made both Masumi and Morgana snicker as they made their way to the front of the castle. The moment they had entered the so-called metaverse, their attire changed, even Ryuuji and Morgana nodded in appreciation.

"The basics of all basics, we must locate the treasure and secure an entrypoint to it. I'll teach you about what we'll do next after locating the treasure. The treasure should be located in the most secure location, or perhaps the throne room. That's where the King is."

"As long as it's not the royal bedchambers… canwe destroy that?" Masumi muttered darkly while Morgana shuddered at the viciousness of the high school girl.

"We can't, well.. We can? It's complicated. We should head in now if we want to make some progress without it being dark though! Let's go, let's go!"

 **...  
**

"What is this!?" "Ann!" The two voices made the Phantom Thieves turn around and they stared in shock at the two other students that had arrived in the place with them.

"Ann!?" Ryuuji found his tongue while Masumi just slapped a hand against her face. Oh boy, this was going to be difficult.

"A-Are you Ryuuji? And, you're Masumi-chan?" Ann pointed a finger between them, unsure who was more surprising, the skull masked punk that was Ryuuji or the kinda cool captain that was Masumi-chan.

"A-Ah… is this… where are we?" Shiho seems to be calmer, but still afraid as she clung onto Ann as they looked around their surroundings.

"Why are you here? Did you follow us?" Ryuuji asked, sounding both angry and afraid as he turned to Masumi for help

"How should I know!? What's going on? Where are we…!? Isn't this the school?" Ann started hyperventilating while Masumi stepped up, offering a placating hand to both her friends.

"Calm down you two… it's complicated, but you need to stay quiet." Masumi took off her captain's hat to address them, making Shiho gasp as she couldn't believe how Masumi looked liked with long white hair.

"Is that really you Masumi-chan? You look so different… but Ann's right, where are we?"

"I see, perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing." Morgana's voice made all of them turn to him and he bowed to the two girls promptly when attention was on him.

"If multiple individuals can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby."

"So… what are you guys doing here?" Shiho's question made the situation even more complex as everyone started looking at Masumi for answers.

The white haired transfer student could only sigh again as she scratched her cheeks. She just knew it would come to this.

"Can we explain later? It's dangerous here… I don't, we don't want you to get involved if we can help it." Masumi tried to evade the actual topic, she could explain it to them later, but now wasn't the time.

"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous… it looks creepy and all that, but, it shouldn-" The sounds of a student crying out in pain silenced Ann and the two girls clung to each other in fear.

"Well… I did say it was going to be dangerous… I'll fill the two of you later then?" Masumi said so cheerfully as she coaxed the two girls back towards the 'entrance' where they had entered.

"Although I would offer my services to Ladies, I fear that this is too dangerous for such a delicate flower like the two of you." Morgana crossed her arms as he leaped to stand besides Ann. Ryuuji just rolled his eyes at his comment, he saw how Morgana had lost focus and was all but drooling when he saw Ann.

"No way! It talked!? Oh my god - it's a monster cat…!" Ann was close to fainting while Shiho just looked more flabbergasted but curious at the same time.

"Oh my, that's certainly interesting. A talking cat?" She smiled tentatively at the heartbroken Morgana who was down to one knee in despair.

"... Please do explain what's going to us, Masumi-chan? This is just too weird…" Shiho smiled encouragingly at Masumi who nodded to her in understanding. Shiho at least understood the importance of a time and place for everything.

"But wait- I'm not going until you explain everything! This is about Kamoshida isn't it!?"

* * *

Masumi sighed after finally getting Ann and Shiho out of the metaverse, and she turned around to see Ryuuji smirking at a angry Morgana who was clearly in denial at him spacing out for a moment earlier on.

"She's totally out of your league man, I mean this is Ann, she's a model and you're… well, at least she can hear you speak... But you don't look like a human."

"But I am a human! I'm just stuck in this form!"

"Appearances matter, dude. I mean look at her, you like her cause she's hot right? She's got lot of people going after her you know?" Ryuuji gulped when he noticed Masumi's raised eyebrow and he held out a hand to stop the impending chewing out.

"Sorry! Won't happen again! I know girls hate this!"

Masumi sighed and let it slide, boys will be boys, although she expected more out of Morgana. It was surprising he could develop such a deep crush on her though.

"I have not behaved proper as a Phantom Thief, for that I apologize Lady Masumi. Shall we be off? We are on a time limit here, I hope we can make some headway today before escorting you back home tonight."

Morgana averted his gaze slightly before bowing to Masumi. The Phantom Thief then took off towards the grill that they entered the Castle with, the other two in tow..

* * *

"Why did you let them go like that, Shiho? They were going to do something about Kamoshida, right?"

Ann asked in frustration as she refused to let her best friend drag her out of the alleyway.

"We shouldn't get involved any more then we already did, Ann. They were trying to hide what they were doing, didn't they? We would only have been a burden…" Shiho bit her lip as Ann's gaze dropped, she hadn't wanted to remind her friend of that. Ann hadn't persuaded her to stop jumping, it had been Masumi who had shocked her out of her suicidal thoughts.

Ann had been inconsolable the first night that she spent over her house, guilty at her inability and blaming herself for not knowing her better. Shiho was too worried for her to feel bad about herself and her circumstances, but perhaps that's why Ann was her best friend and why it hurt so much to see her like that.

"I… I hope they're okay. But what's up with their outfits anyway? I didn't know Masumi-chan was into cosplay…" Ann wondered out loud while Shiho sighed at Ann's attempts to rationalize and the situation seem normal.

It was anything but normal to her, the vertigo that they felt together? Visiting the castle, a castle at that as if they had teleported? No, there was nothing 'normal' about that situation.

But Shiho supposed she can't fault Ann for trying to do that, it was hard enough trying to cope with the current situation.

Ann had to beg her parents to allow her to take an absence of leave from school to accompany her, and it has strained their relationship for Ann didn't want to reveal to her parents why she wanted to do that.

Ann might have thought she had hid it from her, but Shiho knew.

"Well.. let's just head back and ask them about it when they return. She promised after all." Shiho tried to change the topic as she pulled on her friend's sleeves to get out of the alleyway. Shiho didn't want anything to do with that weird phenomenon. It was odd enough as it was after all.

"Wait a minute." Ann stopped her and Shiho looked back to see she was checking her phone and frowning at it.

"This wasn't here before? Did I get hit by a malware?"

* * *

"We should have been more careful, I apologize…" Masumi lowered her head in apology to Morgana but her friend just shook his head.

"Accidents happen, now that we know it's possible, we have to be more careful. We don't want to get others involved if we can help it. The same goes to you Ryuuji, just be careful." Morgana huffed even as Ryuuji scratched his head sheepishly.

"Still, I was being complacent as well. My apologies for slipping up. Now, as we are here now, and seeing all of you know what's at stake, shall we decide on our code names?"

"Code names?" Ryuuji's question made Morgana smirk but she turned to Masumi who nodded in agreement.

"We can't just use our names when what we are doing is technically illegal and wrong, even if it's the right thing. So we use code names to identify ourselves."

"Well said, now for myself, you can refer to me as Mona. Let's make it simple so we can remember them and use them." Morgana beamed as Ryuuji repeated it a few times.

"Morgana is Mona, Mona… right then, Mona… What about Masumi?"

"Uhm…" Masumi wasn't sure what to go with but Morgana had been thinking about it as he beamed.

"Maybe Ace? Or Joker? I like the latter. You're the ace in our hand, the wild card, Joker." Morgana's explanation made her a little uncomfortable though as she considered.

Medea didn't seem to mind the name either but it felt a bit odd to her… it just didn't really feel right to be called that.

"I'm not really the Ace, am I? I'm just…" She didn't finish the statement as Morgana shook his head in disagreement.

"Nonsense, Lady Masumi. You made it here so far haven't you? If you aren't someone special, we wouldn't be here in mutual agreement, we might not even be alive here. Take the compliment, and be the Ace you are supposed to be, Joker." Morgana winked while Ryuuji chuckled at seeing his friend so hesitant about accepting praise.

"You don't need to be modest, we all know who's calling the shots here. I'll be in your care, Joker." Ryuuji gave her a mock salute which she returned numbly.

She was going to be the leader? But…

"Ryuuji's right. Normally I'll argue as your senior, I'll be taking the role. But you've impressed me so far. You pulled us out of many tricky situations, captain. That's what your inner rebellious self decided you should be portrayed us. The captain's coat and cap signifies that. You will lead us, Joker. Though if you decide to be call Captain, we can go with that too."

"I-I'll… think about it. I'll stick with Joker for now." Masumi pulled her cap below her hair line a little to hide her blush but she quickly diverted the topic.

"So, what about Ryuuji?"

"Huh… Well, I got some ideas!"

* * *

"Careful there, Skull." Morgana warned as Ryuuji landed heavily, him apologizing as he still couldn't get the landing down right.

"Sorry, I'll get it the next time." Ryuuji apologized sheepishly while Masumi tried the door to the room. It remained unlock and unguarded as always. Their getaway route was still unknown then.

"No worries, we're still clear for now. We have to make sure they don't know this is our getaway route, Lady- er, I mean Joker." Morgana coughed to avoid his embarrassment but from Ryuuji's sly grin, he failed.

"Well, let's get to it, Mona, Joker." He drawled before following after Masumi, who just rolled her eyes as she moved towards the next room, and following that, down the corridor.

 **...**

"Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can't allow trash like that to ransack my castle."

The sounds of Kamoshida bellowing from the top of the huge room made Masumi want to throw caution to the wind but she held herself. The last time they had tried to throw down here, they had almost died. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I'll reward whoever brings me their head. Oh… but if you get the girl here alive you'll get double the reward." Masumi shuddered at the lustful tone at the end while Ryuuji made an annoyed sound. Morgana remained calm as he always was, but his twitching tail showed he wasn't happy either.

"The nerve of that man…" Morgana scowled while the guards cheered.

"Praise to be King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!"

 **...  
**

"Hey Morgana, can we just beat the crap out of him and call it a day?"

"Look at all these soldiers, it'll be suicide, you don't want a repeat of what happened do you? Besides, you need him to confess. There's no point in beating him up, we have to locate his materialized wishes. We have to steal his treasure.":

"So, where is this treasure?" Ryuuji's question made Morgana hesitate but he still puffed his chest once again.

"It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle. Let's infiltrate further in while he's out here." Morgana gestured at them to follow his lead, backtracking to take another route that would bypass the large hall.

* * *

As the group entered the room, they were fortunate enough to catch a guard alone and Masumi slid forward feet first, lashing out at it's legs before firing a shot with her gun straight between its eyes, knocking its knight-like form into its original.

The fairy like Shadow groaned dizzily as Morgana gave a thumbs-up to Masumi as he smirked.

"Nice work, Lady Masumi. Remember how I taught you how to do "Hold-Ups" and "All-Out Attacks? I'll teach you their practical uses now. It's not just useful for defeating enemies, there's another use for them."

Morgana barked out orders to surround the fairy before elaborating.

"Shadows are beings born from people's hearts, they can talk as you can remember. If you talk to them when they're cornered, you can bargain with them for either money or items. Naturally, you'll be letting them off after that. Negotiating a bargain has a better chance of scoring something great, you'll get more returns as they might drop less stuff when defeated."

"Won't the Shadows attack us after we let them go?" Masumi's concern was well-founded, they might have had defeated the Golden Knight but if they came to heads again, who knows what the outcome would be.

"Perhaps, but if you can perform a Hold-Up in the first place, you'll be able to beat them again. If they're spoiling for another fight, we can handle it, right?" Masumi conceded Morgana's point as she nodded.

 **...  
**

With multiple guns(and slingshots) aimed at the helpless foe, the fairy monster groaned as it laid on the ground.

"You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about…? It can't get worse than this… he'll execute me for failing him. So… what are you going to do with me!?"

Looks like there were only bad and worse things awaiting the fairy since she was taken down like this. Then again, if they were fighting against them it was a foregone conclusion. Masumi and her friends would win, no matter the cost.

"So cough up the goods!" Ryuuji smirked while Masumi looked on firmly while feeling a little bad, they were extorting after all. Then again, she could have just killed it…

"Huh? So you'll let me live if I just give you money?"

"That's right, whether it's items of money, hand it over and we'll let you go." Morgana chimed in but the fairy monster lowered her head.

"But, this happened so suddenly… I actually don't have anything on me now. Oh, I usually do though!"

"W-Wait, what? Oh… this isn't how I was planning this to go." Morgana looked both stumped and shocked while Ryuuji chuckled at this failure. Masumi felt even worse now, it was one thing being in the heat of combat, but to kill in cold blood was…

"I guess it can't be helped. It'll set a bad precedent if we just let you go. I will gladly take the kill for burdening Lady Masumi." Morgana raised his slingshot in response and the fairy monster panicked, waving her hands in front of her in surrender.

"I surrendered! W-Wait up! Can't we work something out? Don't kill me, please! Won't you let me go?"

The fairy targeted the weakest link in the group, Masumi as it bowed it's head repeatedly to her.

 **...**

She hesitated upon seeing the sight of the monster begging for mercy in front of her. Although she had relished defeating or killing the Incubus monsters (they deserved every single thing they got in his opinion), perhaps a little too much in her opinion.

But killing the fairy monsters made her feel a little bad, especially when they didn't really attack her, despite it being their job. They preferred to heal the other monsters, and it was a pity they were on other sides of this battlefield.

"Please spare me!"

"Morgana's right though, we can't just let it go like this… It'll snitch to the rest!" Morgana agreed with Ryuuji, happy that the blonde was getting the hang of things but then things took a turn for the weird.

"Please, please?" Perhaps it was how the fairy monster looked pitiful and kind of cute, but Masumi found herself sighing in exasperation.

"You're the type that can't just say no, aren't you? I totally know what you feel. I'm the same!" The demeanor of the monster changed suddenly as it exclaimed. "Whoa! I feel different, something's happening!"

A faint red glow surrounded the monster even as Morgana exclaimed in shock, brandishing his sabre in worry.

"What the-! What's happening!"

 **...  
**

"Oh yes, I remember now. I don't just belong with King Kamoshida, I'm an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity's souls. My real name is, Pixie of the Lovers Arcana! From now on, I'll live on inside your heart!" Without any further warning, the fairy changed into an mask-shape, exactly the same shape as she was wearing and flew straight towards her face.

Masumi tried dodging, she really did, but she couldn't quite manage it as it homed in onto her face, or to be more specific, her mask.

"Ehh…" Her confused whine was cut off as she did feel the presence of something, or someone else share space in her mind, the void that she was used to accommodate only Medea. Or perhaps… something expanded, giving her room for Pixie, the name of the Shadow that she could now call upon.

Medea was disgruntled by the notion, but settled down soon after, feeling the uncertainty in Masumi at accepting help from an enemy.

But more allies were never a bad thing, and Pixie didn't seem hostile from what she felt. There was this certainty that she could call upon the little sprite if she wanted to that wasn't as pronounced before.

"What was that just now? What happened!" Morgana's shocked cries and how he was now jumping up in front of her up and down to gather her attention.

"I'm honestly…"

"W-What the hell was that about? The enemy just got sucked into Joker's mask!" Although Masumi was glad that her friend was able to remember to stick to their code names, he was still loud and she was still trying to put the pieces together on what happened herself.

"I wasn't expecting that either! Lady Masumi has done the impossible!" Morgana was barely suppressing his voice as Masumi shook off the cobwebs in her mind to clear her thoughts.

"I think I got a new mask, or ally? Her name is Pixie." Masumi explained but was cut off when an armored guard walked past the open doorway.

"Intruders!? Halt!" It groaned out at them before charging forward, dispersing into it's composite forms to face the Phantom Thieves.

 **...  
**

"They found us! And we're fighting goats? Seriously?" Ryuuji asked incredulously while taking a swing at the monsters trampling the room in their bid to attack them.

"Goats from hell, Ryuuji! They are still Shadows, take them seriously!" Morgana yelled while Masumi engaged in a dance between horn and her dagger as she engaged with one of the demon goats head on.

Still, the voice of Pixie inside her called to be released, for her to be useful and she accepted the call for release of Pixie, feeling her body change in response as she took over the spot that Medea would usually occupy.

The discontent rumbling from Medea continued even as Pixie offered a new avenue of attack that wasn't there previously.

"Zio!" At the cry of the command, Pixie's form materialized before her just like Medea would and fired off a bolt of lightning that stunned the demon goat in its tracks.

"Is that the Shadow from earlier!? Don't tell me, Lady Masumi you took in itsappearance and powers as a Persona? I thought that's not possible!"

Despite Morgana's denial, Masumi changed her target and shot off another bolt towards the other goat from hell, stunning them.

"Alright, let's see if it was just a fluke…"

* * *

"I'm no Shadow from this place, I used to be livin' in the sea of the human soul! From now on, call me Bicorn. I am of the Hermit Arcana." As the enemy turned into a mask and was accepted into Masumi, Morgana couldn't deny it further.

"Holy… does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?"

Despite Ryuuji's shock, he waited patiently for Morgana to explain the unexpected situation as Masumi stayed quiet, her eyes furrowed as she tried to block out the voices of Pixie and Unicorn. It was starting to be a crowd.

"She sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into his mask, and made it his new Persona. I've never seen anyone do that before… didn't even know it was possible!" Morgana looked at Masumi with new light, impressed and wary while she smiled awkwardly.

"Is this a good thing?"

"Of course it is. Only one heart exists in a person, so normally a person can only have one Persona!" He lectured Masumi sternly but his features lit up soon after. "But this, this is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle!"

Masumi understood, and so did Ryuuji as he scratched his chin in contemplation.

"This is like those RPG games we play, Masumi can use lightning now together with whatever Medea can use right? That's really cool." Morgana nodded as he cheered her on.

"Alright, try to do that even more if the opportunity arises. It's never a bad thing to have more options. Let's all give Lady Masumi more opportunities to do so."

Although Masumi felt Medea got a little ticked off at how Ryuuji described her attacks, she settled down soon after. Medea's temper was as good or bad as her own. But then again, she was her after all.

"Lady Masumi, my sincere apologies for underestimating your worth. You really are something special." Morgana bowed deeply to Masumi before gesturing her towards the now open door to continue their infiltration.

* * *

 ** _Kamoshida's Castle_**

 **...  
**

As the group advanced through Kamoshida's castle, what became quickly apparent was the quality of the guards that he has was… disappointing to say the least.

Besides that armored knight on horse that had defeated them (Masumi wasn't going to let that happen again), all they met were the same monsters, with one or two notable exception.

 **...  
**

"Get this plant offf me-!" Morgana cried out in frustration as a Mandrake adamantly refused to let go of Morgana when it landed a flying kick to his cheek. The Mandrake had then decided to latch on for safety while it's brethren was defeated around it.

It had taken some serious concentration as she was too amused by him flailing about to get a clear shot, a bullet between its eyes took care of the Mandrake.

Though Morgana's pride did take a serious hit as he scowled at Ryuuji for laughing his ass off during the entire time.

 **...  
**

"Wow why is a mascot character doing here?" Ryuuji asked in confusion as they spotted a Pyro Jack, a relatively well known mascot of a gaming company, as one of their enemies.

"It's weak to ice, right? Or- HEY!" Ryuuji sputtered angrily as Morgana despatched it easily with Zorro, the burst of green wind below it scattering it to the four winds.

"Why did you do that!?"

"It's an enemy, duh!"

 **...  
**

Well, at least the boys were having fun? Even Masumi felt more liberated and carefree, even if she knew it was incredibly dangerous. Morgana's healing spell had aided them more then a few times when Ryuuji expanded his energy while putting his body on the line. But she couldn't let the fear of failure distract her and she put in her all to end the enemies quickly, but viciously.

Medea's encouragement only made it easier for her to indulge in the high of battle, and Masumi wondered if this was who she was? Someone who got excited at the possibility of violence.

She really didn't want to know the answer to that.

 **...  
**

"This is a safe room isn't it?" Ryuuji asked as he recognized the haze surrounding the door that they had just encountered. Masumi nodded in agreement as Morgana concurred.

"We can discuss our strategy on how to proceed inside. There's lot of places even I don't know about in there. We can take stock of your new allies too, Lady Masumi."

Around half an hour in and it felt like a lifetime, but Masumi agreed with taking a small break.

"Let's take a breather then, I know I need it. How big is this castle anyway?"

* * *

 ** _Kamoshida's Castle: Entrance_**

 **...  
**

"This is that place from earlier!" Ann cried out loud in both surprise and glee while Shiho paled, this was not going to end well. She could just sense it.

"... what's up with this app anyway? I just said the words Sakamoto said, and I ended up here. At least we got here now, right?" Ann beamed at Shiho while her friend just wanted to scream at her for doing such a reckless thing. Taking a deep breath, Shiho tried to persuade her to leave by tugging on her sleeve.

"This is a bad idea, Ann… let Masumi-chan and Sakamoto-kun do it by themselves? They… we're not prepared like them."

"Nonsense, how dangerous could it be?" Shiho couldn't believe it, Ann just jinxed it all and before she could even groan in exasperation, and further proof that the world hated her, the sounds of approaching footsteps greeted them.

"Princess!?

* * *

"Aren't there even more Shadows here than before? Just getting here has been difficult…" Ryuuji sighed in exasperation while Morgana looked at Masumi expectantly.

"Even if that's true, we have to do this. That's just the way it is. You want to get back at Kamoshida too don't you?" Masumi's words didn't disappoint Morgana and he smirked as Ryuuji nodded in acceptance.

"I guess, I'm sorry for being a wet blanket. I should be happy I can do this again, running I mean. But it's also been a while."

"Well partly it's because we provoked Kamoshida. Still, he seems to be awfully on guard this time." Morgana replied while scratching his head.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to steal that treasure, Mona?"

"We would have to first locate where the treasure is located, then we secure an infiltration route." Ryuuji's qestion made Morgana smirk before explaining, leaving the simplification to Masumi.

"Basically a route that allows us to get to the treasure without them finding out."

"Exactly. But we might need a little more manpower to accomplish this. But beggars can't be choosers, it'll be great if we have one more person." Morgana sighed but Masumi shook her head.

Her words were still valid, they had to get this done, one less person or not.

"Just don't tire yourself out too much, Koker. Having one more person would be ideal, but we'll make do."

"You sure are confident in this, Mona. You don't have your memories, but why do you remember this?" Ryuuji teased while Morgana smirked back at him.

"Well, it all goes to show that sometimes talent and experience trumps all. I just hope that I can return to being a human when this is all over."

"I'm sure you will." Masumi's words cheered Morgana up while Ryuuji flashed a thumbs up at him as well.

 **...  
**

"Still, why was the princess in such an odd place? And for the play thing to be with her too." The sounds of guards walking by passed by the door, but it was what they said that made Masumi stiffen.

"I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder. It doesn't matter now, we must take her back to King Kamoshida."

"Princess… don't tell me… ugh." Ryuuji caught on quickly this time while Morgana groaned, him spotting Masumi's hands clenching together in anger. He knew she was beyond pissed again. He would have to mitigate the fallout quickly.

"C'mon, let's follow her and get Lady Ann and Lady Shiho out. It seems likely that they did get the same app as the two of you."

"We let her out for her own safety, and she came back in by herself…" Ryuuji groaned while Masumi shook her head.

"She's frustrated, and we were definitely doing something to get at Kamoshida… I think, I understand why she's here. We didn't exactly explain much to her." Masumi sighed. "But knowing Ann and what we were probably going to do, I can't say that it would have mattered. She'll have came back eventually. And Shiho was probably brought along by accident while trying to stop her."

"I guess…" Ryuuji agreed in the end, but then he smirked. "Well, now we got the last member at least. Let's get the two of them before they gets into more trouble."

"Aye aye, you got the right idea. We got to get to her before both of them gets taken to Kamoshida."

...

"Is this some kind of filming!? Who's in charge here!" Ann's voice in the room made it easy to know where she was, and Masumi sighed in relief. At least she sounded fine still.

The guards that were patrolling the way towards the dining room was despatched without mercy, although Masumi did manage to recruit a Pyro Jack into their midst, much to Ryuuji's delight. Even so, the name difference came as somewhat of a shock.

"Jack o' Lantern? Well, you can't expect it to be the same all the time." Masumi remarked before charging towards another guard, ignoring the spluttering and confused Ryuuji as she launched herself at another guard.

"W-Wait up, it's dangerous like this!"

"It will be if we don't move quickly, were in a hurry here!" Morgana chided as he followed Masumi's lead. "Speed is the key! We can't let them figure out that we're taking down the guards one by one!"

Morgana grinned as he saw what Masumi did, switching Personas to take out the enemy by taking advantage of the enemy's weakness.

...

"Look, I'll apologize for touching the armor without permission!"

"I don't think that's really the problem, Ann… oh my god..."

The voices of her two friends was audible behind the next door, and it was only Morgana standing on her shoulder that stopped her from kicking the door in and bursting into the scene.

"Shiho shouldn't even be here! Shit." Ryuuji swore while Masumi looked at Morgana, who nodded his head.

"Well, we're done patching up. We're good as we can be. We have to get Lady Ann and Lady Shiho out of here." Morgana then winked at Masumi. "A quick snatch and grab would do. It doesn't sound too crowded there."

"If only it'll be that easy. I'll be prepared for a fight." Ryuuji deadpanned while Masumi chuckled, switching to Medea's powers even as her true self practically vibrated with anticipation.

* * *

 ** _Kamoshidas Castle: Dining Hall_**

 **...  
**

"What's all this about!? Seriously, I'm going to call the cops!" Ann threatened while being strung up by chains in a Saint Andrew's Cross.

"Ann… please…" Shiho begged beside her, being held in the same manner. She wasn't struggling, she had given up after seeing all the possibilities to escape disappear with the wind when they were chained up like this.

"So… this is the intruder."

A familiar voice made the two of them look up, and they both recoiled in disgust.

"Kamoshida!?" Their PE teacher walked towards them casually, dressed only in a red robe topped with a crown on top of his head. The girls didn't want to know what Kamoshida was wearing below as it was thankfully covered.

The long and hairy leg hairs were disgusting enough.

"!? Wh-" Ann wa speechless at the next arrival, herself, only dressed in a skimpy red bikini while wearing cat ears. It made her face flush in embarrassment even as Shiho gaped at the sight as well.

"Y-You, what is this place, why's the school turned into something like this!? And what's that?" Ann couldn't help but ask about her doppelganger while Shiho's just stayed quiet, swallowing in fear.

Ann was brave but clueless, or was that just an act? For Shiho however she was just praying instead of resisting, there was nothing she could do that could help after all.

"I can't believe you worthless fools mistook my Ann for someone like her. She's so uncouth, noisy… and besides. I prefer a more… docile, pet." Kamoshida licked his lips as one hand came up to tickle the doppelganger's chin, making it giggle.

"Disgusting…" Ann recoiled but Kamoshida's attention wasn't on Ann, rather it was on Shiho.

"Oh, but it seems one of you got the right attitude. I guess my plaything will always be my plaything. Having two of you instead of one at my feet would be a nice change." Kamoshida leered at Shiho even as she closed her eyes in resignation, causing Ann to snap as she snarled at Kamoshida.

"Leave her alone, you creep! Haven't you done enough! Shiho isn't your play thing!"

"Oh but she is, she knows what to do to stay alive, don't you, play thing? Unlike you… you disgust me with your words. Girls should be obedient little things waiting for my favor." Kamoshida sneered before nodding to one of the knights, who pulled out a sword immediately.

"Are you afraid?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ann cried out in horror while Shiho's eyes widened in shock.

"No, please… don't hurt Ann… And Ann, stop it, stop it!" Shiho whimpered while Ann continued the loud and verbal lashing at Kamoshida.

"You piece of shit- don't think you can get away with this!" Ann ignored Shiho's pleas for her to stop provoking Kamoshida but the two stopped speaking when Kamoshida roared in laughter, slamming his hands against his lap even as the Ann doppelganger wrapped her hands around his waist.

 **...  
**

"I do as I please here. After all, this is my castle, the world of my desires." He leered as he kissed the doppelganger before grinning at the flabbergasted Ann. "And I do whatever I want with them." A hand reached out to slap at the doppelganger's ass before reaching between the bikini bottom.

"What the-!? Wait, is this some red-light district!? What are you doing in the open! Stop using my face for your sick fantasies!" Ann's indignation was matched with horror as the doppelganger moaned quite loudly, enjoying the treatment.

"N-No!" Shiho's outburst made Ann turn to her, and she bit her lip had as she saw Shiho clenching her eyes tight while crying out in denial.

It was triggering bad memories in Shiho and Ann can't have that!

"Enough, stop this!" She cried again as Kamoshida frowned at her, stopping his fondling of his "Princess" as he scowled.

"What a noisy slave."

"This isn't funny! Enough of this bullshit! Let us go, Kamoshida! Who do you think you are! You can't do this to us! We don't belong to you!" Ann was thrashing about now, kicking as well as swinging her arms as hard as she could to get free.

"This girl decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?" Kamoshida's question was directed at the doppelganger who was now on her knees beside Kamoshida, her hands caressing his legs.

"Talking back, is like totally unforgivable you know?" The doppelganger Ann sounded nothing like Ann, but more thrashy and accent-ed. It was obvious that Kamoshida's preferred woman with no personality but with bodies instead.

"Hah, well said. In that case… she should executed. I like the play thing's screams. Maybe we should do that in front of her." Kamoshida considered even as another Knight, this time one that's twice the size of the others marched forward at his unspoken command.

"Now then, how should I play with you? Shall I tear you into little pieces?"

"Are you se- no, no…" Ann finally realized the seriousness when the knight produced a heavy broadsword that was almost as thick as her waist, brandishing it menacingly at her.

* * *

"This is fucked up." Ryuuji, Captain Obvious and Captain Kidd muttered as they entered the dining room. Or perhaps a den of sin as the three of them were greeted by hazy figures of faceless woman in swimsuits scattered all around the place.

"Is this what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team…!?"

"Or the entire school." Masumi muttered darkly, the rage she felt igniting again while Morgana snarled something as well.

"Focus, Joker, Skull, we got them dead in our sights!" Morgana pointed to their 3 o'clock, a gathering of knights and Kamoshida. Right in the center of the gathering were Ann and Shiho.

"Ann, Shiho!" Masumi cried out as she charged forward, guns ablazing together with Ryuuji. They had to gather their attention while Morgana attempted to get the two girls out.

"Just when I was about to start enjoying myself- you dare!" Kamoshida growled in frustration and outrage when Masumi shot the doppelganger of Ann right between her eyes again, causing her to fade away even as Ann and Shiho shrieked at the sound of the gun.

"Masumi-chan!?" Their cries of shock were drowned out by the knights mobilizing to place themselves between them and Kamoshida.

"How many times are you going to return!? You are like rats! I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh?"

"You bet I am! You're not going to get away with all this! Hurting Shiho, and hurting Ann like this!" Ryuuji cried out while Masumi restrained herself. She could lash out at him verbally as well, but Kamoshida had always hated Ryuuji. His distraction would be more effective. No, she had to rein it in so she could keep a careful look out in case they meeded to make a hasty retreat.

"Hmph, I get to do what I want to her, or to anyone else in school. Perhaps she should have jumped. That way her sacrifice won't be in vain, would it?" Kamoshida chuckled before turning to Ann.

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had to take her in your place. Pity… she wasn't as good as I thought you'll be. But I suppose she'll do, she's okay, and she didn't fight back in the end."

Kamoshida chuckled in amusement as Ann looked to Shiho in guilt, to see her friend crying inconsolably at the revelation in this way. Shiho had given up in the end, but it was all for Ann.

"You-" Ryuuji was about to charge forward when the golden knight from before raised his broadsword up in the air.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her on the spot." Ryuuji hesitated but Kamoshida leered when he did as he was told, looking anxiously at Ann.

"Just sit back and enjoy the dismemberment show."

"You're going to kill her anyway!" Ryuuji howled in anger but Kamoshida's features change to one that could be described as lusty, causing another standoff in the situation. Ryuuji was getting frustrated at how Kamoshida was going off tangent at the most oddest of all times. But he was stalling for time, so-

"Maybe I'll start with her clothes."

As Ryuuji blanched and Masumi fumed, clenching her fist in anger, she too looked subtly at Morgana. The latter was taking position stealthily to get to the back of the cross like structure that was holding Ann and Shiho down. They had a plan, and they had to stick to it. But their distraction wasn't exactly working out now! Masumi had to believe that Ann had the spirit she knew her friend had.

 **...**

"Is, this my punishment for what happened to you, Shiho? I… I didn't even… I couldn't even protect you even though I wanted to. You must hate me. I'm such a worthless friend." As the broadsword was raised on top of her, Ann couldn't help but feel despair over the fear.

Shiho wasn't responding, she was still crying but at her words, Shiho looked up at Ann before her eyes widened in realization.

"N-No, that's not it, I, I never hated you for this, i-it's not your fault."

"That's more like it, you should have given up yourself to me first. That way, no one would have gotten hurt." Kamoshida leered even as the rest could only watch with gritted teeth.

"Are you going to let him get away like this?"

At least, that's what Kamoshida thought as Masumi strode forward, a gun pointed straight at the paling Kamoshida.

"I'm not going to give up. And you two shouldn't too." Masumi loudly, stunning all of them as Kamoshida sweated. He had thought his threats would get them to stop.

"Make a move, and I'll blow your king's brains out. You're going to kill her anyway, so let's see who kills faster." Masumi's confident smirk made Ann gape before she nodded slowly.

Masumi's not giving up, and so, she shouldn't either. She shouldn't be pulling them back, and she was here to get back at Kamoshida wasn't she? So what was she doing like this!?

"You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me… What was I even thinking!"

"Shut up you slave! Kill-" The bullet struck Kamoshida's crown, toppling it even as Masumi's fingers rested on the trigger.

"Make my day, give me an excuse again, Kamoshida."

"SHUT UP!" Ann's defiant cry stunned the knights, Kamoshida included while Ryuuji grinned in anticipation as well. Masumi had called their bluff and Kamoshida that coward was giving them a chance to end this here and then.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to get back at you for what you did to Shiho, and make sure no one will end up like her again! I'll protect her no matter what!"

 **...**

 **"My… it's taken far too long."**

A woman's voice pierced Ann's consciousness despite her entire body being wrecked with pain. She cried out in agony, but although it hurt, it felt right somehow. The moment she made that declaration, it was as if her entire body was engulfed in flames, but those flames were liberating her as well..

 **"Tell me… who is going to avenge her if you don't?"**

The woman, which sounded like a woman in her thirties, whispered into her ears.

 **"Forgiving him was never the option."**

Ann agreed, she had never planned to. She wanted him to suffer.

 **"Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within…"**

She hadn't wanted to tell anyone, less of all Shiho but she wanted to, so desperately. Shiho had given up, but she hadn't.

 **"I am thou, thou art I…"**

That voice, was it hers after all?

 **"We can finally forge a contract…"**

"I hear you, Carmen." Her name, the woman's name that promised her the power to enact vengeance made Ann smile.

"You're right, no more holding back!" Something formed around her face but Ann felt power surging in her, she felt strong and powerful all of a sudden.

"A Persona user! As I suspected!" Another voice just behind her made Ann turn around and she saw a black cat thing brandishing a sabre that sliced her free.

 **"Nothing can be resolved by restraining yourself. Understood? I'll gladly lend you my strength."**

The voice chuckled as Ann stood proudly once again in front of her captors, gripping the mask that she wore and ripped it off of her to release the pent up power like Carmen instructed.

...

Similar to Ryuuji, Ann was surrounded by power the moment she ripped off her mask. Power was leaking, surging and blowing all about the place, scattering the knights as a female figure dressed in a long pink gown manifested behind Ann. The figure hovered in place, content to stay there smugly even as two other smaller, but unmistakably collared male figures hung around her helplessly.

 **"Now get him."**

At the corner of her eyes, she saw her feline ally release Shiho and Ann dashed forward, kicking the sword of a knight free, grabbing it in mid air and tossing it straight at Kamoshida. Masumi-chan had reacted as well, landing several shots into the confused knights before charging in, a dagger at hand. Even Ryuuji was attacking, slamming what appeared to be a pipe that twisted the head of a knight with his brute force alone.

The sword that Ann threw was only stopped by that golden knight just in the nick of time while Ann glared at him. He had escaped death but not for long.

"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can just toy with me. I won't let you do that, not me nor my friends." Ann was aware that she was wearing something completely different, but she didn't care as knights fell around her, courtesy of Masumi and Sakamoto as she straightened her back once again. Instead, her hands clenched around something more appropriate, gathering her strength to will it into being like Carmen told her to.

"You hurt Shiho, you wanted to steal everything from her. You won't get away for this…. I'm going to do that to you back!"

Ann slammed her whip down in front of her as she exclaimed, no, asserted as a fact.

"I will rob you of everything."

...

"How dare you! Enough of your insolence!" Kamoshida's order was loud, but he was nervous as he sweated buckets, taking steps back while her group advanced.

The golden knight guarding him manifested into another Shadow, one that was sitting on a toilet bowl of all things. Fitting that a disgusting man would have a disgusting monster as his ally. Together with Masumi-chan and Sakamoto who had her back, Ann felt like she could take on the world. Nothing was going to stop her now!

"No, I'm the one that had enough of you! Let's go, Carmen!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Life will Change_

 _Original Concept: Persona 5_

 _Chapter 9_

 _ **..**_

 _Created by: Atlus/Sega_

 _Written by: wrathie_

 _Consultation: DiLost_

 _Cover art by: Aiwa_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: My apologies for the delay, but here we go. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Kamoshida's Castle: Dining Room**

"No, I'm the one that had enough of you! Let's go, Carmen!"-

The defiant cry from Ann put Shiho up short and she clung onto the nearest thing, that cat-like creature that had rescued her from her nightmare.

It had to be a nightmare, it had to be. For starters, she had been kidnapped by knights and tied up fetish style on display. It had been worse than that time with Kamoshida, and she'll be lying if she said she still didn't have nightmares about it.

But nightmares shouldn't be worse than her real life experiences, right?

Of course things had gone from bad to worse, and Shiho faced death together with her best friend. Shiho would be lying if she wasn't afraid of death. Although she had tried to take her life once, once was enough.

She owed Masumi-chan so much, she was only reminded that she was leaving behind so much from her after all.

So, was it ironic that she was faced with the same situation, of having to face death head on, or to a fate that's worse than that from what Kamoshida had inferred had happened?

Kamoshida hadn't even paid attention to her, she wasn't even afforded a glance. It was… good, and bad. For starters Shiho didn't want his eyes on her, compromising situation or no.

Bad as it meant that his eyes were on Shiho only, and she didn't want that to happen at all!

She had gone all out for Ann, and although it was a pyrrhic victory, was Kamoshida going to just take everything away like this yet again?

Wasn't her nightmare over yet? All those thoughts went in a loop that immobilized her.

Thus Shiho had despaired, wishing for it all to end while Ann kept on struggling. In many ways Shiho both envied and felt pity for Ann.

Her friend had the strength to keep on going, while she… she just admitted to her fate. Then again, it would only make things even more difficult for her when the inevitable happened.

 **...  
**

 **...**

So when something, or someone had burst out of Ann, Shiho would admit that she didn't know how she felt then. She was happy she was saved, glad that it was Ann who did it. But she was also hugely disappointed too. Did Ann know she could have done this, to stand up to Kamoshida before… all of those things happened to her?

Shiho turned to listen to the cat-like individual who had gushed in excitement at how Ann was facing Kamoshida head-on, and it hurt. It hurt because Ann might have, could have, saved her before she needed saving.

It was too late for Shiho after all, something precious was taken away that cannot be replaced.

Despite herself, a part of her was indeed angry at Ann. It was Ann's fault after all, and she was only making things more difficult for herself. They couldn't stand up against Kamoshida, not here, or anywhere. It was all just hopeless!

"Let's get you somewhere safe first, Lady Shiho." The masked cat tapping at her elbow before lifting her entire body up. It shocked her, seeing someone so small have so much strength. Shiho didn't resist being taken away before being gently placed against a wall.

"Now please stay here, Lady Shiho. If there's any sign of trouble, do not hesitate to call me, your knight, Morgana. Just shout my name and I'll be here." He bowed in a grandiose fashion before turning, apparently heading to where Ann and her friends was fighting… a purple colored demon sitting on a toilet?

"W-Wait!" Shiho realized it was her voice too late but it made the cat, Morgana, stop and turn back to her.

"You called, Lady Shiho?"

"It-it's that… you should run. All of you, should run. Kamoshida sensei is mad, he won't let any one of you off! But if you run, then perhaps…"

"It's as Lady Shiho said, Kamoshida is furious at us, and running won't fix that." The cat answered sternly, his ears twitching before gesturing at Kamoshida sensei. "We've long crossed that bridge, Kamoshida won't forgive us right? Then it just gives us more reason to beat him up as much as we can."

"But y-you can't expect to win!"

"Not with that mindset you don't, if you believe you'll lose before you even begin, the battle's half lost. Don't ever doubt!" Morgana grinned as he crossed his arm, but his confidence pose was quickly discarded when he heard the others calling for him. "Well, I got to go and get my few licks in, Lady Shiho. We'll be back in no time!" With a wink, the cat like creature ran off towards the rest of her friends and classmate were.

Was it, perhaps really possible to win and get out of her safely after all?

Shiho truly doubted it, but since it was her only real hope… she'll grasp hold of it as much as she could.

* * *

"How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass!?" Masumi glared at the demon that had appeared in distaste. Masumi hadn't expected Kamoshida to fight directly, the last time they had him dead to sights, he had retreated while leaving one of his minions to distract them.

It wasn't any different this time, the knight that stood protectively over Kamoshida had morphed into this… purple colored potty training demon. It filled Masumi with disgust even before he opened his mouth.

"Pay for this insolence with your life!" He demanded sternly before eating a bullet to his chest from Masumi.

"That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that "love" bullshit." Ann snarled, even more furious than she was and Masumi allowed her to take the lead as her back arched in anger.

The Persona behind Ann, for it must be one, was named "Carmen" and it seemed to acknowledge the two, no, three of them. Morgana was still helping to relocate Shiho.

"Woah, I didn't expect this." Ryuji gulped as he stared at the very menacing but still attractive female with twin tails.

"C'mon Carmen! Let's give them hell! Masumi-chan, Ryuji too!" She gestured for them to go forward, but faltered when she realized her weapon was a whip, and the floating demon was out of her reach for now.

"Err- I'm still new to this, sort of anyway!" Ann blustered while Masumi and Ryuji charged forward, ignoring her mistake.

"You'll learn along the way! Try to use magic first!" Ryuji shouted as he slid forward smoothly in front of Ann as he called upon Captain Kidd. "Zio!" He cried and a blast of lightning struck the Demon, making it flinch and dropping it closer to the ground.

Masumi didn't wait up, doing several slashes on the Demon's legs and arms before leaping back as it swung his arms in a circular fashion. The strength of the demon was such that it created a shockwave that pushed all three of them back.

"I don't really know how!" Ann hissed in annoyance but stopped when she heard something, or someone whisper into her ear.

"Agi-!" Ann spoke softly while closing her eyes but the moment she finished, a small fireball engulfed the demon, searing it and knocking it to the ground proper.

To Masumi's relief, it landed upright, meaning that they didn't get flashed by.. whatever it was hiding. A very good thing.

"That was amazing, Lady Ann!" Morgana praised Ann as he arrived to back up the team, but he turned serious when Masumi whistled, gesturing all of them for an All out Attack.

"Right, we're going to beat the hell out of it now." Ryuji explained as he slapped his metal pipe against his palm menacingly. Ann returned with a smirk of her own as she slammed her whip in the air to test it out.

"Well, only way for me to know how to wield this is through experience, right?"

* * *

"To think… there would be a woman… who could stand up to King Kamoshida…" The demon moaned as dropped to the ground once more. He stared in fatigue at Ann, who was wielding a shotgun that Masumi had helped her materialize. With that menacing weapon aimed at the demon, Ann scoffed while commenting.

"Outside of school, that guy's nothing but a pathetic loser. So long." The recoil from the weapon was more than Ann expected, but the number of shots it let off was enough to perforate the demon with ease.

"Wow, that's some kickback." Ann chuckled nervously while letting the firearm down, she was exhausted from the fight and was far from the only individual who had struggled.

Despite being worn down quickly by the flames produced by Carmen, the demon had managed to wear down Ryuji with it's area of effect wind spells. Masumi didn't even know that their Personas had areas where they were weak to. But seeing how some monsters had that same weakness, she shouldn't have been surprised.

Ryuji, had been forced to retreat, getting Shiho to a safer location while the remaining trio had dealt with the demon in the end.

"Alright, we done here?" Ryuji called from another corner of the room as he helped Shiho to where the others were. He had been frustrated that he had to retreat from the front lines, but he had been busy. More shadows had emerged, and he had taken his frustration out at them. He was sweaty and exhausted like the rest, even Masumi wasn't feeling well with all the energy she had exerted.

"Suzui doesn't look good you guys, and neither is Ann." Ann was down on her knees, panting while Morgana was being held back by an amused Masumi.

"Take your time to recover your breath, Lady Ann." Morgana squirmed in Masumi's tight grip but his concern was written all over his face. Masumi was amused, but also didn't want him anywhere Ann at this point.

"You guys… this is what you mean huh? And… well, I don't know what or who this is." Ann gestured as she sat down on the floor in her exhausted state.

"I'm Morgana, Lady Ann. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Morgana then… where are we? One minute we're outside the school after you jerks pushed us out, and next we're here."

"Ann… they did imply to us that it was dangerous…" Shiho defended the trio quietly and Ann blushed.

"I guess… I didn't know that it'll be this dangerous. We'll be… in a bad way if you guys haven't saved us."

"Just calm down, everything's going to be okay." Morgana tried to reassure them but it was Masumi who helped the most by asking Ryuji to place Shiho besides Ann. The two friends embraced, Shiho hesitantly while Ann hugged her friend tighter.

"I'm just glad we got here in time." Masumi remarked as she placed a hand on her shoulder, letting the two girls reassure each that they are safe.

 **...  
...**

"Why am I dressed like this though…" Ann remarked quietly after the two separated. She was taking things well, Masumi supposed it was because Shiho was here that Ann was less high strung. Shiho had a hand wrapped over Ann's after all.

"... You guys better not be staring. And you're a guy right?" Ann scowled fiercely at Morgana, who backed away sheepishly. Ryuji had been trying hard not to stare the entire time while Masumi shrugged.

"Morgana is a guy yes, he's supposedly a human…." Masumi trailed off, unsure what to say but wondering if she could offer her jacket to her. She never tried, but her jacket was… odd anyway. It healed from cuts and burns, whatever she suffered, she could fix it by healing herself. Odd, but she wasn't going to question.

"Easy for you to say, Masumi-chan. You're all covered up? I'm like, in this… fetish suit. I didn't even change into it!" Ann shrieked in the end while Shiho laughed nervously, knowing Ann was right. It had just happened after all.

"As much as I want to explain it now, we have to leave now. Reinforcements from Kamoshida will appear sooner rather than later. Can you stand, Lady Ann, Lady Shiho? We have to make our escape now."

Ryuji agreed, he was exhausted after fending off the swarm of knights and as fired up as he was to end it now, he wasn't going to put himself and the girls at risk. Especially Shiho, she looked dead on her feet.

"I'll carry Shiho. Ryuji, do you mind helping Ann?"

"Just lean on me or something if you're worried." Ryuji offered and Ann nodded, getting to her feet and following the lead of the others as they made their escape.

* * *

 **Aoyama Itchome**

"Alright, we're… safe here." Ryuji panted after they exited the alternate reality with Morgana in tow, with him reverting to a cat form.

"Stop doing that, Lady Masumi!" Morgana complained as she was picked up by the scruff of his neck by Masumi, who just gave him the stink eye to be quiet.

"Are you two feeling alright? It's always disorienting the first time." Shiho was clutching onto Ann fearfully while Ann looked very relieved that she was now dressed in her own clothes again.

"I'm okay. Are you okay, Shiho?" Ann asked in worry while Shiho nodded.

"Let's go find a place to sit so we can explain to you what we know? We shouldn't be out in the first place." Masumi scratched her chin nervously while Shiho gasped, shaking her head.

"No – no, it's our fault, and… as much as I want to, we have to go back. My parents would worry, and I don't want to cause more problems for you, Masumi-chan."

"It's not a bother, we wanted to help you." Masumi repeated while Ryuji grinned, and added on.

"We won't let Kamoshida win, not any more. I'm just sorry you had to face him again, we didn't think it'll happen like that." Ryuji sounded sheepish and guilty and it was Ann who apologized next.

"It's my fault for following you guys when you guys said we shouldn't… I should have listened and trusted you, Masumi-chan…"

"I don't wish to interrupt, but both Lady Masumi and Lady Shiho are right. We should leave this place immediately to avoid drawing more suspicion. Where should we head to?" Ann and Shiho's eyes widened at hearing or perhaps seeing Morgana speak as a cat, a real cat.

 **..  
**

"That's so weird… I'm really talking to a cat huh? But, maybe only for a while… I have to get Shiho back home. And Masumi-chan should be resting at school."

Both valid points and Masumi nodded in agreement.

"It's better to clear things up a little. It's only natural that the two of you are confused, it'll be too much to expect you two to understand or accept it so easily." Morgana chipped in before guiding the entire group to the train station, where they found an area where they could rest and not be overheard.

 **..  
**

 **..**

"Honestly, I still can't believe what happened…" Ann confessed after taking a sip of the drink that Masumi and Ryuji had gotten them before.

"And that… power? My Persona…?"

"It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann and with it, you'll be able to fight in that other world." Morgana explained while Masumi shrugged, it was really exactly as what Morgana said.

"I don't even want to begin imagine how that must feel…" Shiho muttered, looking lost and a little worried but Masumi shook her head and reassured her.

"It's not as bad as you might think. Medea, my Persona, is myself after all."

"So, if what you told me is true. We can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible…? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?" Both Ann and Shiho had been told of what their master plan is, or rather, their last ditch plan.

"We don't have a better idea at this point. All we can do is try." Masumi shrugged again while Ryuji added on.

"The volleyball team's keeping it quiet. While teachers and parents turn a blind eye to whatever he's doing. If guys like us try and complain, they're just going to shoot us down. This is our only shot, unless you have better ideas?"

Ryuji sounded both defiant and defensive at the same time, agitating Shiho as well.

"Even so - it's too dangerous. We, you could have been killed there right? It's not worth getting killed like this."

Shiho was both concerned and guilt stricken, if her friends were to get hurt or even killed because of her, she wouldn't know what to do.

"... I'm willing to take the risk." Masumi replied firmly without hesitation. She wanted revenge, both for Shiho, Ann and also for herself too.

"You can't get the big fish if you aren't willing to go big. What is it that they say, go big or go home?" Ryuji grinned as well, making Shiho cringe in disbelief but she settled down when Ann squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll do our best to stay safe, but we can't promise that we won't be hurt. You two got hurt, right?" Masumi tried to reason with Shiho, who nodded slowly in agreement.

"If we don't do this, more people would be hurt, right?" Masumi continued reasoning while Ryuji nodded in agreement as well.

"Then we have to do this, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of Kamoshida if we can do something about it." It was really as simple as that.

"And a part of it is to get even too." Masumi grinned weakly in confession while Ryuji nodded.

"What Masumi said, I mean, I'm there to kick his butt too. If I get to do that and take him down, it'll really be the proudest moment of my life. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he pays for what he did to me, and the team."

"My my my… such vengeful individuals." Morgana commented, breaking into the conversation as he sat down besides Ann.

"But there's nothing wrong with using vengeance as your conviction. He did all of you wrong, and you have the right to dish some back in return. It's as good as any reason, as long as you follow those ideals to the end." Morgana remarked and Ann cut in as well.

"Let me help too, I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. All those false pretences of being concerned, he just wants to find a weakness so he can exploit. I'll never forgive him."

Ryuji looked as if he was about to refuse her offer, but then took a quick glance at Masumi, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...It'll be dangerous though. And she did enter the place by herself before, what's stopping her from going in by herself again?"

"Common sense?! I can't believe you guys are taking this so lightly! It's dangerous, you might get killed. I-I don't want to see you guys get hurt…" Shiho interrupted and then fell silent after realizing there was no one here who was sane, they were all committed to the plan.

"Shiho, I… I know it's dangerous, but, I have to do this. I don't think that we'll ever get peace if I don't do it. Let me protect you this time." Ann pressed her forehead against the crying Shiho, trying to reassure her even as Masumi dragged Ryuuji to the side to give them some privacy.

"For everyone's sake. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Shiho."

* * *

 **?**

"I doubt something as dangerous as your group could've been pulled off with orthodox methods." Niijima Sae mused while watching her prime subject sway ever so slightly in the seat in front of her.

At times she barely seemed conscious, in any other circumstances she would think that she was drunk. But the drugs that was given to her was just as bad.

Then again - in another other circumstances, Sae would say what she was relaying to her was science fiction, if they haven't crossed the boundary months ago.

"It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others…"

"Pay attention! If you're listening, then answer me!"

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Lovers Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

 **Aoyama Itchome**

It took a while before Shiho and Ann recovered from their private bonding session but Shiho wasn't convinced still.

"... I don't like it, but I really can't stop you… so, all I can ask is for you to stay safe." Shiho mumbled in defeat while the rest just nodded in understanding.

"We'll do our best. And we really should head back now. Let's decide on a place to meet next time."

"So – a few days later then? Masumi's "sick"-" Ryuji elaborated with quotation marks while Masumi shrugged. "We can meet after school? Suzui's on leave from school right?"

"Perhaps at Shiho-chan's place? She'll be happier with more visitors, and you're all friends." Ann suggested while Masumi winced a little, remembering what Shiho's mother had reacted. But she softened subsequently too, Shiho really needed friends at her time of need.

"That'll be good. Ann should head over there with Ryuji too, for both of your sakes. You wouldn't want to be alone with Kamoshida." Ann nodded at that, after what she knew Kamoshida could do, she didn't want to be anywhere him.

"Ryuji helped Shiho too right? But if Ann brought him over, or at least made an excuse to bring him over, the rumours won't be that bad if they find out that you visited Shiho by yourself." Masumi then scowled, shaking her head. "And Kamoshida won't hesitate to spread those rumours to discredit the two of them further."

Shiho only looked depressed at that, while Ryuji looked furious. Ann however just nodded in agreement.

"He did spread the rumors that I was dating Kamoshida as well… he'll make things worse. I'll swing by school and pick you up, Sakamoto. Oh wait – I guess I can call you Ryuji." Ann sniffed, her arms crossed, trying to make it a big deal to hide her awkwardness in wishing to thank Ryuji.

Not that Ryuji noticed as he looked troubled, or looked like he was thinking.

"Maybe I can talk to my homeroom teacher first. So she'll know that I might want to go see her, you know? Might be a good thing." Thinking then, Ryuji is taking this seriously.

"That's a splendid idea, Ryuji. Let's meet up at Lady Shiho's place then. Allow me to escort the two ladies home." Morgana wriggled harder and out of Masumi's grip as he ran towards the other two girls.

"I insist. I will be able to protect you. I wouldn't sleep well if you two are attacked on your way back."

"Kamoshida is going to be soooooooooooo mad…" Ann groaned, but looked satisfied too.

"Nah – he won't, well, maybe a little but he won't know what happened there. That isn't Kamoshida, but it's also him." Ryuji looked just as confused as his words and Masumi giggled softly at that.

"We shouldn't keep the two of you, but if I catch you trying to sneak into Shiho's home, I'll make sure you really have nightmares." Masumi threatened while Morgana sat on his haunches while looking scandalized.

"I would never-!"

* * *

 **Aoyama Itchome - Train Station**

"Will you be fine by yourself? Maybe I should escort you back after all." Ryuji was concerned, and Masumi was thankful, but it wasn't necessary. She didn't need Sojiro interrogating him, or having him around for her check up with Tae sensei.

"I'll be fine. I told Sakura-san that I am heading back now. I have a clinical appointment to attend later tonight too." Masumi smiled reassuringly and thanked him again. "Thanks for your concern, Ryuji. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I gotta look out my friends right?" Ryuji chuckled before giving her a lazy salute while she left, waving to him before she headed for the escalators. It was still the afternoon, if technically so. It would be great to head back before the evening rush hour.

Pulling her phone out, she smiled at the new group conversation that had been created between her, Ryuji, Ann and Shiho. It was a group of people that she would gratefully called them as friends. They had been through a very exhilarating and tiring time together after all. Nothing like bonding through life and death, right?

...

 **...  
**

Of course, Masumi didn't know that she would be a subject of a life-and-death situation so quickly until it was too little, too late.

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

Masumi knocked on the front door to Le Blanc, signalling her entry before entering the small café. The smell of coffee assaulted her senses but what made her wary was the amused look that Sojiro had as he greeted her.

"You should head back upstairs now."

"Sure?" She accepted his request. It wasn't a bad request, but he seemed to find amusement in her doing it. From her experience, it didn't bode well at all.

"Before that, how's Suzui doing. Is she doing better? You were there for a while."

"She's doing better; she could be better. But she has Ann. She'll be fine in time." Masumi was certain of that, with someone as supportive as Ann, they'll be able to get through this.

"That's good. She has you as well, and that Sakamoto boy. You really treasure your friends. Which is a good thing." Sojiro seemed to be looking at someone else altogether, lost in thought but then snapped back to reality before nodding.

"Well, off you go then. Not a good thing to keep her waiting." Someone was expecting her? Was Tae sensei here so early? But if Sojiro gave the okay, perhaps it'll be fine?

* * *

Big, big mistake, Masumi fought the fight or flight reflex as she saw who was it that was in her 'room'.

"So would you mind explaining to me why you were outside when you should be sick, Kurusu?" Niijima senpai asked with a raised eyebrow, she sitting on the couch that served as Masumi's bed.

A personal visit by the student council president wasn't exactly normal, especially with her being in school for less than a month. That explained the amusement from Sojiro however, why would he have allowed Niijima senpai to her room in the first place!?

"I… I…" Masumi stammered, trying to get a grip of herself while Niijima senpai's glare only got stronger. She felt extremely guilty for lying to Sojiro already, but in the face of an individual that would pick apart her lies? Masumi was sweating both figuratively and literally as she refused to meet eye contact with Niijima senpai.

"Kurusu, this isn't an interrogation. However, it might turn into one if you lie to me. I am concerned about your wellbeing. I will ask you one more time, why were you outside of your home?"

Niijima senpai spoke evenly as she crossed her arms, calming herself down with controlled breaths as she waited for an answer.

Various thoughts went through Masumi's mind, but one thing stood out.

Niijima senpai has always been her ally, and she was helping Shiho wasn't she? She wouldn't berate her for helping her friend, right?

"I, I was out trying to find a way to get Kamoshida sensei to confess…" Masumi blurted out and that reply caused Niijima senpai to look blankly at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant before she ran a hand down her face in exasperation.

"Ser-... Please, elaborate…"

* * *

Any talks about Palaces, Castles, Personas, Monsters and even Kings were bound to be dismissed so Masumi told Niijima senpai about how she and Ryuji was going about the place, trying to find people who would testify against Kamoshida.

"You two… tried that? That's absurd… no one will risk being in Kamoshida sensei's bad books by testifying against him." Niijima senpai's confession on the situation and power of Kamoshida was another blow to their aspirations, but it just highlighted how important their mission had become.

They were the only ones who could save Shiho, and so… she'll save Shiho with her friends, no matter the consequences.

"I have to. She's my friend. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her the way Kamoshida has, and will if no one stops him. I can't just stand by like that!" She spoke up fiercely, startling Niijima senpai who hadn't expected that at all.

* * *

The fierceness of Kurusu when it came to defending her friend surprised Makoto, but it shouldn't have considering how Kurusu had scaled that fence to save her friend. Her fierce loyalty had been reckless, but it was something that she had respected. The rumours spreading around school had consisted of her as well, seeing her go all out for a friend of hers had made her reputation grow.

Makoto honestly shouldn't be surprised and she softened her stance, knowing how desperate the situation must be for her when she couldn't do anything at all to help her friend.

"Kurusu, I can't say I understand how you feel." And she couldn't, it would be a lie. Makoto had never had someone who she'll go all out for besides her sister, but her sister could take care of herself just fine.

"I would like to say that being so loyal to your friend is admirable, amazing even. To go to that degree for your friend is something that I am awed by. However, I must stress that you mustn't endanger yourself or your friends to help Suzui. If you had gotten hurt due to her, she would be hurt as well. Your frustration with your inability to help is understandable. But please, do not interfere with the investigation as you might do more harm than good. If you must help, then be a support to Suzui in her tough times." Niijima senpai paused before clasping Masumi's hands.

"But I want to reassure you that I will do my utmost, in my entirety to help Suzui. If there is something I can do to help, I will. It is my duty, and my privilege to say this to you, that as the Student Council President, I will aid any student in need."

It was due to Kurusu's influence that she remembered her pledge to the student community, that she was elected to help the student body.

Her position might be hers for the taking – having no competition. And admittedly she has her own motive for taking that position. But that feeling of pride and joy at winning the election wasn't fake, it was something she relished deeply.

Her dream might not give her the glory and reputation she secretly craved, but it would make her proud. It wasn't a stretch to say that her dream was similar to her current position, and why she was able to proudly declare to Kurusu her intent.

Her position might be given to her, and she might be viewed as a placeholder but what won't be changed was the ability and the authority to give aid to the people that needed it. That was the job of the student council president after all.

"Justice will prevail, and I will do everything I can to make sure it happens that way. If you wish for my assistance, or if you find something notable, please inform me. I will follow it up on your stead."

* * *

Masumi was moved, and although sceptical, she was more than convinced that Niijima senpai was one of their allies. She had finally began to believe what was obvious, that Kamoshida was a monster. Although Masumi wasn't exactly confident in her being able to stop Kamoshida, having someone accepting her resolve and decision to help in anyway, was a godsent.

"We do not need you endangering the investigation with your actions, Kurusu. I hope you would understand that. You might inadvertently hand victory over to Kamoshida sensei on a silver platter." She huffed, blushing a little as she let go of Masumi's hands.

"Now where were we… Ah yes, here, today's assignment. I believe Sakamoto was supposed to pass the homework to you, but he neglected to pick it up." Niijima senpai brushed her fringe a little before smiling at Kurusu.

"Honestly, Suzui is blessed to have a friend like you. The same goes for Takamaki, I hope that she does realizes that. But enough about the topic, shall we continue our lessons then?" The glint in her eyes returned and Masumi swallowed when she asked numbly.

"Lessons?" She should have known that Niijima senpai won't be letting her off that easily.

"Indeed. We have an arrangement made for your study sessions, am I not wrong? Since you are feeling well enough to leave your home, we shall continue the lessons that you have requested." Niijima senpai's eyes glinted ominously as she settled herself better while reaching for her school bag. Masumi's feeling of dread grew as she watched her pull out several folders from it. Why were there so many papers? That bag can't possibly fit so many! Even her 'powers' in the other world would seem tame as compared to the amount of papers being produced by that magical device.

"Ehhh?! But Niijima senpai!" Niijima senpai's smile grew as Masumi paled, she was enjoying this alright and Masumi was ready to bolt for the hills when Niijima senpai grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I was saving this for another week, but I suppose that since you are feeling well enough to leave your home instead of resting, you can start on this early. Now start by finishing these questions, Kurusu!"

The growing smirk on Niijima senpai's face was surely due to humour right? Right?

* * *

"Come in!" The sounds of a bell being rung shook the girls from their intense study session, and it really was intense, Niijima senpai was a slave driver when it came to studies. Masumi had no choice but to oblige lest she was faced with that disapproving glare that would bring men to their knees in utter defeat, let alone her feeble and weak self.

Medea's laughter at the back of her head was just contributing to her bad mood. It had nothing to do with how she felt that if she were to try and escape, Niijima senpai would hunt and take her down with ease.

Even if she might have supernatural powers, Masumi had no doubt that between the two of them, who would be coming up on top.

"My my, you two sure are busy girls." Sojiro's voice confused them till he pointed to the windows, showing that it was already night.

"Oh, oh my…" Niijima senpai looked both sheepish and shocked that the time had just sped by while Masumi looked both relieved and embarrassed.

"My apologies for taking so much of your time, Kurusu." Niijima senpai accepted the glass of ice water from Sojiro before taking him. "Thank you for your hospitality, Sakura-san."

"I cooked dinner for the two of you, so get it while it's hot. I think that's enough study for the day."

Sojiro offered while raising a hand to stop Niijima senpai from objecting

"You wouldn't want to waste the food, would you? Besides – I do owe you for paying so much attention to my charge, especially since she just transferred to the school." Sojiro nodded approvingly at Niijima senpai whose cheeks are mildly red.

"Please accept my hospitality as thanks."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, Sakura-san." Niijima Makoto had been reluctant to stay for the meal, but Sakura-san had been insistent, he had even offered to call her parents to get her to stay.

In the end she relented, texting her sister for permission. Unsurprisingly it was granted, her sister was working late again after all. She was surprised but glad about the offer however, which made it more acceptable to Makoto herself.

It was also the first time she had coffee with curry rice, but it was delightful curry. Kurusu seemed to agree, she had dug in with gusto, a few times she even looked like she was crying as she ate.

"Hmm… like I said, please accept it as my thanks for looking out for this kid." Sakura-san who was sitting on the opposite side of the counter with his own cup of coffee, simply grunted while sipping. Oddly enough he didn't partake in dinner, only commenting that he cooked enough for Kurusu to have it as breakfast as well.

"It is delicious. Though I did not have coffee with curry before." Makoto complimented and a smile formed on Sakura-san's face.

"It brings out the flavour. The house blend is always recommended with curry."

The conversation lapsed into silence for a while before he spoke again while Kurusu was taking the dinner plates for cleaning. Makoto looked unsure whether to offer her help even as Sakura-san gave Kurusu a lopsided grin at her initiative.

"Do you know that Kamoshida fellow tried to bring Masumi back to his place yesterday?"

Sojiro's damning words made Kurusu freeze even as Makoto's spoon dropped onto the table with a clatter.

"What?" She mouthed the word softly but everyone could hear it even as Kurusu shot a betrayed look at Sakura-san, who himself was unrepentant.

"That's the monster your school is trying to protect, wanted to take advantage of Masumi here."

Kurusu flinched and struggled to keep her grip on the dishes as two glares froze her on the spot.

"Kurusu? Explain yourself."

* * *

The interrogation, for it was that, lasted for the better half of an hour. It was a traumatic scenario for Masumi, but it was also therapeutic as it made it easier for her to relate the situation to that of a negative one.

That and it made her feel happier and guiltier at seeing Niijima senpai growing angrier and angrier as she related the tale.

"Unacceptable. That is harassment, blackmail and abuse of his position as a teacher. Your records were sealed and he has no right to access them like this. Even Kawakami sensei was only read in after the Principal insisted she was aware of the unique circumstances you were subjected to." Niijima senpai revealed, making Masumi nod slowly in acceptance.

"In truth, I only know as Kawakami sensei did the same to keep a tighter eye on you."

"So what do you think? I'm… I'm not that person." Masumi asked, begged really as Niijima senpai frowned.

"I admit that it worried me, but I have always tried to use first-hand information to judge a person. Regardless of your past, you are a studious individual. I have come to respect you even more as compared to before, as what you have gone through must have been terrible." Niijima senpai explained, causing Sojiro to snort but then nod in agreement.

"One's past doesn't just go away, but it's good that you have someone who can look past that, Masumi."

"Yes… thank you for believing in me, Niijima senpai."

She brushed it off but smiled very thinly while looking at Sojiro.

"Is there a reason why you haven't reported this to the school, or to the authorities?"

"The word of someone with a past conviction against an Olympic winner? Not to mention the crime that Masumi was falsely charged under, would the authorities even investigate her claim?"

It seems that it'll never gets old, the happiness that Masumi felt about someone believing him but the conflicted look on Niijima senpai's face made her falter.

"I admit, that reporting this incident to the school would be a fool's errand. Sakura-san, I am unsure if you are aware but Kamoshida sensei wields great influence and power within the school. He would be made aware of this accusation in short order and quash it." Niijima senpai's shoulders slumped as she closed her eyes.

"I have attempted to pursue some cases, but unfortunately my influence has its limits. There is nothing that passes by the principal's office that he has not gone through."

"And you are aware? Who does he think he is? He's just another teacher." Sojiro was livid now but Niijima senpai simply shrugged helplessly in response.

"He is Kamoshida Suguru sensei, Olympic medal winner and a huge draw for the school. He has had a perfect record, and his peers rate him highly. Of course, he didn't achieve this without help. The principal supports him fully as he has ensured the volleyball team excel at the national levels. The prestige of the team would overshadow any issues that might develop from his coaching."

Sojiro sighed as Niijima senpai confirmed his suspicions.

"Furthermore, unless Kurusu recorded the conversation between then, it would only be circumstantial at best."

"We do have a witness, but Takemi… she won't testify, she has her reasons, Masumi." Sojiro shook his head while Masumi nodded. She understood that it won't be that easy.

"And audio recordings aren't always useful, they might argue that it was part of your ploy to entrap Kamoshida sensei to blackmail him as well. Considering your reputation and record, it would only serve to vilify him and make him bolder. You might end up having to compensate him in court as well." Niijima senpai explained calmly before frowning.

"Is that the why you decided to take a few days of absence? You are avoiding Kamoshida sensei at school?"

 **...  
**

"As troubling as the situation is, I do agree that this is a situation that justifies your decision. I trust that the medical practitioner is discrete?" With Sojiro's confirmation, Niijima senpai nodded in satisfaction.

"I will keep this between us, off the record so to speak, I wish you best in your recovery and hope to see you back in school soon." She dusted herself off as she stood up, before offering a hand to Sojiro, who looked surprised.

"Knowing the circumstances of the situation, I will do my utmost to protect Kurusu. I will look into more options and hope that we stay in touch." She bowed formally to Sojiro, who followed her example, but not as deep as hers was.

Masumi was going to do the same but Niijima senpai stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, it's my fault for not noticing. And you placed your trust in me so far." She scratched her cheek, looking awkward when Sojiro cut in.

"You are a good friend of Masumi-chan, Niijima."

"Friend?"

"Yes, only a friend would react in that way. You two are friends, aren't you?"

* * *

Kurusu insisted in seeing her to the station despite the risk she was taking, Kamoshida sensei might be laying in wait for her after all, but the stubborn junior insisted and she had relented eventually.

The short walk to the station wasn't filled with conversation, just Kurusu shooting her thankful looks all throughout. It… was a good feeling she supposed?

"Thank you for believing me again, senpai…"

Makoto decided to be brave for once, just like this individual who was so brave and yet so fragile at the same time. She carried burdens more than she ever could so far. It was, something she could definitely respect.

"Call me Makoto, Kurusu. I'm your friend aren't I?" The question seemed to take the winds out of Kurusu's sails but she recovered quickly enough as well.

"I, if it's okay… then we are friends, Makoto-senpai. Please, please call me Masumi too."

* * *

 **?**

"There must've been people who obstructed your actions as the Phantom Thieves. You managed to overcome them because you had someone who specialized in analyzing enemies... ...Isn't that right!?"

Niijima Sae growled while slamming a fist on the table, the frustration showing as her main suspect refused to give an inch despite knowing everything was crumbling around her.

She knew who was helping her, and it pained her to know that it was her sister. It was her, right?

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Priestess Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life will Change**

 **Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 10**

 **..**

Created by: Atlus/Sega

Written by: wrathie

Consultation: DiLost

Cover art by: Aiwa

* * *

 **Author's Notes: For those who encouraged me. You know who you are. And - after so many years, you would think that FFnet would have sorted out their uploading formatting issues by now.**

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

…..

Bidding Sojiro goodnight after she helped out with the dishes and the cleaning up, Masumi trudged up to her "room" on the second floor. Although Niijima senpai, or Makoto she supposed, hadn't commented on the state of her room, she was still a little embarrassed by it.

Even so, cleaning could be done another time as she headed towards the small partitioned area to change to her pyjamas.

She really wanted a bath too, but later… her uniform was soiled with sweat, and she needed to get them to the laundromat before a quick shower downstairs.

"A knight must protect a lady. But she is truly defenceless in this location. This is no place for a girl to stay in."

No, Masumi wasn't hearing things and she pinched the bridge of her nose while taking several breaths to calm herself down.

The subsequent changing of her uniform was the fastest she had ever managed and she stomped out to track down the individual that was definitely lurking around her room. For a phantom thief, Morgana sure was quiet. Or perhaps just wanted to warn her about his presence.

Stepping out of the her "changing room", Masumi tapped her feet before calling out softly to him.

"I know you're here, I'm tired today, so please don't make things difficult. Come out, Morgana."

The feline acceded to her request, slinking out from below her bed before jumping on top of the sofa.

"Were you there the whole time the both of us were studying?" Masumi asked tiredly as she scratched her head, she really wanted a shower now.

"I just returned from escorting Lady Ann and Shiho back to their place. I… wanted to stay with one of them." At Masumi's raised eyebrow, Morgana looked to the side sheepishly.

"It's better for our operations, Lady Masumi. No wrong intentions, I assure you. But neither of them were able to house me. I even spoke with Ryuji after I tracked him down."

"... That makes sense, but having a cat here… might be difficult." Masumi looked sceptical but was saved from saying more when Sojiro rang the bell to say he's coming up. Well better late than never right?

…..

"I was wondering why I heard meowing when I was closing up. How did it get here? You shouldn't let it stay on the couch too. The fur will get everywhere." Sojiro looked displeased while Masumi shrugged.

"He just appeared here, I guess it got lost?"

"So, do you plan to keep him then? At least he's tame and obedient." Sojiro scratched his head. "This place is a restaurant however, animals are a no-go. I might get my license revoked." He looked at Morgana again, the cat was sitting on it's haunches and staying quiet.

"But you might be a bit more responsible if you have a pet to take care of. Pity it isn't a dog so it can help chase people off eh?" Sojiro shook her head at the bad attempt for a joke but then got serious again.

"If you really want to keep it, keep him quiet when we're open for business. Don't let it roam downstairs too or I'll have to chase it out." Masumi wanted to say that she can't control an animal when Sojiro added the final remark.

"It's all on you, I won't take care of it. That means feeding it, getting it housebroken and all that. That's all on you." Sojiro softened slightly at the end.

"Maybe sleep on it, I could help feed it if you help out in the shop once in a while at night. Keep you out of trouble too." Sojiro muttered quietly at the end as Masumi nodded reluctantly. Sojiro took his leave soon after that, stepping back downstairs and probably to bed

"Was that the ruler of this place?" Morgana asked as soon as he was gone and Masumi nodded.

"He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump." Morgana's eyes widened when Masumi shook and nodded her head consecutively.

"You don't know half the story, Morgana."

"I do sound like a meowing cat to normal people, but I'll try to keep it down when I stay here, Lady Masumi."

"So it's a foregone conclusion that you're staying here now?" Masumi tried to stop the momentum going but Morgana just chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am. Lady Masumi and Ryuji promised to help me with my other problem, don't tell me you forgot? I'm going to become a human again, but only with you two's help." Morgana smirked when Masumi sighed, knowing he had her there.

"Right… now that's established we sh-" Masumi stopped when the bell rang again, and Sojiro entered with a plate filled with food. Curry to be exact and she looked at him in confusion till he placed it on the floor.

"It had to make that cute noise huh?"

Does cats even eat curry? Masumi wanted to stop him but Morgana started tucking in and she resisted the urge to groan. RIght, Morgana is… special.

"You named him yet? You are going to keep him, right?" Sojiro had a soft spot for cats huh?

"Morgana. It's name is Morgana."

"Morgana huh? Take good care of him, or perhaps, the two of you take care of each other." Sojiro addressed Morgana too and the cat nodded slightly at him, not that he noticed. "Well good night Masumi. Don't stay up for much longer. You might be on break from school, but I expect you to help out in the morning's preparation."

Satisfied at Masumi nodding her head, Sojiro departed again.

…..

"The curry is tasty, and to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells. About my problems however." Morgana paused in his eating to lie down besides the plate.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything about my birth. I think the metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."

"The human form?"

"Yeah. I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation." Morgana reasoned and Masumi nodded slowly in agreement. It wasn't wrong after all. "There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they've purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a good idea how to do it too. That's why I was in the castle in the first place." Morgana explained while Masumi sat down on the floor, feeling more than a little bit tired at the long day. She listened still though, causing Morgana to fidget a little.

"It is unbecoming for a knight to ask a Lady for her assistance, but Lady Masumi, you are an exceptional young lady. I plead that you would honor your word, and I will protect you till my last breath if you would assist me in my endeavor." The grandiose words again from Morgana and Masumi sighed. She was going to help him out no matter what anyway, he did help save them and was going to help them save Shiho too.

"Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry in that world too. It's odd, but I won't be a freeloader, Lady Masumi. I bring with me my skills and expertise. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature. I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools." Morgana smirked as he gave some space for Masumi to sit on the bed besides him.

"What are infiltration tools? Like lock picks? Grappling hooks? Explosives?" Masumi had seen her share of spy movies.

"Perhaps, I will leave it as a secret, but it will be useful as a Phantom Thief, especially if you intend to continue with our plan for revenge and saving Lady Shiho. However, I will only share those with you if we settle on a deal. In exchange for lodging and food, I will teach you how to craft those tools. Do we have a deal?"

"... I don't think partners need deals… as long as you chip in your share from our raids in the Castle…" Masumi smirked as she remembered the money they had split up earlier, a share was given to Ann too for helping with that… toilet demon.

"Ah, a tough deal. Then Lady Masumi doesn't want to learn about those infiltration tools?"

"I do, but as partners, by sharing the information with me, you'll be helping your partner, am I right? If you don't, you won't be doing your part as a good partner, and if that's the case, it'll make things difficult between us." Masumi's smile was devilish as Morgana shivered.

"... That is a very hard bargain, Lady Masumi. In exchange, you will bring me with you at all times. Do we have an agreement then?"

Morgana offered a paw to Masumi who took it hesitantly. "With some basic house rules then."

"House rules?"

"Rule number #1 is: Peek at me changing and you die, Rule number #2 is: If I find you snooping around my clothes, you die…"

* * *

?

…..

"Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places… There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them." Niijima Sae went through the notes she had compiled about the strange incidents.

They were the work of professionals, not kids who got lucky. They needed to go through areas which were guarded and even if they were that lucky, managed to get away clean.

Whoever they had with them, knew what he was doing and did it very well.

Who were they? What did they want, and what tied them to this child who was still groggy from all those drugs they pumped into her?

* * *

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow,**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Magician Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

…..

"I will share my knowledge with you over time." Morgana smiled before nudging the plate at Masumi.

"Perhaps we can talk later after you cleaned yourself up, Lady Masumi?"

Masumi agreed, grabbing a towel from her bag along with the plate before heading downstairs to take a long deserved shower.

During the shower, she wondered if Shiho was feeling better. Her friend had obviously taken the ordeal worse than Ann, even if the blonde had seemed more bruised up than her.

…..

"By the way, the power you used in the Palace was amazing." Morgana praised while he rested on a cushion that Masumi had rescued from downstairs. She was sure that Sojiro didn't mind as it was an old one tucked in one of the cabinets.

"The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it'll be as a trump card. Personas are the strength born from one's heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it'll affect that power as well!" Morgana gushed while Masumi felt conflicted about that.

"Do you mean if I go through more in life, my Persona will get stronger?" She had gone through lots already, she didn't want to go through more.

"Yes, in a way that's accurate. But Lady Masumi must have went through much before as well. Your Persona, Medea, is very powerful for someone who just awoken to the power."

…..

Morgana would never forget the surge of power that had came from Masumi and in extension Medea before she ripped that poor Shadow apart. The differences between her and Ryuji and Lady Ann were obvious from the start as well.

Masumi had probably gone through much more than a normal student would have at her age, thus the innate strength of her Persona was stronger as well.

That didn't factor in the ability to switch and gain more than one Persona too! It was amazing! She was truly their ace.

…..

"And if you became acquainted with capable people, you might learn various useful skills too. This is all part of how a Phantom Thief gets stronger." Morgana explained and Masumi nodded, her mind drifting to the people she has helping her. Tae sensei, who was a doctor and a confidant. She had a session with her some time this week.

Sojiro, who had warmed up considerably to her while giving her a place to return to, and a shoulder to cry on maybe?

Makoto - who had her back at school and was trying her best to help her in light of what had happened, someone who had power and authority to change things too!

Not to mention the rest of her friends, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana himself and Shiho. All of them were there, those were the bonds right?

And finally, that last individual who Masumi thought would fit the bill, the owner of the airsoft shop, Munehisa-san.

But Masumi was still sceptical, how much could she actually learn from them? Oh well - she just had to trust Morgana on this.

"I expect great things from you, Lady Masumi. Besides the house rules, I suppose I can stay in that bag of yours when we move around."

"Won't you suffocate? It's pretty small… and I can't just carry only you."

"Suffering is part of a Phantom Thieve's job, do not worry about me, Lady Masumi. Please do not drop me however." Morgana jumped from her bed to settle down on his new cushion near the changing area of her room.

"It'll allow me to hear the landlord come in, I'll behave myself." Morgana reassured her before settling down and closing his eyes. He looked pooped, just like she herself was.

But there's still things she need to do before she earned her night's rest. Namely - the messages that she had received..

…..

 _"Thanks for everything today. You saved me, and I didn't even thank you properly."_ A message from Ann, and Masumi smiled before replying her that she should thank Ryuji too.

 _"I will, but you need to know too. I'll see you tomorrow maybe? Good night."_

…..

 _"Thank you for saving me and Ann today, please stay safe. I wouldn't know what to do anyone of you get hurt. Please let me know if there's something I can help with!"_ A message from Shiho, and Masumi closed her eyes in contemplation before replying that she'll do that if she can find something.

 _"Thank you. I don't want to be just a burden."_

…..

Speaking of which…

"Morgana, can Shiho develop a Persona too?"

"Lady Shiho?" Morgana considered before shrugging, looking unsure.

"She might have the potential to have one, or she might not. It is a gray area as she was in the same situation as Lady Ann, but didn't rebel against Kamoshida. Then again, Kamoshida has great influence over her. If she were to have a Persona, she would need to overcome her crippling weakness against Kamoshida. Not something easy to say the least.

"I'm not sure if I want to see that happening… she shouldn't be there." Masumi mumbled while Morgana looked thoughtful.

"She hasn't awakened to one yet, and if she stays away from Kamoshida's Castle and Palace, it is unlikely that she will. I applaud you for the concern you are showing to Lady Shiho, Lady Masumi, but it's not always the best idea to shield your friends from harm." Morgana's gaze sharpened slightly as he continued. "You knew Lady Ann before she awakened Carmen, Lady Masumi. What do you think of her before that? Going through hardship is difficult, that is why it is "hard", but overcoming it is a liberating experience that will better an individual. Is Lady Ann a better person before, or after her awakening?"

After, there's no doubt about that. Masumi understood her point, but there was one critical flaw in Morgana's reasoning.

"After, but that's only if they survive what happens next… although we did, that's only because there was four of us. If Ann awakened to Carmen by herself, I don't think she'll be able to make it." Masumi's reasoning made Morgana frown but he too nodded in agreement.

"Of course. You have a sharp mind, but it is a debate we won't be able to agree with each other. I believe that all individuals should face their fears and attempt to overcome them, that is how individuals grew. You grew as well didn't you, Lady Masumi?" Morgana winked at her and Masumi agreed, nodding her head slowly.

All she wanted was to have a new life, and despite all the challenges she faced so far, all the fearful and stressful situation that she had gone through. Masumi was confident to say that she was better, or perhaps, she was stronger now after all of that.

It wasn't just due to Medea, although she gave her strength when she really needed it (her way of motivation needed work), but it was the circle of friends that she managed to gain through this.

"I did. Even if it's painful. So… for Shiho, maybe… but if she didn't need to, it'll be good as well. I don't want her to suffer.

Morgana only nodded to that, before gesturing to her bed/sofa.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day. You should sleep now. Keep it together alright? Rest well, Lady Masumi. I'll keep watch."

As much as Masumi wanted to argue, it was the right thing to do and she nodded, curling up into her bed and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

…..

"Good morning Sojiro…" Masumi mumbled tiredly as she slipped downstairs early in the morning. Morgana was still upstairs sleeping, but she couldn't really sleep well. It was like the pressure of Kamoshida was pressing against her throat.

"Good morning to you too. You'll be taking the day off today as well?"

She had two days off school after all, and she had homework to finish. Relaying that to Sojiro, Masumi started to wipe the table she was going to sit on before doing the same to the countertop as well. Things only progressed from there as she felt more awake by doing things.

"Hmm… good to see you actually chipping in. But you shouldn't work on an empty stomach. Wash up and I'll have curry for you. Since you are taking absence, I expect you to visit Tae today for one of your counselling sessions as well."

There's that too, and as much as Masumi dreaded it, she should keep her appointments.

"I'll do that…. Thank you Sojiro."

…..

Breakfast was curry and coffee, and as odd as it was, it was also delicious but she had to clear out soon after helping with the setting up of the cafe, sweeping and wiping the tables and chairs. She had to run to get food for Morgana as well, and after much deliberation, decided on a small pack of dried cat food in case Morgana disliked it.

Perhaps he wouldn't mind eating this? But cat food was more expensive in the long run as compared to cooking for him. But what about nutrients and water?

Two dishes were purchased, as well as a small cushion for Morgana to use as a bed. The expenses were all piling up, guess she'll be working today too.

…..

"Welcome back Lady Masumi. Ah, you bought food…?"

Morgana wasn't pleased about the way the food was presented, cat food wasn't food for humans after all. But luckily for Masumi, his body was that of a cat and he liked the food.

She did had to promise to get him human food once a while too at that, but it was a easy compromise after she set up Morgana's living quarters in her room.

"I propose some cleaning up, Lady Masumi? This isn't exactly a place suitable place for you to live in, with all due respect."

Morgana made sense and she spent the rest of the day cleaning up her room to make it more presentable.

* * *

"Well, well, I didn't expect this, you surprised me." Sojiro rubbed his chin as he surveyed the attic. It looked much better now, less dusty for one and with multiple boxes of trash to be thrown away. He studied Masumi, who was wearing a mask and had her hair tied up and covered with a cloth as she busied herself dusted the the shelves.

"Ah, Sojiro. I didn't hear you coming up." She was wearing her earphones and she removed them while bowing to him. He should really get her a vacuum so it's more bearable and neater for her.

"Come down and have lunch, I'll get the vacuum for you later so it's easier for you. You did a good job here." Sojiro smiled at her and the transfer student blushed lightly while fidgeting.

"I'll be looking through the boxes too before they are disposed. I'm glad you're cleaning up, but do use the laundromat to wash the curtains and your clothes later, they're all stained. I'll reimburse them for you after that. Tell you what, I'll work through a small allowance that you can claim from me for your needs." Sojiro paused and then admitted to her.

"Your mother gave me some money to keep you out of trouble and to get you medicine, I'll take a small portion of it out for your hygiene needs. You girls need those monthly right?" Sojiro looked a little awkward and Masumi scratched her chin, feeling the same. Awkward guardian, meet awkward teenager.

"Well - I do the shopping for my daughter, Futaba, and it's always difficult. So, how about this. I'll dispense the funds to you on a monthly basis, plus a little extra if you buy some for her use too. But you'll have to make it last the month, and you can't buy the cheap knockoffs either. Get the middle range ones." Sojiro tried to look stern but just looked more awkward as he couldn't even list the brand he usually buys.

"Alright, that's fair. I'll bring the receipt back each time." Masumi smiled hesitantly below the mask and Sojiro brightened up in understanding.

"That'll be great, yeah, that'll be better. Alright, get down or your lunch will get cold. I got some of the cat too, Morgana, right?"

* * *

 _"Hey, we're meeting up at the hideout after school, right?"_ Masumi startled as her phone rang while she was doing her homework. Checking it out, it turned out to be Ryuji.

 _"Don't text now, we're in class."_

 _"Whoa you mean you're actually listening to all this crap?" Ryuji's reply to Ann made Masumi chuckle._

 _"Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today."_

 _"I know, right?"_

 _"Anyways, we'll meet at the gates and pick Masumi up at the station?"_

 _"We can use the hideout, the roof if we meet up next time when I'm back from school."_ Masumi texted them quickly.

"Wait, we can still go up there?"

 _"Yeah, I got a way up. Anyway, as per the plan, I talked to Kawakami about visiting Shiho, and she said it'll be fine if she knows I'm coming. Think that's good?"_

 _"Yeah, it'll be a good idea for me to pick you up too, to avoid more rumours."_ Ann's reply made Masumi sigh and she agreed.

 _"I hope she doesn't have too much visitors though."_

 _"Are you kidding? Only the three of us are visiting her. I think Kamoshida's pulling some strings, or they're just afraid."_ Ann's reply to her text made Masumi growl, but she really couldn't fault them for that.

* * *

 **Takemi Clinic**

…..

"Deep breaths." Masumi told herself before chiding Morgana who was squirming inside her bag. She was here for her first appointment with Tae sensei and she hoped that she would be busy with other patients.

"Are you sick, Lady Masumi?" Morgana asked curiously, not sure where they were going till they reached their destination. It was only a few metres away from where she lived, but it felt like an eternity for her.

"No, I have an appointment to speak with the doctor here about my issues…" Masumi tried to sound optimistic but it didn't show. Morgana looked like she was about to say something but in the end decided against it.

"Well, no time like the present." Knocking on the door, she entered the clinic.

…..

"Well, I didn't expect you soon. It's just, no two days since then. Well, have a seat." Takemi Tae sensei looked surprised but not too bothered in the empty clinic.

She was both the receptionist and the doctor on duty, which surprised Masumi a little. Still, she accepted the offer to enter the consultation room before taking a seat on the chair in front of her.

"Not there, I mean on the bed. We're going to talk a little, you can leave your bag at the side." Tae sensei instructed and Masumi agreed, gently putting the bag down before lying on the bed proper.

"Since this our first time, I'm going to ask you a few questions about your medical condition before we talk about your issues. I admit this is not what I am specialized in, but I will listen to whatever you may wish to share with me." Tae sensei looked in concern at Masumi who was shaking a little while on the bed.

…..

Feeling a hand on hers, Masumi looked down to see Tae sensei's hand on hers as she stared steadfastly at her clipboard.

"Well then, let us start then. You are Kurusu Masumi, age 16 years old, female. You just moved into Tokyo…."

The conversation went on from there, Tae sensei methodically recording down her medical history, as much as she remembered anyway before mentioning the elephant in the room.

"Now Masumi, are you aware of the effects of the medication you were having? The most severe effects are that it would cause increase anxiety, lowering of your tolerance to anxiety, drowsiness and insomnia. Taken separately, they wouldn't, but with the mixes you have. Does your doctor prescribe this to you?" Tae sensei's brows furrowed when Masumi admitted that he didn't.

"I had more than one doctor prescribe medicines to me. My mother, she, took me to see as many as she could afford to. I don't know why." Masumi confessed while Tae sensei's grip on her hand tightened till she relaxed.

"I see. At least you were smart enough to not take all of it at once."  
"I flushed some down the toilet when mother got suspicious… she blames me for what I did." Masumi paused before looking at Tae sensei timidly.

"You know what I did… right? My… record."

…..

Kurusu Masumi-chan sounded broken as she whispered that, and Tae winced inwardly. This wasn't her field, she wasn't supposed to play counsellor like this. She hadn't for Sojiro's other kid, so doing it for this one was just ridiculous.

Only Sojiro had told her that he was afraid that Masumi-chan would take her own life after almost getting raped.

Tae had her suspicions, but from how she was still affected by her past charge, it wasn't entirely unlikely.

She might be fine now, but it might just be a brave front, and it might all collapse in a single moment if the right/wrong buttons were pushed.

"Yes, Sojiro told me about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No one believed me before… but Sojiro believed me. My mother thought I was too stressed over school, my classmates thought that I was… I was an escort… and my teachers, they were all disappointed in me… I, I was…" Masumi-chan's voice cracked briefly while Tae watched. It was a very traumatic incident for her, but she was holding it together admirably.

"Sojiro believed me… but, I don't think Tae sensei would believe me if I told you what happened." Masumi-chan looked at her again and Tae sighed.

She didn't need to know, she shouldn't pray, but if she was to try and keep this child from doing something foolish, a listening ear would be good for her.

"I don't need to know whether I did was right or wrong… I shouldn't have hit him, but… I want to know whether my intent was right."

"Alright then…"

* * *

Masumi told Tae sensei her version of the story, the truth of what happened. It felt, different than to what she had felt when she did the same to Sojiro. But it was relieving nonetheless, regardless of what Tae sensei felt about it.

"I see. So that happened to you." Tae sensei spoke softly as she leaned back against her chair. A hand went to pinch her nose as she reflected on the story, or perhaps just felt a headache.

"You must have suffered a lot. … You were alone all this time, huh?" Tae sensei spoke softly before one hand reached up to pet Masumi on her head, causing the black haired teen to blink in surprise.

Tae sensei was surprisingly gentle with her stroke as she continued.

"You're still a kid, even if you're a teenager. They didn't need to be so hard on you. That guy you hit, must be someone with connections." Tae sensei huffed as she looked away, her hand shaking a little as she growled. "Typical. People in power are used to getting what they want and nothing else."

It was a curse and sentiment that Masumi agreed with and she just stayed quiet, unsure how to react. Did that mean Tae sensei believe her?

"Sensei?" Masumi prodded after a long period of silence and Tae sensei jerked a little, apparently too deep in thought.

"Ah, my apologies. I was reflecting upon… things. And thank you for sharing your story with me, Masumi-chan. You're a lot braver than most teens your age. You've seen, much." Tae sensei decided on before scowling lightly at her.

"That just means you're a little more grown up than others your age. You're not expected to hold on this burden by only yourself."

"But sensei, my mother was beside me this whole time."

"Not if she was taking you from doctor to doctor, but that's not important. What's important for you to know is that as your legal guardian, you can go Sojiro for anything. You don't need to wallow through your troubles only by yourself any further." Tae sensei reminded Masumi and she nodded slowly. Masumid wanted to believe that, she did. But was it really true.

"And me, if you wish to."

"Sen-sensei?"

"It's obvious that you don't believe that. But Sojiro, he's got a real soft spot for kids who are in trouble. That daughter of his… I can't say much, but let's say that besides pitying you, he's also making up for lost time." Tae sensei seemed to recover from whatever she had been thinking of as she smiled devilishly at her all of a sudden.

"Of course, if you want to continue to use me as a venting board, I'll have to charge you. Or, if you want to have some better medicine…" Tae sensei moved her chair over to her cabinets where she opened them with a flourish.

"Take your pick, I got them sleeping pills and other stuff. Just be sure you can pay for them and I'll keep it a secret from Sojiro for you." Tae sensei winked, but turned serious again.

"Look, I know you're the independent sort, you're bottling things up, and there's definitely something you're hiding from all of us. But you're a kid, let the adults know if you need help, alright? If anything, I'll patch you back up if you get into a bad night. You have plenty of people worrying about you, and death really isn't the answer…" Tae whispered quietly and sadly at the end while Masumi thought about that night once more.

She shook her head, no more - not, that again. But she understood what Tae sensei meant, even if it was a little vague.

…..

"That's good. I have to end this session then. Does it feel better, letting another person know?" Tae sensei asked and Masumi nodded her head in agreement.

"My offer stands, I don't want Sojiro to come rushing to me if he finds any more bruises on your legs or wrists. Don't tell me you haven't been fighting lately." Masumi flinched at that and Tae sensei smiled triumphantly at her reaction.

"You're not the kind to go quietly in the night, are you, Masumi-chan? No - I can see right through you, and being defeated like that doesn't suit you. Don't be afraid of that part of you, it's that strength that got you this far, trauma or not. You just need to remember that." Tae sensei flicked her finger against her forehead, causing Masumi to wince in pain.

"But violence will still get you kicked out of school, so don't let waste your second chance. When you're way above your head, scream. You're a girl, you'll get scot free most of the time." Tae sensei winked at her while Masumi gaped at her suggestion.

"Even with my suggestion?"

"People will be sympathetic to a girl at first sight, even if you might be at fault. Heh. Everyone likes a cute face, and you have that in spades."

* * *

 **Le Blanc**

…..

"And homework's done!" Masumi cheered happily as she slapped the file closed, looking very pleased with herself. Morgana had been quiet throughout the entire time she had decided to work on her homework and it unnerved Masumi a little. On hindsight, she shouldn't have brought Morgana with her, but what's done was done. Morgana was currently curled up on his cushion, deep in thought after asking not to be disturbed after being brought back home.

Masumi had felt… complicated about Tae sensei's advice, it wasn't exactly what she needed, but Tae sensei had saw through her. She had seen Medea inside her, the Persona who was one part spite, one part anger, and one part depressed. Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal, but also a Princess who was cursed by fate and the Gods to suffer through so much hardship and lies. She had looked up Medea's history, Captain Kidd as well as Carmen the very moment she could on her phone.

Masumi emphasized with her Persona, her life wasn't as traumatic, nor was it as dramatic as Medea's, but she could understand why Medea was her, and she was Medea.

But at least Tae sensei believed that she wasn't a weak girl, that counted for something. Even if she wasn't sure how Tae sensei could tell, wasn't she not an expert in psychology? But the bruises and injuries, hmm… she hadn't realized they could be detected.

They had healed up before they left the Palace after all, no matter how tired she was after doing that to ensure appearances.

"I'm glad you're in good spirits, Lady Masumi."

…..

Morgana broke his extended spell of silence and Masumi turned to see Morgana sitting upright on his cushion, staring at her intently. Looks like he made a decision, although she wasn't sure what decision he had to make, being so quiet and all.

"What's wrong Morgana, are you having second thoughts?"

"Initially yes, a Knight won't lie to a maiden. You are not what I expected, Lady Masumi." Morgana confessed easily enough while Masumi laughed bitterly, he had hit the nail on the head. There was nothing ordinary about her.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Morgana. You should know better then that."

"No you're not, you've faced much even in your youth. I think I am able to see what drives you, and it concerns me. So yes, I did have second thoughts." Morgana answered gravely and Masumi froze, then she relaxed.

"I see." Her answer was stiff as various thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know how to react to that, but most importantly was a feeling of being cornered and desperate. She had a plan, and allies, was it all going to just disappear like that?

"But I decided that you're more than worth it, Lady Masumi." Morgana's follow up made Masumi's eyes widen as she tried to spin it to something positive.

"I understand your motivation and your beliefs, and although I sense danger in you, it's also reassuring. Most importantly though, your conviction to what's right is beyond reproach. Despite, or perhaps, due to your past - I know now that you will not be corrupted by that power, but will use it for good. Besides, your power is beyond that of any Persona user I've met, and I have faith it will be the deciding factor between success and failure. You're our Ace. Our Joker." Masumi blushed at the praise while Morgana grinned at his seat in the cushion.

"Whatever happens, I'll be sticking with you, Lady Masumi. That's a promise from a Phantom Thief and a Knight, so you'll be sure I'll be sticking to it."

"... Thank you, Morgana." Her fears were vanquished again, when would it get not surprise her? Masumi wondered while smiling brilliantly at her ally.

Perhaps it was alright to be truly optimistic?

* * *

"I'm heading out to see Shiho again." Masumi informed Sojiro, who simply nodded in acknowledgement as he stayed glued to the TV. He did however murmur for her to stay safe as she left, but before she closed the door, he did wave and call out.

"Don't be back too late!"

"Okay." At least he cared and Masumi headed straight for the train station without stopping by anywhere, she didn't want the other two to wait for her after all.

* * *

 **Train Station**

…..

"We are waiting for Ryuji and Lady Shiho, yes? Do you mind if I scout the area first? Kamoshida might be aware we might wish to speak with Lady Shiho again."

"He is barred from seeing her though." Masumi whispered softly while Morgana shook his head.

"That has never stopped him before, better to be safe than sorry." Masumi couldn't argue with that and so let Morgana leave by himself. Although she was worried for Shiho's privacy now that she let Morgana loose. She'll have to trust Morgana for this one.

…..

It was a wait, but after the messages from Ryuji and Ann reassured that they're safe and on their way, Masumi took the time to look through the history of Zorro, the Persona of Morgana and even of Bicorn, who she had contracted alongside Pixie. Unlike Medea, they were a part of her, but not her. It was reassuring too, since Medea announced she was her, if she had so many Personas and all of them were 'her' as well - does that mean she has multiple personalities?

She supposed the benefit of having more than one Persona was flexibility in skills and weaknesses?

Speaking of which, she should totally check out the term Persona on the web too. Who knew what she'll find.

* * *

 **Tokyo Metro (Ichigaya Station)**

…..

"Looks like you made it too." Masumi greeted her friends Ryuji and Ann as they stepped out of the station, the two bickering about something. It never changed, but she was relieved to see Ann more cheerful than she had been for days.

Morgana had been right about it being a better thing.

"Looks like we're all here. Let's go then~" Ryuji grinned while Ann simply nodded, but Masumi raised her bag to the side of her and gestured to where Morgana should be.

"Hmm? So Morgana is staying with you now? You'll keep an eye out for him, right?" Ryuji asked in concern while Ann shrugged, having expected that

"Wait - he didn't ask whether he could stay with you, Ryuji?" Masumi however was annoyed at the implication and Ryuji shrugged his head.

"Nope, he didn't. He was supposed to be with Ann or Shiho right? I didn't see him after that."

"That filthy... He wanted to stay with only girls." Masumi growled in frustration but Ann reassured her by petting her shoulders.

"Well - he's been very nice, he won't try something funny…. I think." Ann's hesitant murmur at the end didn't reassure Masumi, but her cracking her knuckles did sound nice to her ears.

"I'll make her pay if he tries." Masumi promised to everyone and they laughed.

* * *

 **Shiho's Room (Ichigaya)**

"Looks like we're all here." Ryuji announced after they closed the door and Shiho's mother left them to talk alone. Shiho's mother had taken a liking to Ryuji again, and had given Masumi a hug before ushering them up to see Shiho.

They had barely started talking when she had returned with refreshments, thankfully not catching sight of Morgana who dived below Shiho's bed to hide himself.

"RIght, let's explain what's going on first. I'll leave it to you, Masumi." Ryuji threw the ball to Masumi's court and the transfer student nodded before going into an explanation of what they were doing, what happened to them, and what they learned about what that place was from Morgana.

…..

"Right - now that you guys are up to speed. I know Ann is coming with us, but Shiho, you wouldn't want to, right?" Shiho and Ann had questions at different intervals. Ann was more curious than Shiho, though the quieter of the two didn't seem to be in denial over it actually happening to them.

"I, I don't know. I'm part of this, aren't I? Will Kamoshida, or any one be able to take me back there?"

Shiho's question was directed to Morgana, who shook his head.

"Lady Shiho and Lady Ann only stumbled upon the Palace when you followed Lady Masumi and Ryuji, yes? Even for Lady Masumi's case, it was due to the app that had been installed in her phone?" Morgana sounded unsure at the end, but nodded when Masumi agreed, showing the weird black and red symbol app on her phone.

"I have one too, does Ann have one?" Upon confirmation from Ann, all of them turned to Shiho who nodded apprehensively, taking out her phone to confirm that yes, she had the same app installed in her phone.

"Whoever or whatever circumstances made Lady Masumi be able to enter the metaverse, it seems that entering the Metaverse and escaping it once made it possible for you to enter it if you wish to, Lady Shiho. As for whether someone else could bring you there out of your own will, I must say it's unlikely."

"Unless someone else who can brings you there themselves." Masumi added on and Morgana agreed reluctantly.

"So… is it better for me to go with you guys then?" All of them exchanged looks before turning to Masumi, who shrugged and directed the enquiry to Morgana.

"... It is complicated, as discussed with Lady Masumi the night before, it would be preferable for you to awaken your Persona before considering the next step. WIthout your Persona, you'll be deadweight, like Ryuji was at the start." Morgana couldn't help but smirk at Ryuji who scowled.

"I get what you mean, but it's different. I want to go, but Shiho doesn't want to, right?"

"No I don't." Shiho agreed with Ryuji and Morgana nodded in understanding.

"A willing party is different from an unwilling one. It is ultimately your choice. From our understanding so far, you shouldn't be brought to the Palace again unknowingly like you did the first time."

"You can't delete the app though, I tried, so just keep your phone safe." Masumi added before they shifted topics, to one that they wasn't sure whether she should listen to.

…..

"Would you rather we take this conversation to another place, Shiho? If you aren't coming with us, you don't need to listen to our plans either. It'll be… safer, walls have ears after all. I don't want to implicate you if we get caught too." Masumi asked Shiho quietly as Morgana nodded his head in approval.

"As expected of our designated leader, Lady Masumi. The smaller the circle who knows our plans the better, it'll be safer for Lady Shiho as well."

"Well… I don't mind. It'll be safer for you to be here, then at school, right? And I want to help if I can. To take down Kamoshida, it's a worthy cause." Shiho smiled hopefully to the rest, but no one failed to see her shaking a little in fear.

She's meeting her fears head on however, and that's a good thing, right?

* * *

"Right, so that's decided. We gonna go hit the Palace soon right?" Ryuji asked, pumped up but Morgana interrupted them.

"Hold on, it's still too early for us to head to the Palace. We need to make some preparations, do not underestimate the dangers of that place. All of you should understand that by now."

"I think we do, but please explain to us what kind of preparations we need. Ryuji, we almost got killed a few times, we can't mess this up. Better to be safe than sorry." Masumi reprimanded Ryuji and he fell silent, scratching his head in understanding.

Ann seemed shaken, but considering she almost got raped and killed yesterday, she understood the grave repercussions if they ever failed.

"First, we'll need to find better equipment for all of you." Morgana explained and Ryuji chipped in.

"You talkin' about weapons? I know a kick-ass place at Shibuya"

"Is it the "Untouchable"?" Masumi's question made Ryuji grin and he nodded.

"Right, I got the model gun off him, and he stocks cool replica armor and stuff too."

"In that case, you can handle that side of things, or perhaps Lady Masumi would like to do so?"

"Ryuji can handle it. I just bought a few things off him a while ago, he'll be suspicious if I keep visiting him." Masumi's reply made Ryuji grin and he nodded.

"Got it, I'll get us some basic stuff then. Anything's better than going there with what we have now."

"The only other thing would be stocking up on medicines, Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace, I believe Lady Masumi can handle that." Morgana's suggestion was valid and she agreed.

"Alright, we'll meet up tomorrow then after school. Lady Masumi will be returning to school tomorrow, yes?"

"My homework please." Masumi asked Ann and she handed off another stack to her even as Ryuji seemed surprised that that was all for today.

"I thought we'll be heading in today too…"

"It's getting late, and you need to get our stuff. Lady Masumi and I have to get some medicine. Plus, Lady Ann would like to spend some time with Lady Shiho as well. It's best that we leave today, have a good rest and tackle the Palace tomorrow."

No one disagreed and thus the Phantom Thieves split up to do their own things.

* * *

 **Yogenjaya**

…..

"Disinfectant, painkillers, bruise cream, burn cream… Bandages?" Tae sensei looked at Masumi suspiciously as she rang up the purchases that she had picked up.

Masumi could only smile innocently. "I wanted to pick up supplies for the student council. They wanted to fill a first aid box there. Do you have any other recommendations?"

"Scissors, tape and band-aids. That's what's basic. Not… well, perhaps these as well." Tae sensei gave her that one and Masumi beamed more naturally while she picked up a few more rolls of bandages before tossing it into the bag.

"... Don't get injured, whatever you're doing after school. You aren't part of a gang are you?"

"Nope… but I am picking up airsoft… it's hard." Masumi said another white lie as she rummaged for the airsoft pistol she bought a few days ago.

"Does Sojiro know?"

"Nope, I don't think he'll appreciate me firing this at my room. It hurts when they ricochet to you." Masumi stuck her tongue out cutely to Tae and she seemed to relax.

"Well, you should buy some extra for yourself then if you might be getting hit more often. If you get seen with more bruises, someone might suspect Sojiro for abusing you." Tae reminded Masumi and she nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I'll be more careful."

…..

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Masumi thanked Tae sensei again before closing the door, only to pause when she saw someone waiting at the seats outside of the room.

It was a man in a business suit with glasses, and he stared sternly at Masumi even as he strode into the room without hesitation.

…..

"What's the reason for your visit? Do you have a cold? Stomachache? Athlete's foot? Whatever it is, you'll need to take a number…" Tae's sensei voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Enough of this!" The sound of someone slamming a palm on the desk made Masumi cringe and she wondered if she should leave.

"You're the only one who could have developed that kind of medicine."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me. Rumor has it, it's a drug so pontent it can give a person unlimited power."

"Really, that's news to me." Tae sensei's voice sounded flat and disinterested while the man's got more agitated.

"Developing experimental drugs, medicine and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to make a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue."

"You're really persistent, you know that? I'm just a quack."

"The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. You intend to ruin my reputation again, huh? You're a disgrace to the medical community." The man declared again, softer but more threatening.

"What's with that look? That was your mistake, was it not? I won't be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "medicine"-" The man sounded greatly offended at that term. "- immediately and resign. The name "Takemi Tae" will never-"

There was a pause when he exclaimed.

"Is somebody there!?"

Masumi made a hasty retreat after that.

* * *

"Whew they almost caught us." Morgana mentioned and Masumi sighed too. That had been way too close. Looks like Tae sensei had her own history as well, but that's life in general. Even her father…

"Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous, Lady Masumi. Could that doctor be hiding some extra strong medicine?"

"Seems suspicious…"

"Perhaps, but it could come in handy at the Palace in a pinch. Perhaps you can talk to her about that. But it's best if we don't get her involved, she's sharper than she looks."

Masumi chuckled softly at the insinuation.

"I think anyone would be suspicious if I were to buy such a variety of medicine in one go. But I didn't know what we'll really need, so I thought it's better to consult her."

"That was a wise move, Lady Masumi. Well done. We got the medicine, now we need the equipment. Remember, anything that looks remotely or is recognized as weapons or armor would work." Morgana's words made Masumi shake her head as she made her way back home to Le Blanc.

"Tell that to Ryuji, and speak of the Devil…" Her phone rang and she saw the messages that made her sigh.

"Ryuuji ended up wanting us to go with him to the "Untouchable" tomorrow."

"Oh, have you been there before, Lady Masumi?" Morgana was curious while Masumi nodded.

"He helped me out of a pinch, and I met him a few times. I guess we know each other? Somewhat…" Masumi shrugged at the end and decided to leave it at that.

"I'm back. I'll help out after I change." She greeted Sojiro quietly, and the man nodded while in the midst of tending to a customer's coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life will Change**

 **Original Concept: Persona 5**

 **Chapter 11**

 **...**

 **Created by: Atlus/Sega**

 **Written by: wrathie**

 **Consultation: DiLost**

 **Cover art by: Aiwa**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hate tutorials, but I felt it wouldn't be proper if I didn't try to explain what powers Masumi could have gotten that would make sense in real life and not just in the game. The conversation with Ann took a very long time to write too.**

* * *

 **17 April (Sunday)**

 **Le Blanc**

 ** **...****

"I'm heading out, Sojiro." Masumi bowed in greeting to her guardian before leaving the cafe, ignoring how the 'regular' customers commented to Sojiro on him hiring a new helper around the cafe.

"Well - it's a complicated situation. Let's just leave it at that." Sojiro sighed while scratching his head. It was true that the place seemed brighter with having someone else around. Despite all that must be weighing down on her, Masumi even managed to sound optimistic and cheerful as she helped with the cleaning up of the cafe.

Not that she was good at making coffee, but she could learn. Having someone serve the tea even made his stingy regulars buy one more cup of coffee too!

"She's a cute girl too. But she works irregular hours, eh?"

"Like I said. Complicated."

* * *

 **Shibuya**

...

"Hey, Ryuji." Masumi, dressed in an extra large sized blue and white sweater with cap, greeted her friend who nodded back to her.

"You made it, Masumi. Did you manage to get us medicine?"

"Yep, it's in a first aid kit in case someone tried to search our bags." Masumi grinned as Ryuji nodded in understanding.

"Great, you know where's the shop right? I was gonna go there myself yesterday, but I thought that it's better we have a girl's touch. I mean, I don't want Ann to get mad at me for picking out the wrong things." Ryuji scratched his head and Masumi agreed.

"If you pick out anything that's odd, both of us will be mad. Let's go now. Morgana's with us too." She jerked a thumb to her bag and Morgana greeted him too.

"Sweet. Let's get going."

 **…**

They spent some time walking through the crowd, conversing about clubs at school and even took some time to listen to a politician speaking about the state of things before heading to the main street - and then to the "Untouchable.

* * *

 **Shibuya - Untouchable  
** …

"You want a reco- oh it's you." Muhehisa Iwai acknowledged Masumi's presence after Ryuji spoke to him about recommendations and he placed his newspaper away. Apparently he had dismissed Ryuji immediately after seeing him, which Masumi found to be a little rude, but not unexpected at all. Looks were the first and most important point of contact after all.

"I already gave her one, you should pick the same as hers if you're starting out. Unless you have something else in mind? An automatic? A revolver?" Ryuji looked confused and Masumi shook her head.

"Iwai-san's shop is for enthusiasts, he's talking about the types of guns he can recommend to you, right? An automatic is a guy that reloads by itself, as compared to one which you have to reload the bullets yourself. I'm not sure about the difference between a revolver and another gun though." Masumi explained patiently and Iwai-san's expression relaxed to what appear to be a smirk as he leaned forward a little.

"The girl's right, a revolver is a gun with a revolving cylinder for the bullets. My regulars will be mad if I let a casual like you hang around. She's fine as she put some effort into some research." Ignoring Ryuji who looked offended, Iwai addressed Masumi.

"So, you need more bullets? Hope you've been practising." The white lie about picking up airsoft is going to bite Masumi back hard, as she did mention that to Tae sensei too. Technically she has been practising her shooting though (by being in the Castle) so Masumi nodded.

"My grip on it is better and steadier now, but I'm still slow at reloading. I'll need more practise on that. I'm not really focusing on accuracy at the moment"

"Heh, reloading speed huh? That varies depends on the type of airsoft pellets you use with that gun. At least tell me you can assemble your gun now."

As the two discussed, leaving Ryuji more confused than ever, Iwai's demeanor did get less frostier and he even chuckled a little at some intervals.

"Anyway, you know the drill if you're teaching blondie here the ropes. Keep the replicas in your bag at all times, you don't want to get arrested. Don't point it at anyone either." He gave Masumi a small stinkeye that made her blush, but he didn't comment much more than that.

"Don't let the fuzz catch wind of you having them. I don't need them coming around here."

"Got it. I'll give him the drill again before we leave." Masumi saluted Iwai and he chuckled before scowling at Ryuji.

"Now be sure to shut your trap and listen to her, she's got more sense than you blabbermouth."

Ryuji didn't argue against that, he just sighed and nodded, making Iwai-san chuckle again.

"Good lad, you might just turn out well after all."

"I'll be careful." Ryuji promised and Masumi chuckled, bowing to Iwai again for his help. She even managed to pick guns for Ann and Morgana, although the latter was difficult due to his preference for slingshots.

Masumi managed to dig those out from a box placed below the display shelves by accident.

"Nah, come again kids. You lot are better than most of the jerks who come in window shopping at least." Iwai then addressed Masumi, scowling a little as he did so. "Keep yourself out of trouble alright? I'm not gonna be there to pull your ass out of the fire all the time."

Masumi's cheeks flushed and she pointedly ignore Ryuji's curious looks while nodding to him in assent. She didn't need or want to be saved like that ever again.

"Good, now run along kids. I got a business to do."

* * *

"Iwai-san isn't that bad of a person." Ryuji commented as they made their way out of the alleyway that housed the "Untouchable". He had bought something too, but what really stretched their budget was getting some armor. It had been tricky, but they managed to secure vests that looked similar to kevlar vests that were stock for enthusiasts who liked role-playing.

To each their own, but it does help their case significantly.

"Well - I gonna split, gonna help my mum out with the housework. Are you going back too then?"

The two of them had spent a few hours looking and asking questions about the models and makes of guns that they had missed lunch. Masumi's stomach was growling softly but thankfully Ryuji didn't seem to hear it.

"Nope, I'll be grabbing a bite and then work part time. Nothing wrong with stockpiling a bit more if we want some upgrades later on. The guns and stuff aren't actually cheap." Masumi smiled awkwardly as Ryuji nodded in understanding. He had pocketed the items he was supposed to use earlier on.

"Well I can drop Ann's stuff for you then? She doesn't stay too far from my place." Masumi gladly accepted before separating from Ryuji.

* * *

 **Convenience Store: Shibuya  
** …

"Glad you can make it for the shift! Now help with the restocking please?" Masumi hurriedly got to work after texting Sojiro that she'll be taking a shift that'll last all the way to dinner.

She might even spend some time browsing Shibuya too, it's not every day she could justify a night's out like this.

"Excuse me, could you help me buy a ticket at the printing machine?"

"Yes, please follow me!" Masumi chirped with as much enthusiasm she could muster as she guided the pair to the printer set at the side of the convenience store. Masumi was just glad that Morgana had decided to hang around the shop rather than stay inside her bag. It was one less issue that might get her kicked out of the job after all.

* * *

 **Shibuya: Underground Mall  
** …

"Ah - Ann?" Masumi was surprised, but then again, perhaps not to bump into Ann as she was window shopping at one of the many fashion retailers.

"Masumi-chan, hey." Ann didn't look too interested but she beamed when Masumi greeted her, the blonde girl quickly making her way over to her.

"Are you here shopping?" Her eyes were bright with enthusiasm as Masumi chuckled and shook her head.

"You just finished your shift? I see. I got what you picked for me from Ryuji. I didn't think I'll ever handle one of those, and yet, I kind of like it. Is that odd?" Referring to the shotgun she had manifested, Masumi chuckled nervously but decided to not correct Ann to further any speculations about what they were talking about.

"Nope, I got used to it pretty quickly. You have to if you're aiming to survive. We can't reset you know, it's not allowed." Masumi winked at Ann, who gave an "ooh" in recognition as she blushed.

"Sorry - I'm not used to talking like this, you know? I'm more open about it. But it's a secret right?" Ann winked back and Masumi smiled more easily this time.

"But the kickback is really strong, it's... Satisfying too. Heh. It must sound so wrong."

"No it doesn't. I remember when I first used "it", i felt like I could take on the entire place and win. It's a rush isn't it?"

Masumi commiserated with Ann about their shared experiences as a Persona user for a while and while Ann was happy and excited, it left Masumi feeling conflicted too.

…

"What's wrong, Masumi-chan?" Ann noticed and asked, having felt Masumi's mood swing as they conversed and window-shopped.

"..." Masumi considered carefully, looking unsure but still hopeful as she asked Ann.

"Is it okay if I… confess something to you?" Masumi was still trying to get used to the fact that people trusted her, and so she took a chance to voice something that had been bothering her.

"Sure? As long as it's not a love confession." Ann chuckled at the joke while Masumi shook her head.

"... I'm worried about it, our Personas. You see…" Masumi paused for a moment, but followed up with a rush shortly after.

"It's Medea, my Persona. She says she's who I am, and I'm her. Does that mean I'm her reincarnation? But if that's the case, I, I have different Personas too. Does that mean I am reincarnated from all of them? I, we don't know so much about Personas that I'm not sure what they mean when they say that I am them."

"Hmm… Carmen and I talked a little, sometimes. She was the one urging me to break free from what Kamoshida had over me. I was ready to give up you know? But she didn't, she knew I could do it and I did. She… I think I believe what she said, that she was me, but doesn't mean that I'm her reincarnation or anything." Ann pursed her lips as she tried to explain.

"More like - she's someone very similar to me? That, if I could pass off as her? That we are similar in that sense. But for you, Masumi-chan, I think it's not the other Personas, but perhaps rather Medea is most similar to you."

Ann suggested thoughtfully, not noticing how Masumi's heart sank. So she was like Medea then? The Queen of Colchis that betrayed those she loved and who had done so much outrageous things?

"But it's odd, were you betrayed by those you trusted and loved, Masumi-chan?"

Ann's question made Masumi look up, realizing she hadn't really told her about what happened to her.

"Oh, you don't know…"

Masumi wavered - she shared her story with Ryuji, and Morgana had listened to her confession to Tae sensei. But - telling Ann this… no, she has to believe.

"Can we find a place to sit? It… might take a while…" Ann picked up on the awkwardness of Masumi and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Shibuya: Diner  
** …

It wasn't the first time they had a seat in the diner, but this time the roles were reversed. Masumi even noted with some kind of irony that she was seated in a similar position as Ann was the last time.

"Sooo…" Ann paused, leaning back instead of leaning forward as her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry - I shouldn't be getting so excited like it is some random gossip. This is something big, it's what happened before."

Ann settled down and ticked the checkboxes for her order after Masumi did hers. Masumi herself didn't have an appetite and quickly accepted the cup of cold water that was served to her.

Masumi had asked Morgana to hang around outside the cafe for this talk, and although their Phantom Thief friend had objected, he had agreed after Masumi told him that she was going to tell Ann what happened before.

"Yes… it's the reason, I'm like-" She gestured to herself repeatedly, to be specific her hair and her outfit. "-this… it's not my choice. I had to change my appearance."

Ann nodded in understanding, and Masumi hoped that was the case. Out of everyone in class, Ann would understand. In a way Ryuji would too - but although he has gotten a bit more insightful and sharp, he wasn't exactly the smartest nail in the room.

"I saw your photo ID. It has always puzzled me why you made such a drastic change." Ann crossed her arms thoughtfully, while thinking aloud. "Honestly I wasn't sure. After knowing you, I don't think you're the type to let what other people think affect what you do. But what your appearance, and how you behave sometimes… it's contradictory." Ann then smiled before leaning forward to whisper so only Masumi could hear her.

"And what you did when you saved us, when you stood up to Kamoshida… it really made my heart pound. You were so cool, Masumi."

Ann's words made Masumi blush brightly and she jerked back a little too quickly than she should, causing her to groan as she to hit the back of the seat she was seating on.

"A-Ann!?" So flustered was she that she couldn't help but pout cutely at Ann, who was giggling with laughter at her own side.

"Sorry, sorry - you were being so serious that I couldn't help myself. But, I'm being honest too. I really thought you were super cool when you fought Kamoshida, and that knight thing… it was, I thought that Masumi was so strong. Stronger than I am." Ann reached for Masumi's hands and squeezed it.

"That's how and who you really are, right? Not… like this, and how you sometimes behave in front of the teachers." Ann asked and Masumi sighed, the embarrassment fading away as she answered.

"No, it isn't… if I had the choice, I wouldn't want to… be like this way. Every time Kamoshida tries something, I wanted to fight back, to do something… but I can't, not with what… what happened." Masumi's lips trembled and Ann's expression darkened, but she remained silent and patient, waiting for Masumi to tell her what happened. She wasn't upset at Ann after all, but it looks like it wasn't going to be easy. Not…

"Maybe being here isn't the right place… maybe we should go to your place or mine?" Ann asked kindly and Masumi closed her eyes, trying to calm herself again.

"... I'm good. This is what happened that caused me to transfer here."

* * *

"... You did the right thing." Ann said so quietly when Masumi stopped. The blonde looked at Masumi symphathetically as she digested what she had learned about her friend. That explains so much. The Masumi Ann knew had two faces, or if she could borrow the term, two personas.

One was the Masumi that followed society's rules to the book, and did her best to ensure that she did not step out of the "comfort zone" of the majority which decided what should one do, wear, or even behave.

The average person that filled the streets, that was the part of Masumi that she showed everyone in school, class, heck as long as she was aware that she was being observed.

The other Masumi was the one that Ann got to know after Masumi recognized her as a friend, and who she could be herself. This was the true Masumi, someone who had a strong sense of justice - who was emotional and who was more than willing to stand out for the things that she believed in.

The real Masumi hated the fake Masumi, Ann understood that now and if not for it being absolutely necessary for Masumi to maintain that facade, Ann was sure that Masumi would never had behaved the way she had even now.

Ann shivered a little too in disgust, wondering how long and what Masumi had to endure to for her act to be so flawless.

"... If you hadn't - that woman would have been in a very bad place."

"I was almost dragged in too… if I had, then… I don't think I would have met you." Masumi's smile was bitter and Ann's expression darkened. She was of course aware of the… more shadier sides of her side-job, but she had told herself that she would never sully her body to get ahead.

Neither would she respect or befriend someone who would, Ann would view that as surrendering one's body to the whims of the men who underestimated and looked down on her.

Perhaps it's the environment that she was brought up - or perhaps it was her mother who Ann still admired - even while bitterly wondering why they didn't really take care of her.

But Ann has grown up around strong women, her mother was the queen of the walk-way and there were few that could stand up to her. Her caretakers when young had been women who had shielded her from the media spotlight vigorously, and acted as bodyguards too for any of the other models that worked with her parents.

…

It was a little embarrassing too for Ann, for she had been in a similar situation as Masumi - actually, that wasn't right. ANn had been trapped but she had gotten out. Somewhat at least, with Masumi's help. Masumi hadn't had anyone to help her.

"There was no one vouching for you then at all, was there? And, honestly -" Ann grinned as Masumi startled a little from having a hand placed reassuringly over hers.

"I shudder in fear of what you might have done to the guy if he managed to drag you in with the other girl. The Masumi I know would have kicked, bit, clawed and perhaps mutilate anyone who would try to grab a handful without her agreeing."

Ann's words made Masumi snort but she nodded too.

"I wouldn't have let them touched me, without a fight at least… but - it's all over now… I'm just starting to rebuild my life when I saw you in a bad place. I just couldn't let it happen to someone else, even if it's someone I didn't know."

"And the world is a better place for it if there's someone like you, Masumi."

* * *

Ann's words took Masumi's breath away as Ann sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I mean it. It wasn't as bad as how things were with you, but I had no friends besides Shiho. People were either jealous, intimidated, or just didn't want to know who I was besides being this blonde foreigner. Ironic cause I can speak better than some native speakers here." Ann huffed as Masumi nodded. Being a platinum blonde herself, Masumi could empathize. She wasn't as good with Japanese as Ann though! She was just average.

"I had Shiho, but we didn't want to trouble each other that we ended up not having anyone to rely on. Kamoshida isolated and divided us so that we were vulnerable. It was a long game - and one that I had been losing from the very beginning. If I had been stronger like you were - to stand up to him."

"It'll only make him madder, who knew what he would have done." Masumi reasoned, she didn't want Ann to be reckless.

"It would have been better than going through what he did to me, and Shiho. It carried on for months, and… what am I saying. It's supposed to be about you, not me, Masumi." Ann grimaced as Masumi shook her head.

"Sorry for going off track there, but - if only more people were like you… people with bad intentions wouldn't be able to do… well - what they do." Ann made a vague gesture but Masumi understood.

"Others wouldn't help cause they didn't want to go beyond the established rules of the place. The man who went after you was someone that's too powerful, just like Kamoshida was. If they helped, they'll be targeted too."

Ann sighed while Masumi nodded.

"... Hey, hey… we're getting off topic again. Thanks for sharing with me though, Masumi… why all this, all of a sudden?" Ann was curious and Masumi bit her lip before answering honestly.

"Ryuuji and Morgana knew… I wanted you to know too."

"Ah… it goes far beyond Kamoshida huh…" Ann started asking but Masumi cut her off.

"It's not that… I just wanted you to know this… Kamoshida he, he knows, so… he might use it to get others to turn against me." Masumi smiled bitterly. He did have a bigger trump card to play that Masumi was helpless against.

"If he does threaten me with my past… I don't know what I'll do. I… I wanted all of you to know what he could use against me, and that what I did was right!"

"Hey - "

"I wasn't wrong - and what he did, what he did… what he did…" Masumi trailed off, hands clenched tightly that it turned white, but she subsequently jumped when someone slid to seat beside her.

"Hey… you shouldn't even doubt that. You did the right thing. Anyone who knows the truth will get it. It's just that - people will always prefer the more scandalous truth." Ann sighed as she leaned against Masumi while rolling her eyes.

"Amen to that… out of all my friends I knew you would understand." Ann's words reassured Masumi more than she could have imagined would and she smiled back at her friend, her anger and frustration dissipating as fast as it had grew.

"Since we're all gossiping about our past anyway - I want to tell you about mine, and it's a good opportunity too since I was going to tell you anyway." Ann, having settled back to her seat - closed her eyes to prepare herself while sipping on her glass of cold water.

The two of them had discussed more on what had happened in Masumi's old school, and Ann had shared that she had similar issues in the past - only not as bad as what Masumi had gone through. Ann had been angry on her behalf after knowing that Masumi's "close" friends had distanced themselves, but she hadn't gotten comfortable enough to share about her family.

Now - that was a twisted story for another day. Only Morgana knew bits and pieces of her twisted family problems. Masumi couldn't help but finger her thick wrist watch nervously occasionally though.

"I am a model you know. A genuine one. Here." Ann smirked as she watched Masumi looked confused, only for her friend to stare disbelievingly at the soft-copy of the magazine her modelling agency had given her of her first ever fashion magazine cover-shoot.

"That's one of the reason that Kamoshida had such a hold on me, he knew I was a model - and that I couldn't possibly let anyone knew what happened between the two of us. He kept pushing… and Shiho, we talked about it - like you said, and that was one of the main reasons she…" Ann trailed off as Masumi paled, realizing how similar the two of them were - Kamoshida had a big ace in his sleeve that he had played successfully.

"She placed her life before mine, Shiho she, knew that if I had given in - I wouldn't have been able to get out. He would have total leverage with me. I didn't want that to happen so I tried to find ways around it - but if you hadn't talked to me that day, I would have."

"And you wouldn't have been able to get out of it - and he would have gotten Shiho in the end too." Masumi's anger grew and it was showing as Ann's eyes widened.

"Hey, hey - I know, I'm mad too, but don't crack the glass, Masumi-chan." Ann pulled her glass away from her and Masumi blushed. She didn't think she would be getting so angry - again - but apparently since she had been stewing away about her own failings, it wasn't as bad as it was hearing about something new that was just as bad for her friend as it was for her.

"I'm not comparing what happened - and it is a bad lead up, I'm sorry-" Ann waved her hands in apology, she didn't mean to start the conversation this way. "But what I wanted to tell you is that I am a model, a real one, and this is what I have planned." Ann grinned as she gestured for Masumi to lean closer to her.

"I'm going to take you shopping to get rid of all that pent up stress. You totally need a new wardrobe - it'll make you feel better, any girl would be happy with getting new clothes, dressing up, and looking fantastic. Don't try to hide to me about your figure, Masumi, I didn't know exactly why you went out of the way to hide behind those baggy clothes of you, but now that you tell me why, it just annoys me that you got all that and kept it hidden. Even there, you know." Ann winked as Masumi shook her head, trying not to get swept up by Ann's momentum.

"A girl's gonna be proud of their body, and themselves. That's the first step forward, Masumi. It's a crying shame when I know you got a body that's better than mine."

Masumi squeaked at that, making Ann laugh while she spluttered, trying to tell her that she wasn't interested.

"I can't - I don't want to get more attention than I already do! I just want to live out my probation first… plus, I'm really hard up now." Masumi whispered at the end and Ann faltered, scratching her hair awkwardly.

"Ah - well, I'm not exactly that well-off either. But let's compromise. We'll go through our wardrobe, I'll give you some of my old clothes, and you will wear them when we go out sometimes."

"H-Huh? But why? I, I told you that I… I'm not… why are you doing this, Ann?"

"Because I want to fix that low self esteem of yours. You're really an oddball, you know that?" Ann huffed as Masumi looked at her in confusion.

"One minute you're that badass heroine that doesn't care what happen to yourself to help others, the other you're this menacing angry hulk that would kick down doors, take names and won't give any mercy to those that pisses you off." Ann ticked off her fingers. "But all of that comes with you being so submissive and obedient to others, at mercy of expectations of society - despite not really caring about it as said before, insecure with yourself, and so easily giving up at the oddest of times. You are seriously bipolar." Ann called her out on her flaws and Masumi squirmed at her seat.

"... well, when you put it that way…"

"So we're fixing that problem by making you look better first, and you got to learn how to use that pretty face of yours to get out of trouble." Ann flushed as Masumi gave a deadpan look in return. "Oh shush, I know what you mean - but we girls have to use what we have to protect ourselves. If men are going to prey on us anyway - let's just make it work for us."

* * *

 **Le Blanc  
** …

Masumi didn't persuade Ann down from her suggestion, and if she was to be honest, the idea did appeal to her. Masumi did voice out to Ann that she couldn't possibly repay Ann back for the clothes she might be giving her - for free at that - but Ann wasn't going to hear anything about that. As she walked back towards Le Blanc, taking a path that was well-lit and full with people, her mind couldn't help remember what Ann had told her before.  
…

 _"You saved me, remember? And Shiho too - this is nothing compared to what you already did. And Ryuji - but since he got such a good view of me, I think my debt to him is paid off - with interest since we're working together." Ann mused before waving a finger aggressively at Masumi._

 _"And don't start with the - I didn't do it just for you - you still put your life at risk to save me, and helped Shiho - twice, putting your life in the line. I owe you - and clothes that is going to just gather dust would do much better in going to a new home." Ann wrung her hands as they walked towards the train station together._

 _"I already feel bad in giving you hand me downs - so please, just accept it as thanks from a friend, okay?"_ _  
_

…

Masumi sighed, knowing that she was going to wear some of Ann's clothes in the future. With the knowledge that Ann - who is a model, and very fashionable, meant that she was going to… actually dress up like a girl again.

"It's… a good thing." Masumi tried to encourage herself while feeling a little bit optimistic.

Before the incident, she had been just like Ann and girls her age - trying to look nice, having a good grasp of fashion, and she was a girl - it's just that.

"..." Resting a hand on her chest, it has been too long since she wanted to look attractive. Her body was…

"Don't go there." Masumi told herself while Medea's voice started whispering into her ears about how it would be easy now to get what she wanted.

"I wonder if Ann has the same issues with Carmen." Masumi tried to ignore Medea, her "true" self, valiantly trying not to think about what she could do now about what happened to her in the past.

Stepping into the cafe proper, Masumi bowed in greeting to Sojiro who nodded in response. Her legal guardian was sort of "entertaining" his only customer in the cafe. The man had a solitary cup of coffee on the table with several newspapers tossed casually to the side. So - one of the customers that Sojiro always griped about then.

…

"Boss did you hear? Apparently that subway driver from the accident was acting really odd during his testimony hearing."

"You talking about that psychotic whatever thing people're going on about?" The customer spoke loudly to Sojiro even as Masumi hurried walked passed him, placing her bag into one of the cabinets. Before Sojiro could speak, she had stepped into the kitchen and started on the dishes without prompting.

Masumi took some comfort to see that there were at least a dozen cups in the sink, at least there were some customers. But if they all ordered the cheapest drink…

"Yeah, I heard it completely alters your personality. The news is saying the driver couldn't even speak when they tried asking him questions." Sojiro's conversation with his customer could be heard as Masumi washed the dishas and she listened half-heartedly.

"There's no way a preposterous story like that could be true." Sojiro grumbled unhappily as the conversation continued. After a while however, he spoke louder - letting Masumi hear him clearly.

"Oh and sorry, but we're closing soon."

"Hmph, how rude. This must be why you don't get many customers. Your coffee's actually not half bad and you got a cute girl helping you somehow. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this store…." The man spoke loudly but stopped in surprise as Masumi swept in with a cloth and a smile. Gesturing towards the table, the customer nodded in surprise as she took the empty cup, wiped the table clean swiftly before going towards the other table.

"A high schooler huh…" The man muttered even as Sojiro spoke gruffly again.

"Thanks for stopping in, please come again."

"Yes, please come again." Masumi placed the tray with his cup down before bowing to him deeply, making eye contact with a bigh smile. This act making the man's eyes twitch. He was obviously going to bitch to Sojiro about the state of the shop, but in the face of her service, he couldn't - not without sounding like a jerk.

Which, he totally was - anyone's patience had it's limit. Masumi wondered how long had the man been staying in the cafe.

"Thanks for the coffee." The man mumbled before leaving, and even leaving behind some tips by telling Sojiro to keep the change.

"Sheesh, what a pain… he was here for hours." Sojiro grumbled while putting the cleaned glasses to the side. Looking curiously at Masumi, he muttered.

"You didn't need to do that. But - good job anyway - he's not a regular, but he might be now." Sojiro mused while Masumi shrugged - it wouldn't be the first time that had happened in her life.

"I worked in cafe's before - it takes a certain knack, and a good outfit. I will be careful with him around." Masumi reassured Sojiro who looked kind of perturbed before nodding his head.

"Prudent. Maybe you will be good for business after all." Sojiro cracked a small grin as Masumi continued wiping the tables and cleaning up.

"How's business? Besides the usual regulars that order one cup and sit for hours." Masumi's question made Sojiro frown but he shrugged.

"It's all good as long as the shop doesn't fail. I'm not going to go wear a fake smile. Not when I have a kid willing to do that for me. My regulars, they might be one coffee drinkers - sometimes two, but they keep me afloat. Honestly it takes time to make good coffee. If I start getting lots of customers, even if it's for takeaway - the beans will really suffer and cry as I won't be able to make them the right way that they're supposed to."

Sojiro seems proud of that, and as Masumi did taste his coffee before and wholeheartedly agreed with him about the taste, she preferred it too. If it got too busy, she'll feel obliged to help out more even if Sojiro might not want to.

"As long as I'm here, the world leaves me be. No annoyances or troublesome people to deal with, it's like my personal hideaway. I'd be kinda screwed if I lost it, but I guess you would be too. So you better don't try and get ideas of trying to help out the store. I'm not going to pay for you helping here." Sojiro waved a finger at Masumi half-heartedly before coughing again.

"Anyway I'm leaving now, food's in the fridge. You can save it for breakfast if you want. Try not to cause any trouble, and I got some cat food for M-Morgana was it? It's in the shelves. I almost used it by accident when I had to serve some finger food." Sojiro grumbled but just smirked when Masumi beamed thankfully to him.

* * *

 **Le Blanc: Attic  
** …

"We're almost ready to infiltrate the Palace, Lady Ann. We can use the desk back there to make some tools that will definitely help us. Things like lockpicks, smoke bombs and stuff." Morgana instructed as he broke his extended period of silence. Masumi had picked up their partner in crime outside of the diner but he had been thankfully quiet the entire time. Perhaps he was being polite at the occurences? Or perhaps he had just been tired and didn't want to be disturbed? She did spend quite some time with Ann before picking up Morgana afterwards. He had looked strangely content as he sat on the ledge outside of the diner.

"Alright, but are they really… real? I mean, the Palace has been odd, we can bring guns in, but we can't exactly reload them." Masumi's toy gun only had limited ammo, and she didn't think she'll be able to find ways to reload them. Maybe her airsoft rounds could suffice?

"I'll teach you how to make a genuine lockpick. The other items that I will be teaching you to craft are close replicas that would work in the meta-verse." Morgana explained and Masumi nodded.

"Great then. We can pass them off as toys or something… I'm just glad that this… dimensional pocket thing came with the app though." If she had to name one thing that she was glad about having this power from Igor for, it was this pocket dimension that she could store stuff in. The dagger and guns she had purchases were safely store there, along with some of the materials that Morgana had declared to be useful in their endeavor that had dropped from the Shadows they had killed.

"I am glad that I too have access to such a useful infiltration tool. I was able to gather several useful things even in the outside world. Ahem…" Morgana coughed when Masumi looked at him suspiciously. "I did not steal anything, I promise, Lady Masumi. I only took things that were discarded. You would be surprised at what people would throw away. The fools."

Morgana leaped to sit on the desk before gesturing to Masumi with a paw to sit down.

"Let's try making a lockpick this time, we can use it to open chests or doors. It's not always fool proof though, but we should still try to have some. Everyone starts off a little clumsy, don't be depressed if it doesn't go well at first, alright, Lady Masumi?"

Morgana's instructions were hard to follow, but after lots of trail and error, she managed to make a couple of decent lockpicks that she stashed into her wallet. These were helpful in a pinch too while Morgana yawned, tired as well.

"I'll teach you how to pick a lock in the meta-verse when we encounter a chest. Anyway, we'll be heading to the Palace tomorrow, ready yourself."

* * *

 **18 April (Monday)**

…

 **Le Blanc  
** …

A peaceful morning breakfast for once before heading to school, Sojiro didn't sense anything amiss, only fawning over Morgana much to Masumi's amusement. Her legal guardian sure doted on cats, and he was disappointed when Morgana snuck off the moment his back was turned to get some coffee.

It would severely limit Morgana's movement if he was to capture Sojiro's attention - but Masumi was more amused by Sojiro's "No cats" rule was being ignored by Sojiro himself.

He had warned her about coming back late, but had relented when he said she'll be visiting Shiho again.

"She's the friend that you almost killed yourself to save right?" Masumi wasn't sure but there was a flash of uncertainty that he detected in his tone.

"Well if she is that important to you, I won't stop you. Take care of yourself - and don't forget to visit Tae sensei for your sessions." Sojiro reminded sternly before seeing her off.

* * *

 **Shujin Academy: Front Gates  
** …

"Good morning, c'mon, hurry up and get to class!" Kamoshida, was at the front gates, waving students into school. Masumi stopped mid-step, consider her options before deciding to take it head on. He won't try anything out in the open like this, with many other students around her. She has to believe that.

As she approached the front gates, Masumi took the opportunity to follow behind a group of male students who were talking to each other. As an additional precaution, she pretended to be looking at her phone as they approached the gates.

Kamoshida however spotted her and called out to her.

"Oi, Kurusu." His tone of voice was sharp and forceful, causing the boys to start while Masumi panicked inwardly.

"Good morning, Kamoshida sensei. Is there anything wrong?" She bowed politely to her while the other students gave them a wide berth. The King of the Palace indeed, and Masumi didn't make any eye contact with him as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"..." His expression was the same cheerful facade that he wore to others, and Masumi felt the hair at the back of her neck raise slightly in fear and disgust as his gaze never left her for a moment, perhaps he was trying to psych her out.

Or studying her figure - again. Masumi swallowed and her hands clenched tighter, fingers digging into her palm in a bid to keep herself from lashing out.

"About what happened a few nights ago…" He started speaking loudly, and Masumi paled - knowing that he was trying to start a rumor right now. Well - two can play that game and she chuckled softly.

"My guardians were glad to meet you, sensei. They were relieved that you cared for my well being. Thank you for meeting us at night, taking time off your schedule." She cut him off quickly and beamed, ignoring how Kamoshida's eyes were twitching a little. She could count that as a win as she bowed to him quickly before he could say more, or refute her claim.

"Thank you for being so considerate." She died a little inside, but as Kamoshida grunted in response, acknowledging her claim, Masumi knew she had won this particular round.

"I should head to school now - thank you for checking up on me." She rushed off, Medea muttering her approval while she stewed in anger. She had to be on her toes, or else Kamoshida might try something else to get to her.

* * *

 **Shujin Academy - Class 2D  
** …

Masumi didn't say much about what happened to Ann as they greeted each other, only mentioning to her that they should probably find a way to coordinate coming to school together. It was probably safer - or it could jeopardize the whole mission by letting Kamoshida know they might be planning something. Was she being too paranoid?

…

Classes barely started when the text messages started, and Masumi had to fight the urge to look at the messages all the time. Morgana had been let out earlier and was probably scouting the place again. She might insist on their partner joining them in class if things settled down though.

…

* * *

 _"So I saw Kamoshida at the school gate this morning. He was just standing there looking at me with this shit-eating grin on his face." Ryuji's text messages was quickly followed by Ann - she was bored out of her mind too._

 _"He was probably trying to get into your head. That's super annoying. I can't believe we still have to go to school when Shiho and Masumi's life is on the line." Ann's remark made Masumi sigh, although she did cover her momentary lapse with a sheepish smile towards the teacher who looked confused._

 _"Honestly seeing that got me even more fired up about this. I'm going to enjoy smashing that smug grin to oblivion with Captain Kidd and you girls."_

 _"We're going today, right? I'm going to put in my all. I got us some more bandages too, and Shiho said she'll try to cover for us." Ann's reply made Masumi add on quickly._

 _"We'll still have to visit Shiho first before going back to school later in the afternoon. It's best to have an alibi on where we were."_

 _"It's such a pain to travel here and back though…"_

 _"It's important, Ryuji - we can't get caught. What if Kamoshida is trying to follow us? If he finds out like how Shiho and I did…" Ann's message made Masumi shudder, if Kamoshida appeared in the Castle with them, who knew what could happen. She might kill him for real for one._

 _"The conclusion and release of the findings by Kamoshida is on 2nd May. We got just around 2 weeks to stop him." Masumi typed discreetly below her table while sneaking glances at the teacher's droning in class._

 _"We just gotta take of business before that then."_

 _"I just hope he doesn't have even more surprises in store for us. I might need to work out a schedule for my work and my study sessions with Makoto senpai."_

 _"Ugh are you seriously going to continue studying? I mean, I'm glad the prez is helping us, but working part time too?" Ryuji's message made Masumi frown as she typed quickly in rebuttal._

 _"I need to eat too. And medicine don't come cheap, models too for that matter. Besides it'll be doubly suspicious if our schedule change that much. Sojiro will get suspicious, and your family too."_

 _"As long as I got a day's notice, I can plan ahead. I'm not comfortable leaving without Shiho either. We should add her into this chat later. If I blew off all my gigs, they'll suspect something is wrong too." Ann's reply made Masumi relax a little, at least Ann understood._

 _"Not yet - we don't want her to get in trouble if someone started poking around her phone. We shouldn't be leaving any evidence. What if someone, or worse - he actually took our phones?"_

* * *

 **Shujin Academy - Rooftop  
** …

"It's finally time to set our plan in action, I bet the others are ready to go and waiting on the signal." Morgana stated as they gathered at the rooftop.

Masumi had to grab Ann with her for lunch, not that the blonde minded, and had filled her in on what had happened before class had started.

Ann was of course livid, but relieved when Masumi told her on how she had turned the tables on Kamoshida. The two girls had then visited Kawakami at the staff room to update her about Shiho, and Ann's situation about school.

Kawakami sensei had been sympathetic and had told Ann to take as much time off needed till Shiho could return to school.

It was a stark contrast to what Ann had expected, she had confessed to Masumi afterwards. Masumi wondered if it was due to her presence that Kawakami sensei had been more understanding of the situation, or perhaps it was just because everyone was still worried about Shiho's circumstances, and gave Ann a pass.

Ann's grades were average - but Masumi had another plan for that.

…

 _"I'm glad for the update on Shiho's situation, and I am relieved that you two are volunteering to collect and submit her homework for her. But… this additional request of yours." Niijima Makoto looked uncertainly at Ann who looked just as confused - and surprised._

 _"Ann might be taking a few days off school to be with Shiho. She needs the support, and, missing school is bad for her grades after all, if she can't keep up. I'll do what I can to help, I'm visiting Shiho everyday - but it might not be enough. Just once a week would be a great help, senpai!" Masumi clapped her hands and bowed her head while asking and Makoto faltered, looking both pleased and awkward._

 _"W-Well… if she promises to do her best, a short session might be fine… just for you to catch up with your work, are we in agreement, Takamaki?"_

…

Ann had been confused, but Masumi explained to her that it would be good for them to make nice with the student president, plus - Kamoshida won't be able to follow them after school if they ended before volleyball practise. AND - most importantly, gave them some time, and excuse to leave school later than usual.

With their preparations complete, the girls had a quick lunch before going back to class.

Which brought them here now at the rooftop, planning for how they were going to tackle the mission objectives..

"I hope you all understand that our time limit is 2nd May. Or realistically, before 2nd May as it'll take some time for the change of heart to manifest." Morgana explained as he sat on one of the abandoned tables on the rooftop. Masumi's bag had been placed to the side as they gathered after school as planned.

Morgana was honestly impressed at how Lady Masumi was taking care of the nitty gritty details by herself - it was very important that no one else would suspect them as phantom thieves. By altering their normal schedule before the attack or heist was to take place would just make them look suspicious.

Morgana had to wonder what other secrets Lady Masumi had kept to herself if she was this paranoid without his prompting.

Ann sat on the table besides Morgana while Ryuji sat on a chair directly in front of Masumi herself, having snuck onto the rooftop separately to avoid suspicion. Imagine the rumors if one spotted all three of them going up at the same time? It would only arouse suspicion.

"To summarize, we basically just have to go to that castle, or Palace or whatever and steal the Treasure from Kamoshida, right?" Ann asked, brows furrowing as she casually tapped the mock kevlar that she was now wearing underneath her clothes. If only changing clothes were as easy as pulling out her semi-automatic replica that Masumi had handed her today.

"But what exactly is this "Treasure", Morgana? You haven't explained it yet." Masumi asked and they waited for Morgana to explain.

"A Treasure is the physical form of the Palace Ruler's distorted desires. In other words, it's the core of the Palace, once we steal it, the Palace will crumble." Morgana answered reasuredly. "I think." But ended un-reasuredly, to the dismay of Masumi and the rest. Ryuji just looked slack jawed while Masumi wasn't amused at all. They were basically going in blind.

"Well - that's the theory anyway. Having said that, even I don't know what Kamoshida's treasure will be. It can be anything and everything."

"And where can we find it? Seeing that's a treasure, it should be at the most hardest to reach area." Ann reasoned while Morgana shrugged, a weird thing to see from a cat.

"There's no way of knowing that until we go in and find out. But Lady Ann should be right, I've been there a few times and saw no traces of it from where I could sneak into. It should be in the depths of the Palace."

Masumi sighed, scratching her head, it wouldn't be that simple after all.

"Can we even get it out? I mean - we do have… magical ways to keep stuff, I guess." Masumi grimaced, hoping that they won't reach the limit of that mythical pocket, portal thing that all of them discovered they could assess too.

"It's best not to rely on that… although it is convenient, it must have came with that mysterious application on your phone, Lady Masumi as what we discussed earlier. The rest have the same powers, yes? Even I do, to some extent." Morgana looked around the group to see them nodding their heads.

"In any case, our objective is to find the Treasure's location somewhere in the Palace. We have to ensure that we can go about this, with some time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances, like the schedule for the investigation being pushed forward, or someone suspecting our activities. We have to be covert, and that means making sure that no one suspects, especially Kamoshida." Morgana looks around the group before Masumi interjected.

"That means we have to carry on with our lives as normal as possible. How's school so far, Ann?"

Masumi's question made Ann pause and their friend bit her lip before nodding.

"As you know - I still want to take a few days off if I can to be with Shiho. My parent's don't mind - they're not in the country. You're worried about my sneaking in to school if I do?" Ann asked quietly and Masumi nodded. She didn't want her friend to be caught coming to school when she wasn't supposed to.

"Knowing Kamoshida… especially if he turns out to be the one to catch you… who knows what he might do."

"Even if he caught me, I won't say anything." Ann insisted firmly, eyes hard but Ryuji got it - surprising the two girls.

"We're not saying that. Masumi's worried what he MIGHT do to you if he caught you, we trust you. I- I mean, we, don't want you to have to do something drastic to stop him, or him doing something to you anyway."

"Let's not take any unnecessary risks, Ann, Ryuji. That means that all of us should try to be with someone at all times, preferably not just among present company. That way he can't suspect us of trying anything together." Masumi reasoned and frowned when the other two looked uncomfortable.

"... Is it not possible?" Masumi didn't know things were that bad for her two friends. They didn't have any other friends in school?

The two of them shook their heads and Masumi pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Right, the two didn't have the best of reputations after all.

"I can just eat my lunch at the classroom and split after school. No one's going to bother with me as long as I don't approach them." Ryuji offered glumly and Ann nodded her head.

"I think having lunch together isn't that bad of an idea. We are friends, so, maybe a few days a week would be good. We could even hang out at the rooftop so it's something "natural" right?" Ann made quotation marks at her explanation before smirking.

"We could even get permission from the prez too."

"Her name is Niijima Makoto guys… and I can think of a way to get her to agree. Although we might not be able to eat at the rooftop…" Masumi trailed off before shaking her head.

"I'll speak to her again later, worse case we'll have our lunch with her," Masumi gave Ryuji a smirk when he groaned.

"Cut it out, Ryuji - she really isn't that bad once you know her."

"I thought she'll be all business and stern, but she's just a highschool student like us. She's our senior too. I'll be getting to know her a little better, I hope." Ann elaborated and Ryuji just threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"… for now, shall we head off? I got something to try after all."


End file.
